Con el Pie Izquierdo
by MCP28
Summary: No inicio como un cuento de hadas, pero eso no significa que no termine así, o si?...
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Bien que tenemos Traci- Digo al pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla para dirigirme a ella.  
Veló por ti misma- Dice mientras me señala la cajuela del auto.

Estábamos en un barrio muy conocido por la policía, justo en medio del cruce de cuatro calles, la cinta amarilla rodeaba un auto, tzuru, gris en muy mal estado. Los policías vigilaban la cinta mientras trataban que las personas alrededor no interfirieran con la investigación.

Al acercarme a la cajuela puedo ver un cuerpo en descomposición, estaba envuelto en una especie de bolsa negra, la cual estaba cubierta de tierra, manchando todas las partes de la cajuela.

Han llamado al forense- digo volteando a ver a Traci que ya se encontraba a un lado mío.  
A si es, no debe de tardar en llegar… Hey amigo! Estas hundido hasta el cuello, te sugiero que cooperes- dice Traci mientras se acerca a un novato el cual trataba con todo su ser sostener a un hombre por los brazos.

Quien es él?- le pregunto a Traci al acercarme al par.  
Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber- dice dándome una mirada- el "desconocido" aquí es quien conducía el auto.  
Enserio?- digo sorprendida.  
Entonces será más fácil de lo que pensé- digo acercándome para verlo mejor.

Era un poco más alto que yo, cabello negro, muy corto, delgado, camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones anchos de mezclilla.

Oye amigo, facilítanos la vida y dinos quien es tu amigo- le digo pero él no se molesta en voltearme a ver, solo sigue mirando al frente.  
No dirás nada?- continuo mientras me acerco mas, pero en eso el sospechoso hace alarde de zafarse moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás impactándose con la nariz del novato el cual cae sobre su trasero sosteniéndose la nariz.

Al sentir que ya no tenía al novato de tras trata de huir, pero antes de poder hacerlo lo tomo del brazo para darle media vuelta mientras coloco mi mano por detrás de la cabeza y con un movimiento impacto su cabeza sobre la puerta del auto y el sospechoso cae inconsciente al suelo.

Woow! Gail era necesario?- dice Traci mientras se agachaba para verificar al sospechoso y hacia una seña para que otros novatos la ayudaran a levantarlo.  
Que? El quería escapar- digo inofensivamente.

Tu novato hace que casi se escape- digo por fin volteándolo a verlo, continuaba en el suelo.  
Novato cómo te llamas- digo haciéndome a un lado mientras el trataba de levantarse.  
Dun.. Dungan- dice mientras apretaba la nariz.  
Dungan? que clase de nombre es ese- digo con el seño fruncido- y es mejor que salgas de aquí Dungan, contaminas mi escena del crimen con tu sangre.  
No, no es, es Dun…- Detectives!- escucho a alguien detrás de mí, y para mi mala suerte, conocía muy bien esa voz.

Hola Hermano- digo volteando a ver a Steve que llegaba justo a un lado mío.  
Hola pequeña hermana- dice con una enorme sonrisa.  
Que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos.  
Yo lo llame Gail- dice Traci colocándose entre los dos  
Porque? Este es nuestro caso- digo volteándola a ver.  
Bueno hermanita- dice Steve mientras se acerca y se coloca entre nosotras dos y coloca un brazo sobre el hombro de cada una- el sospechoso que acaban de detener- dice mientras ve como los otros novatos lo levantan del suelo- esta noqueado?..- pregunta viéndonos.  
Fue Gail- responde Traci simplemente- oh- dice Steve como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- es miembro de una pandilla, por lo que, ahora este caso es mío- dice mientras sonríe.  
Wow alto ahí Cowboy- contesta Traci- el hecho que el sospechoso tenga un tatuaje de pandilla no quiere decir que siga dentro- dice mientras se separa de Steve para colocarse de frente.  
Ni tampoco que esta muerte este relacionada con pandillas- digo zafándome de su brazo y colocándome a un lado de Traci.  
Que? Vamos Chicas, es más que obvio que..- Chicas?- decimos al unisonó Traci y yo haciendo que Steve se queda callado mientras nos observa.  
Estas aquí, como asesor Steve, si no puedes con ello, es mejor que te vayas- dice Traci molesta.

Me agradaba cuando ponía al estúpido de mi hermano en su lugar.

Steve solo nos mira por un par de segundos mientras sopesaba sus opciones

Bien tienen razón, es su escena del crimen y es su Homicidio- dice cruzándose de brazos y yo sonrió.

Bien, en ese caso- dice Traci mientras le señala el camino hacia la patrulla donde se encontraba el sospechoso. Steve suspira pesadamente pero la sigue.

Yo volteo a mí alrededor para ver el panorama completo. Había muchas personas alrededor de la cinta, había un par de autos estacionados, una tienda de comestibles justo en una esquina, y en contra ella una tintorería, lo demás parecían más que locales abandonados.

Veo como Traci y Steve hablan aun lado de la patrulla discutiendo al parecer. Supongo que el sospechoso sigue inconsciente.

Detective?- dice un novato llamándome la atención- hay una persona que quiere cruzar la cinta amarilla.  
Y? no la dejes pasar- digo molesta.  
Bueno, es que dice que... es la patóloga forense- contesta nerviosamente mientras me señala hacia a un lado.

Puedo ver a una mujer, castaña, alta, chaqueta negra, pantalón de mezclilla, parecía descurtir con uno de los oficiales. A sí que decido acercarme.

Que está pasando aquí?- digo al llegar a la cinta- Chris?  
Hey Gail... Es decir Detective Peck- se corrige con una sonrisa nerviosa- la Señorita aquí, dice que es la nueva patóloga forense, pero no tiene sus credenciales para identificarse.  
La nueva patóloga forense?- pregunto viéndola de cerca ahora.

Era guapa, muy guapa en realidad, alta, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta, llevaba una blusa roja de botones que dejaba ver suficiente escote, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras.

Sí, soy la patóloga forense de este caso, y si no le molesta, quisiera estar haciendo mi trabajo- le dice a Chris bastante molesta.  
Tranquila, Señora- digo al ver el nerviosismo de Chris.  
Señora, enserio?- dice volteándome a ver- Señorita?..- digo ganándome una mira de de muerte.  
No lo puedo creer!- dice lanzando las manos al aire.  
Bien empezamos con el pie equivocado, cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto  
Ya lo eh dicho un millón de veces, soy la doctora Holly Stewart, patóloga forense de la División 15- dice exasperada mientras frota su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz.  
Pero no tienes ninguna identificación que lo confirma- pregunto con suspicacia.  
Eso es porque hace apenas dos horas baje de un avión, es mi primer día de trabajo, que acaso ustedes no se comunican entre si?- dice mientras voltea a ver entre Chris y yo.  
Bien saben que, si no me dejan hacer mi trabajo está bien, yo me voy de aquí- dice mientras da media vuelta para irse.  
Eit espera!- digo para detenerla.  
Trace! Puedes venir?- le grito a Traci para que se acerque.

Trace sabes quién es ella?- le pregunto cuando llega a mi lado.  
No, no tengo el gusto supongo- dice mientras nos mira a ambas.  
Esto es increíble- dice de nuevo irritada la Holly.  
Dice ser Holly Stewart, la nueva patóloga forense- le digo a Trace cuando me da una mirada de no entender lo que pasaba.  
Qué? Tu eres el Doctor Stewart de Vancouver?- pregunta Traci sorprendida.  
Si! Al fin! Alguien que sabe lo que está pasando- exclama Holly.  
Creí que no la conocías?- le pregunto a Traci con el ceño fruncido.  
Bueno, Frank me dijo del Nuevo patólogo forense, Doctor Stewart que llegaba hoy, solo que no me dijo que el "EL" es en realidad una "ELLA" y que tenía 20 años menos de lo que pensé- dice sosteniendo las manos a la defensiva.  
Bueno, creo que eso es información importante para compartir con tu compañera no lo crees?- le contesto ahora molesta por esto.  
Bueno, Gail es solo que este caso se volvió más loco de lo que pensé, olvide decírtelo- dice a la defensiva.  
Olvidaste decírmelo? Desde cuando olvidas cosas Trace?- digo enfrentándola.  
Vamos, no sé porque estas molesta si…- Hey!- grita Holly sobresaltándonos a las dos haciendo que volteemos a verla.  
Si ya aclaramos este mal entendido, y quedo claro que soy la Patóloga de este caso, me gustaría ver el cuerpo- dice tratándose de calmar.  
Oh la Patóloga forense, porque no lo dijiste antes- digo fingiendo sorpresa- pasa por favor, te estábamos esperando- digo con una sonrisa mientras levanto la cinta para que pase.

Ella me da una mirada de muerte, se que quiere decirme algo, pero al final solo da un suspiro profundo y pasa por debajo de la cinta para llegar al cuerpo.

Era eso necesario?- pregunta Traci.

Pero yo solo continuo viendo a Holly mientras camina. Al llegar a la victima ella voltea a vernos y siento su mirada en mí y yo sonrió hacia ella, nos miramos por solo un segundo y puedo ver como se empieza a formar una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a cuerpo.

No tienes idea Traci, no tienes idea.

* * *

 **HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, TENGO TANTAS IDEAS (ROBADAS UPS!) QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, DE NUEVO DEJEN COMENTARIOS MOTIVAN!**

 **BONITO SABADO!**


	2. Inicio del problema

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Que mi vida diera un giro de 360 grados, meterla en 2 maletas y media, aguantar un vuelo de más de 7 horas, tener una ducha de 5 minutos, hacer un viaje de 30min en carro para tomar mi primer caso en esta ciudad y terminar del lado equivocado de la cinta amarilla. Mi paciencia estaba a punto de romperse.

Pero aquí estaba ella, con sus Ray ban, su chaqueta de piel y botas burlándose de mí, quien se creía que era? Ok, muy bien es uno de los detectives a cargo, pero vamos! Si no me dejan hacer mi trabajo ellos no tienen nada! Bueno, si tienen un testigo, y tal vez el asesino ya capturado, pero mi trabajo también es importante.

Y su ultimo chiste, enserio! Estuve a punto de irme de este lugar, pero no podía regresar a casa, no ahora, a si que respiro hondo y me dirijo a hacer mi trabajo.  
La víctima al parecer femenina, aproximadamente de 20 a 25 años, estimación de muerte menos de un año, no se tal vez unos 8 o 10 meses. Difícil de saber en realidad.

Dra. Stewart- escucho alguien llamándome a mi lado, pero yo solo sigo haciendo mi trabajo.  
Si bueno, solo quiero disculparme por mi compañera, ella… bueno ella es solo a si, no lo tome personal- me dice.  
No lo hago- contesto.  
Bien, eso es bueno, porque en realidad es una buena detective y una buena compañera, la mayoría de las veces- dice y yo volteo a verla. Es la compañera de la rubio.  
Soy la detective Nash, Traci- dice con una sonrisa.  
Holly- contesto con una inclinación de cabeza.  
Bien, entonces Holly, que tenemos- me pregunta dando por finalizado la charla social.  
Bueno, no les puedo decir mucho, necesito hacer la necropsia completa, pero definitivamente femenina alrededor de sus 20`s, parece haber fallecido hace uno 8 a 10 meses, difícil de decir- le digo poniéndome delante de ella.  
Bien, eso es bastante bueno en realidad, causa de muerte?- pregunta mientras hace unos apuntes en su libreta.  
No lo sé aun, necesito sacarla de aquí primero- si, si claro lo siento- dice mientras mira a su alrededor.

Y el testigo?- pregunto viendo hacia mi alrededor al no verlo por ninguna parte.  
Testigo? Oh el conductor, está en esa patrulla- me dice mientras señala la patrulla estacionada un par de metros por delante.  
Ok, necesito tomar muestras de sus uñas y algunas fotos- le digo a Traci.  
Si seguro- me contesta con una sonrisa.  
ok, solo necesito volver a mi auto para tomar mi maletín, mientras que los técnicos tomen las fotos pertinentes- digo mientras doy unos paso hacia atrás sin darme la vuelta.  
Claro le diré a un oficial que te acompañe, Hey Chris!- no, eso no será necesario- la interrumpo- mi auto está estacionado muy cerca- continuo con pánico mientras sigo a Traci a la cinta amarilla.  
Si Traci?- contesta el oficial cuando llegamos al límite de la cinta.  
Necesito que acompañes a la Dra. Stewart a su auto- si por supuesto- contesta con una sonrisa tímida.  
De ninguna manera, Chris no puede abandonar su puesto- dice la rubia, haciéndome saltar del susto.  
Si, lo ves, no te preocupes, iré yo sola- contesto mientras trato de pasar por debajo de la cinta.  
Esa tampoco es una opción- dice la rubia mientras me detiene y yo solo la observo.  
Yo iré contigo- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.  
Que?- pregunto quedándome donde estoy.  
Lo que oíste, Nash ve con el conductor, estaremos ahí en un segundo- dice mientras pasa por debajo de la cinta y la levanta para dejarme pasar.  
No tengo todo el día Doc- dice frunciendo el seño.  
Si, claro- digo saliendo de mi ensañamiento para pasar por debajo de la cinta.

El camino hacia mi auto fue rápido, pero eso no evito el incomodo silencio. Al acercarme lo suficiente saco las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y quito el candado.

Lindo auto- la escucho decir mientras me dirijo a la cajuela  
Gracias- contesto mientras busco lo que necesito  
No creí que fueras alguien de velocidades-continua  
Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- contesto mientras cierro la cajuela  
A si es, como por ejemplo, porque traes una lonchera?- dice con una sonrisa.  
Qué? Esto?- digo mientras levanto lo que traía en mi mano- es un kit forense, para la toma de muestras.  
Nop, es una lonchera- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.  
No, no lo es- digo con el ceño fruncido.  
Si bueno lo que digas, tienes todo?- pregunta y yo solo la ignoro mientras paso a su lado para regresar con el sospechoso.  
Eso es un sí- la escucho decir atrás de mi.

Al pasar por la cinta amarilla me dirijo hacia la patrulla donde se encuentra el sospechoso con la rubia siguiéndome.

Al llegar veo a un hombre que se encuentra inclinado sobre la puerta tratando de hablar con el sospechoso.

Vamos! Solo dinos tu nombre, has nuestro trabajo más fácil- escucho decir que le dice al sospechoso.  
A un nada?- pregunta la rubia mientras pasa a mi lado.  
Nop, este tío si que me está amargando el día- dice conforme se da la vuelta.

Al darse la vuelta se da cuenta de mi presencia, siento su mirada en mi.

Alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules, sonrisa confiada, traje a la mediada.

Hey, no nos han presentado, soy Detective Steve Peck, de armas y pandillas- dice con una sonrisa mientras me da la mano para saludarlo.  
Hola, Doctora Holly Stewart, patóloga forense- digo mientras agito su mano.  
Patóloga forense? Que paso con… mmm... como se llama? Gail?..- dice mientras voltea a ver a la rubia.  
Acaso importa?- dice la rubia irritada.  
Si, si tienes razón- dice mientras me continua mirando, me sentía incomoda bajo su mirada.

Tierra llamando al rey de los idiotas- dice la rubia mientras le truena los dedos en su cara haciendo que voltee a verla.  
Hey! No tienes porque hacer eso- dice molesto.  
No lo haría si te hicieras a un lado y dejaras que hiciéramos nuestro trabajo- le contesta molesta.  
Vamos hermanita, trato de socializar- dice con una sonrisa.  
De hecho, me gustaría hacer mi trabajo, si no le molesta detective- digo dando un paso hacia adelante.

No me gusta que hablen como si no estuviera presente.

El se me queda mirando por un momento sorprendido, pero después me sonríe como si nada estuviera pasando.

Claro, por supuesto doctora Stewart- dice haciéndose a un lado.  
De todas formas hermanita, me tengo que ir, te veo en la estación, tendré lo que me piden para cuando lleguen- dice mientras trata de abrazar a la rubia pero esta lo aleja, por lo que el solo niega con la cabeza divertido y se va.

Sin darme cuenta me quede ahí mirando como interactuaban entre ellos.

Necesitas algo lunchbox?- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Hermanita?- digo con un tono de burla, pero ella solo se me queda viendo, o al menos eso supongo ya que continuaba con sus Rayban.

Bien, necesito que salga de la patrulla, para poder tomar las muestras- digo ya que por lo visto no iba a decir nada más.  
Claro- contesta mientras abre la puerta de la patrulla con un encogimiento de hombros.

Vamos idiota- dice mientras toma al sospechoso del brazo para sacarlo del auto.  
Necesito que le des la vuelta, lo primero que hare es tomar muestra de debajo de sus uñas- digo mientras me pongo los guantes.  
Ya la oíste perdedor, date la vuelta- escucho decir.

Después de eso todo fue confusión. Primero se escucho uno y volteo al cielo por instinto.

Pero que…- todos al suelo!- y sin darme cuenta estaba siendo empujada para la parte de atrás del auto.

Se escuchaba uno tras otro, eran balas.

Mantente agachada nerd!- grita entre todo el alboroto.

Me mantengo agachada con la espalda recargada en la parte de atrás del auto. veo a los oficiales tratar de ponerse a salvo, las personas corren por todas partes.

Quédate aquí nerd- escucho a la rubia decir a un lado mío haciendo que voltee.

Está en la misma posición que yo, veo como carga su arma.

A donde crees que vas?- digo alarmada mientras le detengo del brazo antes de que se levante por completo.  
Que crees que hare? Mi trabajo- dice mientras se suelta de mi agarre.

* * *

 **PRONTO UNO NUEVO!**


	3. Malentendido

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

En el momento en que saque al sospechoso del auto, pude ver un auto negro saliendo de la esquina del norte de donde estábamos, se dirigía hacia nosotros aun cuando teníamos el cruce cerrado.

Al acercarse lo suficiente baja los vidrios y veo armas largas. Y escucho el primer disparo.

Todos abajo!- grito mientras sujeto a Holly de la cintura con un brazo para ponernos bajo cubierta detrás del auto.

En el momento en que lo hice, el sospechoso toma ventaja de eso y corre, maldita sea! Odio que corran.

Miro a mí alrededor, todo es caos, veo como algunos compañeros corren para cubrirse mientras que las personas alrededor huyen despavoridas. Puedo ver a Holly por mi visión periférica.

Quédate aquí nerd- le digo mientras Saco mi arma y verifico que este cargada y me levanto.  
A donde crees que vas?- pregunta mientras me toma del brazo.  
Que crees que hare? Mi trabajo- digo zafándome de su brazo.

Al rodear el auto, puedo ver como el auto que nos disparaba doblaba la esquina y aceleraba.

Volteo hacia mi derecha y puedo ver al sospechoso corriendo.

Hey! Alto!- grito mientras corro detrás de él. El idiota era rápido y tener media calle de diferencia no ayuda.

Corrimos una cuadra mas hasta que el sospechoso toma un callejón lateral, trato de correr lo mas rápido que pueda pero está a punto de llegar hasta una alambrada.

Al llegar ahí el sospechoso empieza a trepar con habilidad aun estando esposado, asi que tomo toda la energía que me queda y al llegar ahí doy un salto y empiezo a trepar.

Justo cuando el sospechoso llega al límite del alambrada alcanzo su pie y jalo con fuerza.

Detente ahora!- grito mientras subo un poco mas y trato de bajarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero en el momento en que lo hago siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que pierda su agarre y el salta mientras yo caigo con fuerza.

Ah! Maldito idiota- digo con falta de aire mientras me levanto y llevo mi mano hacia mi rostro. Donde diablos quedaron mis lentes? Pienso para mi misma mientras lo busco.

Al levantarme por completo veo que el sospechoso lleva ya un gran tramo de camino.

Maldita sea!

Regreso a la escena del crimen, el caos continua, puedo ver a Chris vigilando el perímetro todavía nervioso, pero controlando la situación, Traci hablaba por teléfono, supongo que con Oliver, pedir refuerzos, eso es lo que yo aria.

Que tenemos Traci?- digo cuando llegue por detrás de ella sobresaltándola  
Oh Dios Gail! Me asustaste!- dice - Que te paso en la cara?.. No espera un segundo- dice mientras dice unas palabras más en el teléfono y cuelga.  
Los refuerzos vienen en camino- dice acercándose a mi- escapo?- pregunta mientras gira mi rostro para ver mejor.  
Yep- digo simplemente mientras me alejo de ella.  
Todos están bien?- pregunto viendo alrededor  
Si, todos bien, aunque la escena se vio comprometida- dice con un suspiro.

Gail! Traci! Están bien?- dice Oliver en cuanto llegan.

Venía con varias patrullas, podía ver a Mcnally, Epstein, Collins y Price.

Gail querida estas bien?- dice Oliver  
Estoy bien- digo ya irritada  
No, no lo estas es mejor que vayas a que te revisen- continua esta vez más severo- es una orden.

Detective Nash- escucho que alguien dice haciendo que voltee.  
Que pasa Dra. Stewart- le contesta Traci.  
Estamos listos para irnos, ya que el sospechoso no está supongo que la autopsia es prioritaria ahora- dice nerviosa, no paraba de ver al suelo.  
Si, por supuesto, eso sería grandioso- dice Traci y Holly levanta momentáneamente la vista para darle una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Am de hecho, Dra. Stewart!..- dice Oliver antes de que pueda avanzar más- podría pedirle un favor?- dice con una sonrisa.  
mmm Claro teniente Shaw- dice Holly nerviosa.  
Oliver querida… puedes revisar a la Detective Peck por aquí, se lastimo ya sabes, persiguiendo al chico malo- le pregunta Holly, bueno pregunta no sería la palabra adecuada mientras la está tomando del brazo.  
Si claro solo…- eh dicho que no es necesario- digo de nuevo viendo a Oliver.  
y saben que, tengo trabajo que hacer- digo dando un paso hacia atrás.  
Gail Peck, es mejor que no des otro paso- dice Oliver severamente mientras se acerca a mi- en este momento iras con la Dra. Stewart para que te revise, o te irás directo a casa Peck- dice como ultimátum.  
Bien- digo entrecerrando los ojos a él, mientras me alejo de ahí.

Me encuentro en el auto de la Dra. Stewart esperándola y me estaba impacientando porque no llegaba.

Creí que te habías ido- dice sacándome de mis pensamiento.  
Bueno, ordenes son ordenes- digo sin verla.  
Sabes, si no quieres que te revise no lo hare, no tengo porque obligarte- dice cruzándose de brazos.  
Bien, me parece perfecto- digo con el seño fruncido.  
Bien, en ese caso, con permiso detective- dice y veo como rodea el auto y abre la puerta del lado del conductor para irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le hablo.  
Bien!- digo exasperada mientras me dirijo a ella.  
Puedes…-inicio a decir pero suelto un bufido irritada y ella solo me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
Por favor ayudarme- digo nerviosa mientras ella solo continua viéndome sin contestarme.  
Sabes que, olvídalo- digo alejándome, de ahí.  
que? No espera!- escucho decir mientras se acercaba.  
Que?- grito mientras volteo a verla ya cansada de la situación.  
Hey! No tienes porque enojarte conmigo! Y sabes que no tengo porque aguantar tus desplantes!- me dice realmente molesta.  
Si tu quieres estar así bien por mi! A mí no me van a apartar de mi trabajo, así que has lo que quieras- dice y da media vuelta y se va.  
Bien! Gracias por tu ayuda Doc!- le contesto totalmente irritada.  
De nada!- dice antes de cerrar con fuerte golpe la puerta del auto.

Esto es basura!

* * *

 **PRIMERO TARDO DÍAS EN ACTUALIZAR, AHORA SON DOS EN UN DIA, NO SE COMO IRA ESTE FIC PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS** **RÁPIDO**

 **AGRADEZCO** **LOS COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Idiota

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Sabes, puedo darte algún medicamento para que no te duela- le digo mientras veo las ultimas laminillas tomadas de la autopsia.

Desde que llego vi que continuaba con mucho dolor, el golpe se marcaba aun mas, tenía ya esa coloración negra y azulada de las primeras horas, y el edema había alcanzado su mejilla por completo.

Estoy bien, gracias- dice mientras hace una sonrisa de lado, tal vez porque no podía mover la mitad de su cara.

Decidí continuar con mi trabajo, aunque no podía evitar levantar mi mirada para verla. Estaba sentada en un banco al final de la sala, a unos metros de mi. Era una de esas personas que no podían quedarse quietas, movía constantemente su pierna, o tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla.

Falta mucho?- pregunta desde su lugar.  
Solo un poco más, Solo termino de verificar las últimas laminillas- contesto sin verla.  
Oh, solo quería saber cuánto tiempo más vas a observarme- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.  
Como sabes que lo eh estado haciendo?-pregunto con una ceja levantada mientras levanto la mirada para verla- acaso me has estado observando?- continuo entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miro  
Eso quisieras nerd- dice desviando la mirada. Una victoria para mi supongo.

Después de varios minutos de silencio termino de analizar la ultima laminilla y hago los apuntes correspondientes en mi computadora para después mandarlo a imprimir.

Mientras termina de imprimir todo el informe, acomodo las cosas de mi escritorio, a si como las últimas muestras.

Al terminar tomo el reporto y me dirijo a la rubia. Al acercarme veo que mi suposiciones son ciertas, el golpe se veía horrible y sobre todo muy doloroso.

Sabes, no tienes que ser tan testaruda, déjame revisarte- le digo poniéndome delante de ella entregándole el reporte- solo tardare unos minutos.

Me observa durante unos segundos antes de tomar los documentos.

Porque te interesa tanto?- pregunta con suspicacia.

Y yo solo la observo, es decir, ella tiene razón, porque me interesa lo que le pase?

Bueno, me salvaste- le contesto.  
De que hablas?- me pregunta confundida.  
Hoy, durante el tiroteo- digo un avergonzada evitando la mirada.  
Es mi trabajo- dice simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros.  
Y este es el mío- le respondo- a si que, déjame revisarte- continuo.

Veo que se debate internamente en si aceptar o no, y realmente no sé porque me preocupa tanto su estado, solo la conozco desde hace unas horas.

Por favor?- digo sin poder evitarlo.  
Solo unos minutos?- pregunta mientras se balancea en los pies.  
Solo unos minutos- digo con una sonrisa mientras levanto la mano en señal de juramente- Siéntate- digo mientras voy por el botiquín que tengo en la pared detrás del escritorio y saco lo que necesito.

Al regresar tomo la silla detrás de mi escritorio y la coloco delante de ella. Coloco el botiquín a un lado y empiezo a hablar mientras coloco las cosas en orden y me pongo los guantes.

Bien, lo primero que hare es ver si no tienes fracturado el rostro- digo conforme me pongo el primer guante- que sería el cigomático, tienes algún problema para ver? visión borrosa, fosfenos?- no en realidad- la escucho decir mientras termino de colocarme el segundo guante y me inclino hacia adelante para revisarla.  
Ok, esto va a doler pero necesito que…-y de repente me quedo en silencio.

Al voltear a verla veo estos increíbles ojos azules y de repente me quedo sin habla, eran de un azul profundo, ninguno como los que haya visto antes.

Doc… mmm Doctor Stewart-eh Que?- pregunto desorientada.  
Vas a hacer algo?- dice mientras me mira nerviosa.  
Eh si, si lo siento…- digo volteando hacia otro lado, sentía mi rostro caliente.  
Voy verificar que no tengas alguna fractura, está bien- digo volteando hacia ella pero evitando verla directamente a los ojos.  
Va a doler, lo siento- digo conforme levanto las manos hacia su rostro.  
Auch!- dice alejándose de mí.  
Oye ni siquiera te eh tocado- digo con burla.  
Bueno eso pasa cuando le adviertes a las personas que dolerá- dice frunciendo los labios.  
Si, supongo que si- digo con un movimiento de cabeza y me acerco a continuar lo que hacía.

Palpo de abajo hacia arriba y de la región externa hacia adentro, no parecía haber fractura pero sin una TC o al menos una radiografía no lo sabría totalmente.

Necesito una TC para decirlo con certeza, pero no parece haber fractura- digo mientras me quito los guantes.  
Buenas noticias supongo- dice con una sonrisa que termina en una mueca.  
Tu ojo empeorara desafortunadamente- le digo conforme me levanto y le entrego los medicamentos prometidos.  
Estos te servirán para aliviar el dolor y bajar un poco la inflamación- le digo una vez que se levanta.

Terminamos una delante de la otra, solo separadas por un par centímetros. Nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra sin decir nada, era hermosa sin duda alguna, sus ojos, sus labios y en ese momento lo olvide todo, hasta que…

Y ahora entiendo porque eres patóloga forense- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos- eres terrible con los vivos- dice con una sonrisa mientras se pone los lentes de nuevo.  
Disculpa?- digo ofendida.  
Aun a si, gracias nerd, nos vemos después- dice con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la puerta con el informe y los medicamentos, dejándome completamente sola.

Soy una idiota!.

* * *

 **LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA, Y LOS MORTALES TAN IDIOTAS!**

 **CONTINUARA PRONTO!**


	5. El descubrimiento

Estupida! De verdad tenia que decir eso?..

Y bien Gail?- pregunta Traci en el momento en que entro en el area de detectives de la 15.

Bueno, la Dra Stewart refiere que falleció hace 8 meses- digo mientras me acerco y coloco el informe en el escritorio de Traci.

Y la causa de muerte?- pregunta

Trauma craneal, en región occipital- contesto conforme me acomodo en mi silla detras de mi con que fue golpeada?- pregunta Traci mientras leeia el reporte.

Nop, pero encontro rastros de madera incrustada en el craneo- digo mientras tomo de mi bolsillo las pastillas que me habia dado Stewart.

Con el dolor de cabeza que tenia, esperaba que fueran buenas.

Hematoma subdural?- lee Traci del reporte en voz alta.

Si, cree que despues del trauma ella continuo viva un par de horas mas- contesto tras haberme tomado las pastillas.

Hey alfin llegaste- dice Steve al entrar a la sala.

Si y?- digo recargandome en mi silla.

Bueno te estaba esperando- dice con una gran sonrisa.

Eh descubierto a que pandilla pertenece nuestro amigo- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A que banda?- pregunta Traci levantando la vista del reporte forense.

De la banda Hells Angels pero eso no es todo, ellos tienen una rivalidad con la banda Red Devils por el territorio- continua.

Por lo tanto, tenemos que ir por ellos- dice viendonos a las dos.

Por quienes?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Por los Red Devils!- dice Steve- si alguien lo quiere muerto son ellos!- dice como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo.

Mmm vale la pena intentarlo- dice Traci con un encogimiento de hombros.

Entonces vamos!- contesta Steve.

Llevate a Traci, mi cabeza explota- digo despues de unos segundos de sopesar mis opciones.

Estas bien Gail?- pregunta Traci preocupada.

Estoy bien- digo mientras me tomo otras dos pastillas mas- los vere aqui cuando vuelvan.

Bueno, en ese caso, nos vamos?- pregunta Steve mientras se coloca aun lado de Traci.

Esta bien, cualquier cosa Gail mantenos actualizados- dice Traci al levantarse.

Si lo que sea- digo conforme me acomodo en mi silla de forma en que mis piernas estan sobre mi escritorio.

En algun momento empese a sentir que mi cuerpo se sentia pesado, mis parpados no se podían mantener abiertos, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede dormida, y la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme mas tiempo así, pero alguien demasiado insistente seguía impidiéndome lo.

Detective?... Detective Peck...

Detec... De... DETECTIVE!-

Que!- contesto ya harta.

Wow! Tranquila- dice haciendo que habra los ojos.

Es la Dra Stewart, que estaba haciendo aqui?...

Dra. Stewart, que debo el placer?- le digo enderesandome en mi haciento.

Lamento interrumpirla, se que es alguien muy ocupada- contesta

Yo solo frunzo el ceño como respuesta.

Solo queria darle mi reporte histopatologico- dice mientras me entregaba una carpeta.

Histo-que?- digo mientras lo tomo.

Histopatologico, encontre algo que tal ves les pueda interesar- la escucho decir mientras trato de leer el reporte.

Osteosintesis...-imperfecta- me interrumpe y volteo a verla.

Esto que es?- pregunto

Es una enfermedad conocida como huesos de cristal- dice con una sonrisa- es muy rara hace que los huesos sean muy fragiles, por lo tanto el minimo trauma ocasiona fracturas de todo tipo.

Como un traumatismo craneocefalico...- puede ser mortal aunque el golpe haya sido muy leve- termina diciendo.

Bueno eso es interesante- digo mientras cierro la carpeta y la dejo en mi escritorio.

Si, ademas me permiti dejar un reporte sobre todas las pacientes del rango de edad de la victiva que padescan esa enfermedad, tal ves les pueda servir- dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias, le dire a Traci cuando regrese- digo conforme me acomodo en mi asiento.

Cuando regrese? No esta?- me pregunta.

Nop, se fue a buscar a la banda que quiso matar al sospechoso- digo restandole importancia.

Matar?- pregunta con suspicasia.

Si Stewart matar, eso es lo que busca la gente cuando cargan un arma- digo mientras tomo el medicamento de mi bolsillo y tomo dos pastillas.

Bueno, tu llevas un arma, vas a matar a alguien?- pregunta mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mete las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Yo soy policia- le contesto ofendida.

Oh yo crei que eras detective- dice con una sonrisa desequilibrada.

Porque estamos hablando de esto?- pregunto irritada.

No lo se, es solo raro- dice nerviosamente mientras mira hacia el suelo.

Solo sacalo Stewart- digo con un suspiro.

Ella voltea a verme y parese sopesar sus opciones, entrecierra un poco los ojos mientras se muerde el labio inferior, podia ver su cerebro trabajando.

Esque no lo ves?- dice por fin.

Ver que?- digo mientras me reclino hacia ella.

Es decir, cuanto tiempo estubo el sospechoso en la patrulla?- pregunta mientras me mira.

No lo se- contesto sin seguir la linea de pensamiento.

Y porque aparecieron justo cuando lo sacaste?- continua con una sobrisa en su rostro.

Que tratas de decir?- le pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

Vamos detective!- dice con una sonrisaa altanera.

El auto aparece justo cuando sacas el sospechoso de lanpatrulla, cierto?- pregunta

Bueno si pe...-y empiezan a disparar mientras todo el mundo trata de protegerse- me interrumpe.

Y despues el sospechoso escapa- dice viendome.

Fue una distraccion- digo sorprendida cuando entiendo finalmente lo que queria decir.

Tengo que llamar a Traci- digo mientras me levanto y saco mi teléfono- estamos yendo tras el sospechoso equivocado.

Llamo a Steve para decirle lo que descubrimos, bueno lo que Stewart descubrió, solo que eso no era necesario decirlo.

Es decir, estaba ahi y no lo vi!

Al decirle a Steve la teoria de que en realidad no se trataba de un intento de asesinato, si no mas que un intento de escape, dijo que no tenia sentido, asi que continuo con su propia teoria.

Supongo que no queria aceptar haberse equivocado delante de Traci. Asi que aqui estoy yo, esperando a que Diaz y Epstein traigan al jefe de la banda Hells Angels.

Tomo todo en mi mente, sospechoso con cadaver en la cajela, sospechoso arrestado, sospechoso escapa.

Porque arriesgarse? Porque pasar por todo esto? El cuerpo tenia tiempo enterrado, porque moverlo? Porque ahora?..

Hey! Gail!- gritan Diaz desde afuera de la oficina de los detectives

Tenemos al jefe de la banda, Dov lo esta poniendo en una sala de interrogatorio- dice con una sonrisa de bebe.

No puso alguna resistencia?- digo con sospecha cuando llego con el.

No, nisiquiera a pedido un abogado- contesta.

Bueno eso es interesante- digo con el seño fruncido mientras voy a la sala de interrogatorio seguida por Diaz.

Vaya, tu debes de ser la Detective Peck- dice el sospechoso cuando entro a la sala.

En el momento en que me siento delante de el, siento su mirada encima de mi.

Definitivamente no es muy agraciado a la vista, tenia esa asquerosa barba de chivo, con un chaleco de mesclilla, tenia los brazos cubierto por tatuajes.

A si es, y usted es victor serrati- digo conforme reclino sobre la silla.

Tu puedes llamarme como quieras- dice con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Que puedes decirme de este sujeto- digo ignorandolo.

Mmm.. No lo reconosco- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Yovcreo que si, puesto que tiene el tatuaje fe su banda- digo mientras me inclino hacia adelante y lo veo directo a los ojos.

Bueno, no conosco a todos los de la banda- dice simplemente.

Si, eso yo no lo creo- digo desafiandolo.

Bueno, la verdad no importa lo que usted crea no es asi detective- dice mientra frunce los labios.

Vamos victor, estamos hablabdo solamente- le digo- as venido por buena voluntad, eso bueno sabes porque?- el solo continua mirándome.

Porque alguien disparo en mi escena del crimen, alguien le disparo a mis oficiales y a mi- empiezo a decir mientras me inclino sobre la mesa- y alguien tiene que pagar por eso.

Asi que, es mejor que me digas quien y porque?- digo como ultimatum.

Que le hace pensar que delatare a uno de los mios- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Veras Victor, para lo que le consierne a todos los demas, tu ya lo hiciste- digo con una sonrisa- en el presiso momento en que salgas de aqui, eso es lo que todos sabran.

Eso no es verdad- dice mientras veo que trata de controlarse- nadie lo creera.

Si estas tan seguro- digo mientras lo observo.

Sostenia mi mirada, sopesaba sus opciones, pero podia ver que lo estaba perdiendo. Sus honbros tensos, su rodilla no deja a de moverse, sus labios fruncidos. Era mío.

Bien como gustes, tendré una orden de arresto para todos los que se encuentren en tu banda- digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Bien!- dice cuando alcanzo la puerta.

Pero sera a mi manera- dice viendo al frente.

Te escucho- digo con curiosidad.

Digamos que lo conosco- dice.

A los que dispararon?- pregunto conforme me vuelvo a sentar delante de el.

No tengo nada que decir sobre algo de lo cual no se nada- dice mientras se cruza de brasos.

Entonses?- digo frustada

Hablo de su profugo, digamos que lo conosco- dice viendome.

Que puedo hacer que venga a verlos para hablar como... Mmm gente civilizada- dice inclinandose sobre la mesa.

Que ganaras tu? Pregunto esta ves siendo yo quien se crusaba de brazos.

Bueno detective Peck, trato de ser un buen coudadano aqui- dice con su asquerosa sonrisa de nuevo.

Claro, estoy segura que si- digo con desden.

y claro esta, que mi nombre nunca estara relasionado con todo esto por supuesto- dice como si no fuera una gran cosa.

Por supuesto- contesto.

Las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo planee, pero Victor me trairia a el sospechoso o todos los de su banda sabrian que los habia traicionado.

Asi que le di 24hrs para que atravesara las puertas de la division, o nuestro trato se cancelaria.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios me dirigo hacia la sala de los detectives para continuar con el papeleo cuando la encuentro.

Dra Stewart?- digo mas sorprendida de lo que queria- que haces aqui?

Bueno trabajo aqui- dice con una inclinacion de cabeza.

No, no lo haces- digo con desden.

Bueno tecnicamente si, solo que en otro edificio- dice con una media sobrisa.

Sigues sin contestar nerd- continuo entrecerrando los ojos.

Si que eres una gran combersadora- dice.

Yo solo la sigo viendo como respuesta.

No eres la única detective aqui, ni tampoco es el único caso en el que trabajo- responde con un suspiro de irritación.

Yo no se como responder a eso, que es lo que esperaba oír realmente?.

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad mirándonos incómodamente, parecía haber mucha tensión entre nosotras cada ves que nos encontrábamos, y eso realmente me molestaba.

Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, aun tengo evidencia que procesar- dice rompiendo el silencio.

Si, claro igual yo- digo rápidamente.

Ook bien- dice sorprendida de mi repentina respuesta.

Nos miramos un poco mas sin saber que hacer, ella se movía de un pie al otro evitando mirarme, y yo estaba torpemente parada delante de ella.

Bueno, pues vámonos- digo finalmente harta de esta incomoda tensión.

Si claro- dice con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia los ascensores en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo la veía por mi visión periférica. No tenia ni dos días de conocerla, y ya se había metido en mi mente.

Era irritante por decir lo menos, pero descubrir lo ultimo sobre el escape del sospechoso, eso si que me sorprendió.

Hable con el jefe de la bada- dije sin pensarlo.

Disculpa?- pregunta confundida mientras caminamos.

El jefe de la banda a la que pertenecía el sospechoso- digo volteándola a ver.

Y... Yo tenia razón?- dice deteniéndose justo delante de los ascensores y volteando me a ver con una sonrisa.

Detén la sonrisa Stewart- digo irritada de nuevo.

Porque? Yo tenia razón- continua haciendo su sonrisa mas grande.

Y por alguna rason me encuetro tratando de detener la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios.

Detective...- escucho decir cuando se abren las puertas del elevador.

Sr. Víctor- digo en cuanto lo veo, porque seguia aqui?

Que hace todavia aqui?- pregunto.

Bueno, al parecer me perdi- dice mientras mira a Stewart.

Pero que descortes de mi parte- dice dirigiendose a ella- mi nombre es Victor- continua mientras le tiende la mano y ella lo ve incomoda.

Mucho gusto- le contesta si estrecharle la mano.

Asi que, usted tambien es detective?- dice poniendose toltamente de frente a ella- porque si es asi, creo que deberia de colaborar con la policia mas seguido.

Sr. victor ya nos ibamos, creo que usted deberia de hacer lo mismo- digo harta de su presencia.

Que diablos estaba tratando de hacer, era repugnante.

Pero Detective Peck, solo estamos charlando, no es asi?- dice mientras vee a Stewart y ella solo se movia mas incomoda.

De echo tengo trabajo que hacer- contesta Haciendo que volteemos a verla.

Cierto, bueno con permiso- digo tratando de controlar mi tono.

Y antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar tomo del brazo a Stewart y avanzo hacia el elevador.

Pero nisiquiera eh tenido su nombre... Aaah!- escucho derrepente y volteo a ver que es lo que esta pasando.

Veo como Stewart tiene a Víctor tomado de la muñeca derecha y la hace girar hacia afuera mientras lo toma por el hombro haciendo que se doble de dolor hacia abajo.

En un intento de zafarse veo como lanza la otra mano para tratar de golpearla y Stewart le golpea con el pie detrás de la la rodilla derecha haciendo que Victor se abalance hacia adelante y golpee de frente contra la pared.

Maldita perra!- grita desde el suelo mientras se sostiene la nariz con la mano.

Que diablos paso Stewart!- le grito en cuanto llegamos a la acera delante de la división.

Que quieres decir?- dice exaltada por mi tono- el me puso las manos encima.

De verdad esa era su respuesta?

Es que no lo entiendes?- digo enfurecida.

Porque estas enfadada conmigo?!- dice perdiendo los estribos.

Acabas de golpear al jefe de una banda Stewart!- le grito sin poder evitarlo.

Y?..- contesta solamente.

Y? Y?!- digo sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ese tipo... Ese tipo- continuo tratando de controlar la ira que brotaba de mi-que acabas de golpear y humillar delante de toda la estación de la policía es jefe de una de las bandas mas peligrosas de Toronto.

Ese tipo, es el que planeo el escape del sospechoso- digo mientras me acerco a ella.

Con cada palabra dicha puedo ver como empieza a comprender la situación ahora. Puedo ver como empieza a ponerse nerviosa, y en sus ojos se empieza a mostrar algo que hacia que sintiera un peso en mi pecho, verla así hace que se disperse un poco la ira.

Tu si sabes como poner nerviosa a una chica- dice moviéndose incomoda sin querer verme a la cara.

Sus palabras hacen que suspire con resignación, asustarla solo empeoraría las cosas.

Vamos Stewart, te dejare en la morgue- digo con resignación total.


	6. Incidente

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

Todo es tan putamente confuso.. "Putamente?" Esa es una palabra?..

Deje a Stewart en la morgue hace una hora, fue incomodo por decir lo menos. Es una persona sumamente extraña.

Llego a la comisaría y me voy directamente a la sala de descanso, necesitaba un cafe y la verdad no tengo ni idea de porque no compre uno en mi camino.

Al entrar veo a Diaz en el sofá platica ndo con una desconocida para mi. Parecía demasiado entretenido para notar mi presencia cosa que agradecí demasiado, lo ultimo que necesitaba era una conversación que aumentara mi dolor de cabeza.

Las pastillas que tomaba parecía disipar el dolor, pero lo dejaba siempre ahí, persistiendo detrás de mi cerebro, así que decidí tomarme un par mas.

Tome el primer sorbo de cafe, decidí tomarlo negro, la crema que se encontraba en el refrigerador era de dudosa procedencia.

Asqueroso y amargo cafe.

Gail!- gritan desde la entrada del cuerto.

Y se acabo mi paz.

Si Nash- digo con un suspiro.

Eh estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace media hora!- contesta irritada.

Bueno, ya estoy aqui, que pasa- digo mientras me volteo hacia el lavabo y empiezo a tirar el cafe.

Hemos encontrado al sospechoso- dice acercandose a mi.

Que?- digo dejando la tasa y volteando a verla.

Un par de policias lo encontraron en la calle delante del parque a dos cuadras de aqui- dice nerviosamente.

Como que lo "encontraron"- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Lo encontraron golpeado y atado de las manos con...-con que Traci?- pregunto

Con una nota en el pecho...

Llegamos al hospital solo 15 minutos despues.

Alex grey, 28 años, carpintero perteneciente de la banda Hells Angels, habia aparecido en el parque severamente golpeado, atado y con una nota en el pecho que decia.

"Favor de llevarme con la Detective Peck, division 15"

Entramos al hospital y vamos directamente a su habitacion 108.

Al llegar lo encontramos en una cama, con multiples hematomas en rostro y serias lesiones en muñecas, al pareser de las ataduras.

Alex?.. Alex Grey?- pregunto mientras avanso mas hacia su cama.

El me mira pero no dice una sola palabra.

Necesitamos que nos digas lo que te paso- continuo pero el solo me observa.

Quien te hizo esto?- pregunta Traci poniendose a mi lado.

Quien es la chica de la cajuela del coche?- pregunto irritada por el silencio.

El se limitaba a ignorarnos, era sumamente molesto.

Escúchame, te esperan 30 años de cárcel, tal ves solo tal ves si cooperas, el juez lo tome a tu beneficio- hablo en un esfuerzo de que al menos nos de una señal de que nos escucha.

Pero sigue sin moverse. Es totalmente frustrante.

Detectives...- dice alguien mientras entraba a la habitación.

Soy el Dr. Brennan, el medico del señor Grey- dice mientras se acerca a una especie de caja que emitía una luz blanca y coloca algunas radiografías en ella.

Dr. Brennan, somos las Detectives Nash y Peck, estamos aquí para hablar con el señor Grey sobre lo ocurrido- dice Traci mientras nos acercamos.

Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar, el Sr. Grey tendrá que pasar mas tiempo aquí por las lesiones que presenta- dice mientras nos ve a ambas.

Que les pasa ahora a los doctores, creen que entendemos todo lo que sale de su boca?

Creímos que sus lesiones no eran tan serias?- digo mientras trato de ver algo sobre las radiografías, pero solo eran imágenes raras para mi.

Así era, hasta que descubrimos algo inusual en sus radiografías, aquí, aquí y aquí- dice mientras señalaba partes de un hueso en la radiografía.

Lo siento Doc, pero tiene que ser un poco mas especifico- dice Traci un poco impaciente.

El Sr. muestra datos de regeneración ósea en diferentes etapas en diferentes huesos del cuerpo- dice viéndonos.

Que quiere decir doc?- pregunto.

Creo que el Sr. Grey presenta algún tipo de enfermedad que hace que sus huesos sean demasiado frágiles, ocasionado que sea muy fácil que lo huesos se fracturen muy rápido.

Huesos frágiles? No puede estar hablando enserio.

Puede ser osteosintesis imperfecta?- pregungo volteando a ver al sospechoso que continua en silencio mientras nos escucha.

Bueno si, eso es correcto detective- dice el doctor pero no lo volteo a ver.

Yo miro al sospechoso, continuaba ignorandonos como si mo estubieramos aqui.

Digame algo Doctor- hablo conforme me acerco al sospechoso- esta enfermedad es hereditaria?- pregunto mientras me paro justo delante de la cama del sospechoso y veo como entrecierra los puños y voltea a verme.

Si por supuesto, de echo, es una enfermedad autosomica dominante, en la cual el portador es uno de los padres por lo cual todos los hijos padecerían la enfermedad.

Bien, gracias doctor si nos permite, solo queremos un minuto con el Sr. Grey- digo volteándolo a ver.

Detective tengo que decirles que el Señor Grey necesita completo reposo mientras valoramos mas seriamente sus lesiones- dice el doctor mientras nos mira a Traci y a mi.

Solo serán un par de minutos Doctor- digo viéndolo a los ojos.

Bien, pero solo unos minutos- dice al ver que no me iría de aquí sin hablar con el sospechoso.

Solo unos minutos- digo con un encogimiento de hombros, el me ve por un segundo pero finalmente asciende y sale de habitación.

Gail que esta pasando?- dice Traci al ponerse al lado mío pero yo la ignoro mientras me dirijo a la silla aun lado de la cama del sospechoso.

Quien es Alex? Tu hermana?- pregunto y el voltea a verme y veo el dolor en su mirada.

Que paso Alex? Fue un accidente?- insisto y veo como trata de contener las lagrimas.

Discutieron.. No sabias que ella también padecía la enfermedad, se golpeo la cabeza pero todo estaba bien, No fue un golpe tan fuerte, no sabias lo que pasaría- digo y veo como empieza a desmoronarse.

Fue a verme a la carpintería...- empieza a hablar- se entero que me había unido a la banda, estaba furiosa- dice mientras las lagrimas fluían ahora- discutimos, ella no lo entendía- dice de repente viéndome a los ojos- tuve que hacerlo, es decir, de donde creía que había conseguido el dinero para sus estudios? La carpintería estaba en quiebra...-lo hizo por ella, se unió a la banda por ella- digo y el solo frunce los labios.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que paso, ella simplemente empezó a gritar y me empujo la tome de las manos y la aparte pero ella... Ella solo cayo al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza- dice y su voz se volvía mas inestable y su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Ella estaba bien, solo se levanto y me disculpe, trate de llevarla al hospital pero ella estaba bien...- no lo sabias Alex, no sabias que eso la mataría.

Así que todo fue un accidente- dice Traci mientras nos subimos al auto.

Grey y su hermana se habían mudado a Toronto para tener una mejor vida, una carpintería pequeña, una vida tranquila. pero no fue tal como lo planearon, faltaba dinero, su hermana quería estudiar y el tubo que hacer lo que creía que fuera necesario.

Al morir no podía permitirse un funeral como era debido, así que la enterró en un parque pequeño cerca de casa, pero al saber que ese parque seria removido tubo que buscar otro lugar. Pero de nuevo, no fue como lo planeado.

Trace y yo nos encargamos de la papelería al llegar a la división. Nos encargaríamos que la hermana de Alex tubería un entierro apropiado, pero no podíamos hacer nada en cuanto los cargos hacia el.

a veces querer hacer lo correcto no era suficiente.

Eran ya cerca de las 9pm y me preparaba para salir cuando un oficial de policía se acerca a mi escritorio.

Olvidado novato, estoy por salir- digo sin verlo mientras recojo todas mis cosas.

Lo siento detective Peck, pero me mandaron a buscarla específicamente a usted- dice haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Bien que paso?- le pregunto.

Hubo un incidente en la morgue- contesta.

Un incidente? A que te refieres?..

PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, ESCRIBO TODO DESDE MI IPOD Y AVECES ESCRIBO LAS COSAS HORRIBLES.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PROMETO ACTUALIZACION PRONTO!


	7. Problemas

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

Después de regresar de la escena del crimen Me dirigí directo a la oficina de mi jefe, solo había hablado con el por teléfono, para cuando llegue a Toronto ya tenían mi primer homicidio, por lo cual apenas se hacen las presentaciones.

Era un hombre agradable, formal y por lo que pude apreciar, determinado en hacer bien su trabajo.

Me mostró todas las instalaciones, incluida mi oficina, que era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con un escritorio grande al final y al centro delante de un gran aparador que cubría casi toda la pared, a la derecha tenia un cómodo sofá y una gran mesa con dos microscopios nuevos y diferentes instrumentos para la preparación de laminillas y a la izquierda un gran espacio en blanco con un pequeño aparador de caoba.

La habitación era completamente blanca y carecía de toques personales, solo un par de cuadros que decoraban el lugar.

Después me mostró la sala de autopsias, con todo lo que me habían prometido, la remodelación completa y aparatos de ultima generación, sin duda alguna era impresionante, y lo mejor era que estaba solo al final del pasillo de mi oficina.

Conocí a unas cuantas personas, solo el personal de turno, con las que trabajaría mas de cerca, con lo que había pasado en la escena del crimen, lo creí muy necesario.

Eran personas agradables, también conocí al que seria mi asistente, Rodney, un sujeto bastante extraño pero formal y dedicado con su trabajo.

Al terminar el recorrido volví a la sala de autopsias, los técnicos habían finalmente colocado el cuerpo y podía empezar a trabajar con el.

Apenas había iniciado la incisión en Y cuando alguien interrumpe en el laboratorio.

Eso es completamente desagradable- la escucho decir mientras volteo a verla.

Detective Peck, grandioso!..

Bien eso totalmente me lo merecía!

Yo y mi estúpida insistencia de hacer lo correcto, tal ves así aprenda y deje a las personas con su propia mierda.

En cuanto la detective Peck sale de mi oficina con mi reporte siento como la tranquilidad me inunda, no me había dado cuenta cuando todo se había vuelto tan tenso, tal ves fue en cuanto no había un cuerpo entre nosotros, o fue en el mismo instante en el que llego, o tal ves, solo tal ves en el momento en que vi esos increíbles ojos azules, no lo se, pero finalmente fue como si pudiera respirar.

Continúe observando y analizando las ultimas laminillas, había una clara Alteracion de los osteoblastos, recuerdo haber visto algo parecido hace algun tiempo.

Alteracion de los osteoblastos, degeneracion osea, fracturas, fracturas...

Claro!- digo sin darme cuenta.

Que es claro Dra Stewart?- dice Rodney en el marco de mi oficina haciéndome saltar.

Que diablos Rodney!- digo mientras pongo una mano sobre mi pecho- que acaso nadie toca en este lugar?

Aah lo siento Dra Stewart no fue mi intención- dice apenado.

No te preocupes- digo ajustando me los lentes que por el susto se habían torcido.

Que te trae aquí Rodney?- pregunto mientras lo veo.

Eh si, voy mandar al mensajero a llevar una evidencia a la Division 15, queria saber si necesitaba que llevaran algo que usted este manejando?- dice nerviosamente.

Si claro, pero prefiero ir y llevarlo yo misma Rodney, tengo nueva información que entregarle a la Detective Peck- digo mientras tomo mi reporte histopatologico y empiezo a buscar reportes sobre pacientes en hospitales cercanos que padezcan enfermedades de degeneración ósea.

La detective Peck es la encargada de este caso?- escucho que pregunta.

Si, ella y la detective Nash- digo sin verlo.

Bueno al menos una hará bien el trabajo- dice con claro desprecio.

Que quieres decir?- pregunto.

Bueno la detective Peck es... Bueno como lo puedo decir... Arrogante?-dice mientras frunce el ceño.

Yo simplemente lo veo y sonrió ante la cara de Rodney.

Ya as trabajado con ella Rodney?- pregunto con interés.

Si digamos que eh tenido el placer- contesta con un bufido.

Bueno, no la interrumpo mas Dra Stewart, mandare al mensajero antes de que se vaya a su hora de comida- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Claro, gracias- digo mientras tomo la ultima información antes de partir a la división 15.

Esta claro que haber ido a la División no fue exactamente una buena idea,

Pero que esperaba que hiciera? Dejar que me pusiera una mano encima? Es claro que no lo iba a permitir.

Durante el camino a la morgue reino el silencio completo, la detective Peck no se digno a mirarme en todo el camino pero aun así sentía que todos mis movimiento por mas mínimo que fueran, eran registrados por ella.

Trataba de enfocarme en el ruido de la calle, pero podía escuchar como latía mi corazón en los oídos. Temía que ella también pudiera escucharlos en realidad.

Ninguna de las dos dijo alguna palabra en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la morgue.

Gracias.. Por traerme- digo volteando a verla.

Ella solo me mira pero no dice nada. Así que lo tomo como una señal para salir del auto.

Espera...- dice en el momento en que tomo la manilla del auto para abrir la puerta.

No quise gritarte.. Pero debes de saber que fue una estupidez lo que hiciste- dice haciendo que voltee a verla.

Fue grandioso, pero también muy estúpido- dice y puedo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que sonría yo también.

Gracias, supongo- digo y con esto salgo del auto.

Tomo unos pasos hacia la puerta para después voltear y ver como regresa por donde llegamos.

Después de regresar de la división, me dirigí directamente a mi oficina.

Saque cajas que había traído y que no había podido organizar aun.

Saque algunos libros y artículos personales. Fotos de mi familia y algunos cuadros que apreciaba.

Estaba decidida a hacer de este lugar MI lugar. Moví el sofá de la derecha y lo coloque al final de la pared. Coloque las fotos de mi familia en la estantería detrás de mi escritorio, y coloque tres cuadros en la pared de la izquierda.

Logre acomodar la mayoría de mis libros en las estanterías, y las revistas con artículos que había escrito las coloque en la mesa de cafe delante del sofá.

Tarde solo un par de horas en acomodar una pequeña parte de mis cosas, pero me agradaba ver como se empezaba a sentir como mi espacio.

Miro la hora, ya era prácticamente mi hora de salida así que decidí tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a casa, de todas formas no tenia trabajo en este momento hasta que estuviera completamente instalada.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la salida.

Dra Stewart- escucho.

Si?- volteo para ver al guardia de seguridad.

Buenas noches, solo para entregarle su identificación- me contesta.

Por fin! Gracias Marc- le contesto con una sonrisa que el corresponde.

De nada Dra. Steawart, que descanse- gracias!.

Al fin, no iba a soportar otro problema como el del día de hoy, así que guardo mi credencial y me dirijo hacia la salida.

Al salir del edificio miro a ambos lados por un taxi, la calle era muy concurrida durante el día, así que supuse que seria fácil conseguir uno.

En el momento en el que veo como se acerca uno escucho un claxon a lo lejos haciendo que voltee a ver, al hacerlo puedo ver un auto negro deportivo acercándose hacia donde estoy, no se que me hizo reaccionar tal ves fue la adrenalina de la mañana o tal ves sea por el simple echo de la curiosidad pero en el momento en que están lo suficientemente cerca veo como bajan el vidrio de los asientos traseros y puedo ver un arma.

Todo paso en cámara lenta aunque mi cerebro sabia que solo fue en cuestión de segundo.

Al escuchar el primer disparo me encontraba corriendo aun lado de un auto mientras escuchaba como cientos de cristales caían al suelo.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo, ni en que momento Marc estaba aun lado mío mientras hablaba por radio.

Escuchaba todo pero mi cerebro no lo procesaba, solo era ruido incomprensible hasta que el sonido de las sirenas llenaron el lugar.

Stewart...- me habla desde la puerta de mi oficina.

Peck...- contesto sin mirarla.

Es detective Peck- contesta conforme se acerca.

También lo es Doctora Stewart- digo finalmente volteándola a ver.

Estas bien?- pregunta mientras mira el vendaje sobre mi brazo derecho.

Si... - digo simplemente- son solo pequeños cortes.

En el momento en que me protejo con el auto los vidrios salen disparados hacia mi dejando docenas de pequeños y dolorosos cortes en mi brazo.

Deberías de ir a un hospital- dice rodeando la mesa de autopsias para detenerse aun lado mío.

Para que? Ver un doctor... Le recuerdo que yo soy uno...- de personas muertas- me interrumpe.

Necesita algo Peck?- pregunto ignorando la parte de detective.

Necesito tu declaración- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Si seguro, te importa si lo hacemos en mi oficina- digo mientras me levanto de donde me encuentro y siento como un mareo se apodera de mi haciendo que tenga que sostenerme de la mesa.

Te encuentras bien?- escucho pero no respondo de inmediato.

Si, solo fue un...- las palabras murieron en mi boca.

Para cuando levanto la vista ella se encuentra con mi mirada solo a centímetros de mi, mi aliento se detiene y solo la observo.

Su mirada se queda clavada en la mía, podía sentir como me atravesaba, como si pudiera ver todos mis temores.

Dra. Stew... Oh, lo siento- escuchamos que nos hablan regresando nos a la realidad.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y me aclaro la garganta mientras recupero la compostura mientras ella se gira dándome la espalda Evitando mi mirada por completo.

Que pasa Traci- habla ella primero.

Si, lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí Gail- dice dando unos paso hacia adelante.

Bueno, es mi trabajo- contesta duramente.

Si lo se Gail- dice simplemente.

El silencio reino entre las tres, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente nos veíamos entre nosotras.

Doctora Stewart...- ah!- digo de nuevo sobre saltada por la nueva intromisión, Diablos que necesito poner un letrero de tocar antes de entrar!

Volteo a ver al rededor y veo que no fui la única Que se sobre salto con la interrupción.

Ambas detectives tenían sus manos sobre el mango de sus armas.

Quien diablos eres tu? Y porque entras así?- dice la detective Peck mientras se acerca a el.

Que pasa Marc?- digo después de salir de la impresión- Marc?

Que?.. Eh, si lo siento Dra Stewart, no la quise asustar -dice mientras entra- solo quería saber como se encuentra- continua al estar delante de mi.

Bien Marc, gracias a ti- digo sinceramente agradecida.

De ninguna manera Dra Stewart, es mi trabajo- dice con una gran sonrisa la cual aprecio.

De verdad, gracias y por favor llámame Holly- digo sinceramente y el párese sonreír aun mas.

Stewart, la declaración- escucho a la detective Peck cuando se coloca entre Marc y yo.

Si claro-digo mientras doy un paso hacia atrás-

Yo creo que seria mejor que la Dra. Stewart descansara primero, ella podría...- dice Marc volteando a ver a la detective Peck- esta contradiciendo me?.. Oficial... Tomson?- lo interrumpe severamente.

Que?.. Yo solo creo que seria...- crees?- interrumpe de nuevo- crees que seria mejor esperar para tomar la declaración?- habla de nuevo interrrumpiendolo y poniéndose delante de el.

Era un poco gracioso de ver, Marc era rubio y de hombros anchos, llevándole casi una cabeza a la detective Peck, pero aun así se podía ver la duda en sus ojos.

Tal ves podríamos agendar la declaración para la próxima semana, te párese bien?- continua con sarcasmo- no se, a ti que te parece Traci? El martes te párese bien?- continua mientras fingía pensarlo.

Gail...- habla con resignación la detective Nash.

Que Traci?.. El genio aquí, CREE! Que seria mejor esperar para la declaración, es decir, no importa que los delincuentes ya nos llevan dos horas de ventaja, que abrieron fuego en las instalaciones del departamento de policía y pusieron en riesgo a todos los trabajadores en este lugar, incluyendo a la Dra Stewart, no se, tal ves tenga razón- dice como si de verdad lo considerara.

Detective Peck, creo que ya quedo...- Detective Peck?- pregunta Marc interrumpiendome mientras da un paso hacia atras

Algun problema oficial?- pregunta Peck dandole una mirada de muerte.

Nno.. No señora... Digo detective- dice tartamudeando

Bien- dice Peck sin moverse.

Eh si yo, es mejor que vuelva... Ah si...- tartamudea mientras me ve- hasta pronto Dra Stewart- dice mientras prácticamente sale corriendo.

Pero que diablos?..- digo confundida por la repentina salida de Marc.

Stewart la declaración- insiste ña detective.

Claro...- digo resignada con un suspiro mientras salgo para dirigirme a mi oficina.

Repítelo de nuevo- dice

No se que quieres que diga Peck- es todo lo que recuerdo- digo cansada mientras me inclino hacia adelante para colocar mis codos en mis rodillas y sostener mi cabeza en las manos.

Hace mas de una hora que estamos en mi oficina repasando lo que había pasado.

Nos encontrábamos en el sofá, repasando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, pero después de repasarlo por décima ves me encontraba frustrada de ver como Peck quería que le dijera algo diferente.

No me as dado nada Stewart- dice molesta.

Y que es lo que quieres que te diga?! - digo mientras me levanto- no soy policía! Yo no estoy viendo sobre mi hombro sobre idiotas que quieran matarme!

No estoy diciendo que lo seas- dice a la defensiva siguiéndome a donde estoy.

Entonces?!- digo completamente irritada mientras froto mi frente.

Solo quiero que estés completamente segura sobre lo que paso- dice tranquila.

Lo se, lo se pero... Dios! Quisiera poder decirte mas- digo derrotada.

Era una impotencia no poder decir nada para ayudar, todo fue tan extraño, mi cerebro parecía reacio a recordar cualquier cosa importante.

Hey.. Esta bien- dice mientras se acerca a mi- no fue fácil por lo que pasaste, los atraparemos.

Crees... Que fuera el jefe de la banda...-Hell Angels?- me interrumpe- no lo se... Pero lo averiguaremos, lo prometo- dice mientras me ve a los ojos.

Gracias- contesto simplemente.

Le pediré a Diaz que te lleve a tu casa- me dice- se quedara contigo esta noche.

No será necesario eso- digo apenada por la solicitud.

Stewart eso no esta en discusión- dice volviendo al tono severo.

Necesito hablar con Traci para saber si tenemos algo nuevo.

Bien... Pero me avisaras cualquier cosa cierto?- pregunto un poco incomoda.

Serás la primera en saber- dice con un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir.


	8. Solucion

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

Me dirijo con Traci al llegar a la estación, hay un gran alboroto por todo el lugar.

Trace que tenemos?- pregunto en cuanto la veo.

Bueno, encontramos múltiples balas en la escena, las cámaras de seguridad captaron el auto- dice conforme se acerca al monitor donde aparecen los sospechosos- todo fue premeditado Gail, buscamos en otras cámaras de seguridad cerca de la zona, estaban estacionados solo a dos cuadras.

Querían a Stewart- digo conformé veo toda la evidencia sobre la mesa.

Pero porque?- pregunta Traci confundida- ella no tiene ni siquiera un día aquí.

No lo se Trace- digo mientras me pregunto exactamente lo mismo.

Los tenemos- dice Swarek al entrar a la sala.

A que te refieres?- pregunto.

Le pedí a Epstein que buscara mas atrás en las cámaras de seguridad de la zona- dice conforme pega las imágenes de los sospechosos- pudimos captarlos de cerca mientras se dirigían a la escena, pudimos sacar imágenes mas definidas de sus rostros- continua viéndonos- así que los buscamos en nuestra bases de datos. Sus nombres son Tobias y Tomas Stevenson, perteneciente a una banda de la zona norte.

Tenemos que ir por ellos- digo mientras me paro de mi escritorio y ajusto mi arma.

Espera Peck, eh mandado a McNally con un equipo de bandas y pandillas por el, estarán aquí pronto.

...-...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En cuanto trajeron a los sospechosos lo llevaron directo a la sala de interrogaciones, y por supuesto, yo tenia que estar ahí.

Sr. Tobias y Sr. Tomas Stevenson, soy la detective Nash, ella es la detective Peck, y la oficial McNally, saben porque están aquí?- dice Nash con forme nos sentamos delante de los sospechosos y McNally se queda junto a la puerta.

Abogado- dice simplemente uno de los sospechosos.

Sr. Tobias, no es así?- dice Nash mientras abre la carpeta que tenia en sus manos- han sido identificados en la escena del crimen del día de ayer a las 21:37 horas contra la Dra Holly K. Stewart...

Abogado- vuelve a interrumpirla.

Quiero que sepan que tenemos toda la evidencia para sentenciarlos de por vida Sr. Tobias- continua sin inmutarse mientras señala las imágenes de ambos pero especialmente una donde se puede ver que es Tobias Stevenson quien sostenía el arma y abría fuego desde el asiento de atrás. Siendo Tomas el que manejaba.

Abogado...- dice de nuevo sin vernos.

Sr. Tobias, quiero dejarle claro que la detective Nash esta siendo excesivamente paciente con ustedes, y que desafortunadamente yo no lo soy- digo viéndolo pero el se negaba a corresponderme así que lo intento con el hermano.

Sr. Tomas, tiene algo que decir?- digo viéndolo pero el solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Quien los mando?- pregunto.

Abogado...- contesta

Porque la Dra. Stewart?..-abogado...

Es la ultima ves que pregunto- digo tratando de controlarme.

Aboga...- ya basta!

No lo dejo terminar, tomo el bastón del cinturón de McNally y lo extiendo mientras golpeo con fuerza la mesa haciendo que ambos hermanos volteen a verme.

Están hundidos, me encargare que los encierren de por vida en una cárcel federal, pero sobre todo, me encargare que vivan un infierno- digo con completo veneno mientras rodeo la mesa y me coloco por detrás de los sospechosos.

Esto es un atropello, tendré tu placa...- dice Tobias Stevenson pero yo lo ignoro y vuelvo a golpear la mesa con el bastan entre ambos y ellos brincan por la sorpresa.

Quien los envío Tomas- digo inclinándome para estar justo a su altura.

No digas nada Tomas- dice su hermano.

De nuevo, quien los Envió- digo casi en un susurro en su oído.

Nnno lo se- dice temblando, ya era mío.

Cállate Tomas!- grita su hermano mientras hace afán de levantarse pero lo detengo con un movimiento del bastón en el hombro.

Como que no lo sabes- continuo y veo como empieza a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Era un rumor... En las calles- dice mientras gotas de sudor salían de su cuero cabelludo.

Se decía... Que le pagarían 10,000 dólares a quien matara a la Doctora- dice sin verme.

Pero que diablos, volteo a ver a Traci y veo la misma mirada alarmada que se que refleja la mía. Estábamos jodidos, si ese rumor es cierto o no, era lo de menos, mientras existan idiotas como estos que fueran capases de hacerlo.

Como cobrarían el dinero Tomas- pregunto pero el parece darse cuenta que hablo demás así que paso el bastón muy lentamente por la mejilla de Tomas para después recorrerlo por detrás de su cuello y dejarlo justo en medio de sus omoplatos y vuelvo a preguntar.

Donde cobrarían el dinero...- y finalmente lo dice- en... En el bar de los Hell Angels.

...-...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gail! Gail!.. Detente!- que Nash?!

Contesto en cuanto volteo a verla.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios sabia que solo había una forma de detener esto, solo que Nash no podía saberlo.

A donde vas? Que fue todo eso?- dice enojada.

Que fue que Traci?- digo molesta.

Sabes que cualquier abogado declarara que fueron violados sus derechos de un abogado y que la declaración será invalidada!- dice tratando de no gritar.

De que hablas Trace?- digo con el ceño fruncido- fue Tomas el que habló, y el nunca...- pidió un abogado- dice interrumpiendo me.

Eres una idiota Gail... Pero avece, solo aveces, eres un genio- dice y yo sonrió con arrogancia.

Bien, en cargate de todo lo demás, tengo algo que hacer- digo recordando mis planes.

Que quieres decir?- pregunta esta ves preocupada.

Es mejor que no lo sepas Traci- digo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Gail... Por favor no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dice con sincera preocupación.

No se de que hablas Trace- digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras me dirijo hacia la sala de armas y pandillas.

Steve!.. Necesito tu ayuda!

...-...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Estas demente Hermanita...- dice mientras niega con la cabeza.

Sabes que es la única forma Steve- digo mientras veo por la ventana.

Nos encontrábamos en su auto, estábamos a una cuadra del bar de Hell Angels.

Esto es peligroso, lo sabes- dice volteando me a ver.

Todo saldrá bien- digo para tranquilizarlo.

De repente lo veo salir del bar solo, por fin.

Le doy un golpe en el brazo a Steve para que siga mi mirada y así lo hace, mientras enciende el auto.

Lo seguimos hasta que se detiene delante de unos departamentos, steve se detiene en la acera de enfrente.

Doy una mirada hacia ambos lados y veo que no hay nadie, es ahora o nunca, así que abro la puerta.

Gail espera!..- dice Steve mientras me sostiene del brazo.

Que Steve?- pregunto viéndolo solo por un segundo para voltear a ver al sospechoso, el seguía en su auto.

Estas segura de esto? Recuerda que no somos como ellos- dice mientras me ve- no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

Lo se Steve, tranquilo- digo sinceramente- solo cuídame las espaldas.

Siempre- me contesta y se que lo dice sinceramente.

Un ruido hace que volteemos hacia la ventana, el sospechoso acaba de salir del auto, es el momento.

Bajo del auto, me dirijo hacia el sin que se percate de mi presencia.

En el momento en que habré la puerta y entra me escabullo detrás de el y justo en el momento en que siente mi presencia se voltea pero es demasiado tarde, giro mi codo derecho de izquierda a derecha y lo impacto con su nariz para desequilibrarlo, después lo sujeto con mi antebrazo izquierdo contra la pared y saco un arma por detrás de mi espalda e introduzco el extremo del cañón en su boca y el se queda petrificado.

Hola Victor- digo con odio.

Tarda un momento para entender que es lo que esta pasando, pero en el momento en que lo hace veo como su mirada se llena de odio y empieza a querer apartarme pero no lo dejo.

Escúchame idiota- digo mientras hago palanca con el arma lo suficiente para recordarle quien esta al mando.

Se sobre los rumores de la recompensa- continuo y veo su mirada sorprendida.

Esa fue una gran estupidez- digo lentamente mientras jalo el gatillo del revolver y el se queda increíblemente quieto.

Tienes solo 12 horas para que desaparezcan entendido? No hay nada que probar, nadie sabrá nada, esto es solo entre tu y yo entendiste?... Dije EN TEN DIS TE?- el solo contesta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Bien, porque si algo le pasa a la Dra Stewart vendré por ti Victor, y te meteré una bala en la cabeza. Sabes que lo haré- le digo- soy un maldito policía Victor, una Peck, y tirare tu cuerpo en un acantilado y nadie sabrá de ti.

Lentamente coloco de nuevo el gatillo a su lugar y saco el arma de su boca. El simplemente se queda pegado en la pared sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Nos vemos pronto Victor- digo sin esperar una respuesta y salgo del edificio.

Steve ya me espera en la acera con el auto encendido, me da una mirada para después ver detrás de mi y se que esta viendo a Victor recordándole cada palabra de nuevo.

ES ALGO INTERESANTE COMO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS Y LA DOBLE MORAL, QUE ES LO CORRECTO, AL PARECER TENEMOS UN LARGO CAMINO PARA SABERLO.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

FELICES VACACIONES!


	9. Que diablos?

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

Han pasado 4 meses desde el incidente de la morgue, los hermanos fueron sentenciados, y poco a poco fueron retirando se los oficiales encargados de vigilar la morgue.

No voy a mentir, los primeros días después del incidente me ponían los nervios de punta, aunque cada día me la pasara diciéndoles a los oficiales que no era necesario tanta protección, supongo que lo decía mas para mi que para ellos.

En fin, el lugar se lleno de calma nuevamente, y parecía que por fin podría disfrutar de mi trabajo.

Y bien Stewart?- escucho por detrás de mi.

Bien que Peck?- respondo sin verla.

Que tienes?- dice irritada.

Un cuerpo- contesto

Realmente?- dice molesta.

Si, realmente- digo levantándome y poniéndome delante de ella en desafío.

Nos encontrábamos en una casa de los suburbios, me habían llamado cuando la mucama encontró el cuerpo de una adolescente en el patio trasero.

Podrías por favor...- empieza a decir- Decirme si tienes algo sobre la causa de muerte- termina con los dientes apretados.

Por supuesto detective- digo con una sonrisa.

Se había vuelto un hobby para mi molestar a la detective, a decir verdad creo que ella también lo hacia, era como una rivalidad no declarada.

A simple vista y por el rigor mortis, tiene aproximadamente de 7 a 10 horas de fallecida, concuerda con la descripción de Hilary Parker- digo conforme rodeo el cuerpo y me inclino para señalarle a la detective mi hallazgos- y la causa de muerte no esta clara, pero me arriesgo a decir que presenta múltiples hematomas y cortes en las extremidades que concuerdan con una muerte excesivamente violenta.

Que es esto?- dice mientras se inclina del otro lado del cuerpo, frente a mi.

Eso parece ser una lesión por arma blanca- digo mientras que exploro la herida aun lado de su cuello.

Podría ser la causa de muerte?- pregunta viéndome.

Podría ser, solo lo puedo asegurar hasta la autopsia- digo levantandome mientras me quito los guantes- lo que si te puedo decir es que todas las lesiones son pre mortem.

Dra Stewart- escucho a Rodney hablándome- hemos encontrado algo.

La detective Peck y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde nos señala, encontramos lo que parecía un cuchillo de cocina, lo habían enterrado entre unos matorrales en la esquina noroeste del patio.

Concuerda con las heridas de la víctima- digo mientras me inclino para tomarlo como evidencia.

Eso, y que esta cubierto de sangre- dice Peck con sorna.

Como lo encontraron- pregunto ignorándola.

Los oficiales encontraron pisadas que llevaban hacia aquí- dice señalando las pisadas- la tierra parecía removida.

Muy bien Rodney- digo con una sonrisa.

Volteo a ver al rededor, había distintas flores por todo el lugar.

Que eso?- pregunto señalando algo que se encontraba entre los rosales.

Parece ser una pala- dice un oficial simplemente.

Rodney tómalo como evidencia- le digo.

Cree que lo haya utilizado para enterrar el arma?- pregunta la detective con una ceja levantada.

No lo creo, estoy segura- digo volteándola a ver.

Y crees encontrar huellas en el?- pregunta de nuevo.

Así es- contesto y ella se burla.

Algo que me quieras decir peck?- pregunto molesta.

Bueno Stewart, no creo que encuentres algo en esa pala- dice con un encogimiento de hombros

Y lo dices por...?- digo dejando la pregunta al aire.

Bueno Stewart, si yo hubiera asesinado a alguien, y enterrado el arma homicida lo hubiera echo con las manos- dice mientras levanta las manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras- no buscaría un pala para hacerlo, ademas si encuentran huellas en ella, como sabrás que es del homicida y no del jardinero- dice finalmente.

Nunca has echo jardinería verdad Peck?- digo con una sonrisa.

Porque lo haría?- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, pues yo creo que te equivocas, y que no solo tendrá las huellas del asesino, si no que serán las únicas- digo con confianza.

Muy segura no Stewart?- pregunta

Por supuesto- digo enfrentando la.

Bien, entonces no dudaras en apostar- dice con una sonrisa.

A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

Bueno es obvio que solo una de las dos tendrá la razón, así que, que te párese que la que pierda paga las bebidas en el penny?- dice con una ceja levantada en desafío.

O acaso aceptaras que te equivocas?- continua desafiandome.

Bien, trato- digo extendiendo la mano para cerrar la apuesta y ella lo hace.

Solo que debes de saber, que puedo mantener el alcohol Peck- digo con una sonrisa.

Lo que tu digas Stewart- contesta.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Después de que se llevaran el cuerpo de la escena del crimen, procese la evidencia del lugar , excepto la pala, la detective Peck creí que podría alterarla por una apuesta, tuve que dejarle claro que no haría algo así jamas y menos por una apuesta, pero aun así decido que fuera Rodney el que lo procesara.

Ahora han pasado varias horas, procese toda la evidencia, el cuchillo era el faltante del juego de la cocina, estaba cubierta de sangre De la víctima, y pude rescatar algunas huellas que pertenecían a Adam McDonald, novio de la víctima. La autopsia revelo que la causa de muerte era debido a múltiples heridas por arma blanca, pero la que la llevo a la muerte fue una en el cuadrante superior derecho del abdomen que atravesó el hígado, se desangro en cuestión de minutos.

Escuche de la Detective Nash que en el momento en que fueron a interrogarlo a su casa el chico lloro mientras contaba lo que había sucedido. Al parecer fue una pelea por un tercero que no llevo a un final feliz.

Y bien Stewart- escucho que me llama mientras entra a mi oficina sin ni siquiera preguntar.

Me costo varias semanas aceptar que esta en contra de su naturaleza respetar el espacio personal de las personas. Una ves incluso cerré mi puerta con llave y le costo solo 5 segundos abrirla. Así que deje de hacerlo.

Bueno, toda la evidencia a sido valorada, catalogada y se han enviado los reportes a la división- digo desde mi escritorio.

No es eso lo que quería saber- dice sentándose delante de mi.

Ah si claro- digo con una sonrisa mientras tomo el teléfono de mi escritorio- hola Rodney, la detective Peck te busca.

/.../

Vamos Peck, anímate- me dice Epstein- hace mucho que no se resolvía un caso tan rápido.

Estábamos en el Penny, con la declaración del chico, y toda la evidencia que encontramos en la escena, fue fácil sacarle la declaración. Así que aquí estábamos "celebrando".

Tranquilo Dov, esta molesta porque le toca pagar- dice Traci mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Gail? Pagar? - dice Steve mientras se sienta al otro lado de Traci- yo no lo creo.

Cállate Steve- digo con odio mientras lo veo.

Todos empezaron a llegar después. McNally y Swarek, Collins, Chris, Oliver y Chloe.

Todos estaban hablando sobre el caso de hoy, bueno excepto Epstein y Price que parecían comerse entre si.

Llevaba mi tercera cerveza cuando escucho a McNally.

Chris! Mira quien acaba de llegar- dice McNally con un no tan sutil movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta.

Era Stewart, habían pasado 4 meses desde que se unió a la división, pero era la primera ves que la veía en un ambiente que no fuera laboral.

Al entrar, busca entre las mesas hasta que nos ve y sonríe.

Por una extraña razon no dejo de mirarla, camina directo hacia la mesa donde estamos con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Traía el cabello suelto, una blusa blanca justa al cuerpo, con el nivel justo de escote, pantalones de mesclilla y zapatos de tacón negro.

Vamos Diaz, si no la invitas tu, lo are yo- escucho que dice Collins justo antes de que llegue Stewart.

Hola...- les dice en general a todos.

Hola Holly- contesta primero Traci- al fin te decidiste unirte a nosotros.

Bueno, tenia una apuesta- contesta mientras voltea a verme con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Eeh por favor- dice Chris mientras se levanta- siéntese Dra. Stewart

Por favor, llámame Holly- dice con una sonrisa apenada mientras toma asiento donde estaba Chris, justo delante de mi.

Claro, claro... - dice con su típica sonrisa de bebe.

Y dime Holly, de que apuesta hablas?- pregunta McNally.

Bueno, esa fue una apuesta con Peck- dice mientras me mira.

Yo solo la miro con odio pero ella solo sonríe mas.

Conmigo?- pregunta confundid Steve.

Habla de mi Idiota, no eres el único Peck- digo con molestia.

Espera? Gail? Nuestra Gail?- dice Price demasiado fuerte.

Disculpa?- pregunto volteándola a ver pero ella me ignora.

Si, asi es- le contesta Stewart.

Espera yo escuche algo sobre eso- dice Epstein- algo sobre la evidencia del caso de hoy cierto?

Asi es, Peck apostó que no encontraría las huellas del sospechoso en la pala de jardinería de la escena del crimen- dice con sorna Stewart.

Pala de jardinería?- pregunta confundida McNally.

A si es, yo decía que el sospechoso la había utilizado para cavar el pozo donde enterró el cuchillo- comenta Stewart- y Peck decía que el sospechoso lo había echo con las manos.

Bueno, y encontraste algo?- pregunta Collins interviniendo.

Dos huellas en perfecta condición- dice Stewart con una sonrisa.

Pero no tiene sentido, es decir, si hubiera enterrado el arma homicida no lo haría con una pala tampoco- dice Price- bueno en realidad yo no asesinaría a nadie en primer lugar, pero si lo hiciera no dejaría mis huellas en todas partes.

Ademas, como es que no encontraste otras huellas?- pregunta Diaz interesado.

Acaso ninguno de ustedes a echo jardinería antes?- pregunta Stewart volteándolos a ver a todos- el jardín de la Señora McDonald estaba impecable, por lo que quiere decir que ah trabajado mucho tiempo en el, ademas la tierra de las gardenias donde se encontraba el arma homicida estaba recién removida, por lo cual asumí que la pala estaría ahí, ya que de ninguna manera la señora McDonald hubiera dejado la pala dentro de sus rosales.

Bueno, ya que lo pones así, tiene algo de sentido- dice Nash con una sonrisa.

Pero porque no estaban las huellas de la Señora McDonald en ella?- pregunta Price.

Porque las personas que practican jardinería siempre usan..- guantes- la interrumpo.

Exacto- dice Stewart con media sonrisa

Bueno, creo que hay una siguiente ronda para detectives Dra. Stewart, por si estas interesada- dice Steve ganando se la risa de todos.

Eit Gail, a donde vas?- pregunta Diaz en cuanto me ve levantarme.

A pagar una apuesta- contesto simplemente.

Fui a la barra y le hice una seña a Ned para pedir las bebidas, no pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos cuando siento su presencia en el taburete de a lado.

Creo que olvidaste preguntarme que es lo que quería beber- dice mientras voltea a verme.

Bueno, yo solo iba a pedirte un cerveza- digo con un encogimiento de cabeza, ella me dedica otra sonrisa desequilibrada.

Aquí tienes Gail- nos interrumpe Ned colocando el Ron con coca y mi shot de tequila- gracias Ned.

En el momento en que voy a agarrar mi shot una mano extraña lo toma

Hey! Eso es mío- digo molesta

Ella solo sonríe mas grande y hace un movimiento de brindis antes de tomarse mi shot.

Yo la veo sorprendida por su atrevimiento, nunca nadie ha sido tan estúpido para meterse con mi alcohol.

Para cuando salgo del shock ella simplemente se levanta llevándose la segunda bebida con ella.

Bueno Peck, espero otro par igual cuando regreses- dice con un guiño dejándome pegada en mi asiento incapaz de responderle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bueno, Stewart tenia razon, si que sabia mantener el alcohol.

En algún momento de la noche se inicio una batalla silenciosa entre ambas sobre quien podía tomar mas, así que decidí subir la apuesta con Tekila.

Al regresar de la barra con 3 shot de tekila en cada mano, coloco tres delante de Stewart. Ella me ve sorprendida y me atrevo a decir que algo preocupada así que solo sonrió y tomo mi primer shot después de dar una señal con el a su salud.

Ella entre cierra los ojos en mi y toma el primero y se los lleva a los labios.

Al ver como se lo termina yo tomo el segundo shot, ella hace lo mismo.

Puedo ver como hace un gesto mientras siente el ardor del Tekila y simplemente sonrío aun mas.

Le doy un par de minutos para que se recupere y tomo el tercer shot con una sonrisa hacia ella, ella me ve con temor.

Woow, tranquila Gail- dice Traci a mi lado.

No te molestes Trace, mi hermana sabe mantener el alcohol- dice Steve antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Yo no hago ningún comentario simplemente veo directo a Stewart mientras tomo el tercer shot.

Veo como Stewart me mira y yo solo levanto la ceja retándola a que continúe. Parece sopesar las opciones y puedo ver como se muerde el labio inferior nerviosamente, ese simple gesto me hizo sonreír de verdad.

Holly.. Holly?- eh..?- dice Stewart volteando a ver a Diaz.

Ah... Quería saber tu respuesta?- dice Diaz mientras se ponía totalmente rojo.

Perdón... Yo... Eh...- trata de contestar Stewart poniéndose igual de roja que Diaz.

El quiere saber si saldrías con el Stewart- digo disfrutando completamente la escena.

Stewart tarda solo dos segundos en comprender lo que acababa de decir. Su boca se abre ligeramente y sus cejas se levantan por sobre sus lentes.

Yo... Lo siento Chris... Es solo que..- nno te preocupes- la interrumpe Diaz totalmente deprimido- no Chris es solo que...- enserio Dra Stewart esta bien- la vuelve a interrumpir con una sonrisa nerviosa. Iré por bebidas.

En cuanto Diaz se levanta para ir a la barra Stewart da un suspiro mientras lo ve partir.

Es mejor que me vaya- dice de repente.

Ya? Pero aun es temprano!- dice Price- vamos a jugar a la mesa de billar!

Gracias, pero tengo que trabajar mañana- dice mientras hace afán de levantarse pero al hacerlo se va ligeramente de lado y tubo que sostenerse de la silla de Steve.

Holly estas bien?- dice preocupada Trace.

Ssi... Estoy bien- dice estabilisandose.

No, no lo estas Holly- dice Traci con su voz de madre- traes tu carro?

Si, pero tomare un Taxi- dice con una sonrisa desequilibrada.

Aun así no te puedes ir sola- dice Traci.

Yo la puedo acompañar- dice Nick mientras se levanta.

No, no será necesario de verdad- dice nerviosa Stewart.

Bien, que te acompañe Gail- dice Trace.

Que?- digo sobresaltada pero Traci me da su mas grande e imponente mirada de madre que hace que me trague mis palabras de reproche.

Bien- digo con molestia.

Pero...- bien entonces- la interrumpe Traci con una gran sonrisa- aviasen me cuando lleguen a casa.

Lo que sea Nash- digo con enojo mientras me levanto para ponerme la chaqueta.

Adiós perdedores- digo mientras rodeo la mesa para dirigirme a la puerta- vienes Stewart?

Si, claro- dice con resignación- adiós chicos.

/.../

Al salir del Bar senti el aire fresco dea noche, la calle estaba desierta y no se veia ningun taxi cerca.

Saco mi telefono y marco una linea segura de taxis y doy la direccion del Penny para que vengan por nosotras. Al terminar la llamada volteo hacia los lados para decirle a Stewart que el taxi estara aqui en solo cinco minutos pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

Stewart?.. Stewart?.. Te juro que si volviste a entrar...- estoy aaaquii- escucho su voz proveniente de la pared lateral de bar, la queda a un pequeño callejon.

Stewart estaba recargada en la pared donde la luz de la lampara de enfrente solo alumbraba su mitad inferior.

Que diablos haces Stewart?- pregunto desconcertada.

Es tan tranquilo aquí- dice arrastrando las palabras.

Al acercarme veo que mantiene los ojos en el cielo.

Estas bien?- pregunto.

Totalmente- dice sonriendo- mira Una estrella!- continua mientras señala hacia el cielo- es enorme!

Es la luna- digo con irritación.

Pues es muy hermosa- dice volteando me a ver.

Estas completamente borracha- digo acercándome a ella y tomar su rostro en mis manos para ver como sus ojos estaban ligeramente nublados.

Tus manos son muy suaves- dice mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas y yo la veo con horror.

Que haces?- pregunto mientras arranco mis manos de entre las suyas.

Escucho el claxon de un coche y volteo para ver que es el taxi que venia por nosotras.

Vamos Stewart, han llegado por nosotras- digo mientras me acerco al taxi para hacerle una señal de que estábamos aquí.

Stewart vamos- le digo al darme cuenta que seguía pegada a la pared.

Ella no me respondió, solo se mantenía en el mismo lugar observándome.

Stewart...- si?...- porque no vienes?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Po... Porque quiero quedarme aquí u n momento, me gusta esta pared- dice sin moverse.

que?- pregunto mientras avanzo hacia ella.

Eh...- no puedes caminar cierto?- digo divertida.

Que? Por supuesto que si- dice ofendida.

Entonces alejate de esa pared y vámonos de aquí- digo cruzando me de brazos a solo un metros de ella.

No... Me gusta, es tan firme, silenciosa... Es mi amiga- dice mientras se apoya completamente en ella y me da una sonrisa perezosa.

Dios! En que momento se pudo así? Pienso para mi misma.

Bueno, dile a tu amiga que la llamaras después- digo mientras me acerco a ella y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie y dirigirnos al taxi.

Woow detective eres tan fuerte, casi como mi amiga- me dice en el oído. Haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

Claro Holly, claro...

/.../

Al momento en que subimos al taxi, Stewart empezó a sumirse en un sueño profundo, solo se mantuvo despierta el tiempo suficiente para decirme la dirección en donde vivía

El trayecto fue corto, solo un par de minutos, al momento en que el taxi se detuvo veo el edificio donde vivía Stewart.

Stewart... Stewart despierta- digo mientras le sacudo un poco el hombro para despertarla.

Solo... Cinco minu...- dice en un susurro.

Esto era increíble, ni siquiera se despertó para terminar la frase

Stewart vamos...- digo conforme abro la puerta.

El aire fresco de la noche y el movimiento a su lado hizo que temblara del frío y se despierta somnolienta.

Oh si, que tengas buena noche Peck- dice mientras trata de detener un suspiro sin lograrlo.

Que? No...- digo esta ves con una sonrisa- esta es tu casa.

Que?... - Dice cayendo en cuenta en donde estaba- ah... Si claro, lo siento.

En el momento en que baja del auto veo que sigue sin estar completamente en sus cinco sentido, pues se tropieza al bajar.

Me acerco por la ventanilla para hablar con el conductor- Deja correr el kilometraje, no tardare.

Vamos te llevare adentro- digo mientras regreso con ella.

No es necesario, puedo encontrar mi departamento- dice mientras da a tropezones hacia adelante por lo cual tengo que sostenerla de ambos hombros para que no caiga.

Si seguro vamos- continuo mientras me pongo a su lado, esperando para avanzar.

Ella me mira sospechosa de mi propuesta pero al final accede a aceptar mi ayuda así que toma mi brazo derecho y lo entrelaza con el suyo.

Siento su mano en mi brazo y

De repente siento que mi brazo quema.

Avanzamos hasta la puerta de departamentos y desenreda nuestros brazos para sacar la llave y abrir la puerta pero le párese una tarea extremadamente difícil ya que no logra meter la llave en la cerradura.

Así que ahí estaba viendo como frunce el ceño y muerde su labio inferior mientras se concentra,

Se veía algo... Adorable?

Solo... Puedes ayudarme- dice mientras voltea a verme- en lugar de solo quedarte ahí viéndome.

Si... Es solo que es mas divertido verte batallar- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ella me mira con una inclinación de cabeza y me da una sonrisa desequilibrada.

Bien dame la llave- digo mientras estiro la mano y me las entrega para abrir.

Al entrar vuelve a tomarme del brazo y caminamos por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio pero por extraño que parezca, había cierta tranquilidad.

Llegamos a su departamento que se encontraba en el ultimo piso del edificio al final del pasillo.

Al detenernos en la puerta desenlaza de nuevo nuestros brazos y resiento la perdida de contacto.

A si que, aquí estamos- dice un poco incomoda.

Sip... Crees que puedas arreglartelas tu sola ahí adentro?- pregunto con burla.

Bueno detective, no invito a pasar a alguien solo porque me compra una bebida- dice con una sonrisa.

Es bueno entonces que fuera mas de una- digo sin pensar.

Y así es como el ambiente se vuelve tenso, yo y mi gran boca.

Si... Dice- Gracias por todo... Gail- dice finalmente después de un momento de silencio.

De nada- digo encogiendo me de hombros restando le importancia.

Ella toma de nuevo sus llaves y abre la puerta esta ves sin muchos problemas.

Nos vemos después?- dice nerviosamente sin verme directamente a los ojos.

Si, Seguro...- digo y antes de procesar lo que pasa veo como ella se acerca y por instinto giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo y siento sus labios en la comisura de mis labios.

Fue solo un segundo pero de nuevo un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me quedo petrificada sin saber que hacer.

Al separarnos ella simplemente da un par de pasos hacia atrás y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Que diablos acaba de pasar?!..

AL FIN EMPIEZA LO EMOCIONANTE! DE VERDAD TRATO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A TODAS, ES UN POCO DIFICIL PORQUE HAY TANTAS INCREIBLES HISTORIAS YA, SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, FAVOR DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS O QUEJAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS, PERDONAR MIS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS TRATO DE MEJORAR

PRONTO UNO NUEVO, Y PENSAR QUE SE ME OCURRIO TODO A LAS 3AM!(: ...


	10. Decisiones

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Que estas asiendo aquí Peck!.. Es mejor que me vaya

Regreso por el mismo pasillo por donde venia, esta era una estúpida estúpida idea.

Detective?... Detective peck?- escucho que me llaman.

Rodney- contesto simplemente.

Busca a alguien?- pregunta mientras mira el vaso de cafe en mis manos.

No.. Bueno si, venia a ver si Ste... La Dra. Stewart tiene los resultados de un análisis de una escena del crimen- digo encogiendo me de hombros.

Oh bueno, ella no esta- dice- al parecer se le hizo un poco tarde.

Enserio? Oh... Bueno en ese caso vendré después- contesto.

Si quiere darme el nombre de el caso para ver si la Dra. Stewart tiene guardado en el sistema los resultados- me dice señalando la oficina.

No, no esta bien, vendré después- digo conforme paso a su lado.

Ok, bueno en ese caso, que tenga un buen día- dice Rodney con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

esta fue una completa perdida de tiempo.

Me dirijo a la salida, al doblar la ultima esquina me detengo de golpe al ver que alguien casi me golpea de frente.

Hey! Ten cuidado- digo enojada cuando logro apartarme antes de derramar el cafe en cima.

Oh... Lo siento- dice levantando la mirada.

Stewart?- pregunto sorprendida.

Se veía totalmente desecha, su cabello siempre brillante y perfectamente arreglado ahora se encontraba en una coleta completamente descuidada, soltando mechones de cabello sobre el rostro. Sus lentes de montura negra fueron sustituidos por lentes aviador oscuros Rayban, venia sin maquillaje alguno y su ropa parecía completamente fuera de lugar.

Woow, buenos días!- digo un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario haciendo que lleve una mano hacia la frente como señal universal de resaca.

Detective Peck, que la trae por aquí- dice después de unos segundos.

A mi?.. Bueno eh venido con Rodney para...- que traes ahí?- pregunta interrumpiendo me.

Que? esto?- digo levantando la tasa de cafe para quitar la tapa y dejar que el olor a cafe recién echo inunde el aire- solo el mejor cafe orgánico recién echo de la ciudad.

Dámelo- dice dando un paso hacia adelante.

Mmmmm nop- digo con una sonrisa.

Vamos Peck, te pagare por el- dice mientras trata de tomar el cafe de mis manos.

Mmmm nop- digo alejando el vaso.

Que es lo que quieres por el?- pregunta elevando una ceja por arriba de sus lentes.

Mmmmm no lo se, tuve que hacer una fila muy larga- digo mientras fijo pensarlo.

Vamos Peck- dice con cansancio mientras se frota la frente.

Mmmmm... Esta bien- digo con un suspiro- pero me deberás una Stewart.

Si lo que sea- dice mientras toma el vaso de mis manos y toma un sorbo- mmmm... Esta delicioso- dice con un gemido de placer.

enserio acaba de hacer eso

Bueno, al menos será una forma de pago por lo del Penny- dice mientras toma otro sorbo.

Que quieres decir?- digo después de un momento desconcertada.

De la "batalla" de shot que gane- dice con un suspiro de placer por el cafe.

Estas confundida Stewart, yo gane- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Nop- toma un sorbo de cafe- yo gane.

No, yo tome 3 shots- digo confundida.

Y yo cuatro- dice tomando un gran sorbo de cafe.

Claro que...- digo pero me detengo al recordar que efectivamente ella había tomado dos antes de iniciar y dos de los tres shot que lleve a la mesa.

Eso... Eso no es justo- digo molesta.

Bueno Peck, la vida no es justa- dice tomando el ultimo sorbo del cafe.

Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar- dice mientras se pone a mi lado y me entrega el vaso vacío- gracias por el cafe.

/.../

Mi cabeza quería explotar, mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor y mi boca se sentía extremadamente seca y con un sabor completamente desagradable, no importa cuantas veces me cepillara los dientes.

No me había sentido así desde el día que supe que había pasado mi examen de residencias. Y aun así no recuerdo que hubiera tenido tales consecuencias. Definitivamente ya no estaba para esto.

Afortunadamente toparme con la Detective Peck trajo algo bueno. El cafe hizo que me sintiera considerablemente mejor, aunque aun preferiría haberme quedado en cama.

Dra. Stewart?- escucho que me llaman.

Si Rodney?- volteo sin dejar de avanzar hacia mi oficina, necesitaba agua.

Se siente bien?- dice preocupado al entrar.

Si, solo un poco cansada no te preocupes- digo mientras dejo mis cosas en el cajón de mi escritorio y me dirijo hacia el pequeño refrigerador en la esquina de la oficina para tomar una botella de agua.

Bueno, solo quería decirle que tengo los resultados de ADN del caso Mitchell de la semana pasada- dice mientras deja los papeles en mi escritorio.

Si gracias Rodney, los checare en un un momento- digo tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

Si claro, y también quería decirle sobre el congreso de medicina forense del próximo mes, ah llegado la invitación- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Oh...- lo había olvidado- claro gracias- contesto mientras me siento detrás de mi escritorio.

Bien, con permiso Doctora- dice Rodney mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Hey Rodney- digo haciendo que se detenga- que es lo que quería la detective Peck- pregunto mientras tomo los papeles que había traído para fingir que no era gran cosa.

No lo se Doctora, ella dijo que la venia a buscar a usted- dice Rodney confundido.

A mi?- pregunto al voltear a verlo

Si, dijo que quería los resultados de un análisis sobre un caso- contesta.

Pero no tengo ningún caso que ella este dirigiendo- le respondo.

Bueno, entonces se habrá confundido- dice Rodney sin pensarlo demasiado- si necesita otra cosa, estaré en el laboratorio.

Si... Gracias- digo mientras lo veo partir.

/.../

Después de tomarme 2 litros de agua, 3 tasas de cafe, medio sandwich y cuatro aspirinas me sentía mucho mejor, para seguir trabajando.

El día iba lento, procedí a analizar pruebas de casos sin resolver para

Subir puntos con la asociación federal de medicina forense, almenos eso hacia hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Adelante- contesto.

Hola Holly- dice Traci al entrar.

Hola Trace- le contesto.

Como estas?- pregunta

Bien, mejor de echo- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bien, te traje un cafe- me dice mientras deja el cafe en mi escritorio.

Gracias Traci, pero no creo poder tomar un cafe mas- le digo.

Oh... Bueno en ese caso- dice para tomar el vaso pero me adelanto y lo tomo.

Es broma, gracias- digo con una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo.

Este cafe es excelente, donde lo compran? Olvide preguntarle a Peck esta mañana- le pregunto.

Gail?- pregunta Traci.

Si, esta mañana vino por resultados de un caso y me dio un cafe- continuo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Al ver a Traci ella parecía entre sorprendida y escéptica a lo que acababa de decir.

Gail? Mi Gail Peck te dio un cafe?- pregunta Traci.

tu Gail? pienso un poco molesta.

Si... Porque lo preguntas?- le contesto.

Me parece increíble, un día intente pedirle uno y digamos que no resulto algo bonito- dice con una sonrisa.

Pero bueno, vine por los resultados del caso Mitchell- continua.

Si por supuesto- digo mientras coloco el vaso en mi escritorio y tomo la carpeta que había traído Rodney mas temprano.

Ambas muestras Concuerdan, las revise dos veces- digo entregándosela.

Perfecto! Al fin podré cerrar este caso- dice- es mejor que entregue los resultados a Oliver.

Claro, si necesitas algo has me lo saber- digo mientras me levanto de la silla para acompañarla a la puerta.

Si seguro, gracias Holly- contesta- por cierto, de que caso hablaba Gail? Según yo no tenemos ningún caso juntas.

Mmm no tengo ni idea, eso mismo pregunte a Rodney pero el tampoco sabia nada- digo pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Rodney.

Traci parecía haber descubierto algo porque al verme simplemente sonrió hacia mi.

Bueno, nos vemos después Holly- dice y mientras sale de mi oficina.

policías...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola Gail- escucho a Traci.

Que hay Nash- digo sin voltear a verla.

Me encontraba en mi escritorio en el piso de los detectives, arrojaba bolas de papel en el cesto estratégicamente colocado en el centro de la habitación.

Tu definitivamente recogerás todo esto- dice colocándose delante de mi impidiéndome seguir.

Que es lo que quieres Traci- digo guardando mi ultima munición.

Vengo de la morgue- dice cruzando se de brazos.

Y?..- digo con fastidio.

Que resultados fuiste a buscar esta mañana?- pregunta Traci con una ceja levantada.

Mmmm no se de que hablas- contesto mientras me levanto.

Bueno, yo tampoco y ya que compartimos los mismos casos quisiera saberlo- dice cortándome el paso.

Yo no fui por ningún resultado- digo evitando su mirada.

Enserio? y por que fuiste Gail?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Perdón? Estoy siendo interrogada detective Nash?- contesto desafiandola.

Ella me mira por unos instantes, parecía pensar en algo, pero no podía entender que.

Tienes razón...- contesta finalmente- estoy sobre pensando todo.

Bien...- digo simplemente.

Bien...- responde imitando me.

Traci... Gail- escucho a Price mientras entra corriendo.

Que pasa Price- pregunto volteándola a ver.

Tenemos una situación- dice mientras toma aire

De Que situación hablas?- pregunta Nash.

Una situación de rehenes...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Que tenemos Collins?- pregunto en cuanto llegamos.

Era una casa de un solo piso, en un barrio con demasiados problemas, la policía no era bienvenida aquí.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Collins y Epstein. Habían acudido a una llamada del 911 por disturbio doméstico, al llegar a la vivienda y pedir hablar con el residente del mismo fueron recibidos por disparos procedentes al parecer de la sala común. Ninguno de los dos había salido herido.

Al parecer se trata de Daniel Montoya, 28 años y Diana Farías 26 años- contesta Collins mientras me fijo el chaleco antibalas- la vecina que llamo al 911 refiere que escucho discutir desde hace aproximadamente una hora.

Estamos seguros que no hay nadie mas dentro?- pregunta Traci.

Tienen un hijo de 2 años, Richard Montoya no hemos podido confirmar si esta dentro- contesta Collins.

La casa estaba rodeada de agentes de policía, le pedimos a Oliver que solicitara al equipo especializado de trata de rehenes.

Donde esta el equipo especial Collins?- pregunto impacientando me- deberían de estar aquí en dos minutos.

No tenemos dos minutos- digo enojada- Diaz, McNally- les hablo para que se acerquen- ustedes irán conmigo, entraremos.

Gail eso es demasiado peligroso- dice Nash- debemos esperar al equipo especial.

Ellos están aquí!- dice McNally señalando un auto negro del cual salían dos personas.

Detective Nash, Detective Peck?- pregunta uno de ellos.

Yo soy Nash, ella es Peck?- habla Traci mientras saluda.

Yo soy la Detective Silva el es el detective Ruiz- se presenta.

La detective Silva era alta, con mirada firme color cafe, cabello negro hasta los hombros, esbelta, vestía un traje negro de vestir con tacones a juego.

El detective Ruiz era robusto, con cabello negro cubierto de canas, en un traje cafe.

El sargento nos ha informado de la situación, han tratado de comunicarse con el secuestrador?- habla la detective Silva.

No, hemos estado esperándolos- dice Nash.

Bien, necesito un megáfono- dice.

Epstein, consigue lo- le digo volteándolo a ver, el asiente en respuesta.

Bien, hemos colocado francotiradores en el techo de la casa de enfrente, las cortinas están cerradas, están ubicando a los residentes de la casa con infrarrojo, están por confirmarme las personas dentro- dice mientras se quita en saco y se va ajustando el chaleco anti balas.

Aquí tiene detective- dice Epstein entregándole el megáfono.

Bien, no quiero que nadie se mueva- dice la detective mientras toma el megáfono- todos actuaran a mi señal, nunca antes.

Veo a Nash y ella me da una mirada para que me comporte.

Voy a avanzar hasta el porche de la casa, necesito asegurarme que me escuche- dice viéndonos.

Yo iré también- le digo- necesitas un respaldo.

Bien- dice simplemente- recuerden, nadie se mueve sin mi señal.

Silva, tenemos un tercero- dice Ruiz- el francotirador refiere que debe ser un niño.

Es Richard, su hijo- les digo.

Las cosas se complican por completo cuando hay un niño involucrado.

Vamos ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dice Silva.

Collins, Epstein se quedaron con Ruiz y Traci encargados de vigilar la operación por medio de los monitores. Swarek con Diaz, Price, y algunos agentes de operaciones especiales vigilaban las salidas y ventanas de la casa junto con francotiradores. Pude ver a mi hermano hablando con algún sujeto de traje.

Me puse delante de Silva con mi arma desenfundada mientras avanzabamos lentamente hacia la puerta.

Señor Daniel Montoya, soy la Detective Silva de operaciones especiales- inicia hablando la detective por el megáfono- solo queremos hablar con usted.

A pesar de todos los oficiales, el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

No queremos que nadie salga lastimado- continua Silva.

Trataba de ver atra ves de las ventanas, ver si podía visualizar algún espacio que no cubrieran las persianas, ver si había algo fuera de lugar, algún ruido.

Vamos a avanzar Peck- me dice casi en un susurro. Yo solo asiento sin verla.

Me dirigiré a la puerta señor Montoya- dice mientras damos unos pasos lentos- solo quiero hablar con usted- un par de pasos mas.

Dejare un radio en la puerta- otros pasos mas- para saber que es lo que necesita.

Nos encontrábamos en la acera delante del portón de alambre que rodeaba la casa. El camino hacia la puerta principal no debe de ser mas de unos cuantos metros pero no había nada que nos cubriera. Eramos un blanco fácil ahí. Cambiaba mi mirada de la puerta a ambas ventanas a cada lado y hacia la ventana de arriba, no había ningún solo movimiento.

Siento la mano de la detective sobre mi hombro donde me da un ligero apretón diciéndome que avanzara y así lo hice.

Voy a sacar el radio ahora señor Montoya, muy lentamente- continua diciendo- aqui esta, solo lo dejaremos delante de la puerta.

Fueron tal ves solo un par de minutos, pero sentia mi corazon latiendo a mil por hora. En el momento en que coloca el radio en el suelo delante de la puerta, veo una pequeña fisura en la ventana izquierda y me asomo.

Veo solo por dos segundos al sospechoso. caminaba desesperado por la sala de estar, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras que en la derecha portaba un arma.

Le doy una señal a la detective para que se aparte de la puerta, caminamos hacia atrás.

Solo tome el radio señor Montoya- le aseguro que nadie aquí hará nada- continua diciendo mientras avanzamos de espalda del lugar- queremos llegar a un arreglo señor Montoya.

Al llegar a nuestra posición detrás de las patrullas, enfunde mi arma y me dirigí a todos los oficiales.

El señor Montoya se encuentra en la sala de estar- digo viéndolos a todos- porta un arma, párese ser mas un revolver, sabemos cuantos disparos se escucharon antes?

La vecina solo confirmo uno- responde Epstein- cuando llegamos se escucharon dos mas.

Son tres disparos, quedan tres

Viste a alguien mas dentro?- pregunta Silva.

Nadie mas- contesto- no tuve tiempo suficiente.

Los francotiradores no han visualizado nada mas- inicia Ruiz- hay una ventana lateral que da al sótano. A través del sótano Se accede a un pasillo que discurre por la lavandería hasta la sala común.

Podemos ingresar desde ahí, mandar a un oficial para vigilar la escena- dice Silva

Es muy peligroso, si el señor Montoya nos vigila...- pero no lo hace- interrumpo a Ruiz

Parecía nervioso, no pude ver por completo, pero...- titubeo al no encontrar las palabras para explicarme- se siente acorralado- termina diciendo la detective Silva.

Hemos encontrado algo sobre el señor Montoya?- pregunta Traci.

Aun nada, Steve esta hablando con el jefe sargento de armas y pandillas- contesta Epstein.

Entonces hay que actuar ahora- dice el detective Ruiz.

Voy a marcar, insistiré que conteste el radio, al hacerlo lo tendremos vigilado, podrán acceder al sótano- dice Silva- tener una visión de el y de el resto de la familia.

Yo lo haré- dice Collins- entrare a la casa, buscare tenerlo en la mira por si las cosas no van conforme lo planeado.

Imposible, la ventana es demasiado pequeña- contesta Ruiz.

Entonces lo haré yo- dice Epstein.

No sigue siendo demasiado pequeña- contesta de nuevo Ruiz.

Bueno, en ese caso no queda mas- digo con un bufido- entrare cuando me den la señal, y no me digan que sigue siendo demasiado pequeña porque habrá problemas- termino diciendo con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca diría lo contrario- contesta Ruiz.

La detective Silva me ve con una sonrisa.

Bien, entonces llevaras un audífono con micrófono Peck, escucharas todo lo que hablemos aquí- dice dandole una señal a un técnico para traer los aparatos- quiero me digas cada paso que des, como lo das y la velocidad en que los das.

Si señora- digo mientras dejo que el técnico coloque los cables.

Quiero entrar también, Gail necesita un respaldo- dice Trace.

No, te ocupamos aquí- dice Silva volteándola a ver- yo tratare de hablar con el señor Montoya y Ruiz estará formando una estrategia de ataque, necesito que dirijas a los oficiales desde aquí, necesitas dirigir a Peck tambien.

Entonces mandare a McNally con ella- insiste de nuevo.

Tardaremos mas si somos dos Nash- le digo mientras verifico mi arma y tomo una segunda para guardarla en mi tobillo- créeme, se cuidarme bien.

Detectives- nos interrumpe un oficial- el sospechoso a tomado el radio.

Bien es hora Peck- dice Silva- ten cuidado adentro.

La detective Silva toma el radio eh inicia a hablar.

Señor Montoya soy la detective Silva, soy quien le proporcionó el radio- habla la detective mientras mira hacia la casa por cualquier señal- necesitamos hablar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo estaba lista para entrar en cuanto tuviera la señal, accedería por el patio trasero de la casa de la derecha, se había hablado con los vecinos para ver planos, y accesos con la casa del señor Montoya. Todas las casas eran iguales y se desconocía si habían echo modificaciones a la misma.

Señor Montoya, estoy aquí para ayudarlo- insiste- lo tenemos rodeado, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado.

Silencio de nuevo.

Podemos ayudarlo- habla de nuevo.

Nadie puede ayudarme- se escucha una voz a través de la radio.

Señor Montoya, yo puedo ayudarlo- le contesta Silva.

No no puedes, nadie puede- se escucha de nuevo- voy a morir.

Nadie tiene que morir hoy señor Montoya- contesta- tiene que confiar en mi.

Confiar? Porque lo haría- habla de nuevo el sospechoso- solo esta esperando para matarme.

No, no lo haré, solo quiero que nos ayudemos los dos señor Montoya, dígame quien esta con usted- pregunta.

Nadie esta conmigo- responde.

Eso no es verdad, sabemos que esta con su esposa eh hijo- le contesta- ellos están bien?

Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlos- contesta Montoya.

Bien, eso es bueno, entonses déjelos salir- habla de nuevo- nos encargaremos de que estén bien.

Yo me encargare de eso, no usted- contesta de nuevo- yo no la conozco, no confió en usted.

Tiene razón, no puede confiar en quien no conoce- habla de nuevo Silva, pero esta ves me mira a mi- me voy a acercar a usted, quiero que me conozca señor Montoya.

Se que no puedo acercarme a la casa del sospechoso hasta no tener reconocimiento visual del mismo, acercarme hasta asegurarme que el sospechoso no esta cerca para verme.

Voy a salir ahora señor Montoya- dice saliendo desde atrás de la furgoneta- pero quiero verlo también, conocerlo.

No se acerque o disparo!- grita a través de la radio haciendo que todos los presentes se preparen para actuar.

No estoy armada señor Montoya, yo estoy aquí solo para hablar con usted- dice mientras pasa a través de los autos patrulla.

No estoy jugando, no se acerque mas- habla de nuevo el sospechoso pero esta ves mas calmado.

Solo quiero que me conozca señor Montoya- habla de nuevo pasando los oficiales esta ves- solo quiero que me conozca.

Al llegar a la acera de enfrente se queda parada. Ningún oficial mueve un músculo, todos estamos a la espera de actuar.

Solo soy yo señor Montoya, vamos solo asómese- dice de nuevo- solo quiero hablar, que se de cuenta que puede confiar en mi.

Fueron solo minutos pero se sintieron como si fuera una eternidad, no hubo sonido alguno, no de radios, ni siquiera se percibía el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles.

Fue casi imperceptible, la calma del lugar era tal que tal ves puso haber sido mi imaginación pero la cortina de la ventana izquierda se movió solo un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para saber que el objetivo había sido visualizado, esa era mi señal.

/.../

Me movia por el patio trasero de la casa continua. Lo mas rápido y silencioso que podía. Traci estaba comunicándose conmigo a través del ínter comunicador.

Al cruzar el patio, espero la señal de Traci para avanzar hacia la pared de la casa del señor Montoya.

El pasillo entre ambas casas era pequeño, al llegar rompo el vidrio con el mango de mi arma y desplazo el vidrio con cuidado.

A mi señal Gail- habla de nuevo Traci.

Esperabamos que la comunicación entre Silva y el sospechoso no cursara con alteraciones. Que fluyera para verificar que no haya escuchado la ventana quebrarse. Epstein vigilaba la comunicación entre ambos para verificar que el sonido de fondo confirmara que el sospechoso no había dejado la habitación.

Ahora Gail- escucho y de inmediato enfundo mi arma para pasar por la ventana.

Al hacerlo caigo con todo el cuidado necesario para que el vidrio en el suelo no sonara con mis pasos.

El sótano estaba oscuro, saco mi arma y la linterna de manos para avanzar.

Había cajas amontonadas en cada esquina, un par de bolsas, una cama plegable y un par de bicicletas. Avanzo con cuidado hacia las escaleras.

Los planos de las casas me indicaban que el pasillo al que comunicaban estas escaleras llevaba directo a la lavandería, esta misma estaba conectado a un pasillo hacia la cocina, la sala común y las habitaciones estaban en la parte izquierda de la casa.

Voy a subir las escaleras- digo casi en un susurro.

Bien, ten cuidado Gail, el señor Montoya parece que no se ah movido pero se escucha cada ves mas alterado- dice Traci.

Subo con cuidado las escaleras, abro lentamente la puerta y la Luz del pasillo me golpea.

Apago la linterna y localizo cualquier señal de movimiento, al no haber ninguno avanzo lentamente para llegar a la lavandería.

Había dos puertas, la izquierda llevaría al pasillo hacia las habitaciones y la derecha a la cocina.

Voy a avanzar Trace- hablo con cuidado- algún cambio?

Ninguno, procede con cuidado- me responde.

Agudizo el oído para ver si escucho algún sonido que me indicara que algo estuviera pasando pero no había nada, así que avanzo lentamente.

Al abrirla ligeramente veo que habían quitado la pared que separa la cocina con la sala común para hacer una especie de barra de desayuno, así que inmediatamente la cierro.

Trace, la pared que separa la cocina con la sala común a sido removida parcialmente- digo con cuidado- si entro puedo quedar al descubierto.

No te muevas de ahí Gail- la escucho decir, el silencio se prolonga por un par de minutos hasta que la escucho de nuevo.

Aborta Gail, es demasiado riesgoso- dice Traci con cuidado.

No puedo retractarme ahora Traci- insisto.

Negativo Gail, es una orden- escucho Ruiz esta ves.

maldita sea!

Me quedo donde estoy y medito que hacer desde aquí, puedo acceder a los cuartos contiguos y ver si hay alguna forma de cubrirme y buscar al sospechoso desde ahí, pero iría a ciegas.

Me decido abrir ligeramente la puerta para ver si hay alguna forma de entrar sin ser vista.

Separo con mucho cuidado la puerta y puedo escuchar al señor Montoya hablando con la detective Silva. Abro un poco mas la puerta y veo que delante esta el refrigerador, a mi derecha esta la estufa con media barra y las estanterías, y en el frente de la cocina estaba la barra que conectaba al comedor/ sala común donde se encontraba el sospechoso.

La puerta no era visible por lo que supongo estaba del otro lado del refrigerador. Si tengo suerte el refrigerador cubriría la puerta y el sospechoso no me vería entrar.

Gail, Steve tiene información- habla Traci- al parecer el Señor Montoya pertenece a una banda de trafico de Drogas, quiso estafar a su jefe vendiendo la droga con un precio mayor para ganar una parte.

su jefe no debe estar feliz- contesto mientras me mantengo en mi lugar.

No, los contactos de Steve dicen que le han puesto precio a su cabeza y a la de su familia- contesta.

Ya veo por que se siente acorralado- contesto mas para mi misma que para Traci.

En el momento en que habla Traci escucho al sospechoso gritar y a un niño llorar.

Maldita sea, su hijo esta con el

No me tomo el tiempo para pensarlo mejor y abro solo un poco mas la puerta lo suficiente para pasar a través de ella, me agacho enseguida para protegerme con el refrigerador y cierro lentamente la puerta.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me inclino sobre el refrigerador solo un poco y me doy cuenta que la puerta que comunica la cocina con la sala de estar esta abierta.

Podía hacerlo, me moví rápido para quedar debajo de la barra de desayuno y poder ver mejor por la puerta.

Al hacerlo, puedo ver un poco mejor. El sospechoso seguía caminando de un lado al otro. El comedor separaba la cocina de la sala común. Podia ver los sofas al fondo de la habitacion. El sospechoso seguia caminando de lado a lado de la habitacion sin percatarse de mi presencia. Podia escuchar como hablaba con la detective Silva, paresia tenerlo concentrado en ella. Escuchaba al niño llorar pero no podia encontrarlo.

-ya basta! Dile que pare!- grita el sospechoso hacia el sofa que estaba enfrente del comedor viendo hacia el.

Fue cuando pude percatarme de que alguien estaba sentado ahi. Solo alcanzaba a ver la parte superior de la cabeza de alguien, quien asumo era la pareja de el.

El niño debe de estar con ella.

Gail donde estas?- escucho a Traci hablandome- Gail respondeme.

Estaba demasiado cerca, si el señor Montoya me escuchara estaría en serios problemas asi que decidi probar con algo y golpeo lentamente el microfono dos veces.

Gail? Eres tu?- pregunta, golpeo dos veces.

Estas bien?- golpeo dos veces.

Estas dentro? Puedes ver al sospechoso?- golpeo dos veces.

Lo tienes en la mira?- golpeo una vez.

Gail, la detective Silva cree que no podrá seguir calmando al sospechoso- dice nerviosamente- tienes que salir de ahí.

Tal ves tenga razón, pero no puedo dejarlos solos con el. Estaba perdiendo el control así que golpeo dos veces mas el micrófono.

No! Ya no mas! esto tiene que acabar ahora!- grita el sospechoso y escucho como suena el radio estrellando se a pedazos en la pared.

Lo siento... Lo siento de verdad- dice entre gemidos y se que se esta despidiendo.

Al asomarme de nuevo veo que esta apuntando el arma hacia la víctima.

Yo te amo... Lo siento- escucho decir y sin pensarlo salgo de donde me escondo.

Policía no se mueva!- grito y veo como su mirada se llena de sorpresa.

Baje el arma ahora!- le pido y el se queda en su lugar sin mover un músculo.

El se concentraba en mi ahora, pero no dejaba de apuntar su arma hacia la víctima, el niño lloraba desconsolado.

Por favor, baje el arma- digo de nuevo, pero el no me escucha.

Es demasiado tarde- dice y deja de verme para mirar a la víctima y antes de poder entenderlo disparo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HOLA! SIEMPRE DIGO QUE VOY A TERMINAR TODO EL DRAMA EN UN SOLO CAPITULO PERO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PERDON POR LOS ERRORES, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y QUEJAS...


	11. Corazones rotos

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Policía no se muevan!- escucho que alguien grita.

Escucho como media docena de policias entran a la casa con arma desenfundada.

Al apretar el gatillo veo como el Señor Montoya cae lentamente con un grito de dolor.

Gail! Estas bien?- pregunta Steve al colocarse delante de mi mientras toma mis hombros entre sus manos.

Estoy bien Steve- contesto simplemente mientras me aparto para poder ver al sospechoso.

La bala le había dado en el hombro derecho haciendo que cayera.

Traci se encintraba con dos oficiales de las fuersas epeciales quienes habian inmovilizado al sospechoso. McNally se había acercado a Richard, lo cargaba en sus brazos, no paraba de llorar, estaba cubierto de sangre. Al voltear a ver hacia el sofá veo el cuerpo sin vida de la Señora Montoya.

Detective Peck...- escucho decir a la Detective Silva, pero no encuentro las palabras para responderle.

Peck... Estas bien?- pregunta de nuevo.

La asesino... Dino que nunca los lastimaría- digo casi en un susurro sin apartar la mirada de la víctima.

Vamos Peck, ven conmigo- dice Silva mientras me toma del brazo y me saca de ahi.

Poco a poco todo el ruido de alrededor me inunda y escucho las sirenas de una ambulancia, el llanto de Richard, los gritos del señor Montoya, los oficiales gritando ordenes acordonando la zona.

Estas bien Peck?- pregunta de nuevo al llegar a su auto.

Si... Yo no soy la que resulto herida- digo mirando directamente a la casa.

Bien...- dice sin creerme mientras me ve.

Necesito tu arma- que?- pregunto volteándola a ver.

Es solo protocolo, lo sabes- dice extendiendo la mano- hiciste un excelente trabajo Peck, tenemos las grabaciones, solo tomara un par de horas.

Doy una ultima mirada hacia la casa para después desenfundar mi arma y entregarla.

Un oficial te llevara hacia la división, el sargento y un oficial de asuntos internos te estará esperando, te puedes ir en mi auto- dice conforme abre la puerta para que entre, y así lo hago- lo hiciste bien Peck.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Llego a la escena del crimen junto con los técnicos forenses. Mi jefe me hablo sobre el caso. El sospechoso secuestra a su propia familia, recibe una bala por un oficial, pero asesina a su esposa.

Así que aquí estaba, tenia que levantar un peritaje, relacionar la evidencia con lo sucedido, y si era necesario realizar una autopsia.

Bajo del auto y tomo mi equipo de la cajuela. Me dirijo hacia la cinta amarilla que acordona la casa del sospechoso.

Disculpa, no puedes pasar- escucho decir a alguien justo cuando paso por debajo de la cinta.

no puede ser de nuevo

Mira, no voy a pasar por esto de nuevo- digo mientras tomo la credencial que colgaba de mi pantalón- soy la doctora Stewart, patologa forense vengo a hacer el peritaje- continuo mientras volteo para entregarle mi identificación.

Al hacerlo veo que no es un oficial el que me impedía que pasara.

Disculpa, tu quien eres?- pregunto confundido.

Soy la detective Tania Silva, quieres mi identificación también?- dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera a sus labios.

Tenia estos increíbles labios carnosos que robarían el aliento a cualquiera.

Doctora Stewart..- que?... Perdón?- digo un poco perdida.

Que si necesitas mi identificación también- pregunta con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

No.. Claro que no detective- digo sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Bueno en ese caso- dice entregándome mi identificación- vamos, la llevo al cuerpo.

Si, claro- digo evitando ver sus labios.

Pero que diablos Stewart!

Eres nueva aquí cierto?- pregunta la detective.

Algo así, si... Como lo sabes?- pregunto.

Bueno, porque no te había visto antes- dice mientras llegamos a la puerta de la casa- definitivamente me acordaría de ti.

Me detengo de repente al escucharla. estaba coqueteando conmigo?

Doctora Stewart?...- si?...- le hablan...- me dice mientras señala a Rodney quien estaba aun lado del cuerpo.

Si, claro- digo nerviosa- yo debería irme.

Claro, nos vemos después doctora- dice con otra maldita sonrisa mientras sale.

que esta pasando conmigo? Me comporto como una adolescente!

Dra. Stewart?...- si Rodney?...

/.../

El par de horas se volvieron seis! Seis malditas horas. Había dado mi declaración, entregado mi arma, mi ropa y el inepto de AI no podía dirigir un interrogatorio.

Al acabar había ido a directamente a los vestuarios, tome una ducha y me cambie para salir de aquí.

Hey Gail!- escucho a Diaz hablándome pero lo ignoro.

Oh vamos Gail! Se que me escuchas! - insiste mientras escucho como acelera el paso para alcanzarme

Y yo se que sabes que te estoy ignorando- digo sin verlo cuando llega a mi lado.

Oye- dice agarrandome del brazo haciendo que me detenga.

Solo quiero decirte que el Señor Montoya esta bien- dice nerviosamente- lo atendieron en la sala de urgencias, la bala le atravesó el hombro, pero sobrevivirá.

Escuchar que el señor Montoya estaría bien, levanto un peso en mi pecho que no sabia que tenia.

Recuerdo haber apretado el gatillo, haber deseado que me escuchara y bajara el arma pero no lo hizo.

Es bueno saberlo- le digo- ojalá hubiera actuado antes.

a que te refieres- pregunta Diaz.

Si... Si hubiera actuado antes, ella no hubiera muerto- digo simplemente.

Que?.. No Gail... La Señora Montoya tenia muerta un par de horas cuando nosotros llegamos- dice Chris confundido- no te lo dijeron? Al parecer el jefe de la banda al que pertenecía el señor Montoya la mando asesinar, eso fue lo que volvió loco al sospechoso.

Ya estaba muerta?- pregunto sin entender.

Si, no había nada mas que pudieras hacer Gail- dice- salvaste a Richard, desarmaste al sospechoso, estuviste increíble.

Bueno, ya que lo pones así- digo aun sin creer todo lo que me acababa de decir Chris.

Si, y es por eso que todos nos vamos al penny, vamos a celebrar- dice con una sonrisa.

No Chris, no estoy para celebrar ahora- digo mientras que doy unos pasos hacia atrás- tal ves después.

Vamos Gail... Yo invito- dice con una gran sonrisa de las suyas.

Bueno Diaz... Si lo pones así...

/.../

Diaz y yo llegamos al Penny y vimos que ya estaban todos ahí. Al parecer Chris fue el encargado de esperar por mi para asegurarse de que vendría.

Estaban sentados en la misma mesa de siempre. McNally, Swarek, Steve, Peck, Price, Epstein, Collins y Oliver... Pude ver en el fondo a La detective Silva y Ruiz en la barra.

Hey! Si es la Mujer del día!- dice Swarek al vernos entrar.

Ya festejando Swarek- digo con una ceja levantada.

En tu honor Peck- contesta levantando el vaso de whisky que estaba bebiendo.

Me siento entre Traci y Price agarrando la cerveza olvidada de Epstein y me la tomo.

Es bueno verla Detective- dice Silva al tomar asiento delante de mi junto con Ruiz.

Bueno, escuche que esto era en mi honor- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Eso es cierto- dice con una sonrisa- es por eso que esto es tuyo- continua poniendo un shot de Tekila delante de mi- me dicen que es tu bebida.

Claro que lo es, gracias- digo tomándolo y bebiéndolo de golpe.

Woow Gail dando las gracias- dice Steve

Cállate- digo con una mirada de muerte.

Lo que hiciste fue increíble Peck- dice Ruiz.

Tuve ayuda- digo volteando a ver a Silva- tu conversación con el sospechoso funciono, lo mantuviste al margen todo el tiempo.

Lo se, soy excelente también- dice con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando y bebiendo por un tiempo, el estrés del día se había esfumado por completo.

Escuche como había pasado todo desde afuera mientras entraba a la casa. Como Steve y Traci organizaron la entrada de los oficiales al escuchar el disparo.

Ahora me encontraba hablando con Traci cuando nos interrumpe Price.

Hey es Holly! No sabia que vendría- dice o mejor grita mientras levanta la mano en forma de saludo demasiado enérgico.

Al vernos sonríe en nuestra dirección mientras camina hacia nuestra mesa.

Tenia el cabello suelto en ondas, no traía sus lentes por ninguna parte, traía chaqueta negra encima de una camisa blanca con escote en V que dejaba ver escote suficiente, pantalones de mesclilla ajustados y unos botines a juego.

Hola chicos- dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Hola Holly te unes a nosotros?- pregunta Traci.

Bueno, en realidad...- dice nerviosamente sin ver a nadie.

Tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar con los Mejores policías de la ciudad Stewart?- digo con burla.

En realidad Si Peck- dice Silva mientras se levanta con una sonrisa- le prometí una bebida- dice cuando se pone a su lado.

Vamos...- le dice a Silva a Stewart haciéndose a un lado para indicarle el paso hacia la barra.

Claro... Hasta luego chicos- dice con una sonrisa penosa mientras veo como se sonroja.

Vaya Diaz, si que no tenias ninguna oportunidad- dice Steve cuando las vemos partir hacia la barra.

Creo que tienes razón- dice Diaz sin apartar la vista de ellas- pero eso es aun mas caliente.

Definitivamente... Auch!- grita Epstein mientras de frota la parte posterior de la cabeza por el golpe que le acababa de dar Price.

Me voy de aquí- digo de repente haciendo que todos volteen a verme

Que? Porque?- salta Steven primero- el entretenimiento apenas empieza.

Cuidado con lo que digas Peck- dice Ruiz severamente hablando por primera vez desde que se sentó con nosotros.

El idiota de mi hermano guardo silencio de inmediato.

Estoy cansada- digo simplemente sin dar otra explicación o mirada a la barra al salir.

Al salir de el Penny el aire fresco me golpea, al ver llegar a Stewart sentí como el lugar se había quedado sin aire. Y al verla irse con Silva fue algo mas que asfixiante.

que diablos esta pasando conmigo?! porque me pongo tan nerviosa al verla, me molesta que se aya ido con Silva?

hey Gail!- escucho a Traci cuando habré la puerta del Penny.

Si Nash- digo dandole la espalda.

Pasa algo?- pregunta cuando se pone a mi lado.

Que podría estar pasando Nash?- pregunto viéndola- nada, estoy cansada ya lo dije.

Cansada? Pero estabas muy bien- continua- al menos lo estabas hasta que llego Holly.

Holly? Que tiene que ver Stewart conmigo?- pregunto molesta.

No lo se, tu di me lo Gail- dice ignorando mi enojo con una inclinación de cabeza en modo

Condescendiente

Nada Traci! Y no se porque dices que me molesta!- digo mas fuerte de lo que planee- es decir ella ni siquiera se quedo con nosotros, es obvio que prefiere estar con Silva.

Eso te molesta?- pregunta de nuevo.

Que? Porque habría de molestarme?- contesto ahora realmente molesta.

Y sabes que Nash, me encantaría quedarme aquí hablando de TU! Amiga Holly, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- digo mientras camino hacia la calle- yo me voy de aquí.

/.../

Y te gusta lo que haces?- me pregunta Tania.

Si... Es diferente siempre sabes, es un reto, descubrir la última evidencia para armar todo el rompecabezas- contesto antes de tomar un sorbo de mi cerveza.

Despues de haber procesado la escena y catalogado la evidencia me dirigi a la morgue para realizar la autopsia de la victima. Habia cosas que no cuadraban. Como el rigor mortis que no podia ser menor de 3 horas, la herida de bala que no concordaba con el arma del sospechoso, tampoco su localizacion, y la sangre encontrada en una habitacion diferente.

La autopsia revelo que no solo habia sido asesinada por un arma diferente y un par de horas antes de que llegaran los oficiales, sino que se pudo comparar la bala que se encontraba en la parte occipital del craneo de la victima con la misma arma disparada en otra escena del crimen.

Y a ti te gusta tu trabajo?- regreso la pregunta.

Si, es decir... Mi trabajo es que no exista el tuyo- contesta con una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno, en ese caso espero que no seas muy buena... -digo y me doy cuenta que lo que acabo de decir esta tan mal- no... Es decir, eso se escucho muy mal- recapacito torpemente.

Realmente amas tu trabajo no?- pregunta mientras ríe.

Esta mal si digo que si? Porque creo que eh superado el nivel de torpeza delante de alguien hace un par de horas ya- contesto con una sonrisa.

Creo que un poco- contesta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hablar con Tania era sencillo, ambas sabíamos que nuestro trabajo era algo que pocos entendían.

Es decir ella se encargaba de hablar con secuestradores y suicidas y hacerlos recapacitar que hay otras opciones en la vida, que no todo estaba perdido, me dice que lo mas importante de su trabajo, es evitar usar su arma, cosa que ha podido lograr hasta ahora.

Mi trabajo por otro lado, es atrapar a quienes creen que tienen el poder de quitar una vida, trabajar con personas muertas no es algo que a muchas personas les gusta hablar.

Platicamos por un par de horas mas, los temas de conversación fluían con tal naturalidad que para cuando me di cuenta, nos habíamos acercado tanto que nuestras manos se rozaban al tomar las bebidas delante de nosotras, podía percibir su perfume, ver esos hermosos labios.

Tal ves, podríamos salir otro día- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos -Tal ves en un lugar donde no nos observen.

a que te refieres?- pregunto confundida y ella solo hace una ligera inclinación hacia la derecha haciendo que voltee a ver.

Al hacerlo veo a todos los oficiales de la 15 observando nos.

Al ver que los habíamos descubierto fingen volver a su conversación, pero aun podía sentir la mirada de Traci sobre nosotras.

Si, eso me gustaría- contesto volteándola a ver.

A mi también...

/.../

HOLA! IBA A HACER ESTE CAPITULO MAS LARGO PERO DESIDI DEJARLO HASTA AQUI... QUISIERA SU OPINION AL RESPECTO, MUCHOOS CORAZONES ROTOS PERO NO LO PUDE EVITAR! QUERIAMOS ALGO DIFERENTE, Y ADEMAS NUESTRO MAS RECIENTE PERSONAJE BASADO EN VIDA REAL ES ALGO QUE HAY QUE COMPARTIR

NOS VEMOS PRONTO! BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!


	12. Confusión

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Fue la peor semana de mi vida, es decir, donde estaban los idiotas ahora? La division se encontraba vacia, no hubo ni siquiera un reporte de un gato perdido esta ves. Y para empeorar la situación, el maldito sol salió en toda su expresión que hacia un calor de los mil demonios.

Afortunadamente ahora siendo detective no tenia porque salir para colocar trampas de velocidad, así que ahora me encontraba en la sala de descanso comiendo un emparedado de un tal oficial Ruiz.

Ganándote los impuestos Gail- escucho a Traci hablándome.

Como cada día Nash- contesto con la boca llena de emparedado.

Día lento, odio los días lentos- dice conforme se sienta aun lado mío.

Yo la ignoro conforme doy otro mordisco a la comida.

Nuestros detectives esforzándose- dice Epstein al entrar a la sala de descanso.

Hey chicos- contesta Traci- como están los parquímetros.

Ja ja- contesta Epstein- tal ves hayan olvidado el verdadero trabajo policial, pero los números van excelentes.

Hoy detuvimos 18 automóviles- contesta Diaz con una sonrisa mientras choca los cinco con Epstein.

Vaya, salvando al mundo un ticket a la vez- contesto entre mordiscos.

Bueno Gail, si mas no lo recuerdo alguien no era buena en esto de todos modos- dice Epstein mientras se sienta en el sofá delante de nosotras.

Si lo que sea- contesto dandole el ultimo mordisco al emparedado.

Vamos Dov, no es como si fuera un trabajo como el de nosotros- continua Traci- ya sabes, el de atrapar asesinos y eso.

Oh wow Traci, sacando la tarjeta ya- contesta Diaz.

Alguien tiene que hacerlo- le contesto.

Bueno creo que podríamos resolver esto- dice Epstein con una sonrisa.

No haremos su trabajo- le contesto.

No hablo de las pruebas de velocidad- me responde- recuerdan la prueba que nos pusieron de novatos?

No...- contestamos al mismo tiempo Diaz y yo.

Estas demente Dov- contesta Traci con una sonrisa.

Oh vamos! Seria justo- le contesta.

Eso lo dices porque ganaste esa vez- le responde de nuevo.

Acaso tiene miedo detective- le dice Epstein con una ceja levantada.

De que diablos están hablando?- pregunto irritada.

Cuando éramos novatos nos pusieron una prueba- inicia Traci- nos dejaban en el centro de la ciudad sin nada mas que una moneda para el autobús, teníamos 12 horas para regresar a la división con un motín, el que consiguiera mas ganaba.

Es una estupidez- contesto levantándome del asiento.

Oh vamos Gail, acaso tienes miedo?- insiste Epstein.

Epstein- empiezo a decir con fastidio mientras me levanto- no haremos su trabajo, ni lo intentes- digo cuando llego a la puerta.

/.../

Si es mi petulante Peck!- escucho a Oliver detrás de mi.

Que pasa Shaw- contesto mientras sigo mi camino.

Que pasa Gail, no quieres hablar con tu OT favorito?- dice haciendo que me detenga.

Que necesitas?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Pero de que hablas? Uno no puede invitarle a su detective favorito unas donas en estos días?- dice con fingido resentimiento mientras levanta una bolsa de cartón que tenia en su mano derecha.

Bien, en ese caso- digo mientras me acerco para tomar la bolsa de su mano pero lo aleja antes de poder tomarlo.

Oh vamos Gail, platiquemos- dice Oliver avanzado hacia su oficina.

Genial...

/.../

Asi que como estas Gail- habla finalmente Oliver desde atrás de su escritorio.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras le doy una gran mordida a mi dona.

Solo intento conversar- continua.

Guago...- le contesto.

Como ha ido tu día? Se que ha estado demasiado tranquilo estos últimos días- dice inclinandose mas en la silla.

Mmm..- contesto mientras tomo otra dona.

Escuche que Steve esta trabajando en una gran redada- dice con una sonrisa.

Aha...- contesto de nuevo.

As pensado si alguna ves...- que quieres Oliver- lo interrumpo.

Te necesito...- dice con un suspiro.

Eso lo se, porque otra razón me darías donas de 8 dólares- digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras termino mi tercer dona.

Te necesito como oficial de entrenamiento- dice seriamente.

Ja, creo que lo as olvidado pero soy detective Oliver- digo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo se, pero los novatos son un desastre, y Diaz y McNally son demasiado suaves- me contesta.

Y me quieres a mi? Los quieres traumatizar?- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Necesito buenos oficiales- dice inclinandose hacia adelante.

Dices que McNally y Diaz no son buenos?- pregunto entre cerrando los ojos a el.

Lo son, lo son, pero necesitan mano dura- dice esta vez mas serio.

Me Detengo a mitad de mi dona y lo veo, su postura era cuadrada aunque tratara de parecer relajado, mantenía los codos en el reposa manos mientras entre lazaba los dedos.

Que paso Oliver?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Nada que no podamos arreglar- responde.

Bien en ese caso- digo conforme cierro la caja y me levanto- nos vemos después Oli- continuo dirigiendome a la puerta.

Un novato contamino la escena del crimen de un homicidio- lo escucho y me detengo en el marco de la puerta- estan apunto de liberarlo por evidencia comprometida.

Al escucharlo doy la vuelta y lo veo a los ojos y se que esto esta lejos de poderse arreglar.

Quien fue el novato Oliver?...

/.../

Solo quiero decirle que es un gran honor trabajar con usted- lo escucho mientras nos dirigíamos a la intersección.

Era alguien insoportable, no dejaba de usar su maldito celular y de hablar.

Voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para estar a la altura de sus expectativas para...- hey hey!- lo interrumpo mientras levanto la mano a su rostro deteniéndolo.

No tengo expectativas contigo- empiezo a hablar volteando a verlo por un segundo antes de voltear a ver la carretera- mi único trabajo contigo es que no hagas nada, no preguntes nada y dejarte en la división al finalizar el turno sin haber arruinado otra cosa, entendiste?

Si señora- contesta viéndome- perdón, detective Peck.

Conduje a la intersección que nos tocaba, era un cruce de cuatro vías debajo de un puente elevado, las cámaras de seguridad de la semana pasada reportaban una gran cantidad de autos que no respetaba la velocidad permitida.

Bien novato, saca el material y colócalo- digo mientras me quito el cinturón de seguridad- cuando un auto supere la velocidad llama a el oficial Epstein y Diaz.

No bajara detective?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

No novato, yo solo soy la niñera aquí- contesto disgustada- vamos que esperas?- digo al ver que no se movía.

/.../

Habían pasado apenas dos horas y estaba harta, había olvidado lo aburrido que era. Veía al novato desde el auto, después de haberlo corregido infinidad de veces hasta que pudo realizar las verificaciones correctamente.

Detective Peck- habla el novato a través de la radio- puedo tomar un descanso?

De nuevo, no novato aun queda trabajo que hacer- le contesto mientras lo veo- y otra cosa, te veo sacar tu teléfono una ves mas, y te regresas a la división caminando.

Una hora después, me estaba volviendo loca, así que decidí salir de la patrulla para ir a ver al novato.

Al acercarme lo veo con la cabeza agachada así que no me ve llegar, por lo que me moví lo mas silenciosa posible y justo cuando estaba al alcance me pongo a su lado y tomo el celular de sus manos.

Hey!- dice molesto hasta que me ve y su cara palidece.

Dete... Detective Peck yo...- guárdatelo novato, al igual que yo guardare esto- digo molesta mientras guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

Si señora- contesta.

Porque no vas y tomas algo, yo me quedare aquí- digo viendo hacia la carretera.

Enserio? Eso seria grandioso!- dice con una sonrisa.

Solo 5 minutos novato- digo con el ceño fruncido- y ya van dos.

Que? Si si claro- dice prácticamente corriendo hacia la patrulla.

Me coloco con la pistola de velocidad y lo dirijo hacia los autos.

Aquí Peck, tenemos un honda civic placas Toro-9-6-8-2-Casa- Valle digo a través de la radio.

Entendido- escucho a Chris.

Pero si es nuestra detective- habla esta ves Epstein- pero que honor.

Que pasa Epstein, preocupado de que te quite el trabajo?- le respondo.

Claro que no, preocupado de que hayas olvidado como funciona- contesta con sorna.

Epstein Epstein... No olvides que...- contesto hasta el momento en que veo un auto correr hacia donde estaba- Epstein, tenemos un Mustang rojo 9-3-6-2-Tango-Javier-Hotel.

Al acercarse lo suficiente puedo ver que el auto iba por la linea punteada que separaba los carriles, tenia los vidrios oscuros por lo que no se apreciaba el conductor.

De repente el auto empieza a perder el control y pasa de un carril a otro,

Esto no va a terminar bien.

Central Aquí Peck necesito refuerzos- digo mientras empiezo a avanzar hacia atrás sin dejar de ver el auto- auto Mustang fuera de control!..- y antes de poder reportar las placas el auto sale de la carretera y veo como se dirige hacia donde estoy corriendo, hacia la patrulla.

Novato! Sal de ahí!- grito haciendo que el novato voltee a ver en pánico y sale del auto.

Detective Cuidado!- grita mientras se aparta del auto lo mas que puede.

Por instinto escucho el auto derrapar detrás de mi, así que me aviento hacia el lado izquierdo y ruedo justo en el momento en que el auto pasa a centímetros de mi y termina dando varias vueltas hasta terminar golpeando la patrulla.

Tardo unos segundos en recuperarme de la caída y el estruendo que ocasiono la bolcadura del auto.

Trato de ajustar la vista sobre la nube de polvo que se creo por el accidente.

Novato! Novato estas bien?!- grito mientras desenfundo mi arma y camino hacia el accidente.

Detective Peck!- escucho que responde.

Volteo hacia la izquierda y lo puedo ver, parecía que estaba bien.

A partate novato, llama a la central- digo cuando llego con el- saca tu arma y cubre me.

Me acerco lo suficiente al auto, mi arma apuntando hacia adelante.

Soy la detective Peck! Puede oír me?!- grito hacia el dueño del auto- si tiene un arma arroje la y salga con las manos en alto!

No sabia quien estaba dentro, no sabia si estaba armado o no, o si al menos seguía consciente.

Aquí central, el apoyo esta en camino- escucho a través del radio.

Seguia con mi arma apuntando hacia el auto mientras avanzaba.

Novato voy abrir la puerta, el sospechoso puede estar herido, mantente alerta- le digo sin voltear.

Entendido- responde.

Me acerco despacio tratando de ver a través de los vidrios oscuros.

Me acerco y abro la puerta en un movimiento y levanto el arma.

Dentro se encontraba un hombre inconsciente, alrededor de 40 años, tenia un fuerte golpe en la frente y el rostro, presentaba lesiones en cuello también. Volteo al asiento del copiloto y se encuentra vacío.

Volteo hacia atrás y puedo ver un cuerpo en el piso del auto, era una mujer, parecía inconsciente trato de verle el rostro pero estaba volteado de una forma en que me impedía verla pero pude ver que sus manos estaban atadas.

Central necesitamos una ambulancia en la escena de inmediato, tenemos dos heridos que...- antes de poder terminar el sospechoso al volante sale disparado hacia mi y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás con el sospechoso encima de mi.

Con la caída el arma sale disparada de mis manos.

El sospechoso me da un golpe en el rostro para después tratar de ahorcame.

Trato de zafarme de su agarre pero el sospechoso es demasiado grande.

A lejese de la detective!- escucho gritar al novato- voy a disparar a lejese y ponga las manos en alto!

Mis pulmones gritaban por oxigeno, su peso me tenían pegada al piso, tenia que reaccionar rápido.

Alejo mi mano derecha de su agarre a mi cuello dirijo mi mano hacia el cinturón de herramientas y saco mi pistola eléctrica y la clavo en su costado mientras aprieto el gatillo.

Las ondas eléctricas golpean al sospechoso y hace que aflojen su agarre por lo que con ambas manos lo empujo hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban haciendo que el sospechoso caiga aun con las contracturas musculares involuntarias por el choque eléctrico.

Al tenerlo fuera de mi ruedo hacia aun lado y trato de tomar aire haciendo que mi garganta arda.

Volteo a verlo y me incorporo tan rápido como pueda y me acerco a el.

Eres un imbécil!-digo con la voz rasposa mientras me inclino sobre el y lo tomo fuerte del brazo para hacerlo voltear boca abajo y esposarlo sobre su espalda.

Al tenerlo ya esposado volteo a ver al novato quien sigue apuntando el arma hacia nosotros petrificado.

Pero que diablos te pasa?!- grito enfurecida por su ineptitud- guarda el arma!

Dos segundos después escucho las sirenas y veo como un par de patrullas llegan.

Gail! Estas bien?!- escucho a Diaz cuando llega a mi lado.

Estoy bien, hay una víctima en el auto, párese estar atada e inconsciente si no es que muerta- digo volteándolo a ver.

Si Dov ya esta en eso- dice tomándome de los hombros- dios Gail eso se ve horrible necesitas ver un medico- me dice preocupado.

Estoy bien Chris- digo alejando me de su agarre.

McNally había llegado con Price, ella se había acercado con Chris, ahora estaba levantando al sospechoso del suelo.

Esta viva!- grita Epstein antes de tomar el radio.

Tu que diablos estabas haciendo!- escucho a Chris gritar haciendo que voltee a verlo mientras empieza a empujar al novato.

Pregunte que diablos estabas haciendo!- le grita de nuevo mientras lo toma de cuello de la camisa- porque no ayudaste a tu compañera! Porque no la ayudaste!

Chris! Chris detente!-Le digo mientras me acerco para apartarlo del novato.

Yo... Yoo...- empieza a decir mientras temblaba.

Nunca había visto a Diaz tan enfurecido, tenia que alejarlo antes que matara al novato.

Diaz!.. Chris todo esta bien, déjalo- digo mientras trato de alejarlo de el.

No no esta bien! Lo vimos Gail! Vimos como trataba de ahorcarte y este idiota no hizo nada!- grita sin ni siquiera verme- no merece ser policía! No mereces estar aquí!- Le grita antes de aventarlo haciendo que el novato cayera sobre su espalda.

Esta bien Chris ya basta- le digo poniéndome delante de el con mis manos sobre su pecho- todo esta bien.

Lo veo directo a los ojos y puedo ver como su furia se empieza a disipar.

El sonido de la ambulancia hace que nos apartemos y volvamos a la realidad.

/.../

Traci y Swarek llegaron a la escena momentos después. El sospechoso y la víctima fueron trasladados al hospital escoltados.

El sospechoso no dijo una sola palabra mientras trataban de interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido, al llegar Traci solicito que fuera llevado a la sala de urgencias aun con las protestas de Diaz.

Finalmente fue trasladado cuando Traci explico que si se le negaba la atención medica el podría alegar que sus derechos habían sido violados y salir libre en cuestión de horas.

Tras sentirse derrotado Diaz decidió que seria el quien escoltara al sospechoso a lo cual Traci no se opuso.

Al ser Chloe quien había estado con Epstein revisando a la víctima fue ella quien la escolto hacia el hospital.

Traci habia insistido en que yo también fuera a la sala de urgencias pero me negué, terminamos en un termino medio que permitiría que los paramédicos me revisaran pero que no me iría de la escena.

Se acordono la zona, y se inicio a procesar la escena, habían llegado los técnicos para procesar toda evidencia encontrada en el auto.

Mi patrulla había sido impactada con el auto del sospechoso, toda la defensa delantera estaba destrozada, la puerta del piloto recibió una gran abolladura y el vidrio había estallado tras el impacto.

Iba a ser una gran cantidad de papelería.

Toma...- dice Traci al detenerse a mi lado mientras me entregaba una botella de agua.

Gracias- digo sintiéndome repentinamente sedienta.

Que hemos encontrado?- pregunto después de haberle dado un gran trago a la botella.

Un montón de evidencia para poder encerrarlo de por vida- dice molesta- En la cajuela encontraron una mochila con cinta gris, cuerdas, navajas y varias armas de fuego, en el asiento se encontró sangre y cabello de la mujer encontrada atada.

Debio dar batalla- digo sin verla.

Que quieres decir?- pregunta.

El auto venia a exceso de velocidad, pero mantenía el control, fue solo en el ultimo momento en que el auto no se mantenía dentro del carril y perdió el control- digo pensando en todo lo que había pasado- el sospechoso tenia heridas en rostro y en cuello parecían ser que había sido arañado por la víctima.

Estas segura?- pregunta viéndome.

No lo se, es solo que... Parece factible- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bueno de ser así, lo sabremos con la evidencia- dice con un suspiro.

Ha llegado Holly- dice haciendo que voltee a verla.

Que hace ella aquí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, es gracias a tu novato, esta furiosa por la contaminación de su evidencia- dice con una sonrisa.

Bueno quien no lo estaría...

/...….../

No puedo creer lo que paso, o simplemente no puedo creer que ahora tenga que hacer el trabajo de los técnicos.

Con la furia que se desato con la contaminación de la evidencia, mi jefe decidió que ahora los patólogos forenses a su cargo se encargarían de la verificación completa de toda la evidencia en cada escena del crimen, haya o no un cuerpo.

Duncan More, el novato del año, no lo conocía en persona pero ya lo odiaba. Si tan solo los oficiales de entrenamiento hicieran bien su trabajo eso no hubiera pasado y yo no estaría aquí "supervisando" en lugar de estar en mi oficina terminando mi articulo.

Al pasar la cinta amarilla Visualizo a la detective Nash con un oficial de policía y decido dirigirme a ella.

Detective Nash- digo tratando de ser cordial.

Hola dra. Stewart- contesta apenada- siento que tengas que estar aquí.

Yo también- digo con un suspiro- que paso?

Bueno el sospechoso conducía el mustang a alta velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la verificación de transito, pierde el control y se impacta con la patrulla- dice mientras va señalándome el recorrido del auto- el oficial More y la dete...- oficial More? Duncan More estaba en la escena?- la interrumpo.

Si el estaba en la patrulla cuando...- no puede ser, dime por favor que no se a metido con mi evidencia de nuevo porque te juro detective que...- el no ha tocado nada- me interrumpe el oficial haciendo que voltee a verla.

Al hacerlo veo que no es nadie mas que la detective Peck en uniforme de policía, con su chaleco anti balas y su cinturón de herramientas. No me había percatado de ella ya que traía la gorra puesta y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto así como su cabello platinado.

Por una extraña razón me parecía que el uniforme le favorecía en todas las formas correctas.

Detective Peck, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tu- digo aun sorprendida.

Lo eh notado- dice simplemente- eh supervisado al novato, no ha tocado evidencia alguna y se ha mantenido fuera de la cinta que rodea el perímetro.

Es bueno saberlo, no creo tener tanta suerte de nuevo en encontrar alguna evidencia que no haya sido contaminada por el- contesto irritada.

Entonces, pudiste cerrar el caso? El de homicidio?- pregunta Traci

45 años sin libertad condicional- contesta Stewart.

Eres increíble!- dice Traci con una sonrisa.

Lo soy cierto?- le respondo de la misma manera.

Tengo que ir con los técnicos para catalogar la evidencia- digo viendo hacia la escena- tomaron la evidencia del sospechoso?

Toda Holly, la tome yo misma- dice Traci con una sonrisa.

Gracias, en ese caso iré a ayudar- le digo volteándola a ver- hasta pronto Traci.

Antes de irme volteo con Peck.

Hasta pronto oficial- digo con una sonrisa.

Es detective- contesta.

No con ese uniforme...

/.../

Se trataba de un secuestro, la víctima era Lauren Saroyan, 23 años secuestrada hace 3 días. La tenia retenida el sospechoso quien respondía al nombre de Lucas Dimefor 43 años, al parecer la estuvo acosando después de verla salir de una discoteca.

La evidencia era concluyente y la víctima había dado una declaración completa.

En este momento me encontraba en mi laboratorio procesando el ADN de las uñas de la víctima con el sospechoso, pura formalidad ya que el mismo había confirmado la historia de Mitchell.

Interrumpo?...- escucho a alguien desde la puerta.

Tania? Hey no, claro que no pasa- digo levantándome de mi silla.

No quiero molestarte, si estas ocupada puedo venir después- dice mientras da unos pasos.

De ninguna manera, necesitas algo?- Pregunto

Si, verte- dice con una sonrisa que hace que resalte sus increíbles pómulos.

Bueno aquí estoy- contesto con una media sonrisa.

Se veía hermosa, con un traje a la medida negro, con tacones justos solo para sobrepasarme un poco.

Hola- dice cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca para colocar sus manos en mis caderas.

Hola- contesto como si fuera una adolescente.

Ella se acerca lentamente y me da un suave beso en los labios. Amo sus labios.

Tania estoy en el trabajo- digo en un susurro mientras nuestros labios aun se rozaban.

Lo se...- dice mientras me da otro beso- pero necesitaba verte- otro beso- te extrañaba- otro beso.

Yo también, pero no puedo, no aqui- digo mientras le doy un ultimo beso y me aparto.

Tenia que poner un poco de espacio entre nosotras.

Bien en ese caso, vamos a cenar- dice con una sonrisa- hoy 9:30 mi casa.

Cocinando ya? Quien lo diría- digo burlando me

puedo cocinar Stewart- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Perdón?..- pregunto extrañada.

Que pasa?- pregunta

Me llamaste Stewart- digo extraña.

Si lo se, así te llamas- dice encogiendose de hombros- te molesta?

Que? Si... Es decir no- digo confundiendo me a mi misma.

Ok...- contesta entre cerrando los ojos en mi.

Se forma un incomodo momento por el comentario así que trato de romperlo mientras me dirijo hacia mi lugar detrás de mi escritorio.

Así que cena eh? Tengo que estar preocupada?- digo sin verla.

Vamos, ni siquiera me das una oportunidad- dice con una sonrisa- 9:30 no faltes.

No lo haré- contesto de nuevo mas tranquila.

Bien en ese caso, nos vemos- dice para después inclinarse sobre el escritorio y darme un casto beso que me hace sonreír.

/.../

Ya eran las 7:30, debía haber salido hace media hora de aquí, así que ahora solo tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi casa para arreglarme e irme a casa de Tania.

Me mando su dirección en un mensaje, al menos se que no vive a las afuera de la ciudad.

Estaba lista para irme cuando de repente alguien entra a mi oficina casi haciendo que choquemos.

Oh lo siento...- dice apenado el oficial.

No te preocupes- contesto- viene a buscar algún resultado oficial? porque si es así tendrá que esperar al patólogo de el siguiente turno, estaba por irme.

Que? No, no es eso yo...- viene a decirte algo Stewart- lo interrumpe otro oficial.

Y de nuevo me doy cuenta tarde que es la detective/oficial Peck.

Enserio?- pregunto desconcertada- y que será eso?

Bueno, ya que tienes tiempo- dice Peck y entra a mi oficina.

De echo, no lo tengo estoy apunto de salir- digo molesta por su poca educación.

Será solo unos minutos- dice sentándose en mi escritorio.

Yo la observo olvidándome que el otro oficial seguía ahí. Pude ver aun con la gorra puesta y la camisa de cuello alto que estaba seriamente golpeada.

De nuevo su pómulo estaba adornado con un hematoma, al menos no era tan grande como la ultima vez, pero ahora los tenia también a lo largo del cuello. Me atrevía a decir que eran signos de estrangulación.

Y bien novato...- dice Peck sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si, yo lo siento...- dice el otro oficial claramente incomodo.

Perdón estoy un poco perdida aquí, usted es?...- dejo la pregunta al aire mientras me fijo en el nombre grabado en su chaleco.

Oficial Duncan More señora- dice enderezando la espalda.

Tu eres el oficial More?- digo claramente sorprendida- tu eres la razón por la cual no solo casi escapa un asesino, si no también la razón por la que ahora tengo el doble de trabajo.

Yo... Lo siento señora...- es Doctora Stewart oficial- lo interrumpo realmente molesta.

Si, lo siento... Yo solo vengo a disculparme- dice mirando hacia el suelo.

No lo entiendo- digo aun todavía confundida.

Creo que es bastante claro Stewart- habla Peck haciendo que voltee a verla.

El novato aquí lo a fastidiado en grande- dice mientras se levanta de mi escritorio- y ahora viene a pedirte disculpas.

Es eso cierto?- le pregunto al oficial More.

Si señora... Digo doctora Stewart- dice recuperando un poco la compostura- siento haber contaminado la escena del crimen y haber echo que... Bueno tuviera mas trabajo- dice el oficial- aunque escuche que aun así pudo atrapar al sospechoso lo cual es bastante cool!

Novato!- le grita Peck al acercarse lo suficiente a el para darle un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

El acto me hace sonreír.

Prometo no volver a contaminar ninguna evidencia Doctora Stewart- dice el oficial mientras se frota el lugar del golpe.

Esta bien... Disculpa aceptada- digo tratando de frenar la sonrisa- todo olvidado.

Enserio? Cool!- responde con una sonrisa- en ese caso...

Que mas novato- dice de nuevo Peck.

Pero ella dijo que todo estaba bien ahora!- le dice el oficial a Peck haciendo que esta le diera la peor mirada de muerte que había visto en toda mi vida. Enserio no quisiera estar en el lado equivocado de la mesa con ella.

Si... Bueno, en forma de disculpa quiero invitarla al Penny esta noche- dice More- todos los oficiales irán y yo pagare la cuenta como agradecimiento por aceptar mi disculpa.

Oh enserio?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras volteo a ver a Peck.

No me mires a mi, el lo debe, a todos nosotros- dice molesta.

Si ya veo- digo esta ves con una sonrisa.

En ese caso, gracias oficial More, pero tengo que declinar su "oferta de paz"- digo viéndolo- no puedo esta noche

De verdad en ese caso...- iremos a celebrar Stewart- dice la detective Peck cruzando se de brazos.

Lo se pero tengo... Una cosa- digo evitando tener que decir "cita"

Claro... Bueno, tu te lo pierdes Stewart- dice Peck restando le importancia

Lo se, pero tal vez otro día?...- pregunto simplemente.

Claro...- contesta el oficial More.

Bien en ese caso, tengo que irme- digo mientras veo a este par que es realmente extraño.

Si claro, no queremos que se te haga tarde para ir a tu "cosa"- dice Peck- nos vamos novato.

Si si, seguro, hasta luego Doctora Stewart- contesta More repentinamente alegre.

Adiós Oficial More y no se meta con mi evidencia de nuevo- le contesto

De eso me encargo yo- dice Peck al llegar a la puerta.

Cuento con ello oficial...

/.../

Oh vamos Holly! No me dirás que nunca has pensado que debiste tomar otra carrera- dice Tania con una sonrisa y una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

Hablando por mi misma- dice mientras se acomoda en el sofá- debí ser abogada.

Abogada? enserio?- digo tratando de frenar un ataque de risa- creí que te gustaba tu trabajo.

Lo hago enserio que si- dice y toma después un sorbo de su copa- pero lo que hago son negociaciones sabes, soy buena en eso, ademas la paga seria mucho mejor.

Eso definitivamente es cierto- digo sonriendo.

Pude llegar a la casa de Tania a tiempo.

Al llegar soy recibida por ella en un vestido rojo con falda de lápiz y escote justo para dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación, tacones altos y su cabello negro azabache suelto llegándole hasta los hombros.

La cena había estado deliciosa y con una buena botella de vino habíamos terminado hablando en el sofá.

Entonces me dirás?- dice con una ceja levantada en desafío.

Bueno, nunca eh pensado en cambiarme de carrera- digo jugando con mi copa- pero si en mi especialidad.

Oh enserio?.. Por favor dime que serias ginecóloga por favor!- dice mientras pone sus manos en suplica.

Oh diablos no! Y vivir tocando vaginas toda mi vida- digo sin pensarlo haciendo que me vea sorprendida- oh vamos sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella trata de frenar una carcajada pero fallando miserablemente.

Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien así, tan libre y sin preocupaciones que hacia que sintiera un alivio inmenso.

Oh vamos entonces que especialidad?- pregunta de nuevo.

Dermatología- digo casi en un susurro mientras tomo un pequeño sorbo de vino.

Oh por dios no hablas enserio?- dice con una sonrisa.

Oye es una especialidad muy respetada!- digo fingiendo indignación.

Claro! Para todas esas pobres pobres personas con acné y cutis indeseado- dice aun riendo.

Oh vamos! Dime que nunca has ido con un dermatólogo?- pregunto con desafío.

Oh si, cuando tenia 14!- dice sonriendo.

Eres imposible- digo mientras termino lo ultimo del vino de mi copa.

No tomes mas...- escucho que dice cuando me acerco para tomar la botella que descansaba en la mesa de cafe delante de nosotras

Por que?- pregunto pero en lugar de escuchar una respuesta veo su mano sobre la mía.

No me atrevo a quitar la vista de nuestras manos juntas.

De repente su mano empieza a subir lentamente por mi brazo haciendo que mi respiración se vuelva entrecortada.

Su mano sube hasta mi hombro, siento como suavemente me empuja hacia atrás y mi espalda vuelve al respaldo del sofá.

Su mano se mueve hacia mi mejilla haciendo que voltee a verla.

Se había acercado a mi y ahora estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración.

Me enderezo lo suficiente para estar de frente a ella. Ella coloca sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente los sube por mi cuello hasta colocarlos en mis mejillas.

No se si fue ella quien se acerco o fui yo, tal ves ambas pero nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso suave.

Era casto, casi como un suspiro. Coloque mis manos sobre sus caderas, al hacerlo siento como toma aire.

Poco a poco el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, siento su lengua sobre mi labio inferior robando me ahora a mi el aire.

Abro lentamente mis labios y le doy la bienvenida, explora mi boca en busca de mi lengua. El simple contacto hace que perdamos la compostura.

Tomo mas fuerte sus caderas con mis manos, para después acercarla mas a mi, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén completamente juntos.

Mi posición en el sofá hace que se mas fácil para mi deslizarme suavemente hacia atrás atrayéndola conmigo.

Cuando mi cabeza se coloca sobre las almohadas en el extremo del sofá, ella ya esta encima de mi, sus piernas se habían colocado a cada lado de mis caderas haciendo que su vestido subiera considerablemente.

El beso no perdió intensidad en ningún momento, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Sus manos se encontraban a cada lado de mi cabeza para soportar su peso. Las mías se deslizaban por su espalda hasta su trasero apretándolo entre mis dedos, haciéndola gemir en mi boca.

De ahí mis manos se deslizan por sus muslos para después ascender por debajo de su vestido.

Dios...- escucho que dice al separar nuestros labios.

Empieza a besarme la mandíbula para bajar por mi cuello mientras se presiona sobre mi.

Dios Stewart...- dice haciendo que cierre los ojos.

Al momento en que escucho mi nombre unos ojos azules aparecen en mi mente.

Siento sus labios en mi cuello bajando por mi escote.

Dios...- gimo sin poder evitarlo.

Te gusta esto...- dice mientras sus labios se concentran en mi escote y siento una de sus manos en mi entre pierna presionando encima de mis pantalones.

Dime, te gusta Stewart?- dice mientras presiona mas fuerte.

Ssii... Peck- digo llenando me de placer.

Que?- escucho mientras siento la perdida de contacto de su cuerpo.

Que?- pregunto desconcertada.

Me... Me dijiste Peck?...

/.../

SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTO COMO ES QUE MI HISTORIA HABIA SIDO PLANEADA DE UNA FORMA Y TERMINE EN OTR COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, COMO EN ESTE CASO, LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA NO ESTABA CONTEMPLADA Y PIDO DISCULPAS SI NO SO SIENTE MUY COHERENTE LA VERDAD TRATO DE HACERLO UN POCO MEJOR CADA VEZ

SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, FAVOR DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS BUENOS O MALOS, OPINIONES TODOS SON ACEPTADOS. TENGO YA LA HISTORIA COMPLETA, PERO NO HAY ADELANTOS YA QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO CAMBIANDO DE OPINION

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	13. Lastima

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Detective Peck?- escucho a alguien llamandome fuera de la residencia de detectives

Que?- pregunto sin dejar de ver la carpeta que tengo enfrente.

La buscan detective- dice acercandose- una tal detective Silva.

Escuchar su nombre hace que levante la vista de lo que hacia.

Detective Silva? Que quiere- pregunto ahora intrigada.

Ella dice que necesita hablar con usted- contesta.

Bien, donde esta?- pregunto levantándome.

En la entrada, no quiso pasar- responde.

Bien, gracias novato- digo mientras camino hacia donde se encuentra.

Al dirigirme hacia la entrada, la veo parada, espalda rígida. Traía puesto un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y una blusa blanca.

Al acercarme lo suficiente se percata de mi presencia.

Detective Peck- dice seria.

Detective Silva- respondo igualmente el saludo- me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo, quiere pasar?

No, aquí esta bien- dice y yo la veo sin entender a que se refiere.

esto no es sobre el trabajo- dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

Si no es sobre trabajo, que es lo que quiere?- pregunto ahora desorientada.

Quiero que se aleje de ella- dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No entiendo a que se refiere...- no te hagas la inocente Peck- me interrumpe de nuevo.

A lejate de Holly- continua.

Mi cara debió decirle que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando por lo que continua.

Alejate de Holly, ella esta conmigo- habla de nuevo- no importa que seas una Peck, haré lo que sea para que ella me acepte.

Me quede pegada al piso sin saber que responder, todo era tan maldita mente confuso, quien se creía ella y de que diablos estaba hablando, de Stewart?

Ella toma mi silencio como una victoria porque antes de poder reaccionar me da la espalda y se dirige hacia la puerta.

/.../

Gail Estoy hablándote... Gail!- que?!- contesto exasperada por su insistencia.

Porque no me respondes?- pregunta Steven.

Lo estoy haciendo ahora- digo molesta.

Si claro que lo haces- dice con un movimiento de cabeza.

Estábamos en un restaurante de hamburguesas a dos cuadras de la división. Tiempo de caridad entre hermanos. Una vez al mes, una semana antes de cada cena familiar.

Entonces llevaras a alguien?- pregunta antes de que llegue la mesera con la comida.

Sabes que no- contesto mientras veo por la ventana- ni siquiera se si iré.

Vamos, me dirás que no iras?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Nop- contesto justo cuando se acerca la mesera con nuestra comida.

Aquí tienen- dice con forme coloca los platos- hamburguesa doble, sin tomate, papas a la francesa grande y una malteada de chocolate para el caballero y una hamburguesa con queso y papas medianas con un agua mineralizada- termina de decir mientras lo coloca delante de mi.

Se les ofrece algo mas?- pregunta viéndonos.

No gracias- contesta Steve con una sonrisa Y con eso la mesera se despide.

Siempre lo mismo- digo molesta.

Que pasa no te gusta tu hamburguesa?- pregunta con burla.

Oh cállate- digo mientras le quito mi comida y el toma la suya.

Entonces si vendrás cierto?- insiste de nuevo.

Steve, por mas ganas que tenga de decirte que no, sabes que no hay poder humano que impida que no asista- digo mientras verifico que mi hamburguesa de verdad no tuviera tomates antes de darle una mordida.

Bien, porque tengo algo que decirte- me dice.

Bien- digo sin atención antes de seguir comiendo.

Traci ira- escucho sin prestarle atención.

Aha y?- contesto aun con comida en la boca.

Le pediré que se case conmigo- dice haciendo que voltee a verlo de repente.

Estas bromeando?!- digo sorprendida.

No, no lo estoy- contesta con una enorme sonrisa.

No te creo- digo aun escéptica.

Pues créelo- dice mientras se limpia la mano con una servilleta para después sacar algo de su saco.

El coloca una caja de terciopelo negro en el centro de la mesa y yo lo observo casi como esperando que de repente desapareciera.

No estas bromeando?- pregunto mientras lo veo un segundo mas antes de estirar la mano y tomar la pequeña caja.

La levanto y la abro, dentro esta este delicado anillo de diamantes en oro blanco, esquícito pero elegante.

Es... Impresionante- digo sin creerlo.

Lo es- escucho decirle- quiero que seas mi padrino.

Estas bromeando?- digo levantando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

No, no lo estoy- contesta- eres mi única hermana, ademas se que tu me lo pedirías- no, por supuesto que no- le contesto.

Yo se que si- dice.

No, no es verdad- contesto cerrando la caja y entregándoselo.

Estas seguro que lo quieres hacer durante la cena?- pregunto dudando lo aun.

Así es, le diré a Traci que lleve a Leo- será completamente familiar- dice como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Estas idiota- contesto.

De que hablas?- pregunta ofendido.

Steve, nadie quiere una propuesta familiar- digo entre mordidas- todos quieren esa basura romántica a solas y una botella de vino.

No no no, será todo...- patético- le interrumpo.

serás el peor padrino de bodas de la historia- dice con un bufido.

Lo se- contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Entonces lo harás?- pregunta de nuevo.

Antes de poder continuar con el tema mi teléfono suena con un mensaje de Traci.

Gail, tenemos un homicidio te mando la dirección...

/.../

Era una pequeña tienda en la esquina de canartic. Se había tratado de un robo a mano armada. Según Traci El dueño se había negado y le habían disparado a quema ropa.

La cinta amarilla rodeaba el lugar, había 3 patrullas, bloqueado cada lado de la calle, podía ver el auto de Traci justo en frente. Oficiales cuidado la cinta amarilla, tomando declaraciones, y por supuesto técnicos entrando y saliendo de la escena.

Entro a la escena y encuentro a Traci hablando con una mujer, en sus 30's afroamericana, así que me acerco a ellas.

Hola Gail, señora Tomson, ella es mi compañera la detective Peck- dice Traci haciendo las presentaciones.

señora, lamento su perdida- le digo.

Gracias- contesta.

Le eh explicado a la señora Tomson que es lo que estamos haciendo y le pregunto si había alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su esposo- me comenta Traci.

Todos amaban a John, no hay nadie que quisiera herirlo- responde reteniendo las lagrimas.

Habían tratado de asaltarlo antes?- pregunto.

Si...- contesta- varias veces, John estaba cansado, supongo que no lo soporto una ves mas.

A que se refiere?- pregunta Traci.

Detectives...- habla alguien desde atrás de la caja registradora.

Stewart...- contesto viéndola.

Detective Peck, creo que encontré algo- dice haciéndome una seña para que pasara del otro lado de la barra.

Veo a Traci y esta me hace una seña para que vaya.

Rodeo la barra y me acerco a donde me indica.

El cuerpo de la víctima ya había sido cubierto por plástico negro, había sangre por todo el piso.

Ella me indica un metro mas al fondo, Debajo de la barra, al agacharme veo que hay un pequeño espacio, la madera estaba rota y algo roída por algún pequeño roedor, la miro confundida y ella solo se agacha a lo que supongo que tengo que hacer también, al momento de hacerlo ella toma una lampara y alumbra el orificio.

Al final se podía ver un resplandor dorado.

Casquillo de bala?- Pregunto.

Es mi mejor suposición- contesta mientras nos levantamos.

Señora Tomson, su esposo tenia un arma?- pregunto viéndola.

Que? No claro que no- ella contesta.

Señora Tomson si su esposo a sido víctima de robos es comprensible si tuviera uno- le dice Traci.

No... El nunca...- empieza a decir pero la interrumpo- señora Tomson si su esposo trato de defenderse con un arma, el sospechoso podría estar herido.

Podríamos iniciar la búsqueda de...- mi marido no tiene un arma, el no le haría daño a nadie!- interrumpe la señora Tomson a Traci.

Esta bien, creo que por ahora es todo señora Tomson- le dice Traci a la esposa de la víctima- le informaremos si encontramos algo.

Por favor encuentren a quien hizo esto- dice la señora Tomson antes de salir.

Vamos a necesitar hacer una prueba de pólvora en las manos del señor Tomson- le digo a Stewart que aun sigue aun lado mío.

Lo se, recuperare el casquillo, le informare a balística- dice como respuesta.

/.../

Entonces lo tomaremos solo como un asalto a mano armada cualquiera?- pregunta Traci desde su escritorio.

Después de catalogar la evidencia e interrogar testigos dejamos la escena del crimen para dirigirnos a la división.

No lo se, la herida por arma de fuego del señor Tomson fueron hechas por un revolver a no mas de 3 metros de distancia- me contesta sin apartar la vista de la evidencia- 3 heridas, dos en el pecho y uno en abdomen, demasiado solo para robar 70 dólares de la caja registradora.

Y el casquillo encontrado no concuerda aun?- pregunto.

No por las heridas recibidas, aun no tenemos el resultado del examen de pólvora del señor Tomson- me contesta viéndome solo dos segundos antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Si solo se trata de un asalto no será fácil encontrar al culpable, cualquiera pudo haberlo echo- le digo mientras tomo la carpeta de mi escritorio.

Lo se- me dice con un suspiro.

La carpeta que tenia en mis manos son los reportes de la policía sobre los asalto de la tienda del señor Tomson.

Todas eran prácticamente del año pasado,en mayo, una en julio, en septiembre, dos en octubre, y una ves mas en noviembre, si que había tenido un año duro.

A partir de noviembre hasta la fecha no hubo mas reportes de la policía. En un barrio como en el que se encontraba, la delincuencia no se detenía de repente de esta manera, o al menos no sin ninguna razón.

Trace...- mmmhhh- me responde.

Hipotéticamente hablando, si tuvieras una tienda la cual a sido asaltada no lo se... 6 veces en 7 meses que harías?- le pregunto mientras continuo viendo los reportes.

Mudarme de ciudad- dice sin verme.

Y si no pudieras?- pregunto haciendo que esta ves me voltee a ver.

Mmmm no lo se, conseguiría un arma como suponemos que lo hizo el señor Tomson- dice viéndome con un ceño fruncido.

O...?- dejo la pregunta al aire esperando.

O que?- me regresa la pregunta.

La tienda del señor Tomson, ubicado no en el mejor sitio de la ciudad fue asaltado 6 veces en 7 meses - digo mientras me levanto con el reporte policial en mano- y de repente se detuvo por 5 meses, para después aparecer muerto por tres heridas de bala- digo

Se interroga a los testigos y nadie "recuerda" ver nada o a nadie- continuó.

A que quieres llegar?- pregunta Traci interesada.

La señora Tomson te dijo si tenian algún problema económico?- le pregunto sentándome delante de ella.

Bueno si, dijo que la tienda no ha ido muy bien, que tubo que ver con los robos a la misma- me dice confundida.

Pero no hubo asaltos en los últimos 5 meses- le contesto.

De echo, si no mas recuerdo la tienda estaba mas que bien abastecida- le digo pensando en la escena del crimen.

Lo era cierto?- me pregunta de vuelta.

Crees que el señor Tomson pagaba por protección?- me pregunta entendiendo al punto al que quería llegar.

A si es... Los asaltos no se detienen por si solos- le digo- no en un barrio así.

Pero la protección cuesta- me dice- y cuando No se cubre la cuota...

Exacto- contesto sin mas.

Supongo que tenemos que visitar a la señora Tomson de nuevo- me dice levantándose.

Veré los vídeos de vigilancia- digo y Traci voltea a verme.

Porque? Las cámaras fueron desconectadas no hay nada ahí- me dice.

Veré los vídeos de los meses pasados- le digo levantando me para dirigirme a mi escritorio- si el señor Tomson estaba pagando por protección debió haber tenido visitas los meses pasados.

Bien, le preguntare a la señora Tomson por cualquier persona desconocida que haya visto con su esposo estos últimos meses- me dice mientras toma su chaqueta

Servirá para cualquier identificación- le digo conforme salimos.

Suena como un plan...

/.../

Han pasado 3 horas, me encontraba con Epstein y Diaz. Veíamos los vídeos de vigilancia, 3,600horas de vídeos en los últimos 5 meses.

Habian desconectado las cámaras del señor Tomson desde la noche anterior, esto había sido premeditado.

Ni siquiera sabíamos si realmente el señor Tomson pagaba por protección, menos si lo hacia dentro de su tienda.

Esto es una perdida de tiempo- dice Epstein.

Jamas acabaremos de ver esto, son 3,600 horas de video- continua diciendo- si al menos supiéramos a quienes estamos buscando.

esto es trabajo policial, no es lo que querías?- le digo irritada.

A decir verdad yo también estaba harta, si Traci no me daba algo, esto se va a ir al desagüe pronto.

Saben que, dejemos lo hasta aquí, mañana continuamos- les digo parándome de la maldita silla.

De verdad?- dice Diaz.

Si, Epstein tiene razón, si no tenemos un punto de partida no podemos hacer nada- digo mientras tomo mi chaqueta- los veré mañana perdedores.

Salgo de la sala de detectives dejando a los idiotas guardando la evidencia. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa para poder cenar y dormir toda la noche.

Cuando me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida veo una cabellera negra ondulada salir por la misma puerta.

Era Stewart? Que hace aquí a esta hora?

Stewart!- grito al salir y verla aun lado de su coche.

Si?..- contesta volteando se- detective Peck, a que se debe el placer.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto lo primero que se me ocurre.

Vine a dejar una evidencia para el detective Callaghan- contesta reclinándose sobre el coche.

Creí que Callaghan estaba en una operación encubierta- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Si bueno, no estoy autorizada para hablar del caso- contesta con una media sonrisa.

Si claro- le respondo volteando los ojos.

Bueno, se te ofrece algo Detective o solo querías llamar mi atención- dice con un toque de soberbia.

Si claro, ya quisieras nerd- digo con un bufido- solo quería decirte que tranquilices a tu novia.

Mi novia?..- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Si No-vi-a, la detective Silva estuvo hoy en la estación- digo con fingido desinterés.

Que? Hoy? Por que, que paso?- pregunta de repente alarmada.

Vino a advertirme que me alejara de su chica- digo con burla mientras la veo a los ojos.

Que?!.. Yo... Bueno no, no se que...- porque me dijo eso?- interrumpo su balbuceo.

Porque que?- pregunta evitando mi mirada.

Porque la detective Silva tuvo que advertirme de alejarme de ti?- formulo muy lentamente la pregunta mientras doy un paso mas cerca.

Yo... No lo se, no tengo ni idea por...- sus palabras se quedan en el aire mientras doy medio paso cerca de ella haciendo que este solo a centímetros.

No se porque tenia esta sensación de querer estar cerca, su balbuceo me parecía algo, no lo se, adorable? Estando así de cerca veía como sus mejillas tomaban una coloracion rojiza, la podía ver temblar, su mirada pasando por mi rostro.

Que pasa Stewart?- digo en susurro- te pongo nerviosa?

Ella toma una respiración profunda.

Son solo segundos, lo se, pero algo en su mirada cambia, hace que sienta que puede ver a través de mi.

No, quieres ponerme nerviosa?- contra arresta mis palabras mientras se acerca solo un poco mas a mi.

Siento de repente como mi boca se siente seca y detengo un gemido que trata de escapar de mi garganta cuando siento la suave respiración de Stewart contra mis labios.

Mi pecho empieza a doler, mi cuerpo a tensarse, mi mente a nublarse y sigo congelada en mi lugar.

Que pasa Peck?- dice acercándose lo suficiente para que nuestras narices rocen- quien esta nerviosa ahora?

Cierro instintivamente los ojos y me concentro en respirar, sentía su calor aun sin tocarla.

No hablas ya Peck?- habla de nuevo y abro los ojos.

Al hacerlo la veo con una estúpida media sonrisa en el rostro. Acaso estaba jugando conmigo? Este era mi juego, y ella lo tenia que saber.

Paso mi lengua por mis labios y tomo sus caderas entre mis manos empujando la suave pero firme contra la puerta del auto, escucho un pequeño chillido salir de sus labios mientras la retengo ahí mismo.

No se que planeas Stewart pero...

Gail!- alguien grita desde atrás de mi deteniendo mis palabras.

Volteo y veo a Diaz en la puerta de entrada de la división mirando hacia nosotras y la realidad me golpea.

Me aparto de Stewart casi de un salto y la veo con pánico.

Ella me mira de la misma manera.

Yo... Me tengo que ir- dice finalmente para voltearse hacia el carro.

Que? No pero...- trato de hablar después de haber salido de mi estupor pero mi palabras fueron detenidas por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Escucho el motor del auto encender y doy un paso hacia atrás mientras veo a Stewart salir de reversa de su espacio de estacionamiento para después avanzar hacia adelante y salir.

Dejándome ahí parada como idiota.

Me toma un par de segundos componerme a mi misma para después voltear y hacer frente a Diaz que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

Que esta pasando Gail?- pregunta cuando me detengo delante de el.

Que esta pasando de que?- contesto irritada.

Que estaba haciendo la doctora Stewart y tu? Porque parecía que..- parecía que Diaz?- lo interrumpo molesta.

Bueno, parecía que ustedes, ya sabes...- dice dejando la frase a la mitad.

Parecia que?- insisto de nuevo mirándolo lo mas fríamente posible.

Bueno ya sabes...- dice sonrojando se completamente.

Discutiendo Diaz, Stewart y yo discutíamos un caso de acuerdo?- le digo mas fuerte de lo que pretendo- si tanto te interesa saber aun sin ser de tu incumbencia- digo finalmente antes de apartarme de el.

Su cara de idiota me tenia harta. Quien es el para hacerme este tipo e preguntas, para meterse en mi vida! Es un idiota por pensar que tiene derecho de meterse en mi vida, pero sobre todo es un idiota por interrumpirnos.

Maldita sea! La quería besar?!..

/.../

Dra Stewart... Doctora Stewart esta bien?- que?.. Si, no perdón, que decías?- salgo de mi estupor.

Le decía que el detective Callaghan la estaba buscando, quiere saber si puede ir a verlo- me dice Rodney viéndome con preocupación.

Si claro... Yo voy a verlo- digo mientras trato de mantener la compostura.

Bien, en ese caso le dejare el reporte aquí, iré a procesar nueva evidencia- dice con una sonrisa.

Si claro- le contesto incomoda.

Habían pasado dos días desde el "incidente" como me gustaba llamar a lo que paso con la detective Peck.

No se como llegue a esto, al verla en la estación, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, pero al sentir sus manos sobre mi, sus labios tan cerca, fue algo que nubló mi mente y dejo mis sentidos artudidos.

Solo recordarlo hacia que mi piel se erizara.

No la eh visto en dos días, y me pone nerviosa ir a la estación ahora por el caso de Callaghan.

No se que era este juego pero me ponía nerviosa pensar que no lo pudiera controlar.

Pero sus ojos... Sus labios, dios esto me esta matando.

Un sonido en mi escritorio llama mi atención, era mi teléfono.

Lo tomo en mis manos y veo un mensaje de Tania.

Tania, alguien mas que me ponía nerviosa. Ella me gustaba enserio que si, aun no puedo creer que la aya llamado Peck. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo echo. Estaba furiosa, pero sobre todo dolida.

Le dije que lo sentía, que no pensaba en ella pero eso no le impidió detener la noche. No la culpo, no se que hubiera echo yo en su lugar.

Doy una respiración profunda y abro el mensaje.

Esta noche, El Penny, tenemos que hablar- suspiro para mis adentros, definitivamente teníamos que hablar.

Solo que no sabia que decir.

/...,/

vamos Stewart, no es como si fueras a verla a ella pienso para mis adentros mientras me quedaba pegada al asiento de mi auto.

Había llegado a la estación hace ya 10 minutos pero aun no tenia el valor de bajar.

Esto se estaba asciendo absurdo por decir lo menos. Así que tomo una ultima respiración y salgo del auto con informe en mano.

Entro a la división y veo a una oficial en la entrada.

Si hola, vengo a hablar con el detective Callaghan- digo al acercarme.

Claro que si, usted es?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

La doctora Holly Stewart- le respondo.

Oh claro si, el detective Callaghan me pidió que le dijera que la estará esperando en la sala 3- dice mientras presiona un botón para permitirme entrar.

Esta bien, gracias- digo con cordialidad.

Que tenga un bonito día Holly!- dice mientras me alejo, ella si que era alegre.

Me dirijo hacia las salas de interrogación al fondo y a la derecha. Al final del pasillo veo dos puertas con el numero tres en medio de ambas, no había identificación aparte así que decido abrir la primera puerta y entrar.

La sala estaba vacía, pero había una mesa y tres sillas en ella. No entiendo porque tenia que citarme aquí en lugar de su oficina pero decido sentarme y esperar.

Pasaron un par de minutos y aun no llegaba, empiezo a preguntarme si no debí haber ido a al área de detectives primero. Supongo que la oficial de la entrada debió haberle avisado de mi llegada así que decido esperarlo solo un momento mas.

En el momento en que escucho la puerta abrirse separo mi mirada del reporte en mis manos y volteo a ver quien había llegado.

Holly?...- pregunta al verme.

Hey Traci- le respondo mientras me levanto.

Que haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendida.

Am esperando al detective Callaghan, dijo que lo esperara aquí- le respondo incomoda.

Ah si claro, pero no es aquí- dice con una sonrisa- es en la sala de al lado.

Oh, claro veo dos puertas y escojo la equivocada- digo apenada.

No te preocupes ocurre a menudo, le eh dicho a Oliver que hay que colocar los números bien- dice con una sonrisa.

Si deberían- le contesto- bueno, en ese caso es mejor que vaya ahora.

Claro, será lo mejor, creo haber visto a Lucas salir de la sala de detective hace 5 minutos.

Oh bueno, gracias Traci- digo al salir de la habitación.

Salgo eh inmediatamente entro a la segunda sin fijarme que ya había alguien dentro.

Oh lo siento- digo al percatarme de su presencia.

Dra Stewart se le ofrece algo?- me dice Swarek al verme con el ceño fruncido.

Si, buscaba al detective Callaghan me dijeron que...- oh si, esta en la sala de detectives.

Que?- digo ahora molesta- me dijeron que estaría aquí.

Si no no, le dije que necesitaba la sala, deberías buscarlo en el piso de detectives- dice mientras se inclina en la mesa de interrogatorios.

Si claro eso haré- digo con un suspiro- gracias.

Salgo de la habitación ahora molesta, de que se trata esto? Me dirijo a la sala de detectives para encontrarla por supuesto vacía.

Esto ya era irritante.

Esta ves decido no quedarme esperando y regreso por donde vine topando me con un novato.

Hey hola, quería saber si as visto al detective Callaghan?- le pregunto.

De homicidios?- me responde.

Si exactamente, sabes donde puede estar?- insisto.

No, creo que tuvo que salir de emergencia- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Que?- digo soltando un bufido- bueno, gracias.

Si de nada- me contesta con una sonrisa mientras se aleja.

No puedo creer que salí de mi trabajo para verlo y el ni siquiera esta aquí.

Regreso a la habitación donde encontré a Traci para decirle que le diera un mensaje no tan bueno al detective de mi parte.

Al llegar abro la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

Traci le podrías decir al... Oh! Lo siento- digo dejando la frase al aire.

Stewart?- dice Peck al verme.

Yo, lo siento, buscaba a Traci- digo avergonzada y repentinamente nerviosa.

Bueno ahí esta- dice señala do hacia el vidrio de dos caras donde veo a Traci hablando con quien supongo es un sospechoso.

Si claro, de nuevo lo siento, regresare después- digo dando unos pasos hacia atrás si darme la vuelta.

Traci no tardara, la puedes esperar- me dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

No, esta bien... Volveré después- digo incomoda- tengo que... Verificar una evidencia.

Si claro- dice con burla.

Claro que?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Nada Stewart- dice volteando me a ver con fingida inocencia a lo que yo solo la observo.

La miro un par de segundo, ella solo me regresa la mirada. Esto es absurdo.

Hasta luego Peck- digo dando por terminado esto.

Si estoy segura- contesta.

Bien sabes, no voy a jugar a esto contigo- digo irritada ya.

Jugar que Stewart- dice desafiando me.

A lo que sea que es esto- digo un poco fuerte.

No se de que hablas- contesta como si no fuera nada.

Claro que si lo sabes- digo ya exasperada.

Ella me ve por un momento, su rostro es indescifrable.

Ah... Ya, te refieres a lo del estacionamiento- dice mientras finge pensarlo- bueno, veras Stewart, eso no fue nada para mi.

Que?- pregunto desconcertada.

Si veras- dice mientras da unos pasos hacia mi- no paso nada Stewart, no fue nada.

Sabes que no es verdad- le digo mientras siento que cada palabra suya hace que crezca algo en mi interior.

No se lo que crees que yo piense Stewart, pero no soy Gay- dice como si nada.

Sus palabras fueron con un baño de agua fría, había estado jugando conmigo, yo lo sabia, pero escucharla decirlo fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Claro- digo con una sonrisa hipócrita- entonces así van a ser las cosas.

No se que quieres decir- dice con una ceja levantada- no fue nada.

Entonces- digo agarrando el poco orgullo que me queda mientras doy un paso mas cerca a ella.

Tiene el efecto deseado porque por tan solo un segundo veo como su mirada cambia.

Avanzo hacia ella y ella retrocede hasta que la mesa de interrogación le impide el paso.

Al sentir el frío metal detrás de ella se tensa y voltea a ver hacia atrás por un segundo, cosa que aprovecho.

Me inclino lo mas que puedo hacia ella, soy un par de centímetros mas alta así que bajo la mirada a esos ojos azules profundos.

Veo como sus pupilas se dilatan, sus labios se abren solo un poco para permitir que su legua pase por su labio inferior.

Ella podría decir lo que quisiera, mentirse a ella o a mi, pero su cuerpo la delataba.

Coloco mis manos en sus caderas, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, lentamente mis pulgares se escabullen en la piel debajo de su blusa y la siento inhalar bruscamente.

Paso mi nariz por su mejilla e inhalo su aroma suavemente.

A si... Que no significo nada?- digo en un susurro en su mejilla- eso no fue nada Peck?.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, una corriente eléctrica lleno mi cuerpo.

Que tal esto...- digo en un susurro sobre sus labios.

Si ella quería jugar, yo le enseñaría como.

Paso mi lengua lentamente sobre mis labios antes de inclinarme lentamente y dejar rozar mis labios sobre los de ella.

Tan suave como un pétalo de rosas.

Ella se tensa en el contacto, inhala fuertemente mientras siento que se inclina solo un milímetro hacia mi.

Me alejo solo lo suficiente para verla.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la mesa.

Es una lastima- digo soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás- que no sintieras nada.

La veo quedarse congelada en ese lugar, sin decir una palabra así que le doy una ultima mirada desafiando la a decirme algo, pero no lo hace así que doy media vuelta para salir.

No se como paso, pero justo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta siento su mano en mi brazo haciéndome girar.

Y antes de poder decir algo sus labios están sobre los míos...

Me toma dos segundos salir de mi asombro, pero al hacerlo mis manos vuelven a su cadera y la sujeto con fuerza mientras siento sus manos en mi cuello. No se en que momento cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Nuestros labios danzaban en un baile de necesidad, algo empezó a quemar dentro de mi.

Mis manos subieron por su espalda por debajo de su blusa mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi nuca.

Siento sus dientes aferrarse a mi labio inferior casi con furia haciéndome gemir de dolor y placer.

Sus dientes seden el paso a su lengua calmando el ardor que dejaron haciéndome gemir.

Después de solo unos segundos que parecieron años el beso se intensifica.

Su lengua empuja con fuerza entre mis labios, así que sedo a su intromisión.

Su lengua explora mi boca con intensidad hasta que encuentra mi lengua robándole un suspiro.

Era una batalla de gemidos y suspiros, mis labios dolían pero pedían mas, hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo prioridad haciendo que nos separáramos.

Al hacerlo ambas respirábamos con esfuerzo. Mis manos habían acabado en su espalda baja y las suyas en mis hombros.

Ese había sido el mejor beso que eh tenido en mi vida, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a decirle, no ahora y tal ves nunca, así que me aparto de ella.

Es... Una lastima- digo soltando la y alejando me para abrir la puerta.

Ella me mira confundida, pero sobre todo con temor.

Que no haya sido nada- digo duramente mientras la miro a los ojos antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

/.../

TADAN! NO SABEN EL ESFUERZO QUE FUE NO DEJARLO PARA ANTES DEL BESO, HUBIERA SIDO UN INCREIBLE FINAL! PERO DIJE NOO YA HABRA MAS SUSPENSO PARA DESPUES, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE TAMBIEN ME PARECIO UN FINAL AMENO.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESPERO QUE LOS LECTORES SIGAN AUMENTANDO..

SE QUE HOLLY ESTE CON OTRA PERSONA NO LE AGRADA A NADIE, NI SIQUIERA A MI, PERO SI LOGRO QUE PIENSEN AL MENOS UNA VES "ESA PERRA!" TODO HABRA VALIDO LA PENA.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO SUS OPINIONES TODAS SON BIEN ACEPTADAS!


	14. Caso Nuevo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

La bese... La bese y ella simplemente se fue

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que había salido Holly, me quede congelada.

La había besado, sin tener intención, sin pensarlo, es solo que todo fue tan intoxicante, como hace dos días.

Al abrirse la puerta trato de salir de mi estupor antes de que Traci se diera cuenta.

Gail, el no dirá nada- escucho que dice en cuanto atraviesa la puerta.

Yo me había volteado para que no me viera mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Ah... A que te refieres- pregunto mientras trato de acomodar mi blusa.

Niega que el señor Tomson le haya pagado por protección- dice mientras escucho caer la carpeta en la mesa.

Claro que lo niega, si lo acepta seria el principal sospechoso- volteo para agarrar el expediente sin verla directamente.

Lo se, pero en el momento en que le pregunte se tenso sabes- me dice- es algo que uno siente dentro.

Aha claro...- le digo fingiendo leer el archivo para evitar su mirada.

Gail estas bien?- me pregunta.

Mm? Si claro- le contesto dandole la espalda mientras continuo fingiendo leer el archivo.

Estas segura?... Gail?- insiste.

Si Trace no es nada- digo viéndola momentáneamente.

Claro...- contesta con un suspiro.

Es mejor que continuemos viendo los vídeos de vigilancia- me dice- tal ves si encontramos algo mas el se derrumbe.

Crees que es solo un intermediario?- pregunto levantando la mirada.

Es posible, no creo que... Gail que te paso en el labio?- me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

Que quieres decir?- le respondo.

Nada solo... Olvídalo, me tengo que ir, iré con Dov y Chris para los vídeos de vigilancia- dice mientras avanza hacia la puerta.

Si, te alcanzo en un momento- le contesto.

Si claro- dice finalmente saliendo.

En el momento en que sale me acerco al espejo de dos caras y veo que mi labial a desaparecido casi por completo. Maldita sea!

Paso el dorso de mi mano por mis labios para quitar lo poco que quedaba.

Que estas haciendo conmigo Stewart

/.../

no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!

En el momento que salgo de la sala todo el valor que había reunido escapo de mi cuerpo y empece a temblar sin poder controlarlo.

Al andar por el pasillo veo la puerta hacia los baños y entro.

Me dirijo al lava manos y abro la llave. Me miro en el espejo y veo mis labios aun hinchados y cubiertos por el resto de labial rojo de Gail.

Tomo dos segundos para recomponerme y mojarme el rostro para calmarme. Tomo un par de toallas de papel para secarme y siento una pequeña punzada en el labio. Me inclino mas en el espejo y veo como mi labio inferior esta mas hinchado en el lado derecho.

Me pierdo en el recuerdo de sus labios en los míos y sus dientes apropiando se de mi labio.

Nunca me habían marcado así, ni siquiera en secundaria!

Mojo un poco el papel nuevo y lo dejo en mi labio para bajar el escozor.

Después de un par de minutos me arreglo el cabello y la blusa, doy un par de respiraciones mas y me dirijo a la salida.

Al salir me dirijo hacia la salida hasta que escucho a alguien llamándome.

Doctora Stewart!- dice el detective Callaghan mientras me alcanza.

Detective- contesto.

La estuve buscando- me dice con una ceja levantada.

No, yo estuve buscándolo, deje mi trabajo en el laboratorio porque usted necesitaba mi ayuda- digo un poco alto- y resulta que al llegar aquí usted no estaba.

Si, lo se, pero apareció otro cuerpo- me dice lo mas bajo posible.

Eso no es verdad, nadie me ha dicho nada- contesto confundida.

Bueno lo estoy haciendo ahora- me dice cruzandose de brazos- así que es mejor irnos.

Yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación, pero el no me ofrece nada.

Mire Detective no se quien cree que soy o que cree que sea esto- empiezo a decir molesta- pero tengo trabajo que hacer, trabajo importante, y no voy a estar esperando a sus necesidades, así que si me permite- digo mientras le doy una ultima mirada- El doctor Martin estará encantado en ayudarlo.

El doctor Martin no esta al tanto de esta investigación- dice molesto.

Bueno, yo tampoco detective- le digo enojada- y si usted no me muestra el respeto que merezco, no estoy interesada en saberlo.

El me da una mirada de confusión, al parecer no creer lo que acababa de pasar o mi arrebato le pareció completamente ilógico, pero al final da un suspiro antes de hablar.

Tiene razon, debí decirle que no estaría aquí- me dice como si le costara un gran trabajo disculparse- y estoy dispuesto a... A hablarle de toda la investigación porque usted es la mas capacitada de toda el área de ciencia forense.

Necesitamos su ayuda- dice después de ver que no le respondía.

El detective Callaghan siempre a sido un hombre reservado y serio, parece ser que su orgullo es su mas valiosa posesión, así que lo miro solo un instante antes de aceptar sus disculpas.

Esta bien detective, que tenemos?...

/.../

Callaghan se encargo de cerrar la sala del desfile para que nadie que no fuera autorizado por el entrara.

Cuando entre pude ver solo a Oliver Shaw, y a dos policías mas que no conocía, una de ellas era la policía de la entrada.

Hey doc!- me saluda Shaw con su cordial sonrisa.

Teniente Shaw- respondo como saludo.

Oliver querida, bienvenida a la secta secreta, de policías secretos de la investigación secreta- dice con una sonrisa que ocultaba cierta tensión.

Gracias supongo- contesto nerviosa.

Y los demás?- pregunta el oficial con la etiqueta de Epstein en el uniforme.

Por ahora somos todos- contesta el detective Callaghan.

De que se trata todo esto?- pregunto desconcertada.

Todos me dan una mirada pero es Callaghan quien responde.

Recuerdas la investigación sobre la víctima encontrada en el edificio abandonado en la plaza Janes?- me pregunta Callaghan.

Si, la Tenista de 24 años- le respondo aun sin saber el nombre de la víctima.

Asi es, Joanna Dickens- dice mientras saca una carpeta y me la entrega- irlandesa, gracias a tus descubrimientos de la autopsia pudimos identificarla... La primera de cuatro.

Cuatro?- pregunto confundida.

Asi es, hemos encontrado cuatro víctimas en los últimos dos meses- dice mientras abre una caja de cartón y saca unos archivos- la ultima identificada como Joanna Dickens gracias a la doctora Stewart- dice esta ves dirigiéndose a los que estábamos ahí.

Las demás, tres mujeres de aproximadamente 22 a 28 años, encontradas en diferentes partes de la ciudad, en edificios abandonados- dice mientras coloca fotos de las víctimas en el pizarrón delante de la sala- ninguna de ellas esta relacionadas entre si, no aparecen en nuestra base de datos de personas desaparecidas.

Pero todas parecen haber muerto de la misma manera- dice viéndome directamente.

Desangradas por herida de arma blanca...- en el cuello- respondo viéndolo.

Porque no se me informo antes?- pregunto.

Porque no fue hasta hoy que nos dieron luz blanca para actuar nosotros- me responde

Quien ha realizado las autopsias de las demás víctimas?- pregunto acercándome al pizarrón para verlas.

El Doctor Milton de la 27- responde Oliver.

Quiero ver los reportes- digo sin apartar la vista de las imágenes- así como la evidencia incautada y las fotos de la escena del crimen.

Las tendrás todas- contesta Callaghan.

Porque no se hizo nada antes?- pregunta el oficial Epstein- porque no se hablo de esto esta mañana? Porque no es prioridad? Hablamos de un posible asesino en serie.

Porque tenemos que ir lo mas silenciosos posibles- responde el sargento Shaw esta ves- no podemos arriesgarnos a que la prensa se entere.

Nosotros somos los únicos que saben de esto?- pregunta esta ves la pelirroja.

Por ahora- responde Callaghan- necesitamos mas oficiales, pero esto seguirá siendo una investigación cerrada, así que decidamos quienes sabrán, tiene que ser un equipo pequeño.

McNally y Collins...- contesta Oliver.

Y Diaz...- habla después el oficial Epstein.

No podemos escoger a los oficiales solo por ser nuestros amigos- contesta Callaghan.

No, pero si por ser buenos oficiales- contesta Shaw- y yo confió en ellos.

Yo también- contesta la oficial pelirroja.

Bien, quien mas?- pregunta Callaghan.

Necesitamos apoyo de detectives- inicia Shaw de nuevo- Nash y Peck, han hecho una mancuerna excelente.

Ellas tienen un caso ya- contesta Callaghan.

Que se encargue Swarek- dice con un encogimiento de hombros- si se lo pido lo hará.

Bien- acepta el detective.

La evidencia se te ara llegar mañana por la mañana- me dice Callaghan volteando a verme- tengo que decirte que solo personal de confianza del laboratorio forense puede contribuir, quienes serán a tu criterio.

Hable con tu jefe- me dice Shaw- el solo sabe que estas ocupada con casos sin resolver de la quince, así que los nuevos casos serán referidos a la veintisiete,

Estas de acuerdo con eso?

Si, claro- digo sin creer todo esto aun.

Bien en ese caso, es mejor que terminemos por hoy. Mañana será un día largo- dice Callaghan y yo estoy mas que de acuerdo.

/.../

Al salir de la división busco mi teléfono para encontrar otro mensaje de Tania.

Me decía que me esperaba en el Penny para hablar.

Así que ahora me encontraba en el estacionamiento pensando en que iba a decirle.

Lo que paso en la sala de interrogación con Peck complicaba aun mas las cosas.

Peck era como una descarga eléctrica que hacia que toda mi piel se erizara con solo una caricia, era tortuosa por decir lo menos. No sabia si lo que había pasado fue solo un arrebato o necesidad, pero lo que si estaba segura era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Tania por otro lado era calma y calidez, era alguien con quien poder hablar y tener la seguridad que te dará consejos desde el profundo del corazón, sin juzgar. Verla me daba tranquilidad, estar en sus brazos era una calma completa.

Podia ver un futuro con ella, y con Peck solo excitante incertidumbre.

Es estúpido pensar en todo esto, sabiendo que adentro solo me esperaba una triste despedida.

Finalmente decido bajar del auto y entro.

Al pasar por la puerta tardo en encontrarla, pero finalmente la veo en una de las cabinas de la parte de atrás, a 5 mesas de la barra.

Hola...- digo despacio al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba.

Hey... Quieres sentarte?- me dice señalando el asiento de enfrente.

Si gracias- digo incomoda.

Nos vemos entre si lo que parecieron años, no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos así que vague por todo el bar, pude ver que no había nadie de la quince esta ves. Todo estaba en calma excepto una mesa del otro lado donde había un grupo de personas celebrando.

Quieres una bebida?-me pregunta asciendo que voltee a verla.

No, esta bien- le contesto.

Holly...- habla y siento que esto será peor de lo que imagine.

Eh estado pensando en que decirte- continua- pensé en no hablarte claro, en solo dar un fin silencioso a sea lo que sea que esto es, pero después de pensarlo bien, me di cuenta que no quiero.

Al escuchar lo ultimo volteo a verla sin entender que es lo que quiere decir.

Te gusto Holly?- pregunta dejándome con la guardia baja.

Que?..- pregunto desconcertada.

He preguntado si te gusto? Si crees que esto puede llegar a alguna parte- vuelve a preguntar.

Si... Es decir yo...- dejo las palabras en el aire sin saber que responder.

Nunca me había sentido tan humillada sabes- habla de nuevo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida- llamarme por otro nombre duele como el infierno- la escucho hablar mientras siento que algo se quiebra dentro de mi- pero al parecer me dolía mas no verte.

Así que, preguntare de nuevo, crees que esto puede llegar a ser algo mas?- me pregunta mientras me mira directamente a los ojos- porque si es así, te prometo que olvidaremos esto, te demostrare que puedo hacerte olvidarla.

Tania yo... No hay nada entre Peck y yo- trato de decirle, que no es nadie no somos nada, aunque siento una amargura en solo pensarlo.

Lo se, se que no hay nada entre ustedes porque te conozco- dice con una sonrisa triste- se que solo nos hemos visto un par de semanas, pero se que no jugarías con ambas, que si tu me dices que podemos intentar esto funcionara.

Holly yo te quiero, te quiero tanto que me asusta- me dice con una mueca triste- así que, que dices, podemos intentarlo Holly? Podemos darnos una oportunidad, solo tu y yo, si me dices que si yo...

No se porque, pero verla así y escucharla hacia que se me partiera el alma, me llenaba de una calidez que no pude detenerme y la bese.

La siento temblar ante el beso, y siento su mano sobre mi mejilla.

El beso es lento, cálido.

Al separarnos la veo sonreír.

Estas segura?- me pregunta y veo en su mirada esperanza.

Si, estoy segura...

/.../

Peck! Nash! Mi oficina!- escucho que grita Oliver desde su oficina en cuanto entramos a la división

Ahora que hiciste?- me pregunta Nash.

Yo? Porque siempre supones que eh echo algo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Bien, entonces que no hiciste? El reporte del caso Garcia cierto?! Te dije que lo terminaras Gail!- me dice deteniéndonos antes de entrar a la oficina de Oliver.

Que?! De ninguna manera! Ese reporte ya lo entregue- digo ofendida.

Bien entonces?- me pregunta.

Yo que se Nash, que nos lo diga el?- digo con un encogimiento de hombros entrando a la oficina seguida por Traci.

Si son mis detectives favoritos- dice Oliver en cuanto entramos.

Hola Olie- contesta con una sonrisa Traci.

Que hay?- pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia el sofá y me tumbo en el.

Tengo algo que decirles- dice Oliver viéndonos a ambas.

Que es Oliver?- pregunta Traci mientras se sienta delante de el.

Necesitamos que dejen el caso Tomson- dice Oliver serio.

Que? Por que?!- pregunta Traci sorprendida.

Es nuestro caso Oliver!- me exalto yo también- hemos avanzado con los sospechosos y las cámaras de video nos dan una amplia ventana de...

No es por eso- nos interrumpe Shaw- se que han echo grandes avances, es por eso que Swarek tomara el caso de ahora en adelante.

Swarek? Porque?- pregunta de nuevo Traci.

Necesitamos su ayuda en otro caso- dice Oliver viéndonos.

Otro caso? Que puede ser peor que un homicidio Shaw?- pregunto molesta.

un caso de un asesino en serie- dice tensando se en sus palabras.

/.../

Así que nos honran con su presencia- dice Callaghan en cuanto entramos a la sala del desfile.

Bueno, nos han dicho que no has podido, por lo que necesitas nuestra ayuda- le respondo.

El solo me mira mientras frunce los labios en respuesta.

Bien ya que estamos todos aquí, es mejor empezar- dice Callaghan poniéndose aun lado del podio.

Al buscar un asiento volteo a ver a toda la sala y puedo ver a Collins, McNally, Epstein, Diaz y Hollly.

¿Que esta haciendo ella aquí?

Gail por favor toma asiento- me dice Callaghan.

Me siento en la esquina de la sala sin apartar la vista de Stewart.

Bien, aquí esta lo que sabemos- empieza Callaghan mientras señala el pizarrón de atrás.

Cuatro víctimas, no relacionadas entre si, de entre 22 a 28 años, no identificada aun salvo una víctima encontrada hace un par de semanas que responde al nombre de Joanna Dickens de 24 años- dice mientras nos pasa una copia de los reportes del caso a cada uno de nosotros- se había mudado a aquí hace apenas 6 meses, sin familiares o amigos.

Escucho vagamente a Callaghan mientras leo el reporte. La habían encontrado en un edificio abandonado, asesinada al degollarla con lo que parece ser un cuchillo de caza de dos lados. Hora de la muerte 03:30 aproximadamente. Con señales de signos defensivos en manos y piernas, violentamente golpeada.

Era guapa, cabello castaño claro, piel a perlada, esbelta con una linda sonrisa.

Tenista por mas de 8 años, estudiante de derecho.

Sabe algo mas de las demás víctimas doctora Stewart- dice Callaghan llamando mi atención.

Aun nada, aunque no he podido terminar de leer los reportes de la 27, veo que están escasos de detalles vagales- dice mientras se acomoda los lentes.

A que te refieres?- pregunta Nash.

Crees que están mal hechos?- pregunta Callaghan.

Que? No, no es eso- dice dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

La causa de muerte y la descripción forense son correctas y concuerdan con la evidencia- dice esta ves mas seria.

Entonces?- continua Callaghan.

Pienso Que deberíamos profundizar en las autopsias- dice un poco mas firme- re valorar evidencia, buscar datos específicos de cada víctima que nos hablen de sus vidas, buscar evidencia para descripciones de zona geográfica y estilo de vida. Así fue como identificaron a Joanna Dickens.

Quieres realizar de nuevo las autopsias- pregunta Callaghan seriamente.

Si- fue su única respuesta.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento. Podía ver a Callaghan pensar en todas los problemas que eso traería

Bien- contesta finalmente- pero recuerda que nadie mas que las personas que autorizaste pueden intervenir.

Por supuesto- contesta Stewart.

desde cuando los forenses asistían en las reuniones policiales?

Bien, dentro de esta caja estan los reportes de oficiales, peritos y medicos forenses de los cuatro asesinatos- dice Callaghan mientras saca una caja de una mesa al frente de la sala y la coloca en la mesa del centro- neceisto que todos ustedes los lean, necesito nuevas ideas.

Tomara un tiempo- contesta McNally al acercarse para tomar la primera carpeta.

Es bueno que tengamos todo el dia- contesta Callaghan viendola.

Que buscamos exactamente?- pregunta esta ves Collins.

Cualquier informacion que nos ayude a identificar a las victimas- contesta nuevamente Callaghan.

Bien, en ese caso propongo Pizza- digo levantandome de mi lugar.

Son las 9 de la mañana Gail- contesta Traci.

Y?- contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que sea, solo empecemos a trabajar hay mucho que hacer...

/.../

Bien creo que ahora si tomare la Pizza- contesta Traci desde mi lado.

Nos habíamos reunido en una sola mesa al centro de la sala. Todos los expedientes dispersados.

Leíamos cada quien una porción de información sacando datos relevantes para exponerlo delante de todos.

Habían pasado ya varia horas, eran las 3pm y mi cabeza explotaba y mi estomago rugía por falta de alimento.

Bien, todos el dinero en la mesa- digo levantándome, tenia que salir de aquí.

Vamos Epstein no seas tacaño- le digo en cuanto veo que coloca uno de a cinco en la mesa.

Bien- contesta sacando otro de a diez y yo lo tomo de su mano.

Creen que Holly aya tenido mas suerte que nosotros?- pregunta Price estirando se en su silla.

No lo se, eso espero- contesta Diaz.

Stewart había salido junto con Callaghan al terminar la sesión. Iba a realizar la autopsia de la cuarta víctima, al terminar continuaría con la primera y la segunda víctima.

Bien, traeré la pizza- digo cuando tomo todo el dinero- Nash la llave de tu auto?

Como es posible que aun no te compres uno?- me pregunta mientras me lanza las llaves.

Porque? si tengo el tuyo- digo mientras le guiño el ojo y salgo.

Me dirijo hacia la pizzería mas cercana y ordeno 5 pizzas grandes para llevar.

Mientras espero no puedo de dejar de pensar en el caso, no habíamos encontrado nada relevante, aun no podíamos identificar a las víctimas y no teníamos sospechoso alguno.

Joanna Dickens, tenia que ayudarnos, irlandesa 24 años se había mudado apenas hace unos meses, no lo suficiente para haber echo relaciones cercanas con nadie para reportar su desaparición, había llegado a Toronto con un permiso de estudiante. Calificaciones no sobresalientes, así que ningún profesor pudo decirnos nada claro sobre ella. No quejas de vecinos en su departamento. No quejas en la cafetería en que trabajaba. Llegaba temprano, se iba temprano, no quejas de comensales ni compañeros de trabajo quienes la referían como alguien tranquila.

Tenista por ocho años, tenista...

Eso me recuerda, había un club deportivo cerca de su departamento, tal ves iba ahí a practicar, tal ves conoció a alguien ahí?...

Al estar lista la pizza regreso a la división para encontrar todo un revuelo en la sala.

Bien bien! Guarden silencio!- dice Oliver desde enfrente de la sala.

Que esta pasando?- pregunto al entrar

Pizza!- contesta Epstein mientras las toma de mis manos y las lleva a una mesa donde todos se amontonan para tomar una rebanada.

Oliver?- digo conforme me acerco a el.

Me hablo la Dra Stewart, dice que tiene información importante que dar sobre la cuarta víctima- dice mientras ve a todo el mundo.

Hey! Que paso con la mitad de esta?- pregunta McNally volteando me a ver, a lo que yo respondo con encogimiento de hombros.

Que información?- pregunto interesada.

Dice que encontró datos de una lesión vieja en su brazo- continua diciendo.

Que lesión Oliver y porque es tan importante?- pregunto.

Una lesion llamada epi.. Epito... Epitoleitis o algo así- dice rascándose la frente.

Oliver eso no es nada para mi- digo molesta.

Es una lesión por jugar Golf por mucho tiempo- me contesta.

Otra deportista?- pregunto mas para mi que para el.

Bueno, no considero el golf un deporte en lo personal pero si, eso párese- dice frunciendo el ceño.

Puede ser eso nuestra conexión- digo pensándolo.

Así es, ahora necesito que vayas con ella por un reporte completo- dice mas seriamente- no nos lo puede traer con el mensajero y esta por iniciar la tercera autopsia.

Bien, pero espero que sea importante- digo molesta- por cierto Oliver, creo recordar que Joanna Dickens vive cerca de un club deportivo, hay que ver si nuestra segunda víctima no frecuentaba el mismo lugar.

Eso seria buena idea- me contesta.

Bien- le contesto

Aparten se perdedores!- digo mientras me acerco a ellos y tomo una caja de pizza entre sus quejas.

Si iba ir a verla, necesitaba una ofrenda de paz.

/.../

Me dirijo directamente a la sala de autopsias, al llegar a la puerta veo que esta ligeramente entre abierta así que en lugar de tocar la abro lentamente.

Al abrirla por completo la veo de espaldas a mi sobre un cuerpo, seria la primera víctima, el olor que se encontraba en la habitación era fuerte, hizo que tuviera que taparme un segundo la nariz como reflejo.

Sin darme cuenta empece a carraspear con mi garganta por el olor.

Necesitas algo?- escucho que dice y al voltear veo que me esta mirando.

Oh detective Peck- dice avergonzada.

Hey nerd... Dios ese olor!-digo mientras parpadeo rápidamente ya que me entro un ardor que casi me hace llorar.

Si, es formol y descomposición- dice con una sonrisa.

Bienes por el reporte cierto?- pregunta acercándose.

Si, pero que tal si lo hacemos desde tu oficina- digo retrocediendo dos pasos fuera de ahí.

Si seguro, porque no me esperas ahí- dice mientras se voltea hacia el cuerpo con una sonrisa- terminare en dos minutos.

seguro- digo alejando me lo mas rápido posible.

/.../

Entro en su oficina y dejo la pizza en su escritorio mientras voy al lavabo que se encontraba en una esquina para lavarme el rostro.

Esa maldita cosa si que ardía!

Tomo una toalla de papel y me seco el rostro para después acomodarme un par de mechones de cabello que estaban fuera de lugar.

Al recomponerme lo suficiente volteo a ver la oficina que estaba bastante cambiada ahora. Había definitivamente mas muebles y podía ver algunas fotos personales.

Me acerco al escritorio y tomo una de ellas y veo que es Stewart con una mujer. Joven, mismo cabello y sonrisa, pero su piel era mas clara.

Te ayudo en algo?- escucho su voz desde la puerta.

Si, el reporte- digo colocando lentamente la foto en el escritorio sin preocuparme de que me haya atrapado viéndola.

Por supuesto- dice entrando-Pizza?

Supuse que tendrías hambre- le digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

No tienes idea de cuanto- dice rodeando su escritorio para sentarse.

Habré un cajón de su escritorio y toma una carpeta para entregármelo.

Yo la tomo y empiezo a hojearlo.

La victima de 26 años, afroamericana, 1.76, 62kg, asesinada hace aproximadamente 4 días... herida fatal por arma blanca en cuello de aproximadamente 20cm...bla bla bla...

No veo nada diferente a la autopsia previa- digo con el ceño fruncido sin levantar la vista.

Si... Mmmm...-la escucho gemir y volteo a verla con un pedazo de pizza en la mano- pagina 12.

Doy un suspiro y busco la pagina que me dice y leo.

Epi... Epitol... Epitoclo...- Epitrocleitis...- me corrige.

Si lo que sea que es esto?- volteo a verla.

es una lesion que presentan los golfistas- dice despues de otra mordida de su pizza.

Si, oliver me hablo de esto antes, crees que sea la relacion que buscamos?- le pregunto seria.

Bueno es algo- contesta.

Pero esta lesion no puede relacionarse con algo mas?- le digo sospechosa.

Podria si, pero ademas encontre alteración de meñiscos y dislocación de la rotula derecha- dice tomando una servilleta.

Eso no significa nada para mi- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Son lesiones comunes en un golfista por una mala posición combinada con la fuerza utilizada para los tiros- dice tomando una servilleta y levantándose.

Como sabes todo esto?- le pregunto viendo como se dirige al pequeño refrigerador de la oficina.

Me gustan los deportes- contesta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lei en unos de los reportes que Joanna vive cerca de un centro deportivo- dice con una botella de agua en las manos.

Asi es, lo mismo le dije a Oliver, iré con un oficial a preguntar si alguien ha viso a nuestra víctima ahí- digo cerrando la carpeta.

Bien, espero que tengan suerte- me dice- es mejor que regrese a la autopsia.

Si claro, yo regresare para llevar el informe- digo de repente incomoda.

Claro, gracias por la pizza por cierto- dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Me quedo viéndola un segundo, se veía... Hermosa.

Con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta con mechones rebeldes cubriéndole parte del rostro, Su bata blanca sobre una blusa azul y pantalones ajustados.

Ste... Holly...- digo mientras golpeo suavemente la carpeta sobre mi pierna con nerviosismo.

Si?...- me responde.

Bueno, yo... Vamos a estar hasta tarde en este caso hoy- digo sin verla a los ojos.

Si lo se, yo tambien pienso estar aqui hasta terminar la autopsia- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si? Eso es bueno... Digo no, es decir- que diablos me estaba pasando?- tenemos que comer despues sabes?

Si, lo se, mi mala costumbre de comer mas de una vez al dia- contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa

Si bueno, que te parece si comemos esta noche?- digo viéndola- es decir ya aclaramos que tenemos que hacer lo verdad?

Gail...- escucho que me dice- yo...

Si es lo que quieres, es decir si no morirás de hambre Stewart- continuo- inanición...

Gail... Es solo que, estoy viendo a alguien- dice nerviosamente mientras juega con la botella de agua en sus manos.

Que?...- pregunto desconcertada.

Estoy... Viendo a alguien- repite un poco mas lento.

Silva...- digo mas para mi que para ella.

Si...- me contesta.

Eso... Eso esta bien, bien por ti- digo sintiendo como se escapa el aire de mis pulmones.

Si lo se...- contesta incomoda.

Bueno, bien entonces yo... Es mejor que me vaya- digo dando unos pasos hacia atrás- nos vemos Stewart.

Y antes de poder escuchar su respuesta salgo de ahí.

Camino por los pasillos o mejor dicho corro por los pasillo tratando de dejar esta opresión en el pecho en la oficina.

Que estúpida, claro que estaba con Silva, lo sabia... Entonces por que estúpidamente le dije eso?.. Eres una idiota!..

/.../

Entonces llevaremos la foto de Joanna a la club deportivo para ver si alguien la reconoce- dice Diaz con forme nos dirigimos dentro- ver si alguien es cercano a ella y saber porque no reporto su desaparición.

Yep...- contesto abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Y si encontramos a alguien quien la reconozca le enseñaremos la imagen de la segunda víctima- dice en el momento en que llegamos a lar recepción.

Ese es el plan Diaz- contesto mientras le llamo la atención a la recepcionista.

Hola! Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunta la recepcionista al vernos.

Si queremos inscribirnos al club- dice Diaz con una sonrisa perezosa.

Habíamos decidido que en lugar de mandar a los oficiales a investigar se escogerían a dos personas para ir encubierto para no levantar sospechas.

Se había decidido también que seria un oficial y un detective.

Por supuesto cuales son sus nombres?- pregunta la recepcionista mientras teclea algo en la computadora.

Bueno, mi nombre es Chris Di...- golpeo a Chris antes de terminar enserio iba a dar su nombre verdadero?

Soy Gail Grenn y el es Chris Robinson- contesto adelantándome a Díaz.

Muy bien!- contesta sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

A qui están los formularios que necesitan llenar- dice sacando un par de hojas de debajo del mostrador- tendrán acceso a todas las áreas deportivas y al Spa.

Gracias...- contesto mientras tomo la hoja.

Serán solo $589 dólares- dice con una sonrisa.

Al mes?-pregunto alarmada.

No, a la semana- dice con una sonrisa mas grande

acaso esta demente!

Por los dos?- me atrevo a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

No, cada uno- dice como si le ofendiera mis preguntas.

Bien, ok Chris paga- digo volteándolo a ver.

Que? Porque yo?- dice alarmado.

Porque lo digo yo- le contesto con una mirada de muerte.

Bien!- contesta mientras toma su cartera y toma su tarjeta de crédito y se la entrega.

Al terminar de llenar el formulario, nos dieron nuestras identificaciones como pertenecientes al club, así como las llaves de nuestros lockers personales.

Es mejor que me reembolsen mi dinero- dice Diaz en un susurro.

Si, lo que sea- le digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, nos dividiremos yo iré a los campos de tenis y tu al campo de golf- digo mientras volteo para ver que nadie nos ponía atención- nos veremos a las seis en el estacionamiento.

/.../

Estúpida estúpida estúpida!

Como los adultos y profesionales que somos decidimos quienes iríamos en cubierto por medio de quien escogía la pajilla mas corta. Entre nosotras éramos McNally, Price, Nash y yo, por supuesto mi perra y negra suerte fui yo quien saco la pajilla mas corta.

Entre los chicos, fue Chris, aunque el si se veía realmente emocionado por esto.

Yo por otra parte detestaba los deportes, ni siquiera tenia ropa deportiva mas que algunos pans de la 15, por lo que tuve que pedirle prestado la ropa a las demás.

Mi error fue por supuesto solo pedírselos y no cerciorarme de la ropa.

Por lo que cuando abrí mi maleta encuentro estas estúpidas faldas que no cubrían lo que debería y estas blusas rosas que sin duda eran de Price.

Después de la resignación del momento tomo esta falda de tablones blancas con un Short blanco que parecía mas ropa interior, y una estúpida blusa rosa con escote en v.

Sujeto mi cabello en una coleta alta y me pongo mis tenis Nike.

Meto mi maleta en el locker, tomo la raqueta de Tenis que obviamente era rosa (estúpida Price y su mundo de princesas) y me dirijo al campo de tenis.

Eran las dos de la tarde y el sol era horrible, podía sentir como el sol acababa con mi piel blanca y el sudor recorría mi espalda.

Al llegar al campo de tenis veo que realmente son tres. En la de la izquierda están dos parejas jugando, parecian están en sus cuarentas, todos uniformados en sus estúpidas ropas brillantes.

En la cancha de en medio estaban dos chicos, misma constitución de Diaz, la tercera cancha estaba sola así que decido ir ahí.

Dejo mi raqueta en una de las bancas y finjo estirarme para ver a mi alrededor.

Había mucha gente yendo y viniendo de todas partes.

Hey!..- escucho que dice alguien llegando a mi lado.

Hey...!- contesto de la misma forma.

Vas a ocupar la cancha?- me pregunta señalando la cancha vacía.

Esa es la idea... Pero me temo que me han dejado plantada- digo con una sonrisa fingida.

Oh en ese caso, te parece si me uno a ti?- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Era una chica aproximadamente de mi edad, cabello castaño claro, un poco mas baja que yo, llevaba un conjunto casi igual al mío pero en azul.

Si claro, solo tengo que decirte que soy pésima- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Enserio? En ese caso no te preocupes yo tampoco soy tan buena- me contesta- soy Alison por cierto- dice mientras estira la mano para saludar

Gail- contesto estrechándole la mano.

Gail? Como Abigail?- pregunta.

No, solo Gail- digo entre cerrando los ojos en ella.

Bien, entonces Solo Gail, empezamos?- dice dando unos pasos hacia la cancha sin darme la espalda.

Si seguro, empecemos- digo con fastidio avanzando hacia ella.

/.../

Woow de verdad eres pésima!- dice acercando se a la red.

Te lo advertí- dije mientras me siento morir por insolación.

Estaba vergonzosamente tirada en el campo con mi raqueta casi dos metros de mi donde había salido disparado de mis manos al tratar de golpear la pelota que venia hacia mi.

Bueno si, pero me refiero a pésima pésima- dice inclinando se por encima de mi haciendo que su sombra me cubra el rostro.

De nuevo, te lo advertí- digo molesta mientras me inclino hacia adelante para sentarme.

No as golpeado ninguna pelota- dice con sorna.

Bien! Ya quedo claro soy pésima- gruño mientras me levanto y voy por la raqueta.

Hey ok ok, lo siento- dice poniéndose delante de mi.

Que tal si te enseño un par de cosas- dice con una sonrisa.

Ja, crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto indignada.

Claro, si no lo has notado soy excelente- dice con autosuficiencia.

Ja claro- contesto con un movimiento negativo de cabeza

Entonces que dices?- insiste.

De verdad lo dices enserio?- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Claro, ademas necesito a alguien con quien jugar... Alguien que no lance por el aire su raqueta- dice con una risa.

Bien, lo que sea- contesto indignada.

Perfecto- dice sonriendo- creo que tu amigo realmente te dejo plantado.

Amiga de echo- respondo.

Oh...- dice simplemente.

Si de echo no se si la conoces- es hora de iniciar la investigación- se llama Joanna, Joanna Dickens.

No, lo siento- contesta después de pensarlo un momento.

Enserio? Le encantaba venir aquí, había quedado con ella hace un par de semanas- le digo como si nada.

Encerio? En ese caso tal ves conozco a alguien que si la haya visto- dice señalando a la cancha de a lado- John! Ven aquí.

Volteo a ver y uno de los chicos de a lado voltea a vernos y nos saluda con una mano.

Le hace una señal al otro sujeto y después se dirige hacia nosotras

Que pasa Alison- le pregunta para después voltear a verme- hola.

Hola...- contesto.

Ella es Gail, esta preguntando por su amiga, tal ves la hayas visto?- le pregunta.

Seguro quien es?- pregunta viéndome esta ves a mi.

Joanna Dickens, juega aquí seguido- digo viéndolo, esperando cualquier reacción.

Oh Joanna seguro, como esta?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

No lo se, se suponía que nos veríamos hoy- le contesto.

No la eh visto en un par de semanas, siempre jugábamos aquí, tiene una reversa mortal- contesta- de donde se conocen?

De la universidad- contesto rápidamente.

Oh estudias leyes también?- pregunta limpiándose el sudor con la banda de la muñeca.

Yep...- respondo simplemente.

Que horror- contesta Alison haciendo que voltee a verla.

Que?- pregunto molesta.

No nada!- me responde levantando sus manos en modo de defensa.

No has tratado de comunicarte con ella?- le pregunto al tal John.

Nop, es muy reservada ademas de que me dijo que tendría exámenes y que probablemente faltaría unos días- me contesta.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste- le pregunto.

No lo se hace casi dos meses?- dice mas en forma de pregunta.

Nunca has tratado de localizarla? La has visto con alguien aquí?- pregunto aun sabiendo que estoy empujando demasiado.

No lo se, tal ves la vi un par de veces con un chico , no estoy seguro- contesta rascando se la frente.

Puedes decirme su nombre?- le pregunto impaciente.

Wow es esto un interrogatorio?- habla esta vez Alison.

Que? No lo siento, malos hábitos de abogado- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hey John vas a venir o no?!- grita el otro chico con el que jugaba John desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Me tengo que ir- dice viéndonos a ambas- tengo a alguien a quien vencer.

Si claro, gracias John- le dice Alison.

Si gracias- contesto.

De nada- y con eso se va corriendo hacia la otra cancha.

Tal ves puedas llamarla, tal ves simplemente se le atravesó algo?- me dice Alison.

Si seguro... Es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde- le digo tomando ahora si mi raqueta.

Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

Si claro- digo encogiendo me de hombros.

Genial, misma hora entonces, adiós!- dice antes de avanzar hacia sus cosas.

Si seguro- contesto.

este va a ser un caso de mierda...

/.../

NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA A DONDE VA ESTO, PERDON QUE LO DIGA PERO ES CIERTO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA MAS GAIL/HOLLY ESTO DE LLEVARLO DESPACIO SE ME ESTA LLENDO DE LAS MANOS PERO AUN ASI, SE TRATA DE ESA TENSION! AL FINAL TODO TENDRA SENTIDO Y SU ESPERA SERA RECOMPENSADA O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO(; GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR SIGAN COMPARTIENDO SUS PENSAMIENTOS, ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR!


	15. Hablar de mas

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Estas lista?- pregunta Alison cuando llego a la cancha.

Si, como sea- contesto mientras me pongo en posición.

Recuerda, el punto aquí es golpear la pelota con la raqueta- me dice mientras hace un movimiento fingiendo golpear una pelota imaginaria.

Al salir del club nos fuimos directamente a la división para informar a Callaghan y a los demás lo poco que descubrimos.

Les comente como Joanna frecuentaba el club pero dejo de ir hace aproximadamente un mes,

Que al parecer había alguien a quien poder preguntar sobre ella y ese seria John el amigo de Alison, que trataría de sacarle mas información.

Chris no tuvo suerte alguna con la cuarta víctima, claro que sin tener un nombre las cosas se complicaban aun mas.

Vamos Gail!- me grita Alison cuando vuelvo a fallar de golpear la bola.

Jugamos una media hora antes de poder detenernos, claro que "jugar" no es la palabra que yo usaría, parecía mas que Alison practicar su saque mientras yo corría como una idiota.

Vamos es mejor parar ahora- dice acercandose a la red.

Gracias a Dios!- digo lanzando la raqueta hacia las bancas.

No lo entiendo, si no te gustan los deportes, porque inscribirte al club- me pregunta una ves que llega a mi lado.

Dah el Spa- digo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Si claro- contesta con una sonrisa.

Oye... Y tu amigo John?- le pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

Bueno, el debe de andar por ahí- dice encogiendo se de hombros.

Crei que el jugaba siempre aquí- digo antes de tomar un gran trago de agua.

Jhon? No, el trabaja aquí- dice con un ademan de manos.

Trabaja aquí

Eso cambia las cosas, tal ves pueda sacar mas información de el de lo que pensé.

Si, desde cuando?- pregunto de nuevo.

No lo se, un par de años creo- contesta frunciendo el ceño.

Mmmmm...- digo como si nada.

Te gusta?- me pregunta después de mirarme unos segundos.

Que? No!- contesto casi escupiendo el agua.

Vamos! No tienes porque negarlo, ademas tu también le gustaste- dice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Que? Como lo sabes?- le pregunto viéndola.

Bueno, le pregunte- dice levantando una ceja.

Dios!- digo exasperada- sabes, es mejor que me vaya, tengo un masaje esperándome.

Claro Gail, mañana entonces?- pregunta con una sonrisa mientras guarda sus cosas también.

No te rindes cierto?- le pregunto.

Nunca- me contesta aun con sonrisa- hasta mañana.

/.../

Voy a las regaderas para darme un baño y después seguir investigando.

Al terminar de cambiarme veo que tengo llamadas perdidas de Traci así que decido marcarle.

Que hay Treci?- hablo en cuanto escucho que contesta la llamada.

Gail porque no me contestabas?- me pregunta.

Estaba ocupada, que pasa?- pregunto mientras sostengo el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro para ponerme los zapatos.

Hemos identificado a la cuarta víctima Melissa Ocampo 26 años, nacida en Cuba- la escucho decir.

Enserio? Eso es genial alguna información mas?- le pregunto para continuar con mi otro zapato.

Si, al parecer se mudo a Canadá hace apenas dos meses, en este momento van McNally y Collins a su departamento para investigar- me dice.

Bien, tengo que informarle a Chris- le digo levantando me.

El ya a sido informado, de echo me dijo que te buscaría para decirte- me responde.

Bueno en ese caso le llamare- le digo.

Bien, en cuanto sepamos algo les informo- me dice.

Bien has eso, hablamos después Traci adiós- le digo para después colgar.

/.../

Tiene algo mas doctora Stewart?- pregunta Callaghan desde la puerta de mi laboratorio.

Tal ves, no es mucho- digo levantando la vista del cuerpo delante de mi.

Lo que sea es importante- me dice acercándose.

Callaghan era un sujeto raro definitivamente. Pero parecía ser de las pocas personas que no se inmutaban de mi trabajo.

De nuevo la causa de muerta, y la redacción de la autopsia concuerda con la evidencia- digo con forme me quito los guantes.

Algo mas?- me pregunta sin verme.

Creo encontrar algo interesante en sus manos- digo mientras me dirijo a mi ... Para encenderlo y enseñar las radiografías.

Que es esto?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Las radiografías de las manos de la víctima numero uno- digo con un suspiro- ves esto de aquí?- le pregunto mientras señalo el quinto metatarso de la mano derecha.

El no me responde solo frunce los labios y da un suspiro largo.

Se llama fractura del boxeador- le contesto- se encuentra en pacientes que empiezan a aprender a boxear, veras, en lugar de dar el golpe recto hay un giro en la muñeca haciendo que la fuerza del golpe se concentre en el dedo meñique y su metatarso ocasionando que se fracture.

Otra lesión deportiva- dice mientras piensa en mis palabras.

Así es, ademas los hematomas no corresponden a la hora de la muerte y la fractura no se había consolidad cuando fue asesinada- le digo mientras me dirijo de nuevo hacia el cuerpo.

Ademas con el reporte del doctor Milton, coincido también que hay hematomas en rostro previos al asesinado- continuo explicándole.

Pero eso pudo haber sido el asesino y pudo haberse fracturado de otra forma- me dice dudando de mis palabras.

Puede ser, pero los hematomas en rostro parecen ser d días previos a la muerte- digo defendiendo mi teoría- solo hay que realizar una linea de tiempo una ves que la hayamos identificado.

Callaghan mira el cuerpo de la primera víctima por un largo rato, antes de volver a hablar.

Bueno, has tenido razón con las dos primeras víctimas, supongo que no tengo porque dudar de ti- dice volteando me a ver- haré que busquen a una boxeadora con la descripción de la víctima. Has me saber si encuentras algo mas.

Por supuesto- digo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Callaghan se retiro inmediatamente después de nuestra conversación, yo continúe con la autopsia de la primera víctima y termine de hacer el reporte para llevar a la quince.

/.../

Oh vamos crees que no podre hacerlo?- me mira Diaz realmente ofendido.

No! Es solo que no eres del tipo seductor Diaz- le contesto tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Ya que teníamos el nombre de la cuarta víctima las cosas serian un poco mas fácil, primero teníamos que saber si ella asistía a este mismo club, Diaz cree poder sacarle esa información a la recepcionista.

Vamos, te apuesto las bebidas en el Penny- dice con un tono de confianza.

Mmmm.. Bien acepto, pero quiero estar ahí- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

Mataras el ambiente Gail- dice molesto.

Tómalo o déjalo Diaz- digo desafiando lo.

Bien!- contesta finalmente.

Nos dirigimos a la recepcionista que estaba detrás del mostrador, era la misma con la que nos habíamos inscrito.

Trato de darle un poco de privacidad y me quedo en un extremo de la mesa de recepción fingiendo leer una revista.

Hola!- dice Chris llamándole la atención.

Hola, en que puedo ayudarte?- le pregunta la recepcionista.

Era linda supongo, rubia casi tan alta como Diaz, llevaba el uniforme del club que constaba de una blusa polo verde y unos pantalones blancos.

Eh... Que?- pregunta Diaz.

En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunta una ves mas, todo un Don Juan

Oh no en nada... Bueno de echo hay algo- dice Diaz rascándose la cabeza.

Tu dirás?- le pregunta la recepcionista.

Bueno, veras... Hay una Amiga que se llama Melissa- empieza a decir nerviosamente- solo quería saber si ella se inscribió a este club.

Lo siento, no puedo decir quienes son miembros- dice apenada la rubia.

Pero yo soy miembro- contesta rápidamente Diaz- es decir ella me dijo que se inscribiría.

En ese caso no veo porque necesitas que te lo diga, si ya lo sabes- le contesta con una sonrisa.

te estas hundiendo Diaz!

Bueno si, pero seria bueno confirmarlo- dice Diaz poniendo su carita de perrito.

Mmmm.. De verdad lo siento- le dice la recepcionista apenada.

Vamos, es solo un pequeño favor- dice Diaz inclinando se hacia adelante- puedo devolverte el favor.

Al escuchar eso ultimo no puedo evitar voltear a verlo esta hablando enserio?

A que te refieres?- le contesta la rubia inclinando se hacia el.

no lo puedo creer!

No lo se, tal ves este sábado- dice Diaz tranquilo- conozco un bar excelente.

Aaah...- escucho decir a la mujer.

Entonces que dices?- insiste Diaz.

Bien, pero con una condición- dice la recepcionista y puedo escuchar diversión en su voz.

Lo que sea- contesta Diaz triunfante.

Que vaya tu amiga- dice la rubia.

Que?- pregunta Diaz desconcertado.

Si, la rubia que finge leer- dice con una sonrisa.

Yo aparto la mirada de la revista y volteo a verlos sorprendida.

Diaz estaba con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza mientras que ella me daba una sonrisa para después guiñarme un ojo con descaro.

Echo!- contesta Diaz antes de que ninguna palabra saliera de mi boca.

/.../

Que tienen chicos?- pregunta Oliver en cuanto entramos a la sala de detectives.

Gail una cita- dice Diaz con burla.

Que?- pregunta Collins desde el fondo de la sala.

Nada idiota- contesto pero soy interrumpida por Diaz- la recepcionista del club nos dio información a cambio de una cita con Gail.

Go Peck!- grita Epstein y todos ríen.

Espero que al menos haya valido la pena- dice Callaghan desde el podio.

En realidad no lo sabemos- dice Diaz con el ceño fruncido.

Ninguna Melissa Ocampo esta inscrita en el club, y al parecer nadie parece haberla visto en ninguna parte- le contesto a Callaghan.

Entonces no esta relacionado con el Club- dice molesto- Que encontraron ustedes McNally?- pregunta Callaghan volteando a verla.

El dueño de los departamentos dice que había llegado hace apenas un mes- dice mientras sacaba su block de notas y buscaba sus apuntes- en su departamento todavía había cajas con sus cosas guardadas, no había mucho ahí en realidad.

Los vecinos no la recuerdan muy bien tampoco- continua hablando Collins- solo una señora mayor que vive en el mismo piso, dice que la veía salir muy temprano y nunca supo a que horas regresaba.

Aunque si encontramos su equipo de Golf- interviene de nuevo McNally- uno muy caro al parecer, y varios trofeos aun guardados.

Bien, aunque no las podemos relacionar a ambas con el mismo club- empieza a hablar Oliver mientras se rasca la barbilla- si las podemos relacionar por ser deportistas, hay algún otro campo de golf cerca de su departamento?

No, pero si hay uno a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos 40 minutos- habla Price.

Seria bueno investigar también ahí, ver si alguien la recuerda- dice Callaghan- ver si hay alguien en ese club que también este en el club cerca de la casa de Joanna.

Quien pertenecería a dos club diferentes?- pregunta Epstein- son carísimos.

Dime lo a mi- dice Diaz molesto.

No tiene porque ser un miembro, puede ser un trabajador- digo pensándolo por un momento.

Buscar alguien relacionado entre si no será fácil- dice Oliver pensándolo un momento- pero es un comienzo.

Diaz y Peck, vayan al club de Golf, vean si reconocen a alguien ahí, que trabaje también en el otro club- dice Callaghan- Epstein y Price inicien búsqueda de trabajadores de ambos clubs, esperemos tener una coincidencia.

Bien- contesta Epstein.

El equipo se había acoplado bien estos días, Oliver supervisaba la operación, Callaghan y Nash la dirigían, McNally y Collins eran la fuerza policial que investigaba las escenas bajo fachadas de investigaciones paralelas, Price y Epstein al ser ambos informáticos se encargaban de recopilar información y finalmente Diaz y yo éramos los agentes encubierto.

Mientras Epstein y Price bajaban información de ambos clubes. Alguien toca la puerta de la sala.

Callaghan voltea a vernos primero a todos para después acercarse a la puerta para abrirla.

Lo siento, me dijeron que estaban aquí- escucho a alguien decir y se inmediatamente quien es.

Claro lo siento adelante- dice Callaghan mientras se hace aun lado dejando entrar a Stewart.

Doctora Stewart a que debemos el honor- dice Oliver con una sonrisa.

He identificado a la primera víctima...

/.../

Me gusta tu conjunto- dice Diaz con una sonrisa.

Oh cállate- contesto molesta.

Nos inscribimos al club de golf, era enorme, por lo cual definitivamente tenia que encontrarse a las afueras de la ciudad.

Esta ves fue mucho mas fácil saber si la víctima pertenecía al club. Eso pasa cuando el recepcionista es solo un tonto chico de 19 años.

Melissa se había inscrito aquí a solo tres días de haber llegado a Toronto. Desafortunadamente, el lugar era enorme como para tener charlas casuales con los miembros, y los trabajadores los veías ya sea dentro del club o solicitando apoyo por escrito en campo.

Así que ahora estamos Diaz y yo vagando por el campo en un carro de golf, que obviamente yo conduzco.

Esta ves iba yo disfrazada con una cachucha blanca para protegerme de este horrible sol, ademas de una camisa polo celeste debajo de un estúpido chaleco de rombos a gusto de un anciano de 90 años, con un short blanco y zapatos deportivos, todo patrocinado por Price nuevamente.

Definitivamente este conjunto me agregaba 30 años mas a mi edad.

Después de haber perdido toda la mañana dentro del club, quisimos probar suerte afuera pero las cosas fueron aun peor.

Gail, es Traci- me llama la atención Diaz mientras levanta el teléfono.

Contesta...- le respondo dandole obviedad a la solicitud.

Hola Traci- contesta Diaz.

Aha... Si...- contesta pausadamente mientras le responde a Traci- si ella esta aquí conmigo... Si le diré, no creo que es lo mejor... Si esta bien, adiós Traci.

Tenemos un sospechoso- me dice Diaz- Traci me mandara el archivo al teléfono.

Hubo una coincidencia?- le pregunto mientras volteo a verlo.

Al parecer, Price encontró un solo hombre que trabaja en ambos clubes- dice antes de que su teléfono suene con un mensaje.

Quien es?- le pregunto mientras veo como lee el mensaje.

Un tal John Freman- me contesta.

John? Déjame ver- digo mientras le arrebato el teléfono de las manos- no puede ser!- digo cuando veo que es el mismo John.

Lo conoces?- pregunta Diaz con el ceño fruncido.

Si hable con el hace unos días, hay que encontrarlo, sujétate- le digo mientras doy una vuelta brusca en el carro haciendo que prácticamente gire en sus llantas derechas.

Gail cuidado!- grita Chris mientras se sujeta del techo del carro- has tirado los palos de golf!

No importan- le contesto sin verlo- hable con ese tal John, me vio en el club deportivo, si me ve aquí sospechara, tendrás que ser tu quien se acerque ahora- hablo mientras le doy una pequeña mirada.

Bien lo haré- contesta simplemente.

Bien, párese ser un chico normal, nada que llame la atención, pero si es el asesino no nos podemos dejar engañar- pienso cual seria la mejor opción, tal ves si se siente acorralado confiese o salga huyendo, así que no me voy a arriesgar.

Solicita apoyo en el campo, di que buscas un instructor, di que un amigo te hablo de el- le explico- trata de ganarte su confianza.

Necesito otro respaldo- me dice Diaz- si te ve sospechara, así que necesito un compañero de ala.

Bien, le diré a Collins que me remplace- le contesto- yo sin embargo me quedare en el otro club.

parece un plan entonces- contesta Diaz con una sonrisa.

/.../

Diaz regreso al club de golf para preguntar por John, pero el había solicitado un día libre por lo que no se encontraba.

Decidimos regresar a la división y ajustar el plan.

Yo me quedaría en el Club deportivo investigándolo, buscaría relacionarme con el, saber de su vida personal, mientras que Diaz y Collins lo verían en el club de Golf.

Habían solicitado a John como instructor al día siguiente.

Estábamos por terminar el día cuando Callaghan seguido por Stewart entraron a la sala.

Bien chicos se que todos estamos cansados pero tenemos nueva evidencia- dice Callaghan al acercarse al pizarrón de enfrente.

La primera víctima es Diana Garner, 31 años, boxeadora de peso ligero- dice colocando una fotografía- Asesinada hace 6 meses, mismo modus operandi.

Eso fue rápido- dice McNally sorprendida.

Asi es, gracias a la doctora Stewart- dice Callaghan dirigiendo le una sonrisa a Stewart.

Como la identificaron- pregunto de repente molesta.

Doctora Stewart quiere decirnos?- le dice Callaghan.

Si claro, la víctima tenia fracturas en quinto falange y metatarso de la mano izquierda, características de un boxeador- dice Stewart viéndonos a todos- así que hicimos el mismo patrón que con las otras víctimas y buscamos boxeadoras con las mismas características que nuestra víctima.

Diana Garner tiene el titulo de campeona de peso ligero en la ciudad de Toronto, eso lo hizo mas fácil- termina de decir Callaghan.

Pero si era una boxeadora reconocida como es que nadie la denuncio como desaparecida- dice Price con el ceño fruncido.

Porque era boxeadora callejera- dice Callaghan viéndola- quien reportara su desaparición se arriesgaba a ser detenido.

Tres de tres, como podemos relacionarla con las demás víctimas?- pregunto en voz alta.

Bueno de eso vamos a requerir a una agente encubierto- contesta Callaghan- estamos investigando donde se llevara acabo la siguiente pelea callejera, necesitamos alguien adentro.

Al escuchar eso ultimo todos volteamos a ver a Traci automáticamente. Pude ver como Traci nos miraba a todos con las cejas levantadas en sorpresa.

Oh no...- contesta viéndonos, yo solo sonrió a su tono de pánico.

Vamos Nash, sabes que eres la mejor para esto- digo sonriendo.

La ultima ves no me fue muy bien Gail- dice frunciendo el ceño.

Pero ganaste!- le contesto con una sonrisa.

creo que eso lo podemos ver después- interviene rápido Callaghan- por ahora creo que es todo, McNally, tu y Price vayan al departamento de Garner, vean si encuentran algo que la relacionen con el sospechoso, todos los demás vayan se a casa.

Tienes que hacerlo Nash- le digo acercándome- tu derecha es legendaria.

Gail, no tengo ganas de pasármela con dolor todo el tiempo- dice con un suspiro.

Eso definitivamente es cierto...

/.../

Al dia siguiente me dirigí al club deportivo sola, Diaz tenia una cita en el club de golf a las tres de la tarde.

Hey llegaste!- dice Alison en cuanto me ve llegar.

Dije que lo haría no- contesto secamente.

Vaya, quien pateo a tu perro Gail?- me pregunta.

Nadie- contesto ignorando la.

Oye, antes de iniciar tengo algo que contarte- dice seriamente.

Que pasa?- le pregunto sospechosa.

Bien, lo diré pero no quiero que alucines ok- me dice nerviosa.

Solo escupe lo- le digo cruzando me de brazos.

Es sobre tu amiga Joanna- me responde.

A que te refieres?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Descubri algo raro, veras ella pertenecia a este club desde hace un par de meses, solia jugar tenis de 8 a 10:30 de la mañana con un sujeto llamado Jackson Lockhart, me dicen que se habia visto con el un par de veces...- espera espera!- le digo interrumpiendola- como sabes todo esto?

Lo investigue- dice encogiendo se de hombros- pero eso no es lo mas raro, me dicen que la vieron por ultima ves hace cuatro semanas, cuando salía de aquí con el y ya no a regresado al club.

Porque?- pregunto desorientada por un momento.

Porque que? Porque se fue con el?- me pregunta.

No, porque la investigaste? Y como es que sabes todo esto?- le pregunto sorprendida y ciertamente algo molesta por su intromisión por mi falsa amiga.

No lo pude evitar- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No lo pudiste evitar?- le pregunto- enserio?

Bueno Gail, así somos los reporteros- dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Eres reportera?!- pregunto sorprendida por la declaración.

Si, creí que lo sabias- dice ofendida.

Y como voy a saber que es lo que haces!- le pregunto ahora molesta.

Wow suenas molesta- me dice como si yo estuviera loca.

Investigaste a mi amiga!-falsa amiga, pero aun así- claro que estoy molesta!

No puedo creer que mi fachada como agente en cubierto sea una maldita reportera!

Te dije que no te volvieras loca!- me dice levantando a la defensiva las manos- ademas no te eh dicho lo mas importante.

A que te refieres?- le pregunto tratando de calmar el pánico.

este tal Jackson Lockhart tiene antecedentes por violencia domestica hace 2 años- dice con con una mueca.

Que quieres decir?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

No lo se Gail, solo que es raro no lo crees? Te has podido comunicar con ella?- pregunta con las cejas levantadas queriendo dar un punto.

No...- contesto con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

Por lo que me entere el tenis era su vida- dice pensándolo- no lo se, tal ves debamos buscarla en su casa, saber si la han visto.

Ok alto ahí- le digo ahora aterrada- ella es mi amiga, no tuya, yo sabré si la voy a buscar o no.

Hey yo no quería molestarte, solo quería ayudar- dice ahora un poco dolida.

Pues no lo hagas Alison, esto no es asunto tuyo!- le digo mientras me volteo para tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí.

Puedo escucharla llamándome mientras me alejo pero la ignoro, es increíble que me topara con una maldita reportera en esta misión encubierta.

Saco mi teléfono y le marco inmediatamente a Nash.

Hey Nash necesito que investigues a alguien- le digo en cuanto contesta- Jackson Lockhart...

/.../

Como es posible esto Peck!- me grita Callaghan.

Yo no lo sabia!- le contesto igual de molesta.

Y porque no la investigaste antes? Porque no lo reportaste?- me pregunta.

Vamos Callaghan, si reportáramos a cada persona con la que hablamos durante una misión en cubierta nunca acabaríamos!- le digo mientras me masajeo la frente de frustración.

Espera dijiste que se llamaba Alison?- nos interrumpe Epstein- Alison que?

No lo se- le digo cansada.

Es tal ves ella?- pregunta volteando el monitor de la computadora.

Si, si lo es... Y?- le contesto sin comprender.

Estas demente Gail?!- me dice Epstein exaltado- es Alison Lorat! La mas sexy y famosa reportera de la cadena TLG!.

No se quien es Epstein- digo ahora si totalmente irritada.

Después de mi llamada a Traci tuve que salir de ahí y dirigirme a la división ya que había filtrado información secreta a una reportera, temían que ahora si la información saliera a la luz. Y es por eso que ahora estoy siendo bombardeada por Callaghan y todos los demás.

Vaya suerte la tuya Gail- dice Collins con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenemos que detener esto, no podemos dejar que se filtre mas información- dice molesto Callaghan sin verme.

Que mas sabe ella?- pregunta Oliver desde la esquina de la sala.

Se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la discusión.

Me dijo que se habían relacionado juntos, mas que solo profesionalmente, que los veían irse juntos- le contesto.

Bien, supongo que tenemos otro sospechoso- dice Oliver con un suspiro- que sabemos de el Epstein.

Aun estamos en eso- dice Epstein sin levantar el rostro de la computadora.

Que mas te dijo la reportera?- pregunta McNally después de unos minutos de silencio- ella te dijo que había sido denunciado por violencia domestica cierto? Como sabe eso una reportera?

Tiene alguien dentro de la policia- contesta Nash- dentro de esta?

No lo se- contesto mas para mi que para ellos.

como pude ser tan tonta!

Listo! Jackson Lockhart, 32 años originario de Toronto- dice mientras voltea nuevamente el monitor para que todos lo veamos.

Me parecía conocido... Pero de donde

Diablos no...- digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Lo conoces?- pregunta Oliver desde atrás de mi.

Si... Lo vi jugar con John Freman el primer día que fui al club- le contesto.

Esto se acababa de complicar aun mas...

/.../

Estuvo en contra de mi mejor juicio, de echo era lo ultimo que quería hacer, pero si Alison decía la verdad, eh investigar era algo que no podía evitar. Es mejor pararla de una buena vez.

Me costo trabajo convencer a Oliver, pero aun mas a Callaghan de que era lo correcto que hacer. Pero al fin lo logre.

Así que ahora estaba en la División, esperando a Alison Lorat.

McNally y Price fueron a buscarla en su domicilio a primera hora de la mañana. Le dirían que estaba bajo arresto por un estúpido cargo o algo así y la traerían aquí.

Así que ahora estaba esperándola en la sala de interrogatorios.

Puedo ver por el vidrio de doble cara cuando entra y cierran la puerta.

Hey! solo me dejaran aquí?!- pregunta Alison a la puerta.

Esto es atropello!- grita molesta- esto es abuso policial! Sabrán de mi abogado!.

La veo pasearse de lado a lado intranquila pero sobre todo molesta. Una gran parte de mi solo quiere dejarla encerrada lo que dure la investigación. Pero se que el error fue mío y no suyo. Así que tomo un suspiro para tranquilizarme antes de salir.

Abro la puerta de la sala y Alison voltea a verme sorprendida.

Gail? Que haces tu aquí?- pregunta viéndome- también te arrestaron?

No...- contesto simplemente.

Entonces? Gail que esta pasando?- pregunta seriamente.

Bien... Te lo diré pero no quiero que alucines- le digo las mismas palabras que ella misma me dijo.

Que esta pasando?- pregunta entre cerrando los ojos.

Decido que es mejor sentarme antes de hablar y le hago una seña para que se siente también y ella lo hace.

Mi nombre es Gail Peck...- hablo despacio- soy detective de la División 15.

Es una broma cierto?- pregunta con una ceja levantada.

No no lo es- le digo seria, pero ella solo se me queda viendo.

Doy un respiro de resignación y saco mi placa de la chaqueta para ponerla sobre la mesa.

Al verla ella levanta las cejas en sorpresa mientras abre la boca para decir algo pero no sale palabra alguna.

Ok... Esto es bastante raro- dice mientras estira la mano para ver mejor mi placa pero yo la tomo antes y la vuelvo a guardar en su lugar.

Alison tenemos que hablar...

/.../

Esto es... Bueno, es... De locos- dice después de un momento largo de silencio.

Le había explicado la investigación, los cuerpos encontrados, John Freman, Jackson Lockhart, la información necesaria solo para que comprendiera la magnitud de la situacion.

Ella simplemente se quedo callada mientras analizaba cada palabra.

Es todo lo que dirás?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Si... digo no, quien sabe sobre esto? Tienen pruebas de que hayan sido ellos? Hay mas víctimas?- empieza a preguntar sin detenerse.

Alison, que te hable de esta investigación ahora, no significa que estarás al tanto- le digo con un gruñido.

Entonces porque lo hiciste?- pregunta molesta.

Porque necesito que te hagas aun lado y nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo- digo con los dientes apretados.

Claro... No quieren que salga a la luz- dice entre cerrando los ojos.

No debe salir a la luz- le contesto.

Pero Gail, Tenemos derecho a saber que es lo que esta pasando!- dice levantando la voz- hay un maldito asesino en serie y nadie lo sabe! Tienen derecho a saberlo para protegerse.

No Alison!- digo levantando yo también la voz- si la noticia sale a la luz esto se volverá un infierno, habrá llamadas falsas cada maldita hora sin mencionar que el asesino puede escaparse.

Pero ya saben quienes son! Deberían de ir a arrestarlos a ellos en lugar de tenerme a mi aquí!- dice mientras se levanta del asiento.

Alison no es tan fácil- le digo después de un momento, mientras espero a que se tranquilice

Si, si lo es...- dice rascándose la frente con fastidio.

No lo es y lo sabes- contesto mas tranquilamente- no tenemos evidencia de que sean ellos, no podemos equivocarnos Alison, y lo único que te pido es que nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo.

Ella parece sopesar sus opciones por un momento antes de hablar.

Y si digo que no?- pregunta seriamente.

Me obligaras a arrestarte por obstruir una investigación en curso- contesto en una forma de hacerle ver, que eso no es una amenaza vacía.

Sabes que es lo correcto Alison- le digo después de otro momento de silencio.

Y si no lo atrapan?- dice de repente con miedo- y si escapa?

No lo hará- contesto firmemente.

Pero y si, si?- insiste.

No lo hará, lo prometo- le contesto.

Bien, esta bien- dice después de dar unas respiraciones profundas- yo no diré nada.

Gracias- contesto y me levanto dando un suspiro de alivio.

Con una condición- dice haciendo que me detenga- aun quiero la nota.

De que hablas?- le pregunto.

Despues de que lo atrapen, quiero dar la noticia- dice con decisión tomando una postura que me decía que no daría su brazo a torcer- y no te preocupes serás la heroína.

No juegues con esto Alison- le digo molesta.

No lo hago- contesta firmemente- quiero la primicia.

No te puedo prometer nada- le contesto.

Lo harás- dice muy segura.

Es una amenaza?- le digo mientras me coloco delante de ella desafiando la.

Claro que no oficial- dice con una sonrisa forzada.

Solo no digas nada Alison- le digo por ultima ves.

No lo are, tienes mi palabra- dice con firmeza.

Bien, en ese caso te puedes ir a casa ya- le digo con un suspiro- McNally te llevara.

Una de las que me trajo, no es así? Dime que no es la que habla sin fin- dice con un puchero mientras abro la puerta para salir.

No, la otra- contesto con una sonrisa.

Oh bien, ella es mas agradable- me contesta.

Oh lo siento!- dice Alison mientras doblamos una esquina cuando choca con alguien de frente.

No esta bien, no me fije- le contesta Stewart antes de voltear y ver que yo también estaba ahí- mmm... Hola Peck..

Stewart- contesto de repente incomoda.

nos quedamos paradas las tres sin decir una sola palabra, pude ver como Stewart no dejaba de pasar una mirada entre Alison y yo.

Soy Alison- dice cortando el silencio incomodo.

Si, soy Holly- contesta Stewart cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía a ella- te conozco de alguna parte? Eres detective también?

Que? No! Soy Periodista- dice con una sonrisa.

Stewart se le queda mirando como si tratara de acordarse de algo, hasta por supuesto lo hace.

Claro, de TLG, yo veo las noticias- dice Stewart con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Enserio! Al fin alguien lo hace!- contesta sonriendo- Gail no tenia ni idea de quien era yo- dice mientras pasa su mano por mi brazos para después soltarlo con un pequeño apretón.

Puedo ver como Stewart sigue su mano con la mirada.

si bueno, es un gusto, pero me tengo que ir- habla de nuevo Stewart mientras se acomoda los lentes- fue un gusto Alison.

Igual Holly!- contesta con una sonrisa.

Stewart le da una ultima mirada y sale de ahí sin decir una sola palabra ni dirigirme una palabra a mi.

Yo no puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que se pierde doblando una esquina.

Ha... con que de eso se trata?- dice Alison haciendo que voltee .

De que hablas?- le pregunto confundida.

Te gusta!- dice levantando una ceja en acusación.

Que? Por supuesto que no!- contesto sorprendida por sus palabras.

Por supuesto que si!.. Ademas, Se ven tan bien juntas!- dice excitada- y que pasa con lo de llamarse por los apellidos? Es tan raro!

Alison... callate- le digo molesta.

Porque? Ademas esta claro que también le gustas- dice esta ves mas seria pero sin perder el tono acusatorio.

Que? Claro que no... Es decir... No, ella tiene novia- le digo entrando en pánico- ademas yo no soy lesbiana.

Claro, lo que digas Gail, tal ves no lo seas tu, pero ella definitivamente lo es- dice de nuevo con una sonrisa- no viste como casi me asesina con la mirada cuando te toque el brazo?

Que? No!.. No es verdad- le contesto fingiendo que no lo había notado.

Pero a decir verdad pude ver algo en sus ojos cuando Alison puso su mano sobre mi brazo, y al ver que Alison también lo noto hizo que algo en mi pecho creciera llenando mis sentidos

Vamos es mejor que te vayas ahora- le digo sacando a Holly de mi cabeza por un segundo- vamos a buscar a McNally.

Bien, pero recuerda lo que te digo ella definitivamente esta en ti- dice con una gran sonrisa- y si alguna ves necesitas mi ayuda, solo llama.

Lo que sea Alison- contesto poniendo los ojos mientras trato de calmar ese sentimiento de placer al pensar que tal ves Alison tenga razón.

/.../

Alison... ni siquiera es tan guapa, todo es obra de la televisión

por que diablos estas pensando en esto Holly!

Vine a la estación a dejar los últimos reportes de la primera víctima para Callaghan, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera vi por donde caminaba hasta que me tope con ellas.

Parecían tan cómodas juntas, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

Bien supongo que la tal Alison si es un poco guapa... Aun así el noticiero no es tan bueno.

oh vamos! Porque estoy pensando en ellas?

Es solo que la forma en que la toco , ni siquiera se porque me molesto, no debería haberme molestado, a decir verdad, bien por ella, que encontrara a alguien que la soporte, esto no es de mi incumbencia.

Holly hey!- escucho que me hablan haciendo que voltee para encontrar a Traci.

Hola detective Nash- le digo un poco seca.

Estas bien?- me pregunta viéndome.

Si, lo siento solo cansada- le digo con un suspiro- has visto al detective Callaghan?

No, el tubo que salir, pero me dijo que te buscara... Ya sabes, para que no pase lo de la ves pasada- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa- tienes el reporte?.

Si, aquí esta todo el informe- le digo con un suspiro.

Bien gracias- contesta mientras lo toma- Holly no lo tomes a mal, pero te ves fatal, creo que deberías ir a descansar.

Si lo se, es solo que tres autopsias seguidas es... Solo difícil- le digo cansada.

Lo se, porque no te tomas el día de mañana, ya sabes para que nos des oportunidad de ponernos al corriente con toda la nueva evidencia- dice con una sonrisa de preocupación.

No puedo, la segunda víctima también necesita un nombre- le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

Y lo tendrá, pero ahora necesitas descansar- me dice.

Esta bien, no te preocupes- le digo forzando una sonrisa.

Se que no debería preguntar, que no es de mi incumbencia pero no puedo detener las palabras que salen de mi boca.

Mmm Traci... Tu conoces a la periodista?- pregunto sin verla a los ojos.

Periodista? A quien te refieres?- pregunta Traci confundida.

A Alison... De la cadena TLG...- digo nerviosa, viéndola un segundo antes de apartar la mirada- estaba aquí y yo solo... Sabes, no olvídalo.

Creo que se de quien hablas... La amiga de Gail?- dice después de un segundo.

Entonces si es amiga de ella...

si al parecer se filtro información del caso a través de ella- dice Traci restando le importancia- Gail iba a hablar con ella para impedir que no lo filtrara a los medios.

Así que no estaba aquí por ella?- digo sin poder evitarlo.

Por quien?- pregunta Traci.

Que?... No nada olvídalo Traci, me tengo que ir- digo apresuradamente al ver que estoy hablando de mas aquí- nos vemos después- digo y con eso salgo inmediatamente.

/.../

Hola forastera...- dice Tania desde la puerta de mi oficina.

Hey, que haces aquí- digo con una sonrisa al verla mientras me levanto de atrás de mi escritorio y me acerco a ella.

Bueno te extrañaba- dice cuando llegamos una delante de la otra.

Yo también te extrañe- digo mientras siento sus manos en mi cintura.

Me inclino hacia adelante y presiono mis labios contra los suyos para un beso casto.

A donde vas- dice cuando me aparto de ella.

Siento sus manos firmes en mi cadera para evitar que me aleje mas, mientras se inclina hacia adelante para darme otro beso, que dura mas esta ves.

Tania... Estamos en mi... Oficina- digo entre besos con una sonrisa.

Y?...- dice para después darme un beso mas necesitado.

No... Tenemos que parar... No aquí- digo cuando siento que nuestros besos se vuelven mas necesitados.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros apartando la ligeramente mientras le doy una mirada de reprimenda.

Aguafiestas- me dice con un puchero.

Sabes que no podemos aquí- digo con un suspiro para terminar de apartarme por completo.

Bien.. Pero un día tendrás que portarte mal Holly- dice fingiendo enojo y yo solo le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonreír

A que debo el placer- digo una ves sentada detrás de mi escritorio nuevamente.

Vine a invitarte a cenar- me dice inclinandose sobre mi escritorio- tu y yo, esta noche a las... Mmmm 7?

Tania... Lo siento, pero no puedo- le contesto con sentimiento de culpa.

Porque? Holly, as estado trabajando demasiado , mereces un descanso- dice un poco sentida por mi negativa.

Lo se, pero en este momento estoy trabajando en este caso que...- claro, el caso secreto- dice mientras se aleja del escritorio.

Tania, sabes que me encantaría ir a cenar contigo- le digo mirándola- pero este caso es importante.

Todos los casos son importantes Holly, pero creo que debemos ser mas importantes tu y yo- dice molesta.

Eres importante para mi Tania- le digo mientras me levanto de mi silla.

Entonces ven a cenar conmigo- dice viéndome con suplica en su mirada.

Tania yo...- quiero decirle que si, pero este caso esta tomando todo de mi, la segunda víctima necesita mi atención ahora.

Esta bien Holly... Solo, dejemos lo para después entonces- dice cuando se da cuenta que no hay nada que yo pueda decir.

Tania lo siento, te lo recompensare- digo para calmar el sentimiento de culpa.

Claro, seguro...- dice con un suspiro antes de salir por donde había entrado dejándome sola.

/.../

Hola detective...- dice Alison a mis espaldas.

Alison cállate!- le digo molesta antes de ver al rededor por alguien que pudiera haberla escuchado.

Cálmate, no hay nadie- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Ese no es el punto!- continuo molesta- no vuelvas a llamarme así

Esta bien, lo siento- dice apenada.

Bien solo déjalo así- digo mientras saco mi raqueta y una pelota.

Ok, vamos a calentar un poco- dice tomando su raqueta también.

No lo siento, esta ves no jugare contigo- le digo mientras empiezo a calentar.

De que hablas?- dice con el ceño fruncido- con quien lo harás?

Hey, tu debes de ser Gail?- dice alguien a espaldas de Alison.

Y tu debes de ser John- contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

Al escucharme decir su nombre Alison se tensa completamente.

Hola Alison- dice John con una sonrisa bastante encantadora.

Oh... Hey ammm... Hola Jo... John- contesta evidentemente nerviosa.

Estas bien?- le pregunta John entre cerrando los ojos en ella.

Si... Yo... Bueno...- ella esta bien- la interrumpo antes de que empiece a hiperventilar- de echo, ella ya se va.

Que?.. No prefieres que me quede?- me dice mientras le da la espalda a John y me da una mirada de pánico.

No, yo estoy bien, de echo quiero empezar a entrenar- le digo con una sonrisa esperando que ella entienda la indirecta- pero hablaremos después ok?

Ssi... Si claro- dice nerviosamente- solo ten cuidado.

Cuidado?- repite John con una sonrisa.

Si, hace unos días casi me lastimo mi tobillo en un saque de reversa- digo con una mueca- pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

Si, eso son difíciles pero entrenaremos duro- dice John con confianza.

si seguro- digo respondiéndole de la misma manera.

Adiós Alison- le digo viendo que no se había movido de su lugar.

Si, si claro adiós!- dice torpemente al fin antes de irse no sin darme una mirada.

/.../

Eres bastante buena!- dice John al golpear una pelota directa hacia mi la cual golpeo y dirijo justo a la esquina contraria de donde esta el.

Bueno, eh estado entrenando- le contesto exhausta.

La verdad es que con Alison me interesaba ganar un ala con quien poder interactuar con los demás miembros, por lo que tuve que limitarme en el entrenamiento.

Con John era diferente, necesitaba mantenerlo entretenido para que entrenara conmigo.

Lo eh notado, no eres la misma de la primera vez que te vi- dice con una sonrisa.

De que hablas?- le pregunto tratando de mantener mi respiración.

Con Alison, eras bueno... Realmente mala- dice con una sonrisa.

Bueno como eh dicho, eh entrenado- digo con soberbia.

Decidimos parar después de haber jugado casi cuarenta minutos, nos encontrábamos en las bancas ahora.

Si sigues así, la próxima me ganaras- dice antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

En ese caso, te conviene entrenar mas- le digo con un toque de coqueteria.

Tal ves tengas razón- contesta simplemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Necesitaba sacarle información ahora o seria demasiado tarde.

Así que, tienes mucho tiempo jugando?- digo casualmente.

Un par de años- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Eres realmente bueno- digo dandole por su lado.

Hago lo que puedo- dice con una sonrisa.

Haces cualquier otro deporte?- digo antes de tomar un sorbo de mi botella de agua.

Si, juego baseball, basketball, y volleybal- dice con un poco de arrogancia.

Volleybal? Es un juego de chicas- digo con una sonrisa.

Que? Claro que no- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Claro que lo es, al igual que el golf es un juego de ancianos- digo para ver si cae en el juego.

Ahora no solo soy una chica, sino una anciano- dice esta ves con una sonrisa.

Juegas también Golf?- le pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

Así es- dice mientras me mira.

Y juegas aquí?- le digo casualmente.

No, solo por las tardes en otro club- dice pensándolo un momento.

Enserio? Cual club?- le pregunto mientras paso mi mirada por las canchas fingiendo desinterés.

El club de golf a las afueras de la ciudad- dice mientras siento su mirada en mi.

Oh... Demasiado lejos- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Algo así...- dice solamente.

Asi que solo juegas deportes de chicas o de ancianos?- le digo tratándolo de molestar aun mas.

No, también futball y box- dice con la voz tensa.

Box? Ese si es un deporte de hombres- digo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

Eso crees eh?- dice mientras se endereza en su asiento.

genial, eh dado en el blanco

Si logro relacionarlo con las peleas clandestinas de boxeo, tal ves pueda sacar la suficiente información para arrestarlo e interrogarlo.

Claro, hombres peleando solo con sus puños es increíble- continuo.

Bueno, se usan guantes- dice con una sonrisa.

Algunos... Sabes de lo que hablo, las peleas clandestinas- digo acercándome a su oído como si temiera que alguien nos escuche.

Algo salvaje para una chica no crees?- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Algo... Tengo una amiga que boxea, ella es increíble- digo mientras finjo dar unos golpes en el aire.

Enserio?- dice interesado

Así es, ah tratado de ingresar a las peleas callejeras pero no ah tenido suerte- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Necesita que alguien de adentro la invite- dice volteando a ver alrededor.

Enserio? Como sabes eso?- le pregunto interesada.

Yo... Solo conozco a alguien- dice viéndome a los ojos.

De verdad?... Sabes si...- digo mientras hago una pausa para ver al rededor antes de hablar nuevamente- crees que nos pueda ayudar? A mi amiga le encantaría entrar.

Se que estoy presionando demasiado, pero si puedo sacarle esta información, tal ves pueda tener evidencia real que nos ayude a saber si el es realmente el asesino.

No lo se, necesito preguntarle antes- dice después de estar en silencio por varios minuto- en este momento me tengo que ir, tengo otro trabajo.

Si seguro, seguro- digo levantándome yo también para guardar mis cosas- misma hora mañana?

Seguro- dice simplemente mientras toma su maleta para irse.

/.../

Despues de terminar el entrenamiento con John, tomo una ducha y me dirijo a la División y hablo con Callaghan y Traci sobre la información que conseguí.

Ahora no solo lo podíamos relacionar con Melissa y con Joanna, si teníamos suerte también con Diana a través de las peleas callejeras. Así que tenia que jugar un poco mas al papel para tratarle de sacar esa información.

De ser así, Traci tendría que entrar en acción para ser mi amiga la Boxeadora, cosa que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto.

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo mi papelería sobre la misión, gracias a el incidente con Alison Callaghan respaldado por Oliver quería toda la información por escrito.

Al ser casi las ocho de la noche, Collins y Diaz llegaron del club de golf y nos reunimos en la sala de desfiles.

Nos encontrábamos todos ahí, inclusive Stewart.

Bien chicos, que pudieron investigar- dice Callaghan desde el podio.

John Freman conoció a la primera víctima- dice Collins seriamente.

Al parecer, jugo con ella un par de veces solamente, dice que no puede recordar cuando fue la ultima ves que la vio- continua Diaz.

Eso es bueno- dice Price nerviosa- esta relacionado con las tres, eso basta para poder interrogarlo.

Tal ves...- dice Callaghan con un tono ausente- pero queremos estar seguros antes de dar a conocer nuestras cartas.

Debemos esperar un poco mas- habla esta ves Traci- Gail, crees poder sacarle información sobre las peleas callejeras?

Tal ves, necesito un par de días mas para insistirle- le digo pensándolo un segundo- no quiero que sospeche.

Que piensas Oliver?- le pregunta Traci.

Estoy de acuerdo con Callaghan- dice después de pensarlo un momento- si lo traemos aquí, es para poder sacarle una declaración confiable, si no lo logramos, y si es el asesino solo lo ahuyentaremos.

Sabemos algo de nuestra segunda víctima Doctora Stewart?- le pregunta Oliver.

No lo siento. nada distinto que las declaraciones del doctor Milton- dice con un suspiro.

Esta sentada a unas cuantas sillas de donde estoy, puedo ver el cansancio acumulado al rededor de sus ojos.

Pero aun no termino de realizar la autopsia, espero que al finalizar pueda darles algo- dice después de un segundo.

Bien, entonces esperaremos solo un par de días mas- habla de nuevo Callaghan volteando me a ver- tienes hasta que la doctora Stewart termine la autopsia de la segunda víctima para poder sacarle a Freman la información de las peleas clandestinas, de no ser así, lo traeremos para interrogarlo.

Es mejor que vayan todos a descansar- dice Oliver moviéndose de su lugar- aun hay mucho que hacer mañana.

Con eso todos dieron un suspiro colectivo y se levantaron para retirarse.

Gail, espera un segundo quiero hablar contigo- dice Callaghan deteniéndome.

seguro- digo mientras espero a que salgan todos.

Peck, tu has hablado con el- dice mientras se rasca la barbilla- crees que sea el?

Yo... No lo se- digo con un suspiro profundo- es solo tan confuso, parece alguien normal.

Todos parecen ser normales, te pregunto esto porque confió en ti- dice viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Yo no se que responderle así que decido quedarme callada.

Le eh pedido a Steve que investigue las peleas callejeras- me dice de repente.

Steve? Porque?- pregunto sorprendida.

Este tipo de peleas se llevan a cabo por pandillas y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- me contesta con el ceño fruncido.

Si, tienes razón- contesto- tratare de sacarle información al sospechoso en cuanto me sea posible.

Se que lo harás- dice con un movimiento de cabeza- ahora mejor ve a descansar.

Claro, hasta mañana- contesto con una ultima mirada antes de salir de ahí.

/.../

Gail espera- me dice Oliver al pasar justo aun lado de el.

Que pasa Oliver?- le pregunto viendo que no estaba solo, sino acompañado con Stewart.

Necesito un favor de mi detective favorito- dice con una sonrisa.

Te dije que no es necesario Oliver- habla Stewart con un tono de suplica.

De ninguna manera querida- le contesta Oliver volteándola a ver un segundo y volver conmigo- necesito que lleves a nuestra querida Holly a casa.

Que?- pregunto sorprendida por la solicitud.

No es necesario de verdad...- claro que lo es- la interrumpe Oliver de nuevo.

Nuestra querida doc, no ah dormido y eh sabido de una fuente confiable que se resiste a salir del laboratorio- dice Oliver con un tono paternal.

Veo a Oliver por un segundo para después mirar a Stewart. Ahora teniéndola tan cerca veo porque Oliver esta siendo insistente. Se veía fatal, con una sombra profunda bajos sus ojos, el cabello aunque peinado se veía fuera de lugar, y podía arriesgarme a decir que se veía pálida y completamente agotada.

Cuenta con ello- le digo a Oliver ignorando la suplica silenciosa de Stewart.

Perfecto! Por eso eres mi preferida Gail- dice con una sonrisa- directo a casa a dormir- le dice a Stewart- nos vemos mañana chicas!- dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás antes de perderse al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que habla.

De verdad no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi- dice apenada viendo hacia todos lados menos a mi.

Eso no será posible- le digo en un tono severo fingido- si no te llevo a tu casa, Oliver me mantendrá pegada a mi escritorio todo un mes.

Ella me da una mirada desconcertada por un momento, para después ser sustituida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vanos nerd, déjame llevarte a casa...

/.../

Ibamos rumbo a la casa de Stewart, el camino iba en completo silencio, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida, hasta que un ruido procedente de su estomago hizo que se moviera incomoda en el asiento.

Lo siento... Eso fue vergonzoso- dice apenada viéndose las manos.

Yo sonrió para mis adentros.

Cuando fue la ultima ves que comiste Stewart?- le pregunto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

No lo se... Esta mañana creo- dice después de un silencio largo.

No has comido nada?- le pregunto esta ves volteándola a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, no eh tendió tiempo, tenia que realizar las autopsias y después valorar los resultados con los del doctor Milton y catalogar de nuevo la evidencia- dice en un tono acusatorio como quien quiere excusarse con su maestro de no haber echo la tarea.

Eso no es bueno Stewart- le digo- no puedes arriesgar tu salud por un caso.

Ella no me responde y solo suelta un bufido

Eh dicho algo gracioso?- le pregunto molesta.

Es solo que no puedo acepar eso viniendo de un policía- dice volteando me a ver.

Eso no tiene sentido- le respondo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no dice una palabra mas, durante el viaje.

Según la dirección de su departamento , estaba solo a unas cuadras para llegar cuando su estomago suena una ves mas.

Como es posible que no hubiera comido nada en todo el día?

Con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente doblo hacia la derecha en lugar hacia la izquierda para llegar a su departamento.

Peck, es hacia el otro lado- dice viendo hacia la carretera.

No, este es el camino correcto- le contesto mientras veo la señal del restaurante de hamburguesas que buscaba y me estaciono enfrente.

Que estas haciendo?- me pregunta insegura.

Que crees que hago?- le digo mientras me desabrocho el cinturón- vamos a comer- y con eso me bajo del auto.

/.../

Esto no es necesario- me dice en el momento en que nos sentamos y una mesera nos entrega el menú.

Según eh escuchado, si lo es- le digo sin apartar la mirada del menú.

Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi durante un largo rato. Al darse cuenta que no diré nada mas ella suelta un suspiro y ve su propio menú.

A los pocos minutos se acerca una mesera con sus cabellos rojos y su delantal amarillo para solicitar nuestra orden.

Yo quiero la especial de dos carnes sin tomate, unas papas grandes y una limonada- le digo entregándole el menú.

Y usted?- pregunta a Stewart sin verla mientras apunta mi pedido.

Yo pediré una hamburguesa de pollo, unas papas pequeñas y una limonada por favor- dice para después entregarle el menú igual.

Enseguida les traigo la orden- dice la mesera y con eso ser retira.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, yo había tomado el menú de postres para entretenerme hasta que escucho su voz.

Gracias...- dice casi en un susurro.

Yo volteo a verla un segundo antes de contestar- de nada.

Eso fue lo único que dijimos hasta que llego nuestra orden eh iniciamos a comer.

Yo estaba por terminar mi hamburguesa cuando ella vuelve a hablar.

Eres... De buen comer- dice mientras sostiene una papa frita entre los dedos.

Gue?..- pregunto con la boca llena.

Eso es asqueroso- contesta con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa a medias.

Tengo hambre...- digo después de tragar y tomar un sorbo de mi limonada- tu eres la que debería comer mas- le digo después de ver que solo a comido una cuarta parte de su hamburguesa.

Eso hago, solo que necesito morder antes la comida, no todos tenemos tus habilidades- dice con un tono de burla y una ceja levantada.

Que puedo decir es un don- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo dije enserio, ya sabes... Gracias- contesta después de un momento- por traerme.

No es nada Stewart , yo también tenia que comer- le digo con el ceño fruncido antes de comer la ultima parte de mi hamburguesa.

Me odias Gail?- suelta de repente.

Que?...- pregunto confundida.

Bueno, es solo que desde el momento en que te conocí solo me has dicho cosas sarcásticas...- empieza a decir incomoda- y después esta lo de ya sabes... Lo del beso e invitarme a cenar... Y ahora esto.

La observo por un gran rato y veo que se pone incomoda con mi mirada.

Yo no te odio...- le contesto viéndola directamente a los ojos- tu me odias?

Que?.. No, o al menos no creo hacerlo- dice pensándolo mejor.

Vaya, eso es mucho mejor Stewart- digo con un bufido.

No... No te odio- dice después en un tono mas decidido.

Bien...- contesto simplemente.

Volvimos a quedar en otro silencio incomodo, no se como solo estar con ella hacia que no pudiera evitar estar quiera, sentía una opresión desconocida en el pecho, sentía como mis movimientos eran tensos y era consiente hasta de mi propia respiración.

No soy alguien fácil...- digo casi en un susurro esperando que ella no me escuche.

Disculpa?- pregunta suavemente.

No soy alguien fácil de tratar- digo como si eso resolviera su confusión.

No... No se de que hablas- dice inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Me refiero a que no soy buena con las personas, con la charla ocasional y esas cosas- continuo mientras veo hacia la ventana.

Bueno, yo tampoco- contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si claro...- contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Es verdad, yo simplemente empiezo a escupir palabras cuando estoy nerviosa- dice con una sonrisa a medias.

Yo simplemente insulto a las personas... No se si lo has notado, pero a las personas no les gusta que los insulten- digo como si nada a lo que ella sonríe aun mas grande.

Podemos ser amigas sabes- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Porque quisiera ser amiga de una nerd?- digo sin pensar y veo como frunce el ceño.

Lo ves, a eso me refiero- digo molesta.

Si, creo que tienes razón- dice con un suspiro- eres sarcástica, molesta y desesperante.

Disculpa?- digo en cuanto escucho sus palabras.

Lo único que sale de tus labios es puro y simple sarcasmo y veo que no te importa los sentimientos de las personas- dice con forme toma una papa frita.

Si así es como piensas que seremos amigas Stewart, creo que estas peor que yo- digo molesta conforme me cruzo de brazos.

Pero...- continua ignorando mis palabras- no eres una mala persona Gail.

Esta ves me quedo callada mientras la veo, la miro interrogante por un momento esperando a que continúe.

Y creo que eso es suficiente para mi- dice y veo formarse en sus labios una media sonrisa- seremos amigas.

/.../

Seremos amigas...

Si alguien pregunta sobre el significado de... Le diré que es justo esto

Seremos amigas, en que estaba pensando!

Ella era ciertamente molesta, pero eso no me preocupaba, en realidad la encontraba interesante, era alguien a quien no le importaba que piensen los demás, ni tampoco lo que piensen de ella, era áspera, irritante pero al menos sabia que cualquier cosa que pensara simplemente lo diría

Y ademas esta esto? No solo llevarme a casa porque el teniente Shaw se lo pidió, si no también llevarme a cenar sin ni siquiera preguntarme si quería, fue algo prepotente de su parte, pero también lindo, desconcertante y lindo. Esta mujer es desconcertante y linda

Estas pensando demasiado Stewart- me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Es Holly...- le digo sin verla.

HO-LLY, estas pensando demasiado- dice remarcando mi nombre.

No es nada GA- IL- digo con una sonrisa.

Estamos aquí- dice mientras se estaciona delante de mi edificio.

Si, gracias Gail, por todo- le digo volteándola a ver.

De nada Amiga- dice con sarcasmo

Yo no contesto y solo sonrió a su actitud de niña antes de salir del auto.

Me quedo parada en la acera y veo como regresa por donde vinimos.

Llegar a mi casa me dio cierta tranquilidad y paz por el día que eh tenido que siento como mis hombros simplemente bajan y doy una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme hacia adentro.

En el momento en que doy la vuelta veo a alguien sentada en las escaleras de la entrada.

Tania?..- pregunto acercándome.

Hey...- contesta mientras se levanta y sacude el polvo de sus pantalones.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando estoy delante de ella.

Estaba esperándote- dice mientras voltea a ver hacia las escaleras donde estaba una bolsa blanca.

Dios Tania, debiste haberme llamado- le digo apenada.

Lo hice...- dice y veo en sus ojos que era verdad.

Yo, lo siento no eh podido ver mi teléfono...- estabas ocupada- me interrumpe bruscamente.

Tania no es lo que parece- le digo apresuradamente.

No? Entonces que es Holly?, porque desde mi punto de vista es bastante simple- dice y escucho que sus palabras están llenas de dolor.

Ella solo me trajo a casa- le digo defendiéndome.

Ella, tenia que ser justo ella?- me pregunta molesta.

Yo no se lo pedí, fue el teniente Shaw- me defiendo nuevamente.

Hable a la división Holly...- dice tratando de controlar su voz- saliste hace mas de una hora.

Tania yo...- trato de hablar pero las palabras simplemente se quedan atascadas en mi garganta

Donde estabas Holly?- pregunta y veo como sus ojos se nublan con lagrimas que amenazan con escaparse.

esto no puede estar pasando

Me quedo en silencio tratando de decidir que hacer, no quería lastimarla pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde

Sabes, solo olvídalo- dice y no puedo evitar sentir las lagrimas acumularse en mi ojos en cuanto veo tanto dolor en su mirada.

Buenas noches Holly...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\.../

No tenemos nada entonces?- pregunta Callaghan por enésima ves.

No, lo siento- contesto con un movimiento negativo de cabeza

No podemos esperar mas entonces- dice mas para si mismo que para mi- iremos tras John Freman.

Había estado toda la noche pensando en Tania, en el dolor de su mirada, en la forma en que se fue.

Tome la bolsa que había dejado en las escaleras y la lleve a mi departamento.

Tenia pensado simplemente tirarla pero algo me detuvo, y me encontré abriéndola después de un momento.

Dentro se encontraba una nota, "para la mejor novia del mundo..."

Como pude ser tan estúpida

Trato de calmarme y tomo el celular y veo las cuatro llamadas perdidas de Tania y una de Rodney. Como es que no me di cuenta de esto antes.

Trate de marcarle varias veces pero su teléfono se encontraba apagado. Pero supongo que fue lo mejor. De haber contestado que le hubiera respondido? lo siento, pero no te conteste porque estaba cenando con Gail? o mejor aun lo siento olvide que tenia novia solo por un segundo

Callaghan abandono mi laboratorio con un simple adiós que no respondo y me dejo caer en mi silla para poder recomponerme un poco.

No había dormido en toda la noche, mi cabeza me mataba y no poder encontrar nada sobre la segunda víctima hacia que solo me hundiera mas en el poso de la desesperación y odio hacia mi misma.

Interrumpo?- escucho que habla alguien desde mi puerta.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que es Tania.

La veo mientras me quedo congelada en la silla sin saber que decir.

Puedo regresar después..- dice mientras da un paso hacia atrás sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Que? No!- digo con un salto- por favor entra.

Gracias...- dice despacio mientras entra.

Tania yo...- no, déjame hablar a mi por favor- me interrumpe mientras levanta una mano haciendo que me detenga y Me quedo parada a un par de metros de ella.

Es... La segunda ves que lloro por ti- dice muy despacio con una sonrisa triste.

Dios, Tania lo siento...- no, déjame terminar- me interrumpe de nuevo haciéndome callar.

Me enamore de ti Holly, me dije a mi misma, "ella puede ser el amor de tu vida"- dice con una sonrisa triste haciendo que mi pecho duela.

Pero despues paso lo que paso y pensé que si... Que si luchaba por esto funcionaria sabes- continua hablando con una tranquilidad que me decía que había pensado mucho en que decirme- pero las señales estaban ahí, las señales de que tu no me correspondías.

Ayer solo fue la dura verdad golpeando me directamente en la cara, una verdad que yo en el fondo ya sabia- dice viéndome a los ojos.

Yo nunca quise esto Tania, nunca quise lastimarte- digo mientras siento un nudo enorme formando se en mi garganta.

Lo se, y también se que si me pides otra oportunidad te la daría, porque yo lo dije enserio Holly, yo te quiero- dice y veo sinceridad en sus ojos.

Tania...- lo se, tu no me quieres a mi- dice acercándoseme- tu la quieres a ella.

No, eso no es cierto- le contesto sin pensar.

Si, si lo es Holly, no me mientas ni te mientas a ti misma- dice desesperada.

La quería a ella?

Gail... Todo siempre vuelve a Gail,

No te puedes mentir todo el tiempo Holly, y tampoco yo- dice cuando esta ya a solo medio metro de mi.

Lo siento...- digo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas corren ahora libres por mis mejillas.

Yo también- dice con una sonrisa- adiós Holly.

Con eso se inclina hacia mi y me da un beso en la mejilla, para después salir dejándome aturdida por completo.

En el momento en que me quede sola, no sabia que pensar. Tania es sin duda una de las mujeres mas maravillosas que eh conocido, es cariñosa, justa y simplemente increíble, pero sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de mi.

Yo la quería, por supuesto que si, pero ¿la amaba?

Sentia un nudo en la garganta y un dolor muy grande en el pecho, pero también y aunque me sintiera como la peor persona en el mundo, también me sentía aliviada.

Su cariño hacia mi me hacia sentir pequeña, me hacia sentir que no la merecía, y creo que al final era verdad.

Un amor que te sienta grande lastima, definitivamente lastima.

/.../

No deben tardar en llegar- dice Callaghan mientras esperamos a John Freman en la sala de interrogatorios.

La segunda víctima seguía sin ser identificada, al parecer Holly no encontró nada significativo para poder hacerlo.

Holly... No pude evitar pensar en ella toda la moche, era desconcertante, quería ser mi amiga, después de todo, y yo no se si quiero ser eso o algo mas.

Están aquí- dice Callaghan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteo a ver al espejo de dos caras y veo a McNally y Price esposar a John a la mesa.

A pegate al plan Peck, necesitamos quebrarlo- me dice con una mirada severa antes de salir.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me quedo tranquila mientras veo a entrar a Callaghan a la sala.

Señor Freman, soy el detective Luke Callaghan, de homicidios- dice mientras se sienta delante del sospechoso.

Homicidios? Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunta Freman con una mirada aturdida.

Necesito que responda unas preguntas- dice Callaghan mientras abre la carpeta que tiene en la mano y empieza a colocar las fotografías de las víctimas delante de el.

Melissa Ocampo, Diana Garner, Joanna Dickens- dice señalando cada una de ellas- hemos encontrado sus cuerpos, las reconoces?

Que? No, no se quienes son- dice mientras las mira de terminantemente.

Estas seguro Señor Freman? Porque podemos vincularlo con cada una de ellas- dice Callaghan cruzando se de brazos.

Que? No, por supuesto que no!- dice Freman levantando la voz.

Si, si podemos y tenemos testigos que lo identifican con cada una de ellas- dice Callaghan con voz acusatoria- diga la verdad Señor Freman y puedo hablar con el juez a su favor.

Freman lo ve aterrado, sus manos se mantienen fuertemente cerradas y su postura se vuelve tensa.

No se... Yo no...- empieza hablar pero se detiene. Su semblante es blanco, puedo verlo transpirar incontrolablemente desde donde estoy.

Dígame donde estuvo hace dos semanas señor Freman, el doce de mayo, entre diez y doce y media de la noche- pregunta Callaghan con el semblante serio.

No lo se...- dice Freman inmediatamente- como voy a recordarlo!

Es mejor que lo haga, porque de no hacerlo le esperan 45 años de cárcel sin libertad condicional- dice Callaghan inclinando se hacia adelante para mover la foto de Joanna hacia el sospechoso- doce de mayo, entre once y doce y media de la noche señor Freman, donde estaba?

No lo se!- dice evitando la mirada de Callaghan.

Bien, quise ayudarlo señor Freman, pero es su decisión- dice Callaghan con un suspiro antes de levantarse.

No! No! espere!- dice Freman- yo, yo la conozco a ella!- le dice a Callaghan mientras toma la foto de Melissa Ocampo- jugué con ella un par de veces, era agradable- dice mientras se queda viendo la foto.

Pero no tengo ni idea de quienes son las demás lo juro!- dice desesperadamente.

Mentir solo hace que empeoren las cosas Señor Freman- dice Callaghan.

No miento!- le responde Freman insistentemente.

Ver a John así, hacia que pusiera en series dudas nuestras sospechas. Estaba desesperado. Tal ves nos habíamos equivocado de sospechoso.

Callaghan suelta un suspiro largo y voltea a verme, o al menos eso intenta ya que es imposible que lo haga, pero esa era mi señal para entrar.

Salgo de la habitación para entrar a la sala de interrogatorios. Al hacerlo Freman tarda solo dos segundos en voltear a verme, pero al hacerlo su cara pasa de completa sorpresa a algo que se me es difícil de identificar.

Siento su mirada en mi en cada movimiento que hago hasta que estoy sentada delante de el.

Que haces tu aquí?- pregunta después de un momento.

Soy la detective Peck, trabajo en este caso- digo sin preámbulos mientras lo veo directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada cambia de mostrar temor y desesperación a desprecio.

Detective?...- pregunta despacio mientras inclina la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

Señor Freman, tenemos evidencia que lo relaciona con las tres víctimas- hablo de nuevo ignorando su pregunta.

Que tipo de evidencia?- pregunta viéndome a los ojos.

Puedo notar rápidamente su cambio de comportamiento. Sus manos que antes se aferraban a un puño ahora están tranquilas, su postura tensa se mostraba erguida, y en lugar de evitar preguntas empezaba a formularlas.

Yo hago aquí las preguntas Señor Freman- digo asegurándome de no mostrar reacción alguna.

Conoce usted, a Joanna Dickens, Melissa Ocampo y Diana Garner?- pregunto de nuevo.

Si...- contesta sin apartar la vista de mi.

Algo no estaba bien, su postura, su tono de voz se mostraban ahora dominantes, sin ningún grado de desesperación que había mostrado antes.

De donde?- pregunto.

Del club deportivo, del club de Golf y de una pelea callejera en Star streth- dice tranquilamente.

Como las conoció?- pregunto seriamente.

Soy instructor de deportes, ellas son deportistas- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Porque las asesinaste?- pregunto inclinándome hacia atrás en la silla.

Yo no las asesine- dice imitando mi posición.

Tenemos la evidencia Señor Freman- digo tratando de empujarlo.

Y yo pregunte cual evidencia- me dice seriamente.

Porque las asesino?- pregunto de nuevo inclinándome hacia el.

Yo no asesine a nadie- repite tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de mi- por cierto, contestando su pregunta detective- dice Freman mientras voltea a ver a Callaghan que se había quedado en la esquina de la habitación- ese día estaba en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, ganamos un partido de Baseball y fuimos a celebrar.

Señor Freman si no...- estoy arrestado?- me interrumpe mientras voltea a verme- porque no soy consiente de que me hayan leído mis cargos aun.

Su voz se vuelve prepotente mientras una sonrisa amenaza con aparecer.

Esta detenido por ser el principal sospechoso de tres asesinatos- digo controlando mi tono.

Pero no arrestado?- dice con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces me quiero ir- dice con un encogimiento de hombros- y quiero que me quiten esto- dice levantando las manos mostrando las esposas.

Eso no será posible- le digo controlando la ira que amenaza estallar en mi garganta- tenemos derecho de detenerlo 24 horas mientras se realiza el cateo de su departamento.

Que?- pregunta sorprendido de nuevo.

No te lo dijeron? En este momento una docena de policías están en tu departamento buscando evidencia que te una con los asesinatos- le digo y veo como sus ojos muestran temor de nuevo.

Tienes una ultima oportunidad John, porque las asesinaste?- pregunto irguiendo me completamente para mostrarle que no podía ganar esto.

El me observa por un momento antes de responder.

No tengo nada mas que decir, quiero un abogado...

/.../

Como es posible que no encontraran nada?!- pregunta exaltado Callaghan en cuanto llega Nash acompañada de McNally.

Luke lo digo enserio, ese lugar esta completamente limpio- le explica Traci por enésima ves.

No había nada fuera de lugar- dice McNally hablando por primera ves.

Después de que Freman pidiera un abogado se negó a hablar.

Comprobamos su coartada para el asesinato de Joanna y encontramos que efectivamente Freman habia estado en el bar, había pagado toda la noche con su tarjeta de crédito.

Las fechas que corresponden con los asesinatos de las demás víctimas también tenia una coartada solida, sin evidencia física de los asesinatos y sin encontrar el arma homicida no teníamos nada.

Y si no encontramos nada teníamos que liberarlo.

Tiene que haber algo... El lo hizo- digo sin pensar.

Yo también creo que lo hizo- dice Callaghan.

Pero no tenemos nada contra el- dice Nash mientras se recarga sobre una de las mesas de la sala de desfile.

Y que hay del otro sospechoso?- dice McNally después de un momento.

Jackson Lockhart?- digo frunciendo el ceño.

Si, que hay de el? Que es lo que sabemos?- pregunta Nash viéndonos.

Es miembro del club deportivo, se le vio salir con Joanna una ves- digo rascándome la frente con irritación.

Fue el ultimo en verla- dice Callaghan despacio.

Pero no se encuentra relacionado con las demás víctimas- le contesto-

Freman si.

Tal ves, pero Gail, Freman esta cubierto, no hay forma de que el lo pudiera hacer- dice Nash viéndome.

No lo se, esto no esta bien Traci- le digo desesperada.

Tal ves no lo este Peck, pero si no encontramos nada ahora, tenemos que liberar a Freman en menos de 21 horas...

/.../

Termine los reportes de la segunda víctima, una parte de mi me decía que había algo mas, algo que se me estaba perdiendo pero que no podía encontrar.

Era joven, muy joven, cabellos castaños claros, casi rojizos, pómulos altos cuerpo esbelto, no tendría mas de veinte años.

Revise la evidencia una y otra ves pero no había nada.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de cerrar la carpeta.

Doctora Stewart?- habla Rodney desde la puerta de mi oficina.

Si Rodney?- le contesto.

Estoy apunto de retirarme se le ofrece algo mas?- me pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila.

No nada Rodney gracias, yo también estoy por irme- le contesto cansada.

Bien, que descanse, hasta mañana- me dice y con eso se retira.

Decido levantarme de una buena vez y tomar mis cosas para irme, tomo el reporte en mis manos y salgo de mi oficina.

Tenia que entregarle al Detective Callaghan la ultima evidencia en mi poder para poder tomar un día libre en mi trabajo. Sin mas evidencia para procesar el resto del trabajo es para los oficiales y detectives del caso.

Llego a la división sin ningún problema y decido buscar a Callaghan en la sala de detectives.

Detective Callaghan?- le hablo en cuanto lo veo en su escritorio.

Doctora Stewart que pasa?- pregunta viéndome mientras deja sobre su escritorio lo que estaba leyendo.

Solo vengo a entregarle mi ultimo reporte- le digo acercándome para entregarle el archivo.

Seguimos sin nada nuevo?- pregunta con un suspiro.

Lo siento- le digo solamente.

Esta bien, hiciste mas que cualquiera de nosotros aquí- dice molesto mientras deja caer el archivo.

A que te refieres?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Freman, el principal sospechoso tiene coartada para cada uno de los asesinatos- dice frotando se los ojos- no tenemos nada.

Que piensan hacer?-le pregunto esperando que tenga mas pistas para continuar.

Tenemos otro sospechoso relacionado con una de las víctimas- dice molesto.

Eso es algo bueno no?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Tal ves...- dice con un suspiro.

Veo al detective y se que esto fue un golpe duro para el, para todos. Porque a pesar de nuestros mayores esfuerzos el asesino estaba libre y burlándose de nosotros.

Lo atraparemos- digo con convicción sin poder evitarlo- lo haremos.

Callaghan me mira por un segundo mientras intenta ver si hablo enserio o solo lo digo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo haremos- responde simplemente después de un momento.

/.../

Después de una corta conversación, Dejo al detective Callaghan en la sala de detectives y me dirijo hacia la salida.

Me sentía tan cansada que lo único que quería hacer es llegar a mi departamento.

Me detengo delante de los elevadores y presiono el botón.

Hola...- dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Hola..- le contesto cordialmente.

Te conozco?- dice inclinando la cabeza un poco- eres policía o algo?

No lo siento- le contesto viéndolo.

Tomo un par de respiraciones para sacar la tensión que se acumulo en mis hombros hasta que me habla de nuevo.

Pero trabajas aquí? Estoy seguro que te he visto en alguna parte- dice llamando mi atención de nuevo.

Lo veo y por alguna extraña razón también lo encuentro conocido, pero no lo puedo ubicar.

Soy John por cierto- dice mientras estira la mano para saludarme.

Holly- contesto estrechándole la mano.

Se me queda viendo haciendo que me sienta incomoda bajo su mirada, estoy apunto de decirle algo cuando el habla primero.

Tercera base...- dice simplemente.

Disculpa?- pregunto desconcertada.

Eres tercera base, softball- dice con una sonrisa.

Si... Como lo sabes?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Te eh visto jugar, yo juego Baseball- dice con encogimiento de hombros.

Me le quedo viendo por un momento, creo haberlo visto alguna ves, en uno de los partidos pero antes de poder preguntarle alguien nos interrumpe.

Holly!- escucho que grita alguien haciendo que voltee a ver para encontrar a Gail a unos metros de distancia.

Al verla veo que su mandíbula esta tensa y sus manos cerrados en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Es bueno conocerte finalmente Holly- dice el tal John haciendo que aparte mi mirada de Gail- nos vemos después- termina de decid con una gran sonrisa.

Y con eso me doy cuenta que las puertas del elevador están ya abiertas. John entra si borrar la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que las puertas se cierran con el adentro.

/.../

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD SE ME HIZO MUY DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLO, DISCULPEN SI HAY ALGUNA INCONGRUENCIA EN LA HISTORIA, TRATO DE MEJORAR DIA CON DIA.

SI! YO TAMBIEN QUERIA QUE HOLLY VIERA A GAIL CON ESE CONJUNTO, ES DECIR QUIEN NO? PERO NO HABIA FORMA DE ACOMODARLO PARA QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LAS COSAS VAN HACIA ARRIBA CON ELLAS DOS AHORA EN ADELANTE LO PROMETO!

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR LAS BUENAS IDEAS SON RECIBIDAS Y LAS CRITICAS TAMBIEN!

PREPARENSE PARA UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!


	16. Fin de todo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Que mas le dijiste?- le pregunto enojada.

Nada! Ya te dije todo- me contesta nerviosa.

Esto es increible!- le digo exasperada- como es que no te diste cuenta!

No estaba en mis cinco sentidos esta bien!- dice molesta levantando las manos al aire.

Tengo que hablar con Oliver- le digo mientras me acerco a la puerta.

No!- dice interponiendo se- eso no sera mecesario.

Que no será necesario?- le pregunto incredula- hablaste con el principal sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos en serie!

Pero ya lo descartaron! Por eso lo liberaron- me contesta.

No Holly! El lo hizo! lo se!- le digo enojada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un gran rato, la vi pasearse nerviosa por toda la sala del desfile antes de que hablara de nuevo.

Lo recuerdo...- dice muy despacio.

A Freeman? Como no hacerlo sus fotografías estaban por todas partes- le digo con sarcasmo.

No... Lo recuerdo de hace un par de semanas- dice cada ves mas despacio que casi me cuesta oír la- en un partido de softball.

Al escucharla decir eso siento en mi espalda un escalofrío y no puedo evitar entre cerrar los puños.

No podia creer que estubieramos en esta posicion. Cuando decido ir a informarle a Callaghan que Jackson Lockhart y John Freeman estaban relacionados desde la infancia me encuentro con Holly Hablando con Freeman.

Y ahora saber que no solo habían hablado, Freeman la reconoció, ya la había visto antes.

La forma en que se le acerco, la forma en que le sonrió me erizo la piel, no iba a dejar que este pedazo de escoria le hiciera algo a Holly.

Lo siento Holly, pero no tengo opción- le contesto severamente antes de apartarme de ella y salir.

/.../

Y que piensas hacer Gail- me dice Oliver desde su escritorio.

No lo se, ponerle una escolta por lo menos, no dejarla sola- le digo cruzando me de brazos.

Habíamos ido directamente a la oficina de Oliver, le explique lo que había pasado, lo que habían hablado.

Tu que piensas Doctora Stewart?- le pregunta Oliver volteando a verla.

Yo creo... Yo...- trata de hablar pero sus palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta.

Se que estaba asustada, aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo.

Callaghan ya lo sabe?- me pregunta Oliver.

No, aun no eh hablado con el- le contesto.

Oliver párese pensar en sus opciones antes de volver a hablar.

Le pondre dos oficiales vestidos de civiles en frente de su casa- habla Oliver y levanta una mano hacia Holly cuando esta pretende protestar haciéndola callar- no te moverás sin esos dos oficiales, hasta que no podamos exculpar a Freeman no andarás sola doctora Stewart.

Gail, necesitamos informar a Luke sobre lo ocurrido- dice volteando me a ver.

Por supuesto- le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza- que oficiales se encargaran?

Que sean Neil y Stone esta noche- dice Oliver- mañana hablaremos de las guardias posteriores.

Después de hablar un largo rato, le explique a Oliver sobre Jackson y John, sobre una posible asociación, solo necesitaba ponerlos en el mismo lugar durante los asesinatos.

Despues de hablar sobre todos los planes, Oliver llamo a Neil y Stone y les explico solo lo necesario para proteger a Holly y la operación y los tres salieron de la oficina directo a la casa de Holly.

De verdad crees que Freeman hará algo en contra de la doctora Stewart?- pregunta Oliver en el segundo en que los tres desaparecieron por la puerta de su oficina.

No lo se Oliver... Pero no quiero averiguarlo...

/.../

Al siguiente día nos reunimos de nuevo en la sala de desfile, todos estábamos ahí, inclusive Holly.

Le dijiste que estabas haciendo aquí?- le pregunta Callaghan desde el podio.

No, el solo me pregunto si era policía y le dije que no- le contesta Holly desde la esquina aun lado de la puerta.

Todos estaban en silencio, sentía la atmósfera cargada, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Y dices que lo recuerdas?- pregunta de nuevo Callaghan.

Si, no estaba muy segura al principio pero si, recuerdo haberlo visto en un juego hace un par de semanas- le contesta Stewart.

Podríamos usar eso- dice Callaghan sin ver a nadie en particular.

A que te refieres?- pregunto sin gustarme la idea que se formo en mi cabeza.

El voltea verme directo a los ojos sin inmutarse de mi pregunta y me confirma mis sospechas.

No puedes estar hablando enserio- le digo sin creer que de verdad quiera tan siquiera pensar en ello.

Sabes que es un buen plan- me contesta severamente.

No- digo en un tono definitivo- ella no esta preparada.

Sabes tan bien como yo que el es el asesino- dice Callaghan con determinación- esta puede ser una ventaja.

No lo voy a permitir- le digo con furia acercándome a el.

De que están hablando- pregunta Diaz confundido.

Ni Callaghan y ni yo decimos una palabra, solo nos limitamos a vernos mutuamente para hacerle saber el uno al otro que no lo dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente.

quiere que la doctora Stewart vaya en cubierto- habla en un susurro McNally haciendo que todos la volteáramos a ver.

Eso es peligroso para un Civil- habla Collins con el ceño fruncido.

Y es por eso que no lo hará- digo de terminantemente- vamos a atrapar a ese idiota sin poner a nadie en riesgo.

No ira como alguien encubierto- habla fuertemente Callaghan- simplemente aparecerá en un juego de Softball, veremos si Freeman aparece y haga algún movimiento.

Estas demente Callaghan!- grito esta ves haciendo que Price brincara por la interrupción.

Ella no estará sola en ningún momento Peck!- me contesta Callaghan con el mismo tono de voz- estará cubierta en todo momento.

No estoy de acuerdo esto es peligroso incluso para...- lo haré!- me interrumpe Stewart ganando se una mirada de todos.

No- le contesto volteándola a ver.

No es tu decisión Peck- contesta Callaghan a mis espaldas- yo dirijo esta operación y si la doctora Stewart esta de acuerdo lo haremos.

Volteo a verlo y el me mira dándome a entender que no se retractaría de su decisión.

Volteo a ver a toda la sala por algo de apoyo pero nadie dice nada.

No pueden estar de acuerdo con esto- digo pasando la mirada por todos- ella no es policía- digo con los dientes apretados- ustedes si! Y aun así la enviaran a ella?!

Veo a cada uno de ellos pero no dicen nada, McNally parece avergonzada por no intervenir, que ni siquiera me ve a los ojos, Diaz y Epstein se ven incomodos el uno al otro y Price se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. Volteo a ver a Collins y lo veo con la postura erguida y veo en su mirada determinación que demuestra el orgullo de hacer sacrificios.

Traci...- volteo a verla buscando apoyo pero ella solo me mira por un momento.

Gail, es una buena posibilidad...- no puedo creerlo...- ella estará segura, la protegeremos en todo...

No escuche el fin de esa frase porque en el momento en el que me doy cuenta que todos aceptaban tan fácilmente poner a un civil en riesgo no iba a ser parte de esta operación mas, así que salgo de la habitación con un golpe seco de la puerta y sin voltear atrás.

/.../

Gail por favor detente!- escucho que alguien grita pero lo ignoro y sigo avanzando- Gail!

Por favor!- dice y freno en seco aun sin voltear atrás.

Solo quiero hablar- dice nerviosamente- por favor.

Me quedo pegada en mi lugar tratando de calmarme.

Que es lo que quiere?

Siento su mano en la mía jalándome para hacerme girar y estar delante de ella.

Por favor...

/.../

Que quieres Holly?- pregunto después de estar en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

Que me apoyes- dice lentamente.

A que exactamente Stewart? A morir?- digo enojada haciéndole frente.

Lo haces ver tan fatalista- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa haciéndome enojar aun mas.

Esta bien lo siento- dice de repente- pero creo que es importante que lo haga.

No sabes de lo que hablas- digo molesta.

No, por eso te quiero ahí conmigo, para ayudarme- dice esta ves mas determinante.

Pues no puedo, y no lo voy a hacer, no voy a apoyarte en esto Stewart- digo tratando de hacerle entender que es una locura.

Porque te interesa tanto- dice dajandome con la guardia baja.

Que quieres decir?- pregunto desconcertada.

Tu no has echo mas que tratarme mal- empieza a decir- no somos nada Gail, tu no quieres que lo seamos.

Ahora es mi culpa?- digo con incredulidad- aunque no lo creas estoy siendo mas amiga que todos ellos al trata de evitar que hagas una estupidez!

No es una estupidez!- grita esta ves.

si! Si lo es y si no lo ves eres mas estúpida de lo que creí!- le grito sin poder evitarlo.

Veo como su mirada cambia de molestia a una completa de dolor al escuchar mis palabras.

Me mira sin decir una palabra, veo su boca abrirse y cerrarse sin emitir ningún sonido.

Quiero decir algo, quiero retractarme pero es demasiado tarde, mis palabras le hicieron daño y eso no puedo borrarlo.

No cuentes conmigo- digo sin verla.

Ella no dice nada, y simplemente sale de la habitación dejándome sola.

/.../

Habian pasado un par de días desde que hable con Gail. No la eh visto desde entonces.

No se apareció en las reuniones y Oliver solo me había dicho que se salió de la operación sin nunguna explicación.

Eh estado hablando con Callaghan sobre todas las posibilidades que podrían pasar en la operación.

Yo realmente no haría nada. Simplemente iría a mi juego de softball este sábado como si nada estuviera pasando, todos esperaban que el señor Freeman apareciera, al parecer habían visto una amenaza en nuestra platica del otro día.

Todo estaba planeado para el viernes, El detective Callaghan estaba fiel a su palabra de que no estaría sola en ningún momento.

Los oficiales Stone y Neil seguían custodiando mi departamento de civiles y en un auto no identificado.

La detective Nash estaría conmigo en el juego y los demás oficiales estarían posicionados en cada posible salida del parque. Todo estaba calculado para mi seguridad.

Pero aun así sentía este temor de que algo saliera mal, y si Gail tenia razón?

Holly estas bien?- pregunta Traci acercándose a mi.

Si, lo siento solo estaba pensando- digo sin verla mientras me paro de mi asiento.

Holly puedes hablar conmigo- dice cálidamente mientras me da un apretón en el brazo para tranquilizarme- si tienes alguna duda sobre esto podemos retractarnos, no tienes la obligación de hacer nada, has echo todo lo posible en este caso.

No... Quiero hacerlo, es solo...- quiero decirle que confió en ellos, pero me sentiría mejor si Gail estaria aquí.

Piensas en lo que dijo Gail- me dice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

No puedo evitarlo- le digo viéndola a los ojos.

Gail tiene sus razones en pensar como lo hace- dice apartando la vista un segundo- pero quiero que sepas que no te pasara nada Holly, estaremos contigo en todo momento.

Lo se, confió en ustedes- digo firmemente.

Bien, todo saldrá bien Holly- dice con una sonrisa- es hora de salir de aquí, mañana será el día.

/.../

Gail necesitamos hablar- dice Nash entrando a la sala de detectives.

No veo de que- digo sin verla.

Sabes bien... De que hablo- dice calmándose mientras ve a unos oficiales que pasan por delante de nosotros.

No, no lo se- le digo entre cerrando los ojos en ella.

Holly te necesita- me dice viéndome a los ojos.

No, no lo hace, los tiene a ustedes los super policías- digo con sarcasmo.

No me vengas con esto ahora Peck- me contesta enojada- Holly te necesita, esta nerviosa por todo esto ella necesita confiar en alguien.

Si ella confiara en mi no estaría haciendo esto Nash- digo realmente enojada levantándome de mi asiento- no estaría haciendo esta Estupidez.

De verdad crees eso?- me pregunta Nash y puedo escuchar enojo en su tono de voz aunque trate de ocultarlo.

Si, si lo creo- digo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella tiene miedo Gail, quiere hacer lo correcto pero tiene miedo, ella confía en ti- dice en un tono compasivo- necesitas apoyarla.

No Traci, ella necesita que ustedes no la utilicen- digo con rencor- que hagan su trabajo y no la obliguen a hacerlo.

Ella quiere hacerlo Gail!- dice enojada.

Ella no es policía!- le grito sin poder controlarlo.

No! Pero tu si!- me grita de vuelta- Así que comportate como tal Peck! Eres policía y eres su amiga y deberías de estar ahí con ella.

Tienes que estar ahí con ella- me dice calmandose- se... Que todo esto es difícil Gail, pero tenemos una oportunidad, tal ves no pase nada, tal ves nos equivoquemos y el ni siquiera aparezca, pero si lo hace, Holly te necesitara mas que a nadie, se que no lo quieres aceptar pero ella te importa, así que trágate tu orgullo Gail, y se una amiga de verdad.

La escucho hablar sin poder decir nada, ella me da una ultima mirada antes de hablar nuevamente.

Te necesitamos Gail- y con eso sale dejándome sola.

/.../

Bien Holly estas lista?- escucho a Callaghan a través del pequeño ínter comunicador en mi oído.

Si.. Estoy lista- digo dando una respiración profunda antes de bajar de mi auto.

Iba vestida con mi ropa de softball, mi mochila al hombro y la gorra de mi equipo.

Quédate tranquila Holly, estas rodeada de policías y el ni siquiera esta aquí- escucho a McNally hablar esta ves.

Saber eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero no podía evitar sentirme observada por todos.

Volteo a ver a mi alrededor y creo poder identificar a unos cuantos policías escondidos en las gradas pero no estoy segura.

Hey compañera lista?- dice Nash al entrar al nockout del equipo.

Hola Traci- le contesto lo mas tranquila que puedo.

Habíamos hablado con el entrenador, le dije que me había lastimado mi tobillo derecho hace un par de días y que no estaba en condiciones para jugar, así que mi único trabajo era estar en la banca.

Por solo un momento me olvide de lo que estaba haciendo aquí, me concentre en el juego y en apoyar a mis compañeras, hasta que mi entrenador se acerca.

Holly como estas?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Muy bien entrenador- le contesto.

Segura? Porque te necesito en el campo- dice señalando hacia atrás

Que?- pregunto con un poco de pánico.

Estamos cerrados, tengo a Gabriela en tercera y a Alicia en segunda, necesito un hit- dice casi con suplica.

Entrenador yo...- Holly el esta aquí- escucho a Callaghan hablar y me paralizo.

Holly estas bien?- pregunta el entrenador con desconfianza.

Si, lo siento estoy bien- le digo mientras empiezo a entrar en pánico y volteo en todos lados.

Dirijo mi mirada a las gradas y lo veo sentado en la tercera banca, camisa y gorra azul, pans negro.

Holly, necesito tu respuesta- me habla de nuevo el entrenador- es la ultima entrada, si sacamos dos carreras ganamos.

Eh?.. Si por supuesto- digo sin apartar la vista de Freeman.

Perfecto! Iré a pedir el cambio- dice y sale de ahí.

Holly estas bien?- se acerca Traci en cuanto el entrenador se va.

El esta aquí...- digo en un susurro.

Así es, pero recuerda... Holly mírame- dice mientras me toma del hombro y me gira hacia ella- el no te va a lastimar ok? Todo estará bien.

La miro por un segundo y la determinación de su voz hace que me tranquilice lo suficiente para contestarle con un movimiento de cabeza.

Holly! Es tu turno!- dice el asistente del entrenador.

Si, claro ya voy- le digo dandole una sonrisa nerviosa a Traci antes de tomar mi casco y salir de ahí.

Al salir del dugout me coloco el casco y tomo mi bate para dirigirme a Home. No puedo evitar voltear hacia las gradas y lo encuentro mirándome.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y siento un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

Lo estas haciendo muy bien Stewart- dice Callaghan por el ínter comunicador- el esta aquí, estamos siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Se que el solo quería tranquilizarme con eso pero me ponía aun mas nerviosa.

El ampayer me da la señal y me posicionó en el Home para batear.

Me siento temblar, siento la mirada de Traci, Freman, Callaghan y de todos los oficiales que no conozco en mi.

Trato de respirar profundo y reaccionar pero la primera bola pasa ante mis ojos y ni siquiera pude moverme un centímetro.

Strike!- grita el ampayer detrás de mi.

Vamos Holly! Tu puedes!- escucho gritar a Traci desde la banca y trato con todas mis fuerzas en concentrarme.

Veo fijamente a la Picher, ella lanza la bola hacia mi y giro el bate, pero no consigo darle.

Strike dos!- grita el ampayer de nuevo.

Vamos Holly!- grita alguien cerca de mi quien supongo es el entrenador.

Vamos nerd, no se supone que las lesbianas son buenas deportistas?- escucho que habla alguien a través del ínter comunicador.

Gail?- digo mientras me enderezo en Home.

Tiempo!- grita el ampayer en el momento en que doy un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente y volteo a ver a mi alrededor.

Vamos Stewart no puedes ser mas obvia?- dice de nuevo Gail- no me puedes ver obviamente, pero yo si puedo ver el ridículo que estas haciendo. Solo golpea la maldita pelota!

Ese ultimo comentario me hace sonreír y la tensión se escapa por un momento de mi cuerpo y pienso aprovecharlo.

Me posicionó de nuevo en Home y le hago una seña al ampayer para decirle que estoy lista.

De nuevo veo directamente a la picher y veo una sonrisa en su rostro que pienso borrar de inmediato.

La picher se posiciona y lanza la bola pero esta ves estoy preparada y me adelanto para finalmente golpear la bola con todas mis fuerzas.

Es un Hit perfecto, se dirige entre short stop y segunda, y yo corro con todas mis fuerzas a primera.

Al momento de llegar solo piso la base para dirigirme a segunda y puedo ver al filder central con la pelota en mano listo para lanzarla.

Doy un ultimo esfuerzo y acelero lo suficiente para después lanzar mi pierna izquierda delante de mi y barrerme en segunda.

Safe!- grita el segundo ampayer y escucho a todo mi equipo gritar.

Volteo a ver al resto de la cancha y veo que Alicia y Gabriela habían anotado carrera.

Volteo hacia la cancha el dugout y todas mis compañeras se dirigían hacia mi.

/.../

Eso fue impresionante Hollly!- dice Traci en el momento en que llega a mi.

Gracias!- digo con una sonrisa enorme.

Escucho felicitaciones de varias de mis compañeras también a las cuales les contesto con un gracias.

El sospechoso esta en movimiento- dice Callaghan- Nadie deje sus posiciones.

Doy una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme.

Camino hacia el dugout con traci a mi lado. Al entrar me acerco a mi mochila y empiezo a guardar mis cosas.

Stewart el sospechoso va hacia a ti, mantén la calma, estamos cubriendote- escucho a Callaghan y me siento temblar de nuevo. Al momento en que salgo me topo de frente con el.

Hey- me dice haciendo que me detenga abruptamente.

Hey- contesto tratando de ser lo mas natural posible.

Estas bien?- pregunta Freeman.

Si, porque lo preguntas?- digo nerviosa.

Por esa barrida en segunda- dice con una sonrisa- fue espectacular.

De verdad? Gracias- le contesto.

Disculpa tu eres?- le pregunto fingiendo no acordarme de el.

John, nos presentamos finalmente en la comisaría.

Claro, es verdad lo siento- digo con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes, solo quería decirte que jugaste increíble- dice mientras da un paso hacia mi.

Bueno, pues gracias- digo mientras me ajusto mis lentes.

Tal ves algún día podamos ir a ver un juego- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Si, lo siento no creo que sea una buena idea- le digo nerviosa.

Ah, tienes novio?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Si, tengo uno, de echo me esta esperando lo siento- digo mientras doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

Es una lastima- dice entre cerrando los ojos en mi.

Si lo siento, adiós- digo por ultimo y salgo de ahí.

Muy bien, ahora dirígete a tu auto Stewart, estamos justo detrás de ti- habla Callaghan de nuevo.

Mientras avanzo dirijo una mirada por encima de mi hombro y veo a Freeman aun viéndome asiendo que trague inconscientemente.

Volteo hacia ambos lados y Traci no se ve por ninguna parte.

Al llegar al estacionamiento subo a mi auto y enciendo el motor.

Muy bien Stewart estas cubierta, tenemos a Freeman en la mira- habla Callaghan- dirígete al departamento.

Doy un suspiro profundo y salgo del estacionamiento.

No puedo evitar mirar hacia todos lados con temor de que alguien me este siguiendo.

Bueno, esa fue una jugada exe...- aaah!- grito mientras freno en seco cuando veo por mi retrovisor a alguien en el asiento trasero.

Pero que diablos Stewart!- grita Peck al levantarse de debajo del asiento.

Que diablos estas haciendo Peck! -le empiezo a gritar mientras volteo a verla- Acaso quieres matarme de un susto!

Woow cálmate Stewart! Aquí la única que quiere matar a alguien eres tu!- me grita mientras se frota la frente.

Que haces dentro de mi auto! Y como entraste?- le pregunto mientras veo como avanza desde atrás hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Soy detective Stewart, se como forzar un auto- dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Yo solo la veo desorientada por su respuesta.

Que haces Stewart? Muévete esta operación aun no acaba- dice mientras se ajusta la gorra negra y me doy cuenta que es lo que lleva puesto.

Estaba completamente de negro, aun para ser un día increíblemente caluroso y estar oculta en un auto.

Estas demente...- digo simplemente con un suspiro cuando mi corazón empieza a calmarse.

Eso ya lo se, ahora muévete por favor- dice mientras voltea a ver hacia al rededor.

/.../

Todo el camino hacia el departamento fue en silencio. Gail se mantuvo agachada en el asiento del copiloto y solo se levantaba lo suficiente para mirar por la ventana a cualquier persona que nos estuviera siguiendo.

Al llegar me quedo un momento en el auto hasta que Gail me dijo que todo estaba seguro para salir.

Al entrar al departamento veo que es muy pequeño, una habitación, un baño, una sala con un sofa-cama, una televisión y una media cocina.

Bienvenida a casa- dice Gail en el momento en que abre la puerta- espera aquí- dice al cerrar la puerta y sacar su arma.

La veo moverse por el departamento, mirar la cocina, la habitación y el baño.

Bien, todo esta despejado- dice y guarda su arma- los demás no deben de tardar en llegar.

Con eso se dirige hacia el refrigerador en la cocina y toma dos botellas de agua.

Que haces aquí Gail?- le pregunto con un suspiro.

Mi trabajo- dice sin verme mientras me entrega una botella de agua.

Por supuesto- digo con un suspiro.

Pasa algo Stewart?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Nada, iré a darme un baño, con permiso- digo y salgo de ahí sin decir nada mas.

/.../

Me quedo en el sofá mientras Holly se dirige al baño, estuve demasiado nerviosa todo el camino hacia aquí. Verificando cada carro que que se acercaba, cada camino que tomábamos.

En el momento en que Traci se fue de la sala de detectives, me di cuenta que aunque no aceptaba esta decisión de poner a Holly en medio de una operación, pero tampoco podía darle la espalda y dejar que los perdedores la protegieran.

Confiaba en ellos, sabia que podía confiarles mi vida, conozco los riesgos, estoy preparada, pero Holly no. Así que al salir Traci me dirigí con Callaghan y le dije que yo cubriría a Stewart, le exigí un departamento de seguridad y una vigilancia de 72 horas posteriores a la operación, y el acepto, así que aquí estoy.

Un ruido en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a ella con arma en mano.

Quien es?- pregunto mientras miro por la mirilla y veo a Traci.

Soy yo, Traci Gail abre la puerta- dice y yo guardo mi arma y abro la puerta.

Hey- dice mientras cierro la puerta detrás de ella.

Que paso?- le pregunto sin preámbulos.

Bueno, Epstein y Diaz siguen trasn Freeman, al parecer simplemente se dirigió a casa directamente- dice mientras voltea a ver al rededor- lindo departamento.

En este momento están en su departamento, harán la primera guardia- dice antes que escuchemos la puerta del baño y veamos entrar a Holly a la sala.

Hola Traci- dice Holly con una sonrisa cansada.

Hey, como estas?- pregunta Traci acercándose.

Mucho mejor gracias- dice conforme pasa una toalla por su cabello.

Le estaba diciendo a Gail que Epstein y Diaz han montado guardia en el departamento de Freeman- le dice Traci a Holly- estará vigilado las 24 horas.

Eso es... Realmente bueno- dice Holly con un suspiro.

Así es, si intenta algo lo sabremos- dice Traci con determinación.

Gracias- contesta Holly con una sonrisa.

Traci nos hablo de los planes de Callaghan sobre la vigilancia de Freeman y la búsqueda de Jackson que al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra.

Después de eso ella salió del departamento con la promesa de regresar mañana por Holly para llevarla al trabajo.

Entonces, serás tu la que se quede aquí?- me pregunta Holly en el momento en que nos quedamos solas.

Yep- contesto mientras me acuesto en el sofá.

Gracias- dice después de un momento al darse cuenta que no diría nada mas.

Es mi trabajo- contesto viéndola.

Lo se, aun así gracias- me responde con una sonrisa del lado.

Que te parece si la cena esta en mi- dice mientras deja la toalla en el respaldo de una silla.

No esperabas que la hiciera yo verdad?- le digo frunciendo el ceño mientras me siento mas derecha.

Supongo que no- dice desde la cocina mientras se inclinaba en el refrigerador- veamos que hay aquí.

Gail, aquí no hay nada- dice después de un momento

Que?- pregunto viéndola.

Este refrigerador esta vacío- dice levantando la vista hacia mi.

Por supuesto que no, yo me encargue de abastecerlo- digo extrañada levantándome para dirigirme hasta donde estaba.

Holly aquí esta toda la comida- le digo señalando todo lo que había comprado.

Ella me mira un momento con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar de nuevo.

Bien, déjame ver si entendí- dice mientras se rasca la frente- tu hablas de abastecer el refrigerador con un litro de leche, una barra de pan, un paquete de salchichas, tres latas de... Que diablos es esto Gail?- me dice mientras levanta una de las latas hacia mi.

Es salsa de chili Stewart que mas?- le digo sin entender porque su extrañeza.

Hay como seis tipo de alimentos enlatados, de verdad compraste sopa en lata?- me pregunta mientras saca todos y cada uno de ellas- ademas Gail, la comida enlatada no va en el refrigerador.

Donde están las verduras? La fruta? Carne? Y que tipo de condimentos compraste?- me pregunta mientras empieza a abrir los gabinetes- sabritas?

Eso definitivamente es mío- digo mientras le arrebato mis cheessepuff.

Dime una cosa, compraste algo que NO tuviera fecha de caducidad en el?- me dice levantando una ceja acusativa.

Mmmmm déjame pensar, no- digo mientras abro la bolsa de bolitas de queso y me meto en la boca un puñado de ellas.

Que clase de alimentación llevas Gail- me dice con una sonrisa de resignación- bien, déjame preparar algo, porque no te vas a la sala un momento.

Gomo guigas- le digo metiendo otro puñado de bolitas de queso a la boca.

/.../

De verdad?- le digo viendo el plato que me ofrecía.

Bueno, es lo único respetable que pude encontrar- me dice con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se sienta aun lado mío en el sofá.

Tomo el plato que me ofrece para encontrar un sándwich de tres quesos y jamón.

Supongo que es mejor que nada

Definitivamente no estaba mal, comimos en silencio, pero sentia su mirada todo el tiempo.

Solo dilo Stewart- digo sin voltear a verla y escucho como se detiene su respiración.

No te entiendo...- dice simplemente.

Bueno nadie lo hace- le contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Que te hizo cambiar de opinion- pregunta mientras se voltea para verme.

Stewart, estoy aqui, no te basta con eso?- le pregunto volteando a verla.

No...- contesta simplemente.

La miro directamente a los ojos, puedo ver que me mira con curiosidad, como si fuera un gran enigma que quiere descifrar.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto- digo si apartar la vista- pero, es mi trabajo, ver por la seguridad de las personas en esta ciudad.

Lo se, pero pudiste haber pedido cualquier otro trabajo en esta operación, pero en su lugar estas aquí- me dice inclinando la cabeza un poco.

Si bueno, alguien tenia que hacerlo- digo enderesandome en mi lugar.

Te agrado Peck- dice haciendo que voltee a verla de nuevo. Ella me da una de sus sonrisas a medias.

Creí haber dicho que era solo trabajo- contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Nop, te agrado y te gusta mi compañía- dice mientras se levanta con una sonrisa.

Yo no eh dicho eso- digo ahora molesta por su prepotencia.

No te preocupes Gail, no le diré a nadie- dice desde la cocina con una sonrisa- no quiero que se pongan celosos.

Estas demente Stewart- digo con un bufido.

/.../

Estoy harta- la escucho decir desde la cocina pero no volteo a verla.

Como puedes estar sentada ahí todo el día?- me pregunta irritada.

No estoy solo sentada, estoy trabajando- le contesto mientras continuaba viendo la TV.

Despues de varias horas de estar aquí, Holly parecía un León enjaulado. Caminaba de aquí haya. Se sentaba dos minutos y después se volvía a parar, llego un momento en que se fue a la cocina, y empezó a limpiarla para tener algo que hacer, pero al fin a terminado y su desesperación a vuelto.

Porque no traje mi computadora- me dice cuando vuelve a sentarse junto a mi.

Yo continuo ignorándola mientras veo Ninja Warrior.

Estuvimos tranquilas aproximadamente dos concursantes, cuando se voltea hacia mi para verme de frente. Trato de ignorarla pero su mirada es persistente.

Que?- pregunto volteando a verla mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

Cuéntame algo- dice simplemente.

Que?- pregunto extrañada por la petición.

Cuéntame algo?- vuelve a decir- algo que nadie sepa.

La miro un momento antes de contestar.

Que te hace pensar que te diré cualquier cosa- digo con una ceja levantada.

No lo se- dice pensándolo por un momento- yo te diré algo también.

La miro por varios minutos, estaba desesperada por estar encerrada tanto tiempo, supongo que es una de esas personas locas que siempre tienen que estar haciendo algo.

Bien, empiezas tu- le digo por simple curiosidad.

Ok, mmmm... Tengo una hermana menor, su nombre es Zoe- dice despacio- Tu turno-

Mi hermano mayor es Steven Peck- le digo.

Eso ya lo sabia- me contesta.

Cuantos años tiene tu hermana?- le pregunto acomodando me en mi asiento.

24 años- contesta.

Mmmmm...- digo mientras recuerdo la foto que se encontraba en su oficina.

Entonces?- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Entonces que?- pregunto desorientada.

Dime algo- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

Esto es tonto- le digo con un bufido.

Es porque aun no llegamos a lo interesante- dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

Bien, que quieres saber?- le pregunto resignada.

Tu color favorito- pregunta.

Enserio? Cuantos años tienes?- le digo con burla.

Solo contesta Gail- dice con un suspiro.

Negro, tu?- contesto.

Azul- dice mordiendo se su labio inferior.

Deporte favorito?- pregunta.

Ninguno, tuyo?- le respondo.

Softball... Como es que no te gusta ninguno?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos en mi.

Yo no hago cualquier actividad que conlleve sudar- le digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Porque ser medico?- pregunto interesada esta vez- y porque patólogo forense?

Bueno, me gusta saber como funciona el cuerpo humano... Pero no me gustan las personas- contesta con un poco de vergüenza.

A que te refieres?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Bueno, son... Carentes de sentido común- dice con una mueca.

Ok, no estoy segura por que dices eso, así que preguntare, porque lo dices?- le pregunto viéndola.

Bueno, es solo que cuando estas en la carrera de medicina, ves todo tipo de pacientes durante tus practicas- empieza a decir nerviosa- un día, unos padres me llevaron a su niña pequeña, dos años, tenia estos hermosos chinos negros sujetados en dos coletas- dice mientras ve hacia ninguna parte en especifico- les pregunte que pasaba, y ellos me contestaron que traían a su niña porque no escuchaba, les hice un interrogatorio completo y...- se detiene mientras da un suspiro profundo para después voltear a verme- resulta que al nacer le hicieron el estudio de audición, y la niña no lo paso, se lo realizaron dos veces y descubrieron una acucia total, al parecer el medico que los trato les explico el problema tan serio de la niña, pero los padres no le dieron importancia, así que la dejaron así.

Estas bromeando?- le pregunto sin querer comprender por completo lo que me trataba de decir.

Asi es, ellos sabían que su niña tenia un serio problema pero no hicieron nada- me dice con una mueca- hasta que llego el día en que su niña no les respondía, no los comprendía y decidieron que ya que estaban batallando con ella, ya era tiempo de llevarla con el medico.

Ahora esa niña tendrá problemas de lenguaje ya que todo lo que debía de saber ya, tiene que aprenderlo- dice con un tono de tristeza.

Algunas personas son estúpidas- le digo sintiéndome molesta por sus palabras, ofendida por la triste historia.

Lo se, y es por eso que nunca se me paso por la mente ser pediatra- dice con una sonrisa.

No te gustan los niños?- le pregunto sin pensar.

No, los niños me encantan, solo los padres no tanto- dice con una sonrisa divertida.

Tu turno, porque policía?- me pregunta.

Querrás decir detective?- le digo fingiendo me ofendida- porque soy excelente en esto, y porqué...

Porque?..- escucho decir a Holly después de un momento.

No lo se, es decir, la mitad de mi familia es policía, es solo lo que se esperaba de mi- le digo restando le importancia.

Pero te gusta serlo?- pregunta entre cerrando los ojos en mi.

Si...- le contesto simplemente.

Entonces, supongo que esta bien- dice con una sonrisa.

Cual es la cosa mas estúpida que has echo?- me pregunta en un tono divertido.

No lo se..- le digo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Vamos, debe de haber algo?- me dice con una sonrisa animada.

Bien...cuando tenia veinte años me fugue con mi novio a las vegas- digo después de un momento.

Ok... Y?- pregunta sabiendo que hay mas en esa historia.

Nos fugamos para casarnos- le digo con un movimiento lento de cabeza.

Oh por dios! Estas casada?- pregunta sorprendida.

Que? No!..- le contesto rápidamente- el me dejo en el altar y se unió al ejercito.

al escucharme ella me mira con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar si lo que había dicho era cierto o no.

Estas hablando enserio?- me pregunta inclinando la cabeza un poco.

Yep- contesto incomoda.

Se queda en silencio por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

Entonces... El estúpido fue el- dice muy despacio.

Yo la miro sin poder evitar la sorpresa que se reflejaba en mi rostro por sus palabras. Ella me mira seriamente y se que lo que dijo lo decía enserio.

Supongo que lo fue- digo con una mueca al recordar ese día.

Lo es, y un día se arrepentirá por eso- dice mientras se inclina hacia mi y coloca su mano sobre la mía.

Siento su cálida mano, y mi respiración se detiene sin poder evitarlo.

Mmmm... Tu turno, misma pregunta- digo incomoda mientras me muevo en mi lugar quitando mi mano de entre la suya. Puedo sentir el hormigueo subiendo por todo mi brazo.

Bueno, cuando tenia 23 años, mis mejores amigas y yo habíamos decidido celebrar el final de los exámenes- dice tratando de reprimir una sonrisa- decidimos ir a un bar, en donde bebimos demasiado.

Ella se queda en el recuerdo por un momento sin decir nada hasta que mi curiosidad la interrumpe.

Y?...- pregunto exasperada por su silencio.

Que? Ah si lo siento- dice avergonzada- bueno yo estaba completamente borracha y mis amigas también así que cuando unos chicos se acercaron a nosotras para invitarnos unos tragos accedimos.

Para no hacerte el cuento largo, termine en la parte de atrás con uno de los chicos- dice mientras sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas.

Eso es todo? Holly debes ser solo una del 99% de todas las chicas que se enredan con alguien en un bar- le digo asiendose me ridícula su confesión.

Eso no es todo Gail- dice con el ceño fruncido- cuando el decidió llevarlo mas lejos, mi conciencia hizo que me apartara de el y le dije y cito "lo siento, pero me acabo de acordar que soy lesbiana y la verdad me interesa mas tu hermana"

Estas bromeando?- fue mi turno de decir mientras trato de reprimir una carcajada.

Nop, al escucharme decir eso, se aleja para entrar al bar y llevarse a la fascinante rubia sentada en nuestra mesa- dice con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

Ja! Me hubiera encantado ver eso- le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos- dice con una sonrisa- Rachel nunca me perdono que por mi culpa no pudo acostarse con uno de los chicos- dice tratando de reprimir una risa pero fallando en el intento.

Nos reímos un largo rato sobre las estupideces de nuestra juventud. Hasta que una pregunta se aloja en mi mente que no puedo evitar preguntar.

Así que, has salido con hombres?- le pregunto tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Si claro, cuando era mas joven salí con varios- dice tranquilamente.

Te as acostado con uno?- pregunto empujando un poco mas.

Mmmm no, estuve a punto una vez, pero al final no lo encontraba suficientemente atractivo- dice mientras se aleja dentro de otro recuerdo.

Y tu?- pregunta volteando me a ver seria- has estado con una mujer?

Mmm no, tuve mi tiempo de experimentación en la universidad, pero nada mas aya de toques inocentes- le digo un poco nerviosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que se me ocurre otra pregunta.

Cual es la diferencia?- Pregunto mientras trato de formular correctamente lo que quiero preguntar- porque te gustan mas las mujeres que lo hombres?

Ella me mira un momento mientras piensa en que responderme.

No lo se, no había pensado en eso exactamente- dice mientras se muerde el labio- con una mujer todo es mas suave, mas delicado, intimo- empieza a explicarme mientras se acerca hacia mi.

Su piel es suave y delicada- dice mientras su mano se dirige hacia mi brazo y siento las yemas de sus dedos recorrer mi bíceps.

Mi piel inmediatamente se empieza a erizar en el momento en que siento su toque.

Al igual que los labios son tiernos- dice mientras su mano izquierda se dirige a mi mejilla y siento su pulgar pasando suavemente por la comisura de mis labios haciendo que trague el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

Su aroma es dulce...- continua hablando mientras se inclina aun mas en mi y siento su respiración en mi cuello.

Todo es mas delicado- dice alejándose de mi cuello y quedando a centímetros de mi rostro.

/.../

Al escuchar la curiosidad en su pregunta me hizo sonreír de inmediato.

Las burlas entre nosotras eran demasiado, que no pude evitarlo. Así que no solo le explico lo que se siente estar con una mujer, quiero hacérselo sentir, quiero que desee estar con una.

Así que me acerco despacio mientras hablo, toco su brazo y siento como se le eriza la piel al mas simple de los toques.

Dirijo mi mano hacia su mejilla y toco tentativamente sus labios, cuando la escucho tragar dolorosamente hace que algo dentro de mi se encienda y no puedo evitar llevar esto un poco mas lejos y me acerco a su cuello.

Su aroma me envuelve, la escucho contener la respiración mientras paso suavemente mi nariz por el arco de su cuello.

Todo es mas delicado...- le digo con un susurro antes de quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

Sus pupilas se dilatan, sostiene su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Da una inspiración profunda mientras dirige su mirada a mis labios, la quiero besar, quiero volver a probar sus labios, pero se que no es el momento, así que me separo de ella antes de perder mas el control.

Y es por eso... Que es mejor estar con una mujer...- digo mientras me aclaro la garganta.

Me levanto del sofá mientras me paso nerviosamente las manos por los muslos.

Que haces?- escucho que me pregunta haciendo que voltee a verla

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y su respiración irregular.

Voy a la cocina, necesito agua- digo mientras le doy la espalda.

Solo doy dos pasos cuando siento su mano en mi brazo deteniéndome.

No es eso lo que pregunte?- me dice mientras me ve seriamente.

Entonces?- pregunto nerviosa y confundida.

No te hagas la tonta Holly- dice acercándose mas a mi- que es este juego?

La veo alarmada por un segundo, no me atrevo a decir una palabra con ella tan cerca.

No... No se que juego dices?- logro decir apenas.

Si, si sabes...- dice mientras presiona mas fuerte en mi brazo casi haciéndome daño- te burlas de mi, por que?

Yo no me burlo de ti Gail- le digo ahora con pánico- me estas lastimando.

Me mira un momento sin entender mis palabras hasta que se da cuenta del fuerte agarre que tiene de mi brazo y lo suelta.

Lo siento... No quería...- dice avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Yo tomo mi brazo con mi otra mano mientras paso suavemente mis dedos para calmar un poco el ardor.

Que estamos haciendo?- me pregunta después de un momento.

Gail... Lo siento- digo avergonzada. No es justo de mi parte.

Porque?- pregunta.

Porque lo siento?- respondo confundida y ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

La miro y puedo ver miedo y vulnerabilidad en su mirada.

No debí pedirte que intervinieras- le digo muy despacio- y no debí decirte que seriamos amigas.

Veo un cambio repentino de dolor en su mirada que se disipa de inmediato haciéndome dudar que de verdad estuviera ahí.

Porque?- pregunta de nuevo acercándose a mi de nuevo.

Porque no es justo- digo dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Justo para quien?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos en mi- para mi? Para ti?..

Si- digo sin pensarlo bien.

Por que?...- pregunta en un susurro cuando se acerca tanto a mi que nuestras rodillas casi se tocan.

Porque no puedo ser tu amiga- mas fuerte de lo que pretendía cuando siento su penetrante mirada azul en mi.

Pues no lo seamos- dice y con eso me besa.

/.../

Se que se estaba burlando de mi, todo el coqueteó en su voz, en sus toques, pero no podía detenerla, me gustaba.

Pero en el momento en que se separo de mi, la vergüenza y el desconcierto me dejaron plasmada.

La vi alejarse así que tenia que actuar, preguntarle porque lo hacia, porque se burlaba de mi de esta forma.

Pero al hacerlo pude ver que estaba tan nerviosa como yo, la vi temblar, la vi dudar así que supe que esto nos confundía a las dos por igual, y tuve que hacerlo.

Entonces no lo seamos- y la beso.

Dirijo mis manos inmediatamente a su rostro y la atraigo hacia mi para besarla. Fue un beso brusco y torpe, prácticamente nuestros labios se unieron demasiado fuerte.

Pero aun así escucho como toma una inspiración brusca y se tensa.

Tomo su labio inferior entre los míos y lo jalo ligeramente robándole un gemido.

Cuando me acerco un poco mas para que nuestros cuerpos estén unidos siento sus manos en mis caderas y tiemblo sin poder evitarlo.

El beso se vuelve intenso en el momento en que ella responde con su lengua. Suelto su labio para entre abrir mis labios solo un poco para pasar mi lengua por su labio inferior. Ella gime mientras abre su boca para dejarme entrar.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan juntas en su boca y pierdo el control por completo, mi mano derecha se enreda en su cabello mientras que la izquierda se coloca en su cuello para mantener el control.

Sus manos se aferran a mi cadera con fuerzas que puedo sentir sus uñas pasando a través de mi blusa.

Nos besamos hasta que sentí mis labios hinchados y la falta de oxigeno se volvió prioridad.

Esto... Esta mal- dice tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lo se...- le respondo de la misma manera.

No somos amigos- dice entre cerrando los ojos.

No...- le respondo mientras rozo mis labios contra los suyos y siento como reacciona entre abriendo sus labios.

Que estamos haciendo?- dice abriendo los ojos y mirándome con deseo.

No lo se...- le respondo- pero no quiero parar.

Yo tampoco...

/.../

No se como llegamos a la habitación, o quien hizo el primer movimiento pero al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotras la oscuridad nos dio la bienvenida.

Me detuve un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Miro a Holly delante de mi con la mirada llena de deseo. Sus labios hinchados, su respiración entre cortada.

La poca luz de la habitación se colaba por las cortinas de la única ventana en la pared del fondo.

Estas bien?- me pregunta cuando me quedo viendo hacia el vacío detrás de ella.

Mejor que nunca- le contesto y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Se veía hermosa, con el cabello revuelto y su sonrisa ladeada.

La miro por un segundo mas para después inclinarme para besarla de nuevo.

Esta ves el beso es suave, delicado. Sus labios ya hinchados me dan la bienvenida con tanta suavidad que recuerdo sus palabras y sonrió en el beso.

Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi blusa hasta mi espalda baja haciendo que me estremezca.

Conforme nuestro besos se hace mas intenso siento como sus manos se vuelven mas aventureras y suben por mi espalda hasta que sienten el broche de mi sostén.

Siento mis piernas debilitarse, así que apoyo todo mi cuerpo en ella, las curvas perfectas de sus pechos contra los míos le robaron un suspiro que se queda entre nuestros labios.

No puedo resistir mas y la empujo hacia atrás para dirigirla hacia la cama.

En el momento en que sus piernas chocan contra el borde de la cama ella separa nuestros labios.

Estas segura de esto?- pregunta en un suspiro.

No...- le respondo y veo como su respiración se detiene bruscamente y busca mi mirada.

Pero quiero hacerlo, Dios Holly, quiero esto...- le digo queriendo borrar rápidamente el pánico en su mirada.

No estaba segura de lo que hacia, nunca había estado con una mujer, pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y el deseo que estuve tratando de controlar desde hace tiempo había invadido todo mi cuerpo, que si me detenía ahora iba a explotar.

Si no nos detenemos ahora... No podré parar después- me dice con un tono bajo que hizo que una punzada de excitación se clavara en mi entre pierna.

Entonces no lo hagas...- le contesto y la beso de nuevo.

Esta ves fue ella quien pidió entrar en mi boca, fue su lengua quien buscaba la mía.

El beso se volvió necesitado, mis manos perdidas en su cabello mientras las suyas bajan por mi espalda acariciando mis vértebras hasta llegar a mi trasero donde siento su agarre aumentar y sus uñas clavandose en mi piel a través de mi pantalón.

Nuestros cuerpos se ajustaban perfecto, nuestros labios bailaban al mismo ritmo.

Su lengua persistiendo en dominar, en explorar, así que le sedo el dominio de mi boca, solo para que cuando haya profundizado mas el beso chupar su lengua en mi boca robándole un gemido profundo.

Siento sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a mi trasero y después ir subiendo para acomodarse con fuerza a mis caderas y con un ultimo apretón y con mas fuerza de la que creí siento como nos gira para ahora estar yo entre la cama y su cuerpo.

Con un empujón suave de su cuerpo me siento en la orilla de la cama rompiendo el besó.

Miro hacia arriba en ella y veo lujuria en su mirada avellana.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos coloco mis manos detrás de sus rodillas y para después irlas deslizando hacia arriba hasta donde inicia la curva de sus glúteos.

Arrastro mis uñas por la piel expuesta, me percato por primera ves de las largas y tonificadas piernas de Holly gracias al short que llevaba puesto. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de aventurar mis dedos por debajo del material del short y puedo sentir la piel de sus glúteos, siento como sus manos que habían estado a cada lado de su cuerpo se transportan a mis hombros y siento sus uñas clavando se con fuerza a través de mi blusa.

Empujo mas mis manos hacia arriba para colocar mis palmas por completo en sus glúteos haciendo que también su short suba y roce directamente en su centro robándole un suspiro de satisfacción.

Me inclino hacia adelante y paso mi nariz por su cadera justo en la unión de su blusa y su short. Y rozo suavemente mi nariz en su piel. Tomo una respiración profunda y siento el aroma puro de Holly.

Gail...- dice en un gemido estrangulado.

Siento mi propia exitacion al escuchar mi nombre en la voz ronca y sensual de Holly.

Empiezo a dejar besos por todo el abdomen de Holly para despues dejar que mis dientes acaricien la piel de su cadera izquierda robandole un suspiro.

Mis manos se aferran con fuersa a sus gluteos y siento su cadera moverse por su propia cuenta.

Sigo las burlas cuando dejo su cadera izquierda para dirigirme hacia el otro lado cuando sus manos ahora estan en mi cabello y me apartan con un jalon firme obligandome a verla.

Basta de burlas...- y con eso deja mi cabello y me toma de los hombros para empujarme sobre mi espalda para caer por completo en la cama.

Veo como levanta su pierna derecha y después la izquierda para quedar a horcajadas encina de mi cadera, dándome una oportunidad de ver su magnifico escote por un segundo antes de que sus labios estén sobre los míos.

Me besa con tanta intensidad de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas en una danza llena de gemidos y suspiros.

Mis manos suben por sus muslos y se colocan en su trasero haciendo que se incline por completo encima de mi.

Su peso es perfecto. Sus pechos contra los míos, mis piernas entre las suyas.

Sus manos están a cada lado de mi cabeza soportando su peso mientras que las mías se encuentran en su trasero y suben solo un poco para dejarlas en la parte baja de su espalda.

Tomo el borde de su blusa y la deslizo hacia arriba, ella me mira a los ojos antes de levantar los brazos para poder deslizarla por sus brazos.

En el momento en que me deshago de su blusa estoy sentada con ella a horcajadas en mi cadera.

Veo sus maravillosos pechos ocultos solo por su sostén y sin darme cuenta muerdo mi labio interior. Trago dolorosamente sin poder apartar mi vista en ellos.

Levanto lentamente mis manos y coloco las yemas de mis dedos en sus clavículas, siento como atrapa el aire en un suspiro profundo haciendo que voltee a verla.

La encuentro con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

Deslizo lentamente mis manos hacia abajo pasando por sus pecho, mis dedos se sienten arder al simple tacto. Llego al inicio de su sostén y paso mis manos hacia sus costados para rodearle los pechos.

Coloco mis manos por debajo de ellos y paso mis pulgares por encima sintiendo sus pezones duros y un gemido escapando desde el fondo de su garganta.

Sus manos se colocan a mis costados y toman mi blusa para deshacerse de ella.

Al deshacerse de mi blusa su mirada se queda en mis pechos.

Su mirada era intensa, siento un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

Siento mis mejillas arder ante su mirada y sin poder evitarlo levanto mis manos para cubrirme pero soy detenida con so mano en mi brazo.

No...- dice en un suspiro haciendo que voltee a verla.

Veo deseo, comprensión y algo que no puedo identificar pero es suficiente para bajar mis brazos.

Ella se inclina hacia adelante y toma mis mejillas en sus manos y me besa con dulzura.

El beso es suave y delicado me inclino hacia atrás lo suficiente para apoyarme con mis brazos y deslizarme hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Sin romper el beso ella se acomoda encima de mi con nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Mis manos se transportan a su espalda acariciado la piel debajo de mis manos.

Mi camino se detiene de nuevo por el broche de su sostén, pero esta ves no dejare que me detenga, así que lo deshago.

Paso mis manos a sus hombros para deslizar las correas por sus brazos y deshacerme de su sostén.

Coloco mi mano derecha por su cintura detrás de su espalda y nos hago girar con mi cuerpo para colocarla ahora ella contra la cama quedando yo encima de ella.

Holly suelta un respingo por sorpresa robandome una sonrisa.

Ella me mira primero con sorpresa para después formarse en sus labios una sonrisa ladeada.

Le doy un beso suave en sus labios para después ir dejando besos húmedos por su cuello, al llegar al punto de su pulso dejo mis dientes acariciar su pulso robándole un gemido para después calmar el ardor con mi lengua.

Sus manos que se habían aferrado a mi espalda se dirigieron a mi trasero donde mantuvo un firme agarre haciendo que mi cadera bajara hasta que mi entre pierna golpeara dolorosamente en su pierna derecha robandome un gemido gutural.

Me sostengo en mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para bajar mi cuerpo por completo sobre el suyo dándome facilidad para poder mover mi cadera en su pierna haciendo que la costura de mi pantalón golpeara dulcemente en mi centro.

Sus manos en mi trasero impulsaban mi cadera mas duro en su pierna así como mi pierna entre las suyas robándole gemidos.

Voy dejando mas besos hacia su cuerpo, llegando a su clavícula izquierda donde dejo de nuevo mis dientes acariciando su suave piel y calmando su dolor con mi lengua y mis labios.

Deslizo mis labios mas hacia el sur sin detener el movimiento de nuestras caderas hasta que llego al valle de sus pechos.

Intercalo besos y pequeñas mordida entre sus pechos, para después dirigirme hasta su pecho derecho.

Me separo solo un poco para ver esos maravillosos montículos, firmes delante de mi.

Suelto un suspiro mientras siento el deseo acumularse dolorosamente en mi entre pierna sintiendo la humedad aumentando.

Las manos de Holly se aferrar dolorosamente en mis glúteos golpeando mas dolorosamente mi pierna en su centro.

Bajo mis labios de nuevo a su pecho izquierdo dejando besos húmedos por todas partes. Los gemidos que provienen de su garganta hacen que mi necesitad aumente y me aventuro a tomar su pezón entre mis labios.

Su cuerpo empieza a temblar con el toque de mi lengua.

Siento el tamaño de su pezón,los bordes y la punta in durada bajo mi lengua.

Empiezo a chupar duro la punta de su pezón para después introducir todo lo que puedo de su pecho en mi boca dejándolo ir con un fuerte plop.

Mi mano se había dirigido inconscientemente a su otro pecho a mazando y jalando su pezon entre mi dedo indice y pulgar.

Cambio las atenciones de sus pechos ahora chupando su pezón derecho mientras masajeo el izquierdo.

Sus caderas ahora golpean a un ritmo desenfrenado contra la mía.

Con el ultima succión de mi boca en su pecho y la ultima sacudida de nuestras caderas juntas siento su cuerpo tensarse dolorosamente robándole el gemido mas profundo desde su garganta haciendo que mi propio orgasmo rompiera por todo mi cuerpo.

/.../

Cuando hizo girar nuestros cuerpos supe que ella lo quería tanto como yo. Cuando la tuve encima de mi y nuestras caderas se movían rítmicamente haciendo que su pierna se colocara entre las mías.

Pero cuando sus labios se encerraron en mis pechos el orgasmo golpeo con intensidad mi cuerpo haciendo que me aferre con fuerza a su trasero.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejo de temblar libero su trasero para pasar mis manos hacia su espalda hasta su broche del sostén deshaciéndolo.

Ella había enterrado su cara en mi pecho, pero al sentirse liberada levanta su cara para verme a los ojos.

La miro con una sonrisa de lado y ella solo el frunce el ceño con desconcierto, así que me aprovecho de eso y nos hago girar como ella lo había echo antes.

Tan desesperada Stewart?- me dice mientras me deshago de su sostén.

Bueno, nadie nunca me había echo venir con tanta ropa- le digo al oído mientras beso el ángulo de su mandíbula haciendo que suelte un suspiro.

Me coloco encima de ella haciendo que por primera vez nuestros pechos se toquen sin ninguna prenda entre ellos.

Voy bajando por su cuello con besos húmedos, al llegar al ángulo donde su cuello se une con su hombro dejo mis dientes jugar con su piel hasta que dejo una marca que después calmo con mi lengua.

Al hacerlo un gemido se escapa de su garganta mientras que sus manos se clavan en mi espalda dolorosamente.

Bajo aun mas dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

Me aparto lo suficiente para poder apreciarlos. Su piel tan pálida hace que pueda ver un par de venas que cubren sus pechos.

Sus pechos son un poco mas pequeños que los míos, pero su tamaño eran perfectos para mis manos. Sus pezones eran rosados y hermosos.

Sin poder evitarlo dirijo mis manos a sus pechos sintiendo que su tamaño era perfectos para ella. Sus pezones se endurecieron rápidamente ante mis toques.

Su espalda se curva hacia mi tacto mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia la almohada cerrando los ojos por placer.

Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se dirigen a su pecho derecho, una fina capa de sudor cubríendolo, el sabor del mismo, mas el olor de la excitación hizo que un gemido quedara atrapado en mi garganta.

Juego con su pezón endurecido con mi lengua para después chupar suavemente mientras juego con su otro pecho.

Las manos de Gail se han aferrado duramente a mi espalda sintiendo sus uñas clavando se en mi piel dejando sin duda una marca.

Juego con ambos pechos mientras me sostengo con mi mano izquierda para ir deslizando mi mano derecha desde el valle de sus pechos hacia su abdomen.

Al llegar a la base de su abdomen siento como se contrae con el mas suave de mis toques.

Me aventuro mas pero sus pantalones me detienen.

Quitamelos...- gime duramente cuando siente mi mano detenerse.

Sonrió con su pecho entre mis labios.

Doy un beso en su pecho izquierdo encima de su corazón para después sentarme con mis rodillas dobladas hacia atrás.

La imagen delante de mi me roba el aliento. Su cabello rubio expandido por toda la almohada. Sus pechos rojos por la atención que recibieron de mis labios y sus pezones endurecidos con furia.

Sin perder mas tiempo tomo el botón de sus pantalones y lo deshago, para después deslizar el ziper despacio hacia abajo. El sonido de cada clic al separarse hizo detener mi respiración ante lo que me esperaba.

Al momento en que esta desecho por completo ella levanta las caderas un poco para poder deslizar por sus piernas los pantalones.

Al llegar el material a sus rodillas me levanto de la cama para retirarlo por completo.

Desde mi posición parada a los pies de la cama puedo verla majestuosamente tendida en toda su plenitud. La única prenda que la vestía presentaba una mancha de humedad que me robo el aliento.

Puedo ver sus impresionantes piernas pálidas encontraste con las mías. Sus caderas bordeando su ropa interior, su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado. Sus pechos perfectos con marcas de mis besos, su cuello, sus labios y por ultimo sus ojos, azules tormentosos clavados en mi. Delineando todo mi cuerpo.

No, quitátelo...- dice cuando me inclino hacia adelante para colocar mi rodilla sobre la cama.

Su voz llena de lujuria hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. Me muerdo el labio inferior para controlarme.

Me enderezo, para estar erguida completamente antes de colocar mis pulgares en mi cadera por debajo del short y lentamente lo deslizo hacia abajo.

No aparto los ojos de su mirada que vaga por cada pedazo de piel expuesta ahora. Hasta que dejo caer mi short hasta mis tobillos.

Ella contiene el aliento mientras pasa su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

Levanto mi pierna derecha y después la izquierda para deshacerme por completo del short.

De repente veo como se levanta para estar sentada sobre la cama y se inclina hacia adelante para tomarme de mis caderas.

Es mi turno de detenerla.

No...- murmuro mientras coloco mis manos en sus hombros haciendo que vuelva a la posición en la que se encontraba.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás sin apartar las manos de mis caderas jalándome hacia ella.

En el momento en que su cabeza toca la almohada separo mis piernas para que queden a cada lado de sus piernas dejando nuestras caderas alineadas, nuestros pechos tocando se y nuestros labios uniendo se a un beso abrazador.

Sus manos vuelven a mi espalda desde mis hombros, pasando por mis homoplatos, dirigiéndose hacia el sur acariciando mis vértebras hasta la curva de mi trasero.

Soporto mi peso con mi mano izquierda de nuevo mientras que la derecha se dirige por su abdomen de nuevo hacia su entre pierna.

Ahora la ultima prenda de vestir que usa no impide mi camino.

Con burla tomo el borde de la misma y jalo hacia arriba para que el material roce con fuerza su punto mas sensible robándole un gemido gutural que atrapo con mis labios.

Sus manos ahora se aferran a mi trasero con fuerza por debajo de mi propia ropa interior.

Que... Quedamos que, no mas juegos- dice entre gemidos y besos tratando de controlar los temblores que amenazan con romperla.

Suelto su ropa interior para pasar por debajo de la misma hasta la barrera de vello recortada que cubre su sexo.

Mis dedos juegan solo un momento ahí, debajo de su ropa interior para después dirigirse un ultimo tramo hasta que soy capas de sostener su sexo por completo en mi mano.

Aaaagh...- gime en cuanto mis dedos entran en contacto con su humedad.

Sus uñas se clavan dolorosamente en el espacio de mis homo platos.

Siento su humedad desbordando se por completo entre mis dedos. Su ropa interior completamente humeda hacia que pierda el control por completo

Tomo la ultima prenda y la deslizo hacia abajo entre sus delicadas piernas, y con su ayuda me deshago de ellas.

Al acomodarme de nuevo sobre ella sus manos se han dirigido de nuevo hacia mis caderas tomando también mi ultima prenda, la desliza con desesperación hasta tenerla a nivel de mis rodillas, pidiéndome ayuda para quitármelas.

Ahora ambas estamos completamente desnudas. Sin nada que nos impida sentirnos, saborearnos.

Mi cuerpo esta ardiendo en el momento en que nuestras caderas se alinean sin nada que nos separe, nuestros pechos se comprimen juntos con fuerza gracias a su agarre a mi espalda.

Tomo su cuello entre mis labios cuando deslizo mi mano nuevamente a su entre pierna sin ningún tipo de barrera.

Al llegar ahí estoy segura que su humedad aumento el doble. Mis dedos se deslizan con tanta facilidad que un ronco gemido sale de mis labios para estrellarse en su cuello.

Dios... Holly...- gime en cuanto mis dedos descubren su clítoris.

Su voz ronca y llena de deseos hacen que mi propio orgasmo se aproxime. Mi mano empieza a moverse por si misma y se aferran a su entrada con mas fuerza de la prevista. paso mis dedos de arriba a hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba rápidamente tocando, sintiendo todo a su paso.

Y de repente el mas dulce y ronco gemido sale de su boca mientras sus uñas se deslizan desde mis hombros hasta mi espalda baja.

Y su orgasmo la golpea.

/.../

Mmmm...- suelto con forme despierto sintiendo mi cuerpo a dolorido pero satisfactoriamente descansado.

Dejo ir un suspiro cuando giro sobre mi espalda para estirar mis extremidades a doloridas.

En el momento en que estiro mis brazos hacia los lados siento un cuerpo caliente en mi lado izquierdo.

Abro de golpe los ojos y retengo el aire en mis pulmones mientras giro la cabeza para ver a Holly.

Esta sobre su costado derecho, dormida plácidamente, su cabello negro rebelde cayendo parcialmente sobre su rostro, con su brazo derecho bajo la almohada y su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante sobre su costado cayendo sobre la sabana que la cubre de la cintura hacia abajo dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Veo como su respiración es pausada y superficial por el estado de sueño en el que se encontraba.

Se ve tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Mis ojos se desvían directo a sus pechos recordando todo lo que hice con ellos.

Empiezo un retroceso de lo que paso anoche cuando un sonido molesto me saca de mis pensamientos.

Veo hacia ambos lados buscando el sonido cuando me doy cuenta que en realidad es un golpe proveniente de la puerta.

Mi corazón se acelera, al saber que alguien esta tratando de entrar al departamento.

Me levanto rápido mientras olvido que no estoy vestida, volteo a ver a Holly un segundo para ver que ella no se inmuta de los fuertes golpes de la puerta.

Salgo de la habitación para entrar a la sala en busca de mi mochila por mi arma cuando una voz me detiene.

Gail! abre la puerta!- gritan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Maldición!

Traci?!- pregunto entrando mas en pánico que cuando pensé que alguien quería interrumpir.

Porque no me abres? Eh estado tocando por mas de 10 minutos!- grita mientras gira la perilla tratando de entrar- Gail esta todo bien?!

Pregunta y entro en pánico total al voltear a verme completamente desnuda y después voltear hacia la habitación donde Holly se encuentra de la misma forma.

Si si! No te preocupes! Dame 5!- grito mientras corro hacia la habitación.

Al entrar veo que Holly sigue dormida como si nada estuviera pasando afuera.

Ho! Holly! Stewart!- empiezo a gritar mientras le aviento la ropa que encuentro por el piso.

Que... Que estas haciendo?- dice aletargada mientras se despierta lentamente.

Es Traci!- digo conforme busco mi sostén y trato de ponérmelo- esta afuera y a punto de entrar!

Que?!- dice con pánico mientras se sienta de golpe en la cama- estas segura?!

Antes de poder responderle escuchamos a Traci desde afuera.

Gail abre inmediatamente!- dice y veo como Holly entra en pánico al igual que yo haciendo que se levante de golpe de la cama.

Donde esta mi ropa?!- dice desesperada mientras busca por toda la habitación.

La veo agitada y nerviosa corriendo por toda la habitación desnuda.

Sin poder evitarlo se forma una sonrisa mientras la veo.

Gail!- grita sacándome de mis pensamientos obligándome a apartar mi vista de su cuerpo- mi ropa?!

Te lo acabo de aventar a la cama- le digo mientras tomo mi pantalón y me lo pongo.

No decimos nada mas mientras apresuradamente nos vestimos.

Dejo a Holly en la habitación mientras salgo poniéndome la blusa y arreglándome el cabello como puedo.

Al momento en que llego a la puerta la abro y Traci entra de inmediato.

Claro puedes pasar- digo tratando de sonar tranquila.

Pero que diablos Gail?- dice mientras gira por toda la habitación con su mano en su pistola.

Que pasa Nash?- digo mientras evito su mirada y me dirijo a la cocina.

Porque no abrías?- pregunta realmente molesta- estuve afuera por mas de 10 minutos! Ademas estuve marcando te y no contestabas!.

Lo siento me quede dormida- miento parcialmente.

Donde esta Holly?- pregunta viéndome.

Que pasa Traci?- dice Holly al entrar a la habitación.

Ella la mira como si no entendiera que es lo que pasaba.

Su postura era tranquila, su cabello perfectamente arreglado en una coleta. Su ropa perfectamente acomodada.

Su playera y short de la noche anterior hizo que por un momento mi mente volviera a la noche anterior.

concentrate Gail!

Traci pasa la mirada entre Holly y yo por un momento que parecía eterno.

Dejo su mirada caer en mi y me siento tragar dolorosamente ante su mirada , sintiendo que podía ver a través de mi.

Traci que pasa?- pregunta Holly tranquilamente haciendo que Nash voltee a verla.

Cuando aparta la mirada de mi suelto un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Hemos encontrado a Jackson- dice con tranquilidad.

De verdad?- digo sorprendida.

Si, lo localizaron en las afueras tratando de cargar gasolina- dice con un suspiro.

Y cual es el plan con el?- pregunta Holly con el ceño fruncido.

Hemos podido recabar información que los vinculan- dice volteando me a ver- tenias razón Gail, se han puesto en contacto desde hace un par de años.

Que es lo que decidió Callaghan- pregunto seriamente.

Bueno, los han vinculado en el mismo lugar durante el asesinato de la cuarta y segunda víctima- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción- estamos trayendo a Freeman para una confrontación.

Los pondrán en contra?- digo con una sonrisa.

Ya lo has dicho tu- me contesta Traci.

Estaremos ahí- le digo determinada- quiero interrogarlos yo.

Es por eso que vine- dice Traci viéndome.

Yo también quiero ir- dice Holly viéndonos a ambas- quiero terminar con esto.

Bien, que les parece si las espero en el auto y nos vamos a la división- dice Traci viéndonos a ambas.

Claro, solo recogemos nuestras cosas y te alcanzamos- le digo mientras me acerco para tomar mis cosas.

Bien, solo cinco minutos- dice Traci dirigiendo se a la puerta- vamos a acabar con esto.

Con eso sale Traci dándonos una ultima mirada.

Tomo una respiración tranquila sintiendo como la tensión deja mi cuerpo.

Bien, hay que movernos Stewart- le digo mientras tomo la maleta en mi hombro.

Seguro, solo dame cinco minutos, necesito encontrar mi ropa interior- dice con un suspiro.

Eso hace que mi cabeza gire dolorosamente hacia ella viendo como gira hacia la habitación.

Mi mirada se dirige a su trasero tragando ruidosamente al pensar que no había nada debajo de ese short tan ajustado.

/.../

Esta apunto de quebrarse- dice Callaghan en el momento en que entro en la habitación.

Estube interrogando a Jackson durante una hora y media. El no dijo nada durante toda el interrogatorio.

Lo podía ver tenso, nervioso, podía ver el sudor corriendo por su frente, iba a caer, y estaré ahí para detenerlo.

Como esta Freeman?- le pregunto sin apartar la vista de doble cara.

Bueno, mas platicador que Jackson- dice con el ceño fruncido- pero sigue negándolo todo.

es hora de hacerle saber que los tenemos a ambos- le digo volteándolo a ver

Creo que tienes razón- dice volteando me a ver.

/.../

Mira Jackson si coperas puedo decirle al juez que cooperaste- le digo mientras caminamos por el pasillo común de la división.

Lo tenia esposado por la espalda. Era mas alto que yo. Pero aun así se veía tan pequeño.

No paraba de temblar, sus manos se aferraban en puños y podía ver el sudor corriendo por su espalda.

Solo déjeme ir, yo no hice nada- dice nerviosamente

Claro Jackson solo tenemos que aclarar unas cosas- digo como si nada.

En el momento en que llegamos a la esquina, nos topamos de frente con Freeman y Callaghan.

Cuando Freeman y Jackson se vieron pude ver la mirada de Freeman cambiar de sorpresa a pánico en solo dos segundos.

Jackson casi cae de la sorpresa en cuanto lo ve.

No los dejamos conversar, simplemente seguimos caminando pero pude ver por mi vista periférica como Freeman se resistía a avanzar.

Solo acepta el trato Jackson, no tienes que pagar por esto- digo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Freeman escuche.

No digas nada! Jackson! No le digas nada!- empieza a gritar Freeman.

Jackson se detiene y gira bruscamente para ver a a Freeman.

No eh dicho nada! No dije nada!- grita Jackson tratándose de zafar de mi pero lo sujeto con fuerza y golpeo con fuerza detrás de su rodilla haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Maldita perra! Me las vas a pagar!- grita Freeman con odio- te voy a matar! Te asesinare!

/.../

Fue un largo turno, eran las once de la noche cuando al fin pude llegar a los vestuarios.

Me encontraba sentada en un banco pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Jackson fue mas duro de lo que pensé, pero al final había confesado.

Se reunían en bares de diferentes zonas para tener una cubierta para Freeman.

Llegaban separados, Freeman se ofrecía a invitarlo un trago, se quedaban por un tiempo, para después Freeman ir tras su siguiente víctima.

Jackson pagaba toda la noche con la tarjeta de Freeman dandole una coartada.

Jackson aseguro que no había sabido lo de los asesinatos hasta la segunda víctima, donde Freeman asesino a Rebeca Watson, una velocista de Wisconsin.

Freeman lo amenazo con inculparlo de los asesinatos si no lo cubría. Una parte de Jackson disfrutaba sabiendo que tenia en sus manos la vida de cuatro mujeres.

Hey...- escucho a alguien hablándome haciendo que voltee.

Hey...- contesto de la misma forma al ver a Holly parada en la entrada de los vestuarios.

Estas bien?- pregunta despacio.

Si, supongo que si... Tu?- pregunto con una sonrisa cansada.

Tranquila...- dice con una sonrisa ladeada entrando a la habitacion.

Se lo que paso- dice parandose delante de mi- lo que el dijo.

Si bueno, son solo palabras Holly- le digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras me levanto.

No si vienen de un asesino en serie- dice mirandome a los ojos con preocupacion.

Si, si el esta encerrado ya- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Si, supongo...- dice con un suspiro.

Hey, ya acabo todo- le digo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Ella me mira por un par de segundos para después darme su sonrisa ladeada.

Es verdad...

/.../

HOLAA! TARDE TANTO EN ESCRIBIRLA, PERDON POR CUALQUIER INCONGRUENCIA Y POR FALTAS HORROGRAFICAS MI IPOD TODO CORRIGE AL REVES.

DEJEN SUS OPINIONES! SON IMPORTANTES! DEJE FUERA MUCHOOO DE LA ESCENA ENTRE GAIL Y HOLLY PORQUE HAY TANTO QUE EXPLORAR.

PD: VEREMOS COMO ESTA RETORCIDA HISTORIA CONTINUARA(;

YA CASI VIERNES!

SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI...


	17. Pesadilla

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Mmmm... Gail...- escucho a Holly gemir en mi oído en el momento en que mis labios juegan con el ángulo de su mandíbula.

Nos encontrábamos en el callejón detrás de el Penny. Su mano derecha se encontraba en mi cuello mientras que la izquierda se aferraba a mi trasero con fuerza mientras mecía mi cadera contra la de ella.

Nuestras piernas entrelazadas hacia que mi pierna derecha se encontrara entre las suyas frotándolo contra su entre pierna.

Tenemos... Que... Mmmm...- gime de nuevo mientras muerde suavemente mi oreja- parar... Se darán cuenta.

Mi mano derecha se encontraba en su pecho izquierdo a través de su blusa casi abierta.

Saco mis labios de su cuello y me dirijo a sus labios besándola con fuerza. Ella me recibe con la boca abierta esperando con ansias mi lengua.

El beso me roba el aliento cuando ella chupa mi lengua en su boca con fuerza mientras sus uñas hace que se erice mi cabello en la nuca.

Woooww si nena!- escucho a un idiota decir al pasar a un lado de nosotras.

Me separo rápidamente de ella para voltear a ver y encontrar a tres idiotas totalmente ebrios viéndonos.

Pierdan se idiotas a menos que quieran pasar la noche en la cárcel- les digo con forme saco mi placa de mi chaqueta.

Con eso los otros dos chicos jalan al idiota que nos acaba de gritar y se lo llevan diciendo palabras incomprensibles.

Al verlos partir Volteo a ver a Holly y la encuentro arreglandose la blusa abotonando los botones que me costo mucho trabajo deshacer.

Que haces nerd?- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no aparta la mirada de su blusa hasta que abrocha los últimos botones.

Tenemos que parar- dice mientras pasa las manos por su cabello.

Por que?- insisto acercándome a ella.

Por que nos pueden ver Gail- dice con un suspiro mientras toma un paso hacia mi.

Pasa su mano suavemente por mi mejilla tomando un mechón de cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja.

Cierro los ojos concentrándome en su toque sintiendo mi mejilla arder.

Es mejor entrar- dice antes de sentir sus labios en un beso casto.

No, aun no- digo mientras la tomo de la cintura cuando se aleja para darle un beso mas adecuado.

El beso es tranquilo, suave y juguetón, robándonos una pequeña sonrisa al finalizarlo.

Vamos, no deben de tardar en venir a buscarnos- dice con un ultimo beso para después dar un paso hacia atrás.

Bien, entra tu primero- le digo mientras me recargo en la pared dejándole el paso libre.

Me da una de sus sonrisas ladeadas antes de pasar delante de mi para entrar.

La observo hasta que desaparece por la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro sin darme cuenta.

Habían pasado seis días desde el arresto de Freeman y Jackson, así que ahora estábamos celebrando que la orden de aprensión ha sido aceptada por el juez, dando la fecha de su juicio.

Estaban todos adentro, el ambiente era tranquilo. Todos disfrutando de la noche.

Hasta que llego Holly. Con su cabello suelto en ondas, sin lentes a la vista y la mejor y mas ajustada blusa a cuadros con la cantidad justa de escote para dejar babeando a quien la viera. Todo completado con unos pantalones de mesclilla ajustados a sus increíbles piernas y botas vaqueras cafés.

Quien iba a pensar que podrían ser tan maldita sexi.

Al momento en que dirigió la mirada en mi, sentí una opresión en el pecho que me hacia difícil respirar.

No duramos mas de diez minutos en la misma mesa cuando salgo de ahí con ella siguiéndome dos minutos después terminando donde estoy ahora.

Gail?.. Gail?!- habla alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Aqui..- contesto para después ver a Chris apareciendo por la puerta por la cual había salido Holly.

Que haces? Te estamos esperando- dice con el ceño fruncido volteando a ver a todas partes- estas sola?

Si, porque?- pregunto mientras me aclaro la garganta.

Y Holly?- pregunta acercándose a mi.

Como voy a saberlo?- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

no había regresado ya? Donde se metió?

Yo creí... Sabes que olvídalo, vamos a entrar quieres?- dice mientras señala con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

Si lo que sea- digo tomando una respiración profunda caminando hacia la puerta.

/.../

Al entrar al Penny en lugar de dirigirme a la mesa donde se encontraban mis compañeros y amigos me voy directo a los baños.

Al entrar cierro la puerta detrás de mi y me dirijo al lava manos.

Al verme en el espejo veo que mi pobre intento de arreglarme fue espantoso.

Mi cabello estaba revuelto, mis mejillas tenían esa tonalidad rojiza que me traicionaba. Mi labial no estaba por ninguna parte y había abotonado terriblemente mi blusa.

Parecía una adolescente caliente en el actual estado en el que me encontraba.

Abro la llave para mojar mis manos y llevarlas a mi cabello para intentar arreglarlo un poco, tomo la liga de el bolsillo trasero y me las arreglo para hacerme una coleta alta en el pelo.

Paso mis manos por mi rostro tratando de refrescarme un poco mientras verifico mis labios que aun estaban hinchados.

Deshago mi blusa y la arreglo antes de volverla a abotonar con cuidado. Dejo los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto un escote pronunciado.

Recuerdo la mirada de Gail en el momento en que entre. Su mirada perdida en mis pechos, podía jurar haberla visto contener el aliento.

Ella sin duda se veía hermosa. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado en su trenza habitual, sus ojos azules perfectamente delineados, sus labios color rojo sangre. una blusa roja que contrasta a la perfección su piel pálida, pantalones negros de mesclilla ajustados con sus inigualables botas de combate.

No nos habíamos visto en toda la semana, después de nuestra conversación en los vestuarios de la 15.

No dijimos nada sobre la noche en el departamento, no había razón de hacerlo. Fue un acuerdo silencioso solo olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Claro, hasta esta noche.

Tenían un lugar libre justo a un lado de ella cuando llegue. Al momento de sentarme puedo oler ese perfume que la envuelve haciéndome recordar toda esa noche. Cada toque, cada caricia y beso.

Ella se tenso en el segundo en el que llegue a su lado, lo pude ver. Se negó a verme hasta que de repente se levanta sin decir una sola palabra.

Nuestros lugares se encontraban de frente a la salida y los baños.

Así que cuando la vi levantarse no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida ella voltea a verme y con eso sale de aquí.

Que estas haciendo Holly?

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en donde estaba, pero fue definitivamente cuando el rubor de mis mejillas había desaparecido y que el latido que perforaba mis oídos había disminuido consideradamente.

Trato de dejar todo lo que había pasado fuera del Penny se mantenga fuera.

Así que doy un par de respiraciones y salgo.

Al dirigirme a la mesa veo que Gail ya esta ahi. Por extraño que parezca en el momento en el que me acerco ella levanta la mirada para verme.

Auch...- digo cuando me golpeo con una estúpida silla que se encontraba en mi camino.

Volteo a ver a la mesa y encuentro a Gail sonriendo ante mi despiste.

Yo solo freno una sonrisa mientras frunzo el ceño ante su burla.

Holly donde estabas? Necesitamos tu ayuda!- dice La oficial Price cuando llego a la mesa.

Lo siento... Tuve que... Yo... Tenia que hacer una llamada- digo torpemente al llegar a mi silla.

Si? A quien Stewart?- pregunta Gail con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Es... Un asunto personal- digo torpemente.

Bien, ya podemos empezar- dice Price con una sonrisa- los equipos son los siguientes: Dov, Chris, Gail, Andy, Traci contra Nick, Holly, Swarek, Steve y yo.

Y Oliver?- pregunta Chris volteándolo a ver.

Yo seré el referí kid- dice con una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Bien entonces esto es entre novatos y amos del universo- dice Steve con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Gail.

Ya no somos ningunos novatos Steve- le contesta Traci empujando lo con el hombro.

Sabes lo que quiero decir- dice con un guiño.

Eso es asqueroso- dice Gail con asco haciéndome sonreír.

Bien bien, pero hagamos esto interesante- dice Epstein levantando ambas cejas en desafío- el equipo que pierda pagara la cuenta.

Algo confiado no Epstein- dice Swarek con una sonrisa burlona.

El se cree el rey de Trivia, y no lo se, tal ves lo sea- dice El oficial Diaz con apoyo.

Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo no tengo porque oponerme- dice Swarek mientras golpea el puño de Steve y le guiña un ojo a McNally.

Oh están acabados- dice señalando a los dos antes de chocar los cinco con Traci.

/.../

Estuvimos bebiendo y jugando Trivia por casi ya una hora. Nuestros equipos iban prácticamente igual, variando solo por los puntos ganados con la pregunta que se hacia.

Conforme mas bebíamos mas competitivos nos volvíamos. Steve y Swarek habían comploteado completamente contra la oficial McNally y Traci, así como el oficial Epstein tenia un gran rencor contra mi, al responder correctamente una pregunta que el no pudo responder.

Los demás solo se limitaban a jugar tranquilos y a beber.

Bien chicos esta decidido!- dice Oliver mientras levanta las manos pidiendo a todos que se calmen- todo se resume en esta ultima pregunta, si los Amos del universo contestan correctamente ganan, de lo contrario los novatos ganaran.

Al escucharlo todos empezaron a golpear la mesa.

Bien están listos Amos del universo?- dice Oliver con forme levanta la carta de Trivia- quien escribió la obra cumbres borrascosas y bajo cual Pseudónimo?

Swarek y Steve voltearon a verse de inmediato mientras Price sonrió en grande.

Fue Ellis Bells!- dice con alegría mientras los demás la vitoreaban.

Ese es su pseudónimo pero cual es el verdadero nombre?- dice Oliver con una sonrisa.

Bueno su nombre...- empece a decir cuando siento una mano sobre mi rodilla haciendo que me detenga.

Volteo hacia la izquierda para encontrar a Gail ignorando me pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Holly? Decías?- pregunta Steve haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Si.. Quiero decir- trato de decir mientras siento la mano ascender por mi muslo hasta llegar a detenerse en mi ingle.

Se les acaba el tiempo!- dice Oliver presionando nos.

Su nombre es...- trago duro cuando siento su mano dándome un fuerte apretón mientras su dedo meñique se posa completamente en mi entre pierna frotando arriba hacia abajo.

Emily Bronte escribió Cumbres borrascosas en 1847 bajo el Pseudónimo de Ellis Bells!- digo apresuradamente mientras tomo esa mano errante entre las mías apartando la.

Es correcto!- grita Oliver seguido de Steve y Swarek.

Oh vamos!- grita el Oficial Epstein molesto.

Paguen Novatos!- dice Swarek viendo a la oficial McNally.

Queremos la revancha- dice Traci con una sonrisa.

No me di cuenta que aun sostenía su mano entre las mías hasta que Steve llama mi atención.

Vamos Doctora Stewart ayúdame con las bebidas- dice con una sonrisa- esta ronda será a tu honor.

Paso mis dedos de la mano derecha sobre su mano mientras que la izquierda estaba sujetando su mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Le doy un apretón a la mano de Gail antes de dejarla ir.

Me levanto siguiendo a Steve a la barra dejando los gritos de alegría y enojo atrás.

Eso estuvo impresionante- me dice después de pedir una ronda de cerveza- si hubiéramos perdido contra ellos nunca dejarían que lo olvidáramos.

Estoy segura que ahora tu te encargaras de eso- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Oh puedes apostar por eso- dice levantando las cejas alegremente- y la primera en saberlo será Gail.

Ante su mención no puedo evitar voltear hasta donde esta y la encuentro viéndonos y Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y ella hace lo mismo.

/.../

Cuando su mano atrapo la mía debajo de su mesa mi respiración se detuvo por la sorpresa.

Mientras respondía la pregunta como si estuviera recitando la bibliografía sus dedos se entrelaza con los míos.

Sus manos son suaves, y se acoplan a la perfección con las mías.

Siento como mi mano hormiguea ante tan simple gesto.

Y de repente el estúpido de mi hermano lo arruina.

Ella libera mi mano con un apretón y se levanta para irse. La veo llegar a la barra y conversar con mi hermano.

No escucho su conversación pero de repente ella voltea a verme y se que mi nombre a salido, pues ella me ve directamente a los ojos y sonríe.

Bien Gail paga- dice Traci mientras estira su mano hacia mi.

Yo la miro con el ceño fruncido como respuesta.

Vamos Peck, fue una apuesta- dice reprendiendo me.

Bien, pero la próxima no me metan en esto- le contesto mientras saco dinero de mi pantalón para entregárselo.

Pero Gail, te necesitamos en el equipo, la próxima vez venceremos- dice Chris con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Si lo que sea- le respondo.

Bien aquí esta! La ultima- dice Steve entregándonos una cerveza a cada quien mientras Holly entregaba otras tantas.

Por los amos del universo- dice con una sonrisa mientras levanta la cerveza al aire.

Todos lo imitan a regañadientes o alegría dependiendo de quienes ganaron o no, o si estaban muy borrachos como Chris.

Doy un suspiro de fastidio y levanto mi cerveza al centro junto con todos los demás. Que iba a hacer, estos idiotas eran mis amigos.

/.../

Dios, por que no me dejaron en deber de escritorio- dice Epstein mientras entraba a la sala de descanso.

Hey, que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando puedo verlo.

Diablos Gail!- contesta dando un salto- que haces ahí escondida?

Escondida? Estoy tratando de dormir- le digo mientras cierro los ojos y me acomodaba mejor en el sofá.

El dia estaba completamente tranquilo. Al llegar a la división y después de el desfile me dirigí aquí para tomar una siesta en el sofá.

Que no tienes trabajo que hacer?- dice mientras abre lo que parece ser el refrigerador.

Nop- contesto simplemente.

Creo que debo de entrar a la rotación de detectives entonces- dice con un suspiro.

La realidad es que definitivamente si tenia trabajo que hacer, papelería sobre casos atrasados, pero no eran mi prioridad y mientras Oliver no me pidiera los reportes se quedarían justo donde están, en el fondo de el cajón de mi escritorio.

Con quien estas patrullando de todas formas?- le pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos.

Con Collins- dice con un suspiro.

Ante su mención abro los ojos y lo veo.

Y donde esta?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

No lo se, los vestuarios supongo- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hey Gail! Traci te esta buscando- dice Diaz entrando.

Que quiere?- le pregunto molesta por otra interrupción.

No lo se, solo me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en el piso de detectives- dice mientras parece pensar en mi pregunta.

Bueno, dile que la veré en un minuto- le contesto mientras me acomodo de nuevo en el sofá y cierro los ojos.

/.../

Gail... Gail!- gritan despertándome

Que pasa Nash- digo mientras me froto los ojos.

Creí que Chris te había dicho que te estaba buscando- dice molesta.

Bueno, el definitivamente lo hizo- le digo mientras me siento correctamente.

Eso fue hace 45 minutos!- dice irritada mientras se inclina sobre la mesa pegada a la pared.

Bueno, ya estas aquí...- digo mientras bostezó- que hay?

Ella suspira con resignación mientras se rasca cansadamente la frente.

El detective Watson quiere hablar con nosotras- dice pensativa.

El de unidad de víctimas especiales?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

A si es- contesta.

/.../

Hey... Si es el duo dinámico- dice Watson en cuanto entramos a su despacho.

Detective- contesta Traci mientras le estrecha la mano.

Nash... Peck- dice en cuanto le doy la mano.

El tipo era agradable a la vista, mas alto que yo, cabello negro dirigido en todas direcciones, una fuerte mandíbula con barba de tres días. Hombros anchos y cuerpo atlético en una playera de cuello en V negra y pantalones de mesclilla.

Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunto mientras me siento delante de su escritorio con Traci a mi lado.

Siempre es tan directa?- pregunta mientras voltea con Traci.

Asi es, pero creo que ahora yo también los seré- dice viéndolo- que hacemos aquí?

Bueno, pues como te dije hace una hora, necesito su ayuda- dice mientras rodea su escritorio y se sienta.

En que exactamente- le pregunto.

Primero necesito saber que cuento con su discreción independiente su decisión- me responde mientras se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

Por su puesto- le contesta Traci seriamente.

El nos mira un par de segundos antes de contestar.

Bien...- dice con un suspiro.

Mi equipo y yo hemos estado trabajando en una operación encubierta por trece meses- dice mientras abre un cajón de su escritorio- es sobre la trata de blancas- dice mientras le entrega una carpeta a Traci.

Muy bien, y para que nos necesitas?- le pregunto intrigada.

tenemos a un detective encubierto que al fin se ha ganado la confianza de Hector Loreti- continua explicando- tenemos evidencia suficiente para detenerlo pero queremos acabar con toda la cadena de mando.

Que es lo que nos estas pidiendo exactamente?- dice Traci entregándome la carpeta.

Queremos meter a una de ustedes para conseguir la evidencia desde adentro- contesta seriamente.

Eso no va a ser posible- contesta Traci.

Me quedo viendo la carpeta en mis manos y las voces de Treci y Watson se pierden.

Abro la carpeta y lo primero que llega a la vista son fotos y nombres de mujeres desaparecidas.

Había notas, lugares, nombres de sospechosos, evidencia recopilada.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí viendo y leyendo la carpeta hasta que la voz de Traci me saca de mis pensamientos.

Gail... Gail...- dice Traci desde la puerta de la oficina- vamos Gail.

Volteo a verla y parecía molesta, veo a Watson inmóvil desde su silla observándome.

Claro...- contesto aletargada mientras me levanto no sin dar una ultima mirada a la carpeta para dejarla sobre el escritorio antes de salir.

/.../

No lo aremos- dice Traci al llegar a la oficina de detectives- esto es suicida y lo sabes, el lo sabe.

La escucho y se que tiene razón, pero no puedo sacar de mi mente todas esas mujeres desaparecidas.

Gail estas escuchándome?- dice mientras se coloca delante de mi.

Si Traci te escucho- le digo con un suspiro.

No lo hagas Gail- me dice haciendo que la vea a los ojos.

A que te refieres?- le pregunto extrañada.

Sabes a lo que me refiero- dice preocupada- no tienes porque volver a hacer esto.

Yo... Podría hacerlo- le digo viéndola seriamente.

No...- dice firmemente- no lo harás porque es estúpido- dice mas severamente.

Es decisión mía- le digo sin verla a los ojos.

No, es una decisión de ambas- dice haciendo que voltee a verla- somos un equipo, lo hemos sido todo este tiempo y no nos vamos a separar ahora.

La veo, la preocupación se escribía por toda su cara.

Bien...- le contesto simplemente.

Bien...- dice después de verme por un momento.

/.../

Me quede en mi escritorio todo el día pensando en la operación encubierta.

Las palabras simplemente saltaban en mi mente. El agente encubierto el cual fue borrado su nombre se encargaría del transporte de las mujeres secuestradas del punto A al punto B.

Localizaciones que no se le serian revelados hasta una hora antes de la hora en cual tenia que acudir.

El plan era sencillo, pero a la ves peligroso. Yo iría encubierta por una de esas mujeres llevando un pequeño rastreador en la ropa. Al llegar al punto B y conocer al jefe de la banda se transferiría mi posición.

Gail, estas bien?- me pregunta Traci

Desde su escritorio.

Si, estoy bien- le digo sin voltear a verla.

Se que sigues pensando en el caso...- dice despacio después de un momento- pero es demasiado peligroso... Lo sabes.

Si lo se...- le contesto simplemente.

Siento su mirada en mi pero evito voltear a verla.

Me iré temprano- dice con un suspiro- Leo tiene partido de Hockey y eh hablado con Oliver.

Bien, saludame al pequeño Hombre- le digo reclinandome en la silla para subir mis pies al escritorio.

Ella avanza hacia mi y se detiene junto enfrente.

Gail... Solo déjalo así- dice en tono maternal.

Ya lo eh echo- le digo con obstinación.

Me da una ultima mirada antes de irse.

/.../

Iba saliendo de mi oficina, era tarde ya, el turno de la noche había empezado hace 40 minutos así que todos mis compañeros y oficiales ya se habían marchado.

Al llegar al pasillo principal veo a Holly hablando con un oficial de policía que parecía muy interesado en ella.

Hey- le digo al llegar a ella.

Hey- contesta volteando me a ver con una sonrisa que llega a sus ojos.

El oficial desconocido se me queda viendo en cuanto llego.

Se te perdió algo?- le digo dandole una mirada de muerte.

Que? No! Es decir yo...- piérdete- le digo interrumpiendo lo y veo como sale de ahí despavorido y sin voltear a verme.

Eso fue malvado- me dice sonriendo.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunto molesta por encontrarla hablando con quien sabe quien.

Yo?.. Bueno yo no estoy aquí- dice levantando una ceja.

Estoy bastante segura de que estas aquí- le digo mientras volteo a ambos lados.

Mmmm no, no lo estoy- dice mordiendo se el labio.

La miro extrañada con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que quería decir.

Ella me mira un momento antes de sonreír con complicidad y tomar mi mano entre las suyas y llevarme a un pasillo mas oculto.

Holly que pasa?- le digo en el momento en que llegamos a una esquina casi vacía.

Bueno, lo que quise decir es que no estoy aquí oficialmente- dice volteando a ver a ambos lados antes de volver a hablar- estoy trabajando en un caso de la 27.

Y por que te escondes?- le digo confundida.

No es nuestro sector, tuve orden de Oliver de no participar- dice con una mueca.

Bueno, entonces por que lo haces?- le insisto- te han ordenado no hacerlo.

me mira un momento interrogante viendo si lo que decía era en serio.

Por que es lo correcto Gail- dice despacio- me pidieron ayuda.

Ellos siempre piden ayuda- digo molesta.

La 27 no era de mi agrado, ni tampoco de nadie de la 15, es una rivalidad a voces.

No hay un ellos Gail- dice con algo de decepción- es por la víctima, es por atrapar al que hizo esto.

A veces Gail, tenemos que hacer algo que no nos corresponde, algo mas grande que nosotros por que es lo correcto- dice con una sonrisa a medias.

La observo mientras analizo sus palabras.

Aveces las cosas son mas grandes que una misma.

Tienes razón- digo pensando en el caso caso.

Lo se- contesta con una sonrisa- pero la buena noticia es que eh acabado y tal ves quieras ir a tomar algo?

Lo siento, tengo... Tengo que hacer algo- le contesto volteando a ver hacia el pasillo que va hacia la oficina de los detectives.

Oh... Bueno si claro- dice incomoda viendo hacia el suelo.

Sonrio ante su decepción, volteo a ambos lados para asegurarme que nadie estaba cerca y levanto su rostro con mi mano derecha suavemente para darle un suave beso.

Te llamo después?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Seguro- contesta para darme un beso rápido.

Nos vemos después- le digo mientras doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

Si por supuesto- contesta con su media sonrisa.

La miro por ultima vez para después caminar hacia el pasillo a la derecha hacia el piso de detectives.

Al llegar ahí corro hacia la oficina de Watson con la esperanza que aun no se hubiera ido. Entro sin tocar la puerta y choco directamente con el.

Hey! Ten cuidado!- dice molesto- Peck? Que haces aquí?

Quiero hacerlo...- digo mientras trato de recuperar el aliento- quiero entrar a la misión encubierta.

/.../

Dos días, dos malditos días! Fui llevada por el oficial encubierto al lugar donde tenían a las rehenes.

Estábamos en una especie de almacén, había mujeres de varias partes de la ciudad, otras incluso eran ilegales.

Había una niña, con tan solo 13 años. Las demás parecían de mi edad.

Nos habían encerrado en cuanto llegamos. Pude ver que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad pero se me hacia muy difícil saber en que parte exactamente.

Fui transportada junto a las demas en un camión de carga, trate de ocultarme entre ellas, pasar desapercibida desde el primer instante.

Llevaba una blusa negra con una chaqueta donde se escondía el rastreador dentro del forro en mi manga izquierda. Unos pantalones de mesclilla y unas botas de corte alto hasta las rodillas donde escondía una navaja con una hoja no mas larga de cuatro dedos de largo y un mango no mas grueso que mi dedo meñique.

Trate de hablar con varias de ellas, algunas tenían una semana secuestradas, otras un poco mas.

Volteo a ver hacia todos lados, el almacén era enorme, había ventanas en cada pared del almacén, pero estaban demasiado altas y estaban aseguradas con barrotes. Había una especie de bomba de agua en el centro de la habitación y un montón de tuberías y fierros esparcidos por las esquinas del lugar.

Todas las rehenes se habían reunido en una esquina. Tratando de darse apoyo.

Porque no estas con las demás?- me dice July al acercarse a mi.

Porque no estas tu con ellas?- le pregunto volteando a verla.

estoy cansada de verlas llorar- dice tratando de parecer dura.

Quiero escapar- dice después de un momento- y se que tu también, así que podemos hacerlo juntas.

Yo no trato de escapar July- le digo seriamente.

Entonces porque no estas con las demás? Porque sigues paseando te por todo el lugar viendo hacia las ventanas?- dice seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era una niña muy perspicaz.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo también me canse de verlas llorar- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de poder decir algo escucho que la puerta del almacén se abre y alguien entra.

Bien señoritas! Es hora de irnos!- grita el mismo sujeto que nos encerró en este lugar.

Era un tipo desagradable, con la cabeza rapada y barba de candado, brazos enormes en una camiseta negra y pantalones rotos.

Venia acompañado de tres sujetos que portaban armas largas.

Todas las rehenes empezaron a llorar mas fuerte mientras se aferraban la una a la otra.

Los tres tipos que venían con el se acercaron a ellas haciendo que gritaran con fuerza.

Uno de ellos que estaba por completo desgarbado y flaco tomo a una por el brazo jalando la con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar de dolor. La chica peli-roja trato de defenderse ganando se un fuerte golpe.

Hey!- grito sin evitarlo- déjala en Paz!

El sujeto voltea a verme soltando a la Peli-roja haciendo que cayera en el suelo llorando.

Que has dicho?- dice con los dientes apretados volteando me a ver

maldita sea!

Eh dicho, que la dejes en paz- repito tratando de controlar mi ira.

El me mira por un segundo para después sonreír asquerosamente mientras se acercaba.

Que dijiste?- dice lentamente viéndome a los ojos.

Que la de...- no pude terminar la frase porque su mano se a impacto con mucha fuerza en mi rostro.

Siento la sangre acumularse en mi boca donde mis dientes hicieron un corte en mi mejilla.

Nunca me vuelvas a decir que hacer perra- dice el tipo desgarbado con furia.

Me toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no decir nada para no comprometerme aun mas.

El idiota de repente me toma del brazo con suficiente fuerza que siento como sus uñas se marcan en mi piel.

Me da un jalón con fuerza haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio y hace que avance con el.

Todas las demás cállense!- grita de nuevo el líder- ustedes son mercancía muy cara así que no me hagan asesinarlas y hagan lo que se les ordena!

Todas empezaron a llorar mas fuerte mientras se levantaban.

July trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, tenia las manos cerradas en puños mientras se dirigía con las demás.

Nos juntaron en el centro del almacén y nos rodearon, mientras salíamos.

Era un pasillo largo alumbrado por viejas bombillas separadas varios metros entre si.

Doblamos hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda, una ultima vez hacia la derecha para terminar en un ultimo pasillo que daba hacia la salida.

Cuando salimos la luz me deslumbro por completo. Estábamos en un terreno baldío, rodeado de parcelas. Parecía que estábamos en una procesadora de alimentos o algo así.

Enfrente de nosotras había tres camionetas cherokee y un trailer azul.

Vamos perras apúrense!- grita el desgarbado idiota mientras nos llevaban al trailer y abrían la puerta de la caja para meternos ahí.

PZQ8235 eran las placas del trailer en el que nos obligaban a entrar.

PZQ8235, PZQ8235, PZQ8235.

Trato de ver a mi alrededor para identificar algo pero el lugar parecía desierto. No alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera una torre de luz o el mismo maldito sol.

Muévete!- me grita uno de los sujetos y me doy cuenta de que es mi turno de subir.

En cuanto entro a la caja un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ver que hay al menos otra docena de mujeres aquí.

Estaban con la ropa sucia e incluso parecían inconscientes algunas o tal ves muertas.

Había un olor desagradable penetrado que hacia que sintiera que vomitaría en cualquier minuto.

Bien son todas!- grita un tipo con unos lentes oscuros y una horrible camiseta floreada.

Bien vámonos!- alcanzo a escuchar a alguien antes que cierren la puerta y me encuentre en completa oscuridad

/.../

Te voy a matar! Te juro que lo haré!- le grita Steve a el otro detective mientras El oficial Diaz y el oficial Epstein trataban de sujetarlo.

Todo fue muy confuso, parecía una pesadilla y que al final me iba a despertar y me daría que nada de esto era real.

La había visto ayer! Y ahora ella había desaparecido.

Dijo que hablaríamos, porque hizo esto?

Ya te lo dije! No sabia que pasaría esto!- le contesta desde el suelo el detective Watson mientras se limpia con la manga de la chaqueta la sangre que salía de su labio partido.

Eres un inepto! Me llevare tu placa!- Steve ya basta!- le interrumpe Traci poniendo se delante de el- esto no soluciona nada, necesitamos calmarnos y buscar a Gail- dice volteando a ver a ambos.

En la sala estaban los oficiales McNally, Diaz, Collins, Epstein, Price, el sargento Oliver, Steve, Traci y el tal Watson.

Solo se encontraban amigos de Gail, no se le permitió estar a nadie mas por ordenes de Oliver.

Yo... Yo ni siquiera debería de estar aquí.

/.../

Rodney?- digo en cuanto me contesta la llamada.

Eh estado en mi oficina procesando evidencia tras evidencia desde la mañana.

Los detectives de la 15 quería los resultados urgentes, así que mi jefe me ordeno que seria mi prioridad.

Si Dra. Stewart?- contesta.

Puedes localizar a la detective Nash, no me contesta y solicito los resultados de inmediato- le digo molesta.

Los de la Escena 572?- me pregunta.

Así es- le contesto con un suspiro.

No, yo también tengo los resultados de sangre que solicitaron pero no puedo localizarla- dice mientras escucho en el fondo el sonido de los aparatos- quiere que le diga al mensajero que lleve los resultados?

No, es preferible que los llevemos personalmente- le contesto mientras termino de escribir los últimos datos de mi computadora.

Bueno... Si usted lo cree conveniente, bueno este yo...- no te preocupes Rodney los llevare yo- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Gracias! Vera tengo todavía la evidencia del caso Duran de la semana pasada y si quiero salir algún día de aquí necesito hacerlas de inmediato- dice apresuradamente como una disculpa.

No te preocupes Rodney- le digo sonriendo.

Ya le dije que es la mejor Jefa del mundo?- me contesta riéndose.

Lo se, es mejor que vaya a dejarlas de una vez, hablamos después de acuerdo- si por supuesto, hasta mañana Dra. Stewart- hasta mañana Rodney- digo y con eso cuelgo finalmente.

Imprimo los resultados y mi descripción detallada y me dirijo a la división.

/.../

Hey disculpa, la detective Nash?- le pregunto a un oficial que iba pasando fuera de la sala de detectives.

Habia ido directo ahí pero ella no se encontraba, de echo, no pude ver a ninguno de los oficiales que conocía.

Y ciertamente me decepciono un poco no encontrarme a Gail tampoco.

La había visto apenas ayer, y ya sentía la necesitad de verla de nuevo.

toda una adolescente Holly

Creo que la vi entrar con unos oficiales a la sala de desfiles- dice señalando hacia atrás de el.

Perfecto, gracias- digo con una sonrisa mientras me dirijo ahí.

Tal ves si vería a Gail después de todo.

Al llegar puedo ver que todas las ventanas están cerradas, no podía ver si había alguien adentro. Tal ves el oficial se había equivocado y ella no estaría aquí.

Tomo un respiro profundo y me decido a darme la vuelta cuando escucho unos fuertes ruidos de adentro haciendo que me detenga.

Sabia que no debería de entrar, algo dentro de mi me lo decía, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado a mi misma.

Toco la puerta pero supongo que con el ruido no me escuchan así que doy una respiración profunda y entro.

Lo siento- digo en cuanto veo el interior de la habitación.

Veo a los oficiales McNally, Collins y Price en el fondo de la habitación. Price parecía abatida con los ojos rojos. Los oficiales Diaz y Epstein estaban a cada lado del detective Peck mientras que Traci estaba entre el y otro Detective. El sargento Oliver estaba en el podio con un semblante duro.

Holly, que pasa?- dice Traci en el momento en el que todos se me quedan viendo.

Yo... Venia a entregarte esto, solo que no contestabas y me dijeron que estabas aquí- le digo volteando a verla.

Si, lo siento Holly- dice acercándose a mi- si quieres dámelo ahora.

Esta todo bien?- pregunto cuando se para delante de mi y veo su semblante cansado y preocupado.

Si... Es decir no, lo siento Holly no puedo decir nada...- dice con culpa en sus ojos.

Si, claro no te preocupes- digo incomoda- es mejor que me vaya.

Esta bien, te llamare después- dice con una sonrisa cansada.

Si seguro...- digo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Doctora Stewart no se vaya- dice Oliver en cuanto trato de cerrar la puerta- necesitamos su ayuda.

Que hace?- dice el otro detective de inmediato- ella no tiene jurisdicción aquí.

Ella se quedara porque así digo yo- dice Oliver con completa autoridad haciendo que el detective guardara silencio de inmediato.

Por favor Dra. Stewart- dice de nuevo El sargento Shaw.

Así que entro y cierro la puerta.

/.../

HOLA! REALMENTE IBA A HACER EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO PERO DECIDI QUE ERA MEJOR CORTARLO AQUI, PERO SE PONDRA INTERESANTE LO JURO.

QUE PUEDO DECIR, AMO EL DRAMA...

BONITO SABADO!

DEJEN OPINIONES!..


End file.
